Ten Flames
by Hweianime
Summary: Meet Sawada Tsunayoshi From a young age it was obvious how different he was to his twin Ieyasu- he's quiet, loves to read and is always observing. Follow him on his own adventures where he meets many strange people MultiFlame!Tsuna Child!Tsuna currently precanon
1. A talent , A book & how it all began

**Hello- well this is my first KHR fic (gah nervous)**

**Anyone expecting an update for my ****current stuff I am SO sorry! (Don't kill me please)**

**I have really been wanting to do this for while now and I dunno I have just GRADUATED (woot woot) and so I was like 'might as well huh?'**

**Anyway I hope anyone who reads this enjoys and tell me their opinions etc**

**I will still be working on my Eyeshield stuff but my motivation and inspiration is like 0.1% **

**Btw don't own KHR (obviously), OC Tsuna, twins (though it won't be in great detail for now), multi-flame Tsuna (cuz if Gokudera could do it of course his Juudaime can!) and Tsuna-centric**

**And also Enma and his gang don't really exist in this world (soz)**

**Anyway enjoy~**

Chapter 1- A talent for words, A magic book and how it all began

Sawada Tsunayoshi did not cry when he was born unlike his twin Sawada Ieyasu. He merely blinked at the world and observed his surroundings with his big brown eyes. The doctors and nurses shivered, it was unnatural. Iemitsu though didn't show it was also worried about his child's reaction. So they ignored the silent child choosing to focus on the other. Only Nana cooed and cried in joy at her neglected newborn who was obviously a special individual.

When he was eight months old the brunette had read all the nursery books and fairytale stories in his room, not that anyone knew. Anybody who watched the baby just thought he was a quiet child who liked looking at the pretty pictures in the books, in their minds their was no way someone so young could walk or talk let alone comprehend words. But Tsuna could, he listened and observed the sounds that came out of the larger people's mouths, their reactions, their tone and something just clicked. If the boy himself could speak at this age he would have called it a feeling, if he was older he would call it intuition.

He was too quiet for a young baby, always looking at things, observing them as if picking out every little thing that made a person, unraveling them, exposing their true masks. It was paranoia everyone assures themselves but they couldn't deny that a small part of them in some level feared the brunette, no matter how adorable he looked. Tsuna sensed the distance between himself and the others but he didn't really care, all he needed was his mama after all. The blonde haired man who the baby associated as a father was there for the first few months but the man kept disappearing for long periods of time. He decided he didn't like these so called fathers that much.

* * *

Tsuna was eleven months old when his father came to the house again. A lot of squeals and mushy sounds came from his mama who was currently cuddling his unfortunate twin. Something told him to crawl back to his room to avoid the scene. As he began his long journey from the living room to his own he noticed one of the planks parts was slightly creaky and wobbly. It had only been recently since he had gained the ability to crawl so the brunette had not been able to fully explore the thing beneath him known as a floor. Curiously he began playing with the broken plank with his little hands finding that if he twisted and pulled a certain way with all his tiny strength he could muster the plank could be moved. Under the piece of wood was a small book. Tsuna's large honeyed eyes lit up, sparkling like fairy lights on Christmas Day. The book was old, dusty and leather bound though if one was observant which Tsuna was one could noticed the linings of gold ink and intricate designs. In short to a child's mind it looked like a very mysterious fantastical book which screamed promises of adventure. Swifter than any boy of his age should be able to go the brunette snatched the book and rolled to his room. (rolling was much faster than crawling after all, especially when holding something that requires both hands) shutting the door behind him Tsuna wasted no time to open his new treasure greedily soaking up what he had to offer.

It seemed to be some sort of guide and with small hands he traced over the golden lettering that greeted him on the first page.

_Vongola_

A shiver went down the child's spine, something was telling him that this book was going to change him in some way. Flipping through he glimpsed many illustrations beautifully embedded into the pages. The child was entranced by the pictures of flames, rings and their powers. To the child's mind he had concluded excitedly that this was not just any book but a magic one! However the writing was all foreign to the boy, just squiggly lines to him and it frustrated Tsuna that he couldn't understand, couldn't learn the magic in the squiggles. Before he could try to decode the strange letters he suddenly sensed a growing presence coming toward the room despite the almost non existent thumps of steps. With a small sigh and a cute pout the gravity defying haired boy hid his precious magic book among his fairytales. Satisfied that it had been successfully disguised he turned toward the door just as the blonde man known as father came through.

* * *

Iemitsu shuddered as he felt his son's eyes stare into him, it was like the boy could see right through the man who hid so much from his family and silently he wished he was still by his beloved Nana and Yasu-chan. Frankly this twin creeped him out a bit, another reason he didn't come home often. Quickly he brushed the unexplainable feeling away and pulled on a large goofy smile. "Hey my little tuna fish! Aren't you still the cutest baby ever~" Tsuna tried not to look disgusted at the strange cooing of the large man, he knew this father made mama happy and so in order for him to come more he had to act... cute. The brunette decided to copy the blonde's goofy grin as he rolled on the ground like a little puppy, stopping to lie on his back and clap cheerily. The cuteness overload was undeniable and Iemitsu despite being able to remain cautious and ever aware in any situation simply melted at the sight throwing out any suspicions or doubts he had on his adorably innocent son. "You really are soo cute my little tuna fish! I could just eat you up!"

This definitely stiffened the child up. He didn't want to get eaten! He hadn't even got to unlock the secrets to his magic book! Tears started filling the baby's large eyes in fear. Realizing his mistake the blonde did what any father who barely saw his children do. He panicked.

"No, I mean, ah don't cry, shhhhh when I meant eat I mean, ah god please stop... Non piangere bambino.."

The tears that fell were wiped away as the brunette looked at the father in confusion. He had never heard these words before. That feeling inside him told was telling him this was important. Tilting his head to emphasize his questioning gaze he tugged at the larger male's clothes. Iemitsu blinked at the sudden change in attitude.

"You like it when I speak Italian?"

Tsuna didn't know what this Italian thing was but if it meant knowing more about the strange words he would accept. The boy gurgled and nodded his head like he'd seen others do in approval. That seemed to brighten up the previously distraught man. Grabbing a piece of paper he began writing the words he'd spoken before and showed it to his son who took a small intake of breath. It had the same squiggly patterns like in the book!

"See these words- Non piangere means don't cry and Bambino means baby." The blonde man felt a bit silly teaching a boy who couldn't even speak these things but the embarrassment soon washed away when said child began clapping her a hands and giggling as if enjoying the lesson. Excited to bring such a strong happy reaction to what he deemed an almost emotionally dead child he began teaching more words not really thinking the child would actually absorb them. Words to do with Iemitsu's work.

Mafia words.

By the end of the day the blonde CEDEF boss had to leave his family once again. Iemitsu's perspective on his youngest changed ever so slightly after the visit, he still regarded Ieyasu more highly but now he was willing to dismiss his stupid notions and paranoia of the other. Ignore the underlying glint in those big brown eyes that suggested that the boy knew more than he let on, no Tsuna was just an average though quiet child. That is all he will believe. All he would allow himself to.

Tsuna watched the blonde man leave, he heard his brother crying and his mama comforting him. Quickly he shut his door and brought out his magic book. As he flipped through the pages he compared the words to the ones given to him by his father. The brunette excitedly recognized and matched some words to the book; words like mafia, flames, fighting and more. Apparently the magic book was coded in something called Italian. Learning this language will allow him to learn the books secrets and he suspected even more. Unknowingly a flash of orange flickered in his brown determined eyes.

* * *

When Tsuna was one and a half he had learnt enough of Italian and some English to roughly understand the concepts of his magic book. He had also began trying out the process known as talking with mixed results. As he traced the words from his magic book he tried to sound them out.

"Tu-ra-ning ees em-port-ent fo ba~su o flams." The small toddler gasped out of breath. He grunted cutely in annoyance. He hated how it was so clear in his mind yet his body failed to reflect it! Either way he had discovered to earn his magical powers known as Flames he had many steps to follow but mainly he had to be strong physically and be able to have an even stronger will. But how to get stronger?

* * *

"Mama."

Nana Sawada turned from her cooking to look at her oldest son. Unlike the youngest who had gravity defying brown hair and took to the appearance of herself, Ieyasu looked more like his father with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Ieyasu was also much, _much_ louder than his brother and so had taken more to the art of talking.

"Yes Yasu-kun?"

"Tsu crawling here gain."

Nana sighed. Tsuna was definitely a strange child she had to admit after all this time. This was the third day the young child had begun a strange routine. Tsuna had begun crawling laps around the house before his meals and before bedtime. He would also go around the garden a few times whenever the door was open. Then the times in between his laps he was either reading or napping from exhaustion though the child insisted that he was not. It was cute at first but now Nana was getting a little worried about him. However she decided to dismiss his antics in favor of pampering her other child, Tsuna was more independent than Ieyasu after all, he could do what he wants.

* * *

Tsuna grunted tired of a hard days work. It had been five days since he started his so-called training sessions and the brunette realized it was much more strenuous than predicted. He began crawling back to his room in defeat; today he only could do fifteen laps of the house without stopping. As he shut the door to his room Tsuna sat on the floor and closed his eyes.

Apparently one should do something called meditating to find their flame. There are also other much faster ways but those involved special magical items the child didn't possess, this thought made said child pout in unreasonable annoyance. Slowly he cleared his mind as he drifted through the darkness. He had always came close to reaching his goal but the problem was that it required long periods of tense concentration, something rare in a one and a half year old's mind. But Tsuna was determined to get his magical powers. He wanted to protect his family from the dangers. In his mind if he was strong father would come home so mamma and his brother would be happy. Also - magical powers would be really, really cool to have.

Once again he felt himself immersed in the darkness of his mind as it too embraced him. He began to move along the currents of black waves, guided by his senses. The closer he got to whatever it was the more Tsuna felt himself getting pulled toward it, it was a small tingling sensation at first but now it felt like someone was practically pushing the boy there. It both excited and scared him.

A large wooden door just sat there in the sea of black. Tsuna could almost feel the pulsing of power coming from the other side. As he got closer he could see intricate carvings tinged with gold outlining on the oak. There were ten main pictures the young child could see. Ten flames. With small hands he reached to trace over the flame carvings, each one he touched glowed their respective colours. Silently he mouthed the words that appeared underneath each glowing flame.

_I am the Storm who destroys all in its path_

_I am the Rain who calms and washes away the pain_

_I am the Sun who supports and heals those in need_

_I am the Lightening that directs the danger away and protect_

_I am the Cloud aloof yet ever there ever watching_

_I am the Mist willing to deceive and lie in order to protect the truth_

_I am the Night hidden, silently annihilating those who incur my wrath_

_I am the Stars, the guiding lights to those lost_

_I am the Earth who attracts those around_

_I am the Sky who harmoniously accepts all_

As the last flame glowed more letters seemed to appear.

_We are the flames that are one and all_

_Who will you chose to join you on your journey?_

The brunette frowned as the question sunk into his mind. He could feel the door pulsing, waiting patiently for the child's answer. The boy paused for a second before mouthing his answer.

"I will like all of you to join me."

The glowing question faded only to replaced by another.

_It would be too much of a strain for one of your state to be with all of us_

Once again the boy pouted. Mentally he stamped his foot down and crossed his arms as if trying to convey his sulkiness.

"It isn't fair that I must take only one and leave the others! You are all a part of me and I will accept you all."

To Tsuna's slight annoyance he could hear a growing sound coming from the door. Laughter. Pouting cutely he glared at said door. After a while of laughing and pouting the door quieted once again revealing more glowing words.

_Go forth young child_

_Have faith in yourself and in the direction you chose_

_For you will change this world with your choices_

_For better or worse_

As soon as Tsuna finished reading the word's disappeared and the door began to open.


	2. A spark, A wall & the Invisible line

"talk"

'thoughts'

**Hey guys XD yup I updated in like two days I know a little sad**

**But OMG THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND FOLLOWS- This story had the most views and reviews and stuff on it's first day than any of my other stuff the first day they were published (I feel the love~)**

**I feel like I probs could have spent more time on editing this but meh ;P**

**Ah btw since I don't really plan my stuff (I'm more a whatever happens happens kinda gal) I truly did not mean for my story to get so… Well you'll see...**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

_A clear sky is ignored, taken for granted as peacefully it holds away the elements and protects those on the Earth… but as the sky turns dark and creates havoc the people that the sky had always protected cannot help but fear and despise…_

_It was tragic really - how one could be act as a perfect human being for ninety-nine days yet will only be remembered by others for the one other day they showed weakness._

* * *

Chapter 2: A spark of red, A glass wall and the Invisible silver lining

The door opened to show all ten flames just flickering at the edges of the room. There was no flash of light, no choir music, no moment of silent revelation- it was kind of anti-climatic to the over imaginative child's imagination. Tsuna stepped or well crawled in to the room in amazement. He took much time to go to each individual flame to soak up their beautiful appearance, how they danced in the non-existent wind and how they seemed to react the closer he moved toward them as if alive. The brunette cooed and gurgled in excitement, acting like the child he was. He could feel the power and the promise of its capabilities in each one.

The moment the little brunette reached out to focus his will toward a flame, one the color of pure orange, it began to glow brighter than before, it's color deepened in intensity, flickering wildly as a small orange chain appeared connecting the boy and the flame. As if like dominoes each flame in turn seemed to copy the action until ten colored chains from the ten different flames were in contact with the small figure. The chains were small and delicate, no bigger than Tsuna's pinky but there was also strength in its hold.

Wonderment filled his large brown eyes and he giggled in joy. The sudden laughter caused the chains surrounding him to almost vibrate as his overall giddiness was reflected.

"Tsu-kun?"

A calm voice cut the scene like a warm knife on butter. And suddenly it was black.

* * *

Having finished cooking dinner Nana smiled cheerily at her oldest son who was babbling non-stop on God knows but she didn't mind, her Yasu-chan was simply adorable. Humming to herself she set the plates of food out and began settling herself down. As she began to eat the air-headed brunette noticed the silence of the small blonde looking at her with curiosity in his blue eyes.

"Where Tsu?"

The question caused the woman to stiffen in a mix of shock and guilt. 'How could I for even one second forget my other child?!' She inwardly cried 'What sort of mother am I?'

Nana hated how she found herself neglecting Tsuna, she really did but for some reason she would always go to her eldest first and her youngest as an afterthought. The young quiet child always seemed to fade into the shadows while the other was like a bubbly ray of light demanding attention toward him. Away from the shadowed child.

Slowly forcing away those thoughts Nana forced on another of her wide cheery smiles as she stood up to fetch her forgotten child not that the blonde child really noticed as he went back to focus on his meal.

When she was about to enter the small two year old's room Nana hesitated slightly. Maybe it was the guilt or some other feeling that was holding her back but again she brushed it away. Ever so slightly she opened the door a crack softly knocking out of formal politeness, she didn't know why she was acting like the boy, her son was a guest but in a way their relationship felt to... distanced to act like the way they should.

"Tsu-kun?"

A soft thump could be heard and the mother of the child flung the door open slightly worried at what the sound was. Her hazel eyes only saw a small child with brown gravity defying hair sleeping soundly on the ground. From the messy bed the woman could only assume the boy had merely fell off his soft bed whilst sleeping off his exhaustion from his unusual behavior as of late. With a small smile she crouched down toward her son that layer curled in adorable ball and gently shook him awake.

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun. Wake up Tsu-kun it's lunch time."

The small boy groaned irritatedly at the disturbance, large caramel brown eyes fluttering open trying to adjust to the unwelcome light. Satisfied Nana stood back up with a smile. "Oh Tsu-kun it's time to eat! Mama made mashed potatoes and sausages for lunch." And with a happy hum she was gone. A few moments later Tsuna could hear the faint laughter of his brother and the cooing from his mama.

* * *

The brunette heaved a sigh far too heavy than a boy his age should sigh as he unfurled himself revealing his magic book. Sometimes he did feel a pang of loneliness, a sudden longing to be close to the group known as a family. But even his premature mind knew for some reason or another it just couldn't be. He was considered different. Strange. But even though he is aware of the distance the child loved and accepted his family, even the strange blonde man known as father who gave him looks that made him feel hurt inside was accepted and he assured himself he was content with just that.

And so Tsuna wanted to be stronger. To be part of the family he so loved, to be their protector, to be their everlasting flame.

After the dream he could feel a warm buzzing pulse through his veins, the tingling at the back of his neck, the sudden feeling of clear clarity and calm. He looked at his tiny hands curiously. Did it really happen? Did he get the magic he wished for?

As he focused, a clear image of an orange flame in his mind he felt his pulse quicken and his hands warm. A crackle, a spark could be heard, a faint flicker of orange, it happened for a split second but Tsuna saw it. A small orange flame. With a squeal the little naive child tried to run down the hall, however after a few falls he gave up and began crawling at breakneck speed to caught up in the moment.

* * *

"Tsu, Tsu!" The blonde child smiled happily as he saw his twin crawling excitedly toward him. Forgetting the food in front of him Ieyasu jumped off the chair and toddled to greet his brother. "E-Yasu!" Tsuna grinned, he loved his brother the most, his other half though so different to him was always happy even with the brunette's usually quiet presence beside him. Tsuna also liked how his elder brother could always understand him, no matter how quiet or how unwilling to communicate he was and he was pretty sure the other felt the exact same way. The younger of the two gestured to follow him to the garden in which the short-haired spikey blonde agreed sensing his siblings excitement.

Giggling the two boys began crawling to the garden, wordlessly the gravity defying haired child closed the door behind them so mama couldn't hear. "Tsu wha is it?" Blue eyes glittered with anticipation. Ieyasu knew that if the boy wanted to show him something he it was going to be amazing. Last time it had been a butterfly that seemed to be made of gold, the time before that the brunette found a rock which when put under the sun glittered the colors of the rainbow but this time something was telling Ieyasu it was something big, something important. "E-Yasu. Yu cawn-t tewll Kay? Pwomis?" Despite the hushed tone it was obvious looking in the other's honeyed brown eyes that the child was serious. The blonde couldn't help but gulp in nervousness. The fact the other didn't want anyone else but him to know made it even more super special secret. With slight hesitation his blue eyes gleamed with determination. He was his brother and he knew Tsu wasn't going to do anything wrong, he trusted him blindly with his childish naivety.

"Pwomise." The unusually sharp brown eyes softened as Tsuna looked into his brother's eyes. With a grin he pulled his elder counterpart closer as he sat down.

"Kay jus... wach." The brunette unfurled one of his hands and concentrated the image of a small orange flame while projecting with his will for it to appear. Blue eyes widened in amazement as a small albeit very weak orange flame flickered in the palm of his brothers hand. It lasted for about half a minute as the flame flickered wildly as if trying to fight to survive until finally the young inexperienced child gasped breaking the connection and the flame faded away. The brunette could feel the sweat roll down his forehead and the aching tiredness that settled into him. As he looked at the awed face of his twin though he felt a sense of pride swell within him and he felt all his hard work had been paid off tenfold.

"Wow! Tsu so cool!" Tsuna had to chuckle at the sheer delight on his brothers childish face. The blonde was practically jumping at the sight, not that he could blame him- he reacted in almost the exact same way. "Magic." Was all the little boy replied puffing out his small chest. The other practically squealed and knocked the other over in an overexcited hug. "Tsu knos magic! Tsu knows magic!" Ieyasu all but chanted. Surprisingly the boy felt no envy or jealousy toward his twin despite his childish selfish personality. There was nothing but happiness toward the brunette, happiness and excitement. He accepted that while he may not have the innate talent to summon magical flames on his own he did hold the larger share of their family's affection while his other half was left in the shadows. Even at such a young age Ieyasu hated how differently they treated his brother and no matter how much love he gave to Tsuna he knew that it wouldn't be close enough to fill the emotional void in the boys heart.

Suddenly an idea entered the oldest twin's mind. "Tsu! Wy down't yow sho mama you magic!?" The younger of the two hesitated. The thought did pass through his mind a few times he admitted. He wanted so badly to be acknowledged by his mama, truly he did but something was holding him back, something was warning him against the idea and that something had never lead him off the wrong path before. However his faith in this unknown feeling wavered like a flame in a storm as he saw the sparkling expectant eyes of his beloved twin. Maybe his feeling was wrong? Maybe he should for once reach out and have faith in his brother.

With a small, shy smile the brunette nodded as an expectation of hope filled his lonely eyes.

* * *

"Mamma! Mama! Come!" Tsuna could hear his other half cheering his mother to come to the kitchen. He could feel the nervous anticipation pumping in his blood. A little part of him was screaming to stop, that his family wouldn't understand, that it was too soon but the child ignored it. He didn't want to hear it as his childish naivety filled the rest of his mind with thoughts of a happy family, a promise of true belonging.

"Ara? Yasu-kun you brought me to see Tsu-kun?" At the sound of his name the brunette waved timidly while internally he had already began to concentrate on a flame on his other hand. The boy began picturing a flame- red- one of his mother's favorite colors, completely forgetting that he had never practiced producing a red flame before. A hiss, then a crackle was heard as his tiny hands unfurled to reveal an almost ruby red flame; at that moment his over excited elder brother upon seeing the flame ran toward the other with a ear-splitting squeal.

The sudden noise startled the two-year old causing him to suddenly break off his mental connection. The flame of storm became unstable. Flickering wildly as if trying to break free. Red sparks flew everywhere. A scream of pain. Tears. Shouting.

Finally the brunette child managed to extinguish the fire in his hand but the damage had been done. He looked up to see his mama cradling a sobbing Ieyasu, his left arm showed slight burn marks on his untouched skin.

Tsuna opened his mouth in an attempt to apologize but no words would come out. He cursed himself at the irony- he loved words and languages yet he was a failure when it came to communication. "Mam-" was all he could voice before flinching under his birth mother's gaze. His blood grew cold and even the flames that flickered in his body seemed to freeze. In her eyes were filled with the thing Tsuna feared the most. Rejection.

She moved toward him without a word but she didn't need to speak. Her eyes revealed all that was needed to be said. Silently she picked the still frozen boy up and opened the front door, dropping him outside the house. The small child watched as Nana coldly told him to stay out for a while as she shut the door in front of him. Only after the cold wind hit the brunette then did he awake from his dazed stupor. Softly he knocked at his door.

_*knock* *knock*_

"Mama?"

_*knock* *knock*_

"Mama I sowwy."

_*knock* *knock*_

"Mama?! I reawy am I pwomis!"

Tears were filling his eyes

_*knock* *knock**knock*_

"Mama downt weav me!"

_*knock* *knock*_

"I didn't mewn- I-I _*sob*_"

_*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*_

"_*sob*_ pwease mama..."

But Tsuna's apologies and wails fell on deaf ears as he stayed outside till nightfall and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The brunette woke up still bleary from yesterday only to realize that he was in his own bed again. Suddenly he jolted up from his sleeping position, a sense of relief washed over the child. 'It must have been just a dream.' He assured himself childishly as he got out of bed. 'Yes. A horrible, horrible dream.' Quickly he crawled to the kitchen wanting a hug from his mama to calm his still shaking nerves. As he got closer he could hear Nana's usual happy humming, hear Ieyasu's usual bubbly voice chatting away and he could feel his heart swell up with affection and other such emotions.

"Mama good mowni-" as soon as the child entered the usual humming paused for a moment as cold hazel eyes stared down at the young boy. As suddenly as the humming stopped it continued once more as Nana looked away from the youngest twin completely ignoring his existence. It was like his very soul was shaken roughly. Yesterday was no dream. No- it was all very heart-wrenchingly real. No longer was Tsuna the strange quiet yet still cute son Nana had, in just one accident the boy had changed into something else in his mother's eyes. He didn't know what he was but he knew it would never be the same again. For some reason he could hear the scraping of glass upon glass ringing in his ears maybe it was the sound of his family shattering apart. But as he looked at the warm smile directed at his twin and the happy giggles that came from both the blond and his mamma he realized with an ice cold realization that the sound wasn't the sound of something breaking. It was the sound of a glass wall building up around the happy family. Leaving him on the other side.

* * *

The one barely visible silver lining to everything that had happened was that Tsuna now had the ability to go anywhere he wanted. The next few weeks his mother had purposely made sure that the two twins didn't meet and going so far as to just drop the brunette outside the house and leave him there for hours on end. In the beginning the young child cried and begged to be let in provoking the other to also wail and question why 'mama won't let me see Tsu' however after a week Tsuna with a mindset more mature than someone of his fragile age stopped. He knew that if it didn't work the last seven times there was no reason for the result to differ again. Instead he began to explore the area nearby having never really gone out of the house before.

His first attempt at exploring was crawling to one end of the street and back. Many glanced curiously at the toddler alone on the streets but true to human nature they ignored the child, not wanting to be a part of whatever problem associated to him. Not that Tsuna really minded, he was too busy observing everything with curious eyes. It was interesting the outside world. At least it provided a good distraction from his life at home.

His second effort to explore took him a bit farther- he learned how to cross the road to get to the street on the other side. It took him an hour of watching the people's patterns to realize that the strange lights on the pole told them when or when not to cross the road filled with giant smoky robots. Of course what the little boy didn't know was how rough the road was or how injured his exposed soft skin would be as he crawled across. A little part of the small child's mind secretly wanted more injuries- anything to gain the attention he so deeply craved from his loved ones.

It never really happened though. The first time Nana did show a wavering trace of worry and the brunette savored the feeling of being pampered like a child should be however soon his mother spent less and less time worrying over him preferring to just silently dress his wounds and leave.

Each time he was pushed out of the house Tsuna would continue to explore, getting more confident and more willing to fulfill his insatiable curiosities. It was quite amazing how far he traveled considering his age and that he still couldn't really walk. People who lived by the area called him the Wandering Watcher as they grew used to him just being there always observing everything. It had been unnerving at first but many actually got used to and even warmed up to the adorable quiet little boy with the large caramel brown eyes.

* * *

After a few weeks Tsuna no longer needed to be prompted out of the house. He would leave after breakfast and come back before dinner. As if rewarding him the woman known as his mother gave him a notebook and a few pencils, which like the young innocent fledgling the brunette was took with grateful eyes. His blonde counterpart watched sadly as his twin crawled out the house; he didn't understand why it had come to this, why he couldn't spend time with his Tsu.

From that day the little toddler with gravity defying brown hair was always seen with his little black notebook, watching and writing things down clumsily. He was seen everywhere- the nearby park, by a convenience store, by the sidewalk and soon curiosity grew rapidly about what the Wandering Watcher was writing. Little did everyone much less the boy himself that the notebook was one of the key items that had significantly helped affect the boy's future.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? I sure hope you did! **

**Anyway sox this was kind of depressing and that I made Nana so OOC but I don't know it just felt like it would be ****weird if Tsuna had a super happy childhood ya kno? I swear it would be happier next chapter!**

**I'm probably going to focus more on the notebook than anything but yea please review~**


	3. A Lost child, A Shopkeeper And a book

'thoughts'

"talking"

"talking in italian"

**Wow this is the most I have ever written- over 4300 words!**

**Not to mention that this story has the fastest amount of reviews, likes and follows I have ever gotten so thanks guys I'm really glad you like this XP **

**Hmmmm what else should I say? Not much really so I guess I hope ya enjoy this chapter as much as the others!**

****Btw I'm not going to make Tsuna walk just yet- I read it up and usually the latest age is like 18 months and I think crawling Tsuna is adorable~ Talking ****though will probs come soon because I hate autocorrect trying to mess up baby words.****

**Please tell me what you think**~

* * *

A Lost child, A Shopkeeper And How Tsuna got another Magic Book

It was a particularly nice sunny day today so Tsuna decided to go to the park nearby. Picking up his little notebook and his favorite orange pencil he set off without a word to the other people in the house.

A few greetings were given by the more friendly locals on the street in which the boy replied politely with cute grunts and "Hewwos". After crossing a few streets the boy decided to take a break from his journey, sitting on the curb he began to watch the people walk past and observe. Over his many outings he noticed a few individuals in the crowd of others that were... _Special_. He couldn't really explain how he knew but it was that tugging feeling that he always had and after that incident he knew better than to ignore it.

The brunette liked to write down things about those people that he was drawn too, it helped him remember everything plus he thought he looked kind of smart like those spies or detectives he saw on his picture books. He first wrote their appearances, the clothes they liked and the colors they usually wore. It was interesting, kind of like writing your own book and creating your own characters. Yes. Tsuna liked the sound of that.

He wanted to know more about these people, their tastes in food, where they like to hang out, their personality, their name; it made the boy feel like he had a connection with somebody no matter how weak or fake it was. Some of the people he watched walked alone so the brunette couldn't gather any information through dialogue, only through careful observation with how they interacted with the strangers around them was he able to pick up the subtle hints of their identities and though he would never know their names he made up for that by just giving them nicknames based on their appearance or personality. It took much patience but slowly he built up pages worth of information on his '_characters_'.

* * *

As he was about to start writing he paused hearing a frantic screech. Looking up his big caramel eyes caught sight of a frazzled, panic-stricken looking woman who he recognized to be called Ryouko Chisake, she usually goes by this street with her daughter Meiko to buy groceries if the toddler remembered correctly. Unlike her usual stylish appearance and snobbish air she seemed ruffled, her perfectly styled hair and always well pressed clothes were messy and creased. "Meiko?! Has anyone seen my Meiko?!" Any bystanders present either ignored her or watched with faces of sympathy, Tsuna immediately felt the need to help the lady- he hated how people seem to be unwilling to help and despite how bad her attitude was toward him before-looking at him with disgust and disdain- he couldn't just sit back and watch as she broke down.

The boy knew that the stylish lady and her six-year old daughter were not on the best terms, he'd watched them fight, he saw when the young girl would grow tired of her mother's snobbish attitude, he saw that sometimes she would just go to the swing set at the park to clear her mind and think. He didn't like the idea of such a fractured family because of miscommunication- it reminded Tsuna too much of his own situation, sometimes for fun he would write a few notes at the end of his little investigations like these about possible solutions to solve such issues. The brunette liked to bitterly reminisce about his own lack of communication and writing down these little bits of advice was his own little form of fantasizing. He didn't really intend to show it to other people, he already had a fear of rejection as it was- but looking at such a distraught expression he could feel his resolve strengthen.

Timidly he crawled up to the emotional woman and tugged gently at the hem of Ryouko's pants. The woman responded instantly by kicking whatever street trash that even dated touch her away from her being. "What the hell do you want street brat?!" She snapped causing the other to shrink smaller in size if that was possible. The sudden harsh voice made the boy flinch in fear however quickly he recovered, eyes determined to help her despite the overall rejection. He crawled back to her and tugged harder until she finally gave the decency to look him in the eyes. For a split second the woman hitched in her breath. For a split second she saw a flash of maturity and wisdom in those large eyes that shouldn't be there for one his age yet at the same time still withheld a pure innocence stronger than any child she had seen. Then the eyes were blocked out of view, rudely pushed away by the sight of a certain page in the boy's small notebook he held in his equally petite hands.

Still a little fazed by those caramel brown orbs the woman wordlessly read the messy writing scribbled on the sheet. Her eyes widened slightly as the words settled on her like snow falling onto the ground. No longer holding an expression of disgust but had it replaced with awe. "Is... This.. True?" Shyly the Wandering Watcher nodded as the bystanders around tried to crane their heads in an attempt to read what was said. Suddenly the notebook was flung back as the woman ran off in the direction of the park- toward the swing set to be precise.

The outsiders watching the show dispersed after that, muttering under their breaths on the ungratefulness and rudeness of the lady, only a few stayed curious about the child. Said child watched as the lady left unexplainable happy she took his advise. He decided to wait a little longer by the street completely forgetting his original goal of going to the park, something told him she was coming back after all.

The few others who were watching the boy were confused, why wasn't he leaving? It was like he knew something was coming.

And in just half an hour something did.

As the last few bystanders turned to leave already regret their earlier decision to watch the strange little child they stopped to see the child who at that time was writing in his notebook look up expectantly toward the end of the street. Suddenly the sound of the clacking of stilettos was heard on the near empty sidewalk as well as the soft footsteps of a small child, then as if appearing out of the surroundings itself the woman threw off all her pride and tackled the brunette in a teary filled hug as the bystanders looked on gaping. "Th..ank.. You... Than..k you so much!" Was all they could hear being muffled as the embrace tightened. A young girl a few years older than Tsuna also gave the small figure a hug- though much more gentler. The brunette was a little uncomfortable with this strange action seeing it down a few times before but never truly experiencing it himself, though he found himself confirming the experience though strange wasn't unpleasant.

* * *

After that day word spread about the Wandering Watcher- _that he could find what had been lost, fix bonds that had long since broke, help the ones who needed help, heal the broken hearts and comfort the souls of the lonely_. Only the little boy himself was unaware of his title and newfound reputation, he did notice more people staring at him as well as greeting him though it only made him feel a little discomforted unused to such attention. However he also saw more interesting people to write about as well as more people that he had a sudden urge to help. It was fun- he found- helping people, they always thanked him and some even gave him gifts; usually it was food since the brunette always looked underweight due to his mother only feeding him the bare minimum but sometimes the more special people gave him other things. The fact that he was very selective in choosing those he wished to assist- only choosing people he felt were interesting and kind which he sensed through his intuition- made the wide-eyed ever curious child seem even more mysterious and an enigma than ever before.

* * *

The most memorable gift the boy had ever gotten was when Tsuna met a strange white-haired shopkeeper who immediately saw through his happy demeanour and the breath taking cold loneliness in his figure as well as was attracted to the inscrutable aura of said man, taking it upon himself the child began to visit his shop (which appeared out of nowhere strangely enough) to give some much needed companionship to his new friend. Tsuna decided that the man was a very strange and mystical character, matching well with the shop he owned that always seemed to change location every visit causing the always curious boy to giggle with glee as he made it a challenge to find the place every time with his _special_ feeling. The elder of the two never seemed to look surprised whenever the young child entered despite the fact that the shop was alway surrounded by mist flames that should've protected the place from sight, he always took to the appearance of the ever calm smiling shopkeeper. Over time the white-haired man gave up trying to hide from the child as he claimed to find it such a hassle to move each time though secretly he grew to enjoy the others endearing presence. The feeling was mutual and Tsuna found himself trying to talk with the man with more and more confidence.

The man never told him his name always saying "It wasn't the right time." with a mischievous smile so the brunette just called him Uncwle Shiro because of his white hair. He vividly remembered the slight shock on the grown man's face as well as a spark of affection as the others dark black eyes softened ever so slightly behind his glasses when he first called him that. He liked Uncle Shiro, he really did, he was like the family he had always wanted (though the child was way too embarrassed to say that out loud) and on the fourth visit he decided to timidly show the elder of the two his notebook and scribbles. It was a sign of trust in which the shopkeeper accepted with a small but genuine smile. They grew even closer after that where the white-haired man would tell him about magical flames like his own, how there were eight powerful people who were cursed in order to protect the world and other fantastical stories that Tsuna excitedly soaked up. The boy began to visit the shop at least once a day eager to listen to his uncle's amazing stories.

* * *

On the twenty-seventh visit Tsuna told the shopkeeper he had magic flames just like in the stories inside him, he hated lying to his Uncle and frankly he was tired of keeping his secret- he was just a child and despite his maturity and awareness which surpassed many his age he just wanted to be accepted.

At that time a little part of him panicked and internally cringed ready to be rejected like he had been before as the confession was unintentionally blurted out, even Uncle Shiro paused for a moment.

A heavy silence filled the air between them. Tsuna wanted so badly to cry and wished he had the ability to run out of the store right then. However all negative thoughts were blown away as a large hand ruffled his spiky brown hair. "Maa.. Don't look so down kid- I already knew that!" the older of the two chuckled. Now the brunette was the one taken aback and a little angry, how could this stranger just, just accept him like that?! Him- someone his own mother could not truly love?! Unknowingly tears filled his eyes and ran down silently as the young child looked at the shopkeeper with confused wavering eyes. The man though he didn't show panicked for a moment, he had gone through many things in his life but dealing with crying children- especially adorable ones like these- was NOT one of them. "I-I mean because your Uncle Shiro knows everything and the fact is some of those stories I told you are true and uhm.." At that Tsuna stopped crying as he heard those words. "Sow thewe's othews wike me?" His teary caramel orbs looked at the other's endless black ones. "I'm… Not a mwonster?"

Another chuckle, more ruffling in his hair,a small sad smile and a shake of a head was all Tsuna needed to feel a huge weight lifted off his tiny figure. There was still uncertainty and loneliness in the child but it no longer felt so hard for him to breath.

With the largest smile he could muster Tsuna felt the urge to show off his magic to the man, he hadn't shown it to anyone since that incident and to be honest he never thought he would again but the man before him seemed different, he too held a feeling that he was hiding things that also weren't quite… human, dangerous things. Slowly he closed his eyes and focused. To his surprise he felt all ten flames pulsing in excitement in reaction to the man before him, it felt a little easier to control the flames now that a little part of him that had been rejecting himself had disappeared. One by one a small flame appeared on his finger, each it's own different colour to represent it's individual element. The flames were small but unlike before it seemed to exude a sense of calming yet overwhelming power. The boy twirled around giggling excitedly as the flames created almost a little taill making it look like the young child was playing with very beautiful streamers rather than Flames. Suddenly Tsuna noticed the shocked silence that came from his friend and turned to him worriedly. "Uncle Shiwo?" That seemed to snap the other out of his daze. "Ah gomen kid. I just didn't realise you had so many flames.." The boy pouted a little at being called a chibi but decided to dismiss the insult to smile cheerily. "Hai! This flame is Storm-kun, this is Rain-kun, Cloud-kun, Night-san, Sky-san, Star-san…"

* * *

As the happy brunette began introducing his flames like they were actual people Kawahira just watched with a strained smile and a raised brow. Even in all the parallel worlds never did Tsunayoshi Sawada ever was able to access ten flames and _certainly_ _not_ at such a young age to boot! The white-haired man grimaced ever so slightly, this universe is definitely a strange one, never did he think _he_ of all people would end up becoming close to the child first _but_\- he smiled again as he watched the rather beautiful sight of the innocent curious child dancing with his many flames- he was secretly glad it happened.

After the little show the shopkeeper ruffled the boy's surprisingly soft brown locks much to the pleasing satisfaction of Tsuna. Saying it was a present for being brave enough to reveal his secret the white-haired man gave the boy some new pencils and a dark orange book with the title written in silver marking out the word Fiamme or Flame telling the now beyond delighted child that the book will also help with his magic training. Never had the boy felt so loved as he hugged the shopkeeper endlessly repeating his gratitude between sobs.

The next day Tsuna left the house with a bunch of flowers in his hands that he picked in the park as a thank you gift for his friend however even as he searched for the day the shop's presence was no longer there.

* * *

The young child was heart-broken at first, moping under the trees in the park or sulking behind the Nanimori shrine but it didn't last long as somewhere deep down he knew he would meet his Uncle Shiro again. He continued on his old routine of watching and exploring while also fitting in some time to train his flames with guidance to his books. Most of the flames were handled to a satisfying degree thanks to the detailed information given in his Fiamme guide book however there were three flames that strangely held almost little to no information making it much harder for the child to train. Sky-san the young brunette found was the easiest to train with as he found it almost calmly resonating with his soul however the boy was still unsure of how to properly utilise the flame's special characteristics.

Night-san was the hardest and most difficult to control, the black flame always slipping away from his metaphorical hands as if like a wild horse refusing to be used much less tamed. Star-san was probably the most mysterious flame, it was a clear flame with it's own tiny silver sparks if one looked close enough and seemed to exude an ethereal glow.

The only information about the flame was that it was so rare it was considered just a very uncommonly known myth, the guiding flame it was called. When Tsuna first activated it the clear flame seemed to just dissolve into his surroundings like when you put sugar in water. The surroundings affected by the flame shimmered faintly and sometimes the brunette could see people that weren't there before. He found he could communicate with them and that they were technically no longer from this world but instead were spirits with lingering regrets. Taking pity on them Tsuna found himself not only helping people in the living but also in the undead world not that he really minded, he was always paid back with amazing stories and bits of information he could have never have dreamt of which he wrote in his notebook.

He found he could condense the Star flame however it took almost all his effort and concentration to even try and contain the flame into the palm of his hand as the flame density became so strong to the point it became almost white in colour and that even though it doesn't physically affect a person it can affect souls instead kind of like how the mist flames affect the mind. In a way the star and mist flames were quite similar except one affected the living much better than the other.

But most importantly he found that the act of him singing or at least humming helped clear his mind and control his emotions which in turn assisted in manipulating his flames better, even Night-san was nicer to him when he sang. Any new information he found about these flames over his experimenting and training he also wrote in the empty pages of the Fiamme book hoping to show to his Uncle Shiro when he next meets the man. Tsuna spent many weeks helping people- living and dead alike and the rumours of the Wandering Watcher grew like fire in the woods and it was fun albeit slightly tiring for the child. Sometimes he wished though he had someone like Uncle Shiro again, someone to help fill that empty gap inside him.

* * *

It was the middle of a very hot sunny day and Tsuna was currently scribbling messily as he watched curiously a little yellow puffball hopping about next to a slightly larger yellow puffball. Suddenly a tall dark shadow loomed over him and inwardly the two year old shivered a bad feeling washed over him as he looked up to see cold dark brown eyes. "Are you the Wandering Watcher?" It sounded polite and deceptively kind but those cold eyes were obviously doubting the small child before him. The brunette didn't really know where the name came from but he was observant enough to realise that this was the title people referred to him as which suited him fine as he didn't want his real name to burden his family, his very presence did that already. Moving on from that depressing thought he refocused his attention to the tall scary adult even though it wasn't his real name Tsuna didn't really want to be associated with this man who reeks of a dark ruthless character however something also told him the man was more than willing to kill to get his way. His need to protect others had always overridden his need for self-preservation and so after a moments hesitation he nodded warily. The cold eyes narrowed causing the child to flinch. "This man." The older man pushed a picture into small hands. "I want to... _see_ him."

Tsuna recognised the man in the photo Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, a friendly man always with a smile on his face. He'd often see him with his son playing in the park on the weekends and every time they met the man would never fail to give him some very tasty rice balls or some other food known as sushi which was also quite nice. Tsuyoshi was a good man. The brunette didn't want any harm to come across him and he wasn't so naive to realise that this cold man wanted to do something a little worse than just see the man. It wasn't just his gut feeling but also after much interaction with his star flame he found that as an after effect he could feel the presence of other spirits if he tried hard and he didn't even need to try to feel the overall pressure of the countless lingering souls surrounding the man. Looking straight into the man's eyes determined, his own eyes flashed orange though he was slightly trembling he opened his mouth to answer.

"**No**." As soon as the words left his mouth he could feel the killing intent rise in the tall menacing figure. "No?" It sounded like that word had been scrunched up and spat out. Long claw like fingers reached out to roughly grab the boy by his collar lifting him up so they were eye to eye. The brunette shivered violently as he saw in those cold eyes a gleam of murderous intent, it had been his first time coming across someone so… psychotic. "Tell me now." The killer all but hissed his breath raspy like he had swallowed rusty knives and smelt like iron. Once again the brunette stared with all the defiance he could muster replying his answer. He could hear the click of a gun that rested on his torso, it was too late to use his flames now not that it would help as though he could control them a little better the child had no idea how to use them in battle. He was glad that right now none was nearby this isolated section of the park, Tsuna would never forgive himself if an innocent was harmed because of him. Tsuna shut his eyes tightly waiting for the worst.

One second past

Then ten

Then a full minute went by

Cautiously he opened his eyes to see the now widened eyes of his attacker who seem to shake with… fear?

"Alex Barbizo, for killing twenty-two mafioso, betraying your own familigia by breaking the Omertà and selling out family secrets as well as attempting to kill an innocent child you are sentenced to-"

The voice was hollow and emotionless yet not as frightening as Tsuna expected, Alex however didn't share the same feeling as all blood proceeded to leave his face and in a moment of weakness released his grip from the child. The brunette not wasting the opportunity scrambled away and dashed into the bushes to watch curious of his saviors. He had heard of Vendicare before but only rumours, never had he met someone - living or dead- who had directly experienced the place and that intrigued the child, a little too much for his own good. It was a group of three very tall very intimidating men all in long black torn coats, top hats and for a strange reason bandaged head to toe, covering any possibility of exposed skin to the world. The scary man no longer looked so terrifying as his knees shook and looked like he was close to tears. With a yell he attempted to escape. Keyword escape.

The moment he turned his back the tallest of the three bandaged men unleashed strange silver chains from under his coat, which shot out like a bullet quickly restraining the quivering killer. Tsuna couldn't help but gasp at such a swift attack and the power that exuded from the trio. He couldn't help it. He was entranced, not to mention he sensed night flames from the mysterious men making his inquisitive mind go into overdrive. The brunette saw them open a portal with said night flames. He couldn't let this pass, he knew that he had to satisfy himself and without thinking he reached with his tiny hands and grabbed the closest cloak for once thanking his small figure as well as the the fact he was usually underfed.

* * *

"Bermuda-sama we have successfully put Alex Barbizo behind bars. We did not even have to use the force we thought necessary." The trio reported as the bowed down toward a certain baby, sitting on a much to large black throne decorated with black furs and silver carvings. Bermuda nodded satisfied.

**"Good job Fico, Ario and Emilio. I just have one question."**

They lifted their heads up confused. Usually their boss would have dismissed them by now. Did they do something wrong? Suddenly they heard a gurgle of happiness and they as one all turned to see the cutest -though a little small -two-year old with large honey brown eyes giggling with joy as he fiddled with the torn edges of Fico's coat.

**"Who is the child?"**


	4. A Shock, A Decision and Tsuna's Lullaby

"talk"

"Italian talk"

'thoughts'

_singing_

**Hey guys! wow over 5000 words?! Dammmnnn!**

**Anyway I'm in the middle of WACE exams so I'll see how I do and yea...**

**Well I hope you enjoy this- and I'm sooo happy about the great feedback I got - over 900 views in a day?! woot!**

**ok well I kept ya waiting too long so enjoy and well review please XD**

**oh ALSO WARNING OOC for Vindice because I don't exactly know how they are considering we barely see there personalities but...**

* * *

A Sense of Shock, A Decision and Tsuna's First Lullaby

* * *

**"Who is that?"**

* * *

The trio just stared slack jawed. The shared thought of disbelief and shock hung in the air like a noose and the awkward silence filled the air suffocating everyone except for one smiling oblivious child. Finally the brunette childishly satisfied with fiddling with the edge of the coat noticed the burning stares directed at his tiny figure. Tsuna looked at the men who just stared back in return. It was like you could see the silence between them. As the child scanned the room his large honeyed eyes rested onto a strange figure that practically screamed power and demanded respect despite his baby shaped appearance he could see the figure was possibly the strongest in the room and for some inexplicable reason Tsuna was drawn to him. Maybe it was because of the contrast between the physical and the internal, the almost regal aura this other exuded, all-in all his very presence seemed to attract the child and without even thinking he began crawling toward said infant.

Bermuda if one looked closely under his bandages raised an eyebrow at the approaching figure. Was this child crazy? Not even the strongest of mafioso would so casually approach the boss of Vindice and even if they weren't aware of his status his overall overwhelming power should make even the most dense be wary of him. But not this child. He could see that the young brunette held a strong will and a lonely past through his large eyes that seemed to reflect everything and Bermuda undeniably felt pulled into those eyes, possibly attracted by the pure innocence and warmth that had always been so tragically absent in his own life.

The child with tiny hands reached out to the baby and without really understanding himself the Night Arcobaleno let him. Their hands grazed each other and ever so slightly the infant had to suppress a shiver. Even underneath the bandages he could feel the smooth pale skin of the child as well as the faint underlying pulse of power under the softness. And then Tsuna smiled. A smile that made the emotionally dead Vindice guards feel something other than revenge and hatred stir within them. A smile that caught their breath. That melted even if only a tiny bit of the giant glacier that they had froze themselves into. In a way it scared them- they who lived their lives in the darkness of revenge to feel… something, anything was something that was considered wrong yet they couldn't help but yearn for it.

"Up!"

A young clear voice echoed off the grey dreary walls that immediately reminded the general crowd of melting caramel; sweet, warm and addictive yet exotic due to the words being spoken in japanese. Bermuda couldn't help but stare incredulously (though he hid it pretty well) at the brunette, he understood the language the child was speaking having learnt many languages himself, what he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around was the child itself who obviously directed the order toward him. This two-year old evidently wanted him to lift him up onto his throne. The bandaged Arcobaleno weighed his options. If he adhered the commands of a mere child that would instantly cause his reputation to drop faster than a certain hitman running to his beloved espresso after a month of caffeine deprivation. However if he refused the child could very well cry and **_then_** he would be the jerk of a boss who made little children cry. Of all things good and pure- **he** was the Vindice Boss goddammit! He didnt know squat with kids- torture and final complex judgements that would affect a persons entire life?- Now _THAT_ was his forte. In fact how was he in this situation in the first place!?

_*snort*_ "I-I can't..." _*chuckle*_

Everyone's head whipped to the source of the offending individual much to their surprise they saw Bermuda's right hand man Jäger reveal his presence with his hand to his mouth and shoulders shaking in attempt to stifle his laughter. Though his boss's internal confusion and chaos was well hidden, having served so long by the arcobaleno's side the tall male was able to pick up the faint hints of emotion on the other's face. Though Jäger was a usually stoic solemn man the ridiculous scene of an adorable child asking to be picked up by the boss of the most feared formidable group of the underworld not to mention the sight of said boss with the most lost, panicked expression he'd ever seen just sent him over the freaking edge. His failure to muffle his laughter only served to make the situation even more humorous causing slight snickers even from the other subordinates much to the arcobaleno's chagrin. 'Seems like someone is simply _begging_ for more paperwork.'

Tsuna not understanding what the big joke was felt slightly upset he was being so visibly ignored by the person in front of him. His large honey brown eyes began to water as his expression took upon what could only be described as the emotionally equivalent to a small kicked puppy surrounded by a field of flowers in the rain. "No uwp?"

Now Bermuda looked even more flustered to the point even the trio could notice. Jäger took one look and lost it, thanking the electricians who had the genius idea to install high tech security cameras in here- this was something he wanted to remember for generations to come. His laughter came out loud and raspy due to it's lack of use as it bounced off the walls. The Vindice boss couldn't help but shoot a very annoyed glare that could have easily stopped a raging bull in its track, too bad his right hand man was too busy laughing to even notice. 'Yes. It's decided. After completing paperwork the size of a small mountain Jäger would have the privilege of testing the new torture methods.'

Suddenly the door to the room burst open to reveal the rest of what were considered the strongest individuals in Vendice. "Oi Boss! Is something freaking wrong?! We heard a strange nois-"

They stopped as underneath their bandages eyes widened in shock as they assessed the what could only be described as unfathomable situation. Then they too couldn't help but reveal in their own ways their amusement.

Jack the one who created the initial outburst open and closed his mouth like a fish, his usual hotheadedness washed away by the situation.

"_Kekeke_ to think our boss can be flustered by a mere child. How... Interesting..." Small Gia cackled as he stepped forward with a grin that shown through his bandages, sadistic ideas brewing in his head on new ways to tease his usually indifferent hard-to-affect boss. The Vendicare prison wasn't exactly the most entertaining place and the guards had to satisfy their own amusement somehow.

"_Puppipuppipupi_." Big Pino responded with his usual indecipherable language though it was obvious from his tone that he was definitely teasing.

Even the ever loyal Alejandro who was one of the earliest Vindice alongside Bermuda couldn't help but crack a smirk.

A vein pulsed underneath the baby's bandages. It seemed a lot of people were just _dying_ to be thoroughly punished.

As an ominous aura that promised hell on earth began spreading Jäger had oh so thoughtfully decided to cease his laughing fit in preference to not dying. Trying to regain his composure he coughed effectively distracting his boss from his earlier plan of torturing his subordinates through paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork.

_*ahem*_ "I advise you to decease such childish behavior Bermuda-sama. It is not good to lose one's composure."

Everyone sweatdropped at the hypocrisy of the strongest Vindice's statement, Bermuda was fuming. Thankfully the ever cool-headed Alejandro stepped in. "What I want to know… Is why is there's a child in the throne room of Vendicare Prison?" The other Vindice that stood behind him also nodded silently, not wishing to incur the arcobaleno's wrath with anymore careless words. Everyone at once shot a look at the now very sheepish looking trio of Vindice guards still in a half bow half kneeling position. The tallest Ario decided to be the one to explain the situation. "Well we successfully refrained and captured our target and were unaware that we accidentally brought over through the portal an… unexpected guest." At the last two words the trio couldn't help but look down embarrassed at such a slip up to occur. Honestly if there wasn't any bandages and if they weren't well dead you could have seen a large red blush on each of their faces. Another awkward silence filled the room though it was quickly broken off by Jack who had regained his voice. "Putting that aside- What are we going to do with this freaking brat?! No one but us should know the presence of the Night Arcobaleno and now this little terror may blurt it out for the entire freaking world!"

Now everyone looked thoughtful and a little shocked at the usually short-sighted Vindice's uncharacteristically insightful remark, it was true that the very idea of there being an 8th arcobaleno was a closely guarded secret and the possibility of it being leaked out will completely ruin all their future plans at revenge.

"Let's kill 'im." The most sadisitic of the group declared, his larger partner "puppipu"-ing in agreement.

"But it's just a child- a baby!" protested Emilio on reflex temporally forgetting his own position, his coat was the reason the innocent child was brought here and therefore if the two-year old was killed the blood would be on his hands. Despite being part of what was considered the most cruel heartless organisation they did what they do for a reason and murdering an innocent life was a bitter taste to recover from no matter how emotionless one tried to be. "I understand your point Emilio." The Vendicare guard sighed in relief as he found Alejandro backing him up. Never at that moment did the guard ever feel so grateful for his superior's spine-chilling cold voice. "However…" The trio all tensed. "That still does not help us in deciding how to deal with this child. We can not just let it go back to the outside world after seeing all of this."

"Yes but since it's only a kid I highly doubt anyone would really believe him!" Ario interjected with the other two guards nodding in passionate agreement. "Worse case scenario they dismiss the baby as delusional."

"But think about-"

"Just a chi-"

"Pupip-"

"Big Pino's right let's just kil-"

"Like you would freaking know what Pino says-"

"Ya callin' me a lia-"

"Freakin-"

"Calm dow-"

As the debate grew louder and louder between the Vendicare guards Tsuna frowned as the words devolved into a cacophonous mix of noise and shouting. One thing he understood though was that the topic of conversation was about him- and he was severely being underestimated. Despite the fact his instincts were warning him of the danger that came from staying, being in the place that he had heard about so many times in the form of rumours and stories intrigued the youth greatly and the brunette didn't want to leave such an interesting place, not yet anyway. His caramel brown eyes looked back up to the powerful individual in front of him who he concluded -thanks to careful observation of the interactions between the other bandaged men- to be the man in charge.

When he crawled toward the other as if drawn like a bee to honey his large brown eyes noticed the ever so slight, minuscule shifting of the figure, the way his bandages crinkled a little in a subtle almost unnoticeable frown. A little part of the boy wished he wasn't so observant and aware sometimes as to him it was obvious the one on the throne was clearly uneasy in his presence. Tsuna felt a little disheartened at that and he couldn't comprehend in his childish mind why on earth this person was so uncomfortable with him. He felt something within the other, though he couldn't place in words what the feeling was, this sense of loneliness like with Uncle Shiro, this feeling of wanting to be close by, to comfort, to help. In fact in a way he felt a little of that toward the other guards too but not with such fierce intensity.

He wanted to stay, despite the rumours of the place being the very definition of Hell on Earth and his instincts screaming to leave, he knew that something was holding him back, something that overrides his fear, a nagging itch that demanded to do everything in his power to not leave. However -and Tsuna pouted at this- convincing them to let him stay was easier said than done especially since the most powerful individual in the group did not exactly appreciate his existence not to mention he may be able to understand and read Italian, the boy had never really spoke the language before and he certainly wasn't going to try it right now. But he had to do something, yes he was afraid of the consequences if he failed but he was even more afraid of the regret that would come if he didn't try.

Closing his eyes he inhaled slowly washing away any sparks of unease and fear that was burning in his mind as he began quietly humming he felt his magic flames warming him as if they were encouraging his choice. He concentrated an image into his palm, the usually wild flame seemed to flicker along with the calming beat of his humming. It definitely helped soothe his nerves and doubts. Slowly a flame the colour of the night began to form, filled with his feelings cultivated due to his isolation and at the same time his consequent burning will to change.

All noise deceased as they all felt a familiar yet unknown pulse of a Night flame. All attention was moved to the source of the new flame, dark, inky black flickering on a palm of a small hand. The owner of the hand couldn't help but giggle lightly at the failure of the usually composed Vendicare to hide their shock and surprise. Not only were they dumbfounded that the flame of Night had been used by a _child_, they were also stunned by the flame itself. It held the negative emotions required to be formed yet instead of the scorching sense of hatred and vengeance that usually was contained in the flame they felt almost a cold unknown feeling. _Ah_ that was wrong they did recognise that feeling. Loneliness.

Bermuda was the first to recognised the core feeling of the child's flame. It truly hurt him. The idea that a child with so much talent yet had probably alienated and scorned to the point that he could create Night flames- the embodiment of negative emotions- not to mention at such a young age too. He was sure he wasn't the only one aware of what it meant if this child could manipulate such a dangerous flame. But he was also sure that none in the room wanted to truly harm the child either.

**"Child"** The Vindice Boss's voice boomed deep, raspy but if one heard real closely you could still hear it had a tinge of almost melting chocolate, a remainder of what he once was. Tsuna of course noticed the shadow of the past that came from the other but remained silent as he listened to the question that he knew would come. The others in the room also stilled anticipatedly waiting. **"Why do you show me this?"**

"I want yu to twain me." As the boy spoke those words his eyes for a mere second glinted orange, for a mere second he seemed to radiate power that could potentially rival the others, for a mere second his cherubic features hardened in determination. Murmers of surprise at the response began filling the room like the buzzing of an angry wasp.

**"Do you know who we are?" **At the question spoken the child tilted his head cutely as if pondering his answer. It seemed like an obvious question that in turn gave an obvious answer, of course what the guards expected was not what they heard.

"Uhn. I havw heawd about te Vindice." It was said so simply like it was natural for two year olds to have knowledge of the enforcers of justice for the underground world and mafioso. The fact the brunette even knew was worrying enough not to mention the newfound idea that there were people willing to spill this information to said child. The whole room grew silent unconsciously everybody leaned in a little closer to the mysterious toddler waiting for more information.

**"Go on child" **Bermuda had to admit he was greatly intrigued by this strange brunettes reasoning, his voice though still intimidating and deep now seem to hold a gentler edge then before.

"Well a lot of the stwange ojii-sans that kinda fluwtter awound sometimes tewlls me stuvf 'bout the Vendicare awnd Vindice. Like that they awre weally howwible, scawy, indivw-idwals with no sense of fashiown and who are mewcilwess to those who even think about bweaking the law. There's this one ojii-san who even towld me that they were heartwess vwoids of cold fwigid monstwers." The Vindice listening felt a little offended at such a blunt comment. They were cold yes but they weren't _that_ bad. And their fashion tastes were not _that_ tasteless. _Right? "-_but_-"_ and Tsuna scrunched his face up at this trying to think how to word things. "Honestly I think they were just making things up cuz they were scawed. The Vindice sound like weally _weally_ cool guawdians always pwotecting the wules and stuff!" At this point the child began excitedly waving his arms endearingly as his face became one of admiration. "They always do their best to protect everyone even though the people they protect think they are scawy monstwers and that's really amazwing! Plus they always wear those long black capes like those superhewwos or magic wizards and, and-"

As the child continued on singing praises the feeling of being offended was washed away and immediately replaced by an oddly warm emotion feeling filling their souls, it felt uncomfortable embarrassing yet it was… not unwelcome. Even Bermuda felt the need to fidget ever so slightly like a schoolgirl who had just been complimented by her crush. Finally the brunette stopped out of breath, unused to talking so much. Suddenly he felt a little embarrassed for losing himself and his usual timid shy demeanour came back as he looked down on the ground shuffling his feet while giving shy looks now and again. It was simply adorable.

It was a moment of silence until-

**"I have come to an ****decision." **Everybody tensed awaiting Bermuda's answer. Usually the correct and not to mention customary answer to such a situation was to kill the individual off yet every Vendicare guard waiting knew a little part of them(no matter how much they would deny it later) wished that this would not be the fate given to the cute innocent little thing. No one could explain but they all felt drawn to this brunette, something about the kid was fascinating.

**"You will stay with us."**

* * *

Tsuna had mixed feelings as he looked up at his house.

It was his house, he was born here, he grew up here. But now that he thought about it he _grew_ up here but did he really _live_ here? He never experienced the things his brother did that truly made a house a home. He didn't have those moments, the laughter, the hugs or the love. Yes it was _house_ but he knew it would never be his _home_.

The Vindice Boss, Bermuda Von- something or other had understood the child's hesitation in living with the Vindice and had allowed the brunette time to think, sending him back home through another portal. Once he came to his decision he had been instructed to summon Night-san and call for Bermuda. Honestly to the ever curious boy he was sorely tempted to stay with them,_ really_ tempted. But he still had his own promises to uphold, promises to himself, to protect his loved ones.

In a way he connected a little to the Vindice- he too has people he wished to protect yet he was constantly unwanted and unappreciated, there were many times in which he wished to just break his promise to himself and leave and it was always a constant dark thought that seemed to lurk in his childish mind waiting for a moment of doubt or weakness. When the fluttering ojii-sans he met during his time experimenting with Star-san told him about the Vindice the two year old couldn't help but feel admiration for the strength they possessed, to be able to ignore those cruel comments and stories about them all for the sake of their justice. It was an immature, naive outlook but he was just a child after all.

* * *

"Tadaima"

"Tsu! You're back! Welcom bwack Tsu!" Tsuna blinked. It felt like a long time since he heard his brother's voice. With a small smile he greeted the excitable blonde.

"Uhn I'm back E'yasu." The brunette gazed at his older twin noticing the changes in his brother since the last time he truly saw him. The blonde had definitely been fed well unlike him, he looked healthy, dressed in brand new pyjamas and it seemed he had grasped the general basics of walking thanks to the constant support and love of his mother. "Where mama?" Thinking about it, it was considerably dark out. Usually the two would have been asleep by now. Ieyasu grinned as he put his finger to his mouth signalling the other to be quiet despite the fact the blonde himself was the cause of most of the noise.

"Mama tells me not to see Tsu so I waited till mama slept and came to see Tsu!" Tsuna could't help shaking his head at his brother's strange logic but he let a small flush of love for the other show through the blush in his cheeks. At least his brother truly cared for him.

As he watched his younger brother shake his head and a light pink dusting on his cheeks the blonde couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret and guilt. He wasn't as aware as his brother but he knew that his Tsu was silently suffering under his mama's negligence and he knew that it had been his own fault for his mother treating the brunette like a monster. Yes he knew that Nana seemed to have always been distanced from his brother and closer to him but the incident really changed things for the worse. Ieyasu recognised that his mum was failing to feed his other half and sometimes when she wasn't looking he would sneak a little bit extra on his grateful brother's plate not that it helped much. He loved his brother dearly but despite his happy go lucky brash attitude Ieyasu was a coward. He was afraid to stand up to his mother, he was afraid to go against her, to see the face of disappointment that he'd seen his own twin earn so very often. The least he could do to make up for his cowardliness to protect his other half was to at least spend time with him however little it may be.

"I'yasu?" The short-haired blonde snapped back to reality and put on a large grin for his worried cute little brother.

"C'mon Tsu let go to my woom." As the two crawled upstairs the elder twin got a thought. "Tsu should call me aniki!" He turned to his younger counterpart excitedly. It was obvious that Tsuna was blushing furiously at the thought despite trying his best at hiding under his bangs.

"_mhn_.. but.." A flicker of hesitation flashed in the clear brown orbs. Ieyasu couldn't help but frown slightly at that, he knew why his brother was so hesitant and he hated himself for his inability to do anything. The frown quickly disappeared as he put another grin on his face to reassure the other. "Please Tsu? You can say it when just you an' me if makes Tsu feel good-er."

The hesitation was still there but it seemed to be now more due to shyness then anything. "_Mnn_.. Ok… aniwki." The words were no louder than a whisper but the blonde couldn't help but squeal as quietly at the cuteness that is his younger brother and tackle Tsuna into a hug. It was a good thing they were now in the blue-eyed child's room and no longer on the stairs. The two began to quietly giggle as they tried to untangle themselves from each other. The more energetic child jumped onto his bed as the younger of the two began to tuck him in with a small faint smile. The twins began to talk about what they did when the other wasn't around. Well it was mainly Tsuna talking about what he learned with his magic powers while a wide-eyed Ieyasu prompted him with more questions. It was a comfortable atmosphere settling between the two, it was almost like they had never been apart.

"Why you call youwr mawgic fwames wike people Tsu?"

"Hmmm… dunno, a feewing I guess." Tsuna scrunched his face up cutely as he thought deeply. "Sometimes I dweam my flames look kinda wike pewple, though they look kinda bwurry. Sky-san is the only one who wis less bwurry yu know? Plus talking to them is nice!"

The blonde nodded with a smile to cover up his confusion. He loved his brother he did really but he really couldn't seem to understand anything when it came to the brunettes use of magic. It also didn't help that Tsuna wasn't really good at communicating either.

"I.. kiwnda get it!- So what di' ya do today?"

* * *

Finally the brunette came to the topic of what had happened today as well as the decision he had to make. As he finished his story he looked to see his older brother with his eyebrows uncharacteristically furrowed in deep thought.

"...So awe you?"

"I.. dunno E-yasu"

A thickening blanket of silence suddenly seem to envelope the two. Each with conflicting thoughts and emotions that normal two year olds shouldn't have to fight with. They were family, it was a bond that should never break, could never break but Tsuna was like a sky. It would be cruel to chain the endless sky for a single selfish reason.

Ieyasu not wanting their long awaited reunion to go sour decided to change the subject. His brother wasn't given a time limit on his choice, they could decided later but the time they had together was limited.

"Tsu! I know! Why don't you sing me a lullaby?"

"A lullabi?" Tsuna grateful for the change in topic was a little surprised by the sudden request.

"Uhn! You told me you liked humming or singing since it helps with you magic flame control! And sometimes I get these scawy nightmares…" The last part ended in an embarrassed mumble to himself but his younger twin caught it anyway. Tsuna was still a little scarred since the incident and had been very fearful in showing his elder brother his flames again however he could never say no to his brother- especially if he whipped up his puppy eyes- a little part of himself deeply regretted having taught the blonde the skill. His own puppy eyes were still way ahead but that didn't mean he wasn't immune to those blue eyes of the other.

"B-but I don't weally know lullabies!" The brunette tried to protest.

"That's ok! Just make it up- I won't make fun of ya!" Tsuna groaned. The amount of faith and optimism his brother carried can be quite annoying at times like these.

"…Fwine.." He sighed in defeat as the blonde was jumping in his bed giggling in excitement. The younger crawled closer to the excited twin and snuggled comfortably sitting next to him. After a few minutes of deep thought and the room buzzing with the silent anticipation of the older twin who Tsuna swore acted much too childishly to be considered the older of the two, a glowing orange light formed in Tsuna's small cupped hands as he began to sing softly.

_I hear the flames across the plain_

_A sound so strong that calls my name_

His voice unlike his usually stuttering and mumbling was clear and pure much like the flame he held.

_It's wild like the lightening_

_It's warm like the sun_

The orange flame twisted to change into a sparkling yellow flame. The small hands twisted to only one hand held the flame while the other conjured another green flame that seemed to buzz with electricity. Ieyasu gasped at the display as the green flame seem to spark and fizzle around the dancing yellow. Tsuna wasn't just singing, he was putting on a show and a pretty damn captivating one at that.

_Yeah it's there_

_This is where I belong~_

A sharp pang in the blondes chest was felt as he heard those words. It especially stung when he saw the dreamy look of his twin and realising that the song came from the heart.

_Under such starry nights_

_Where the storm __clouds have flown_

A clear shimmering veil seemed to leak out of the child's left hand while the other was doing the same with a misty black fog. It covered the ceiling and the two mixed together you could see the sparkles that were hidden in the clear veil. Almost like stars in the nighttime. Once the ceiling looked like there was really the sky in the room Tsuna flicked his hand and small red flames formed on his fingertips as he threw them into the air as the blonde watched wide-eyed as they fizzled out like small fireworks.

_This place is paradise_

_It's the place I'll call home_

The brunette looked so at peace while the blonde couldn't help but stare in wonderment.

_The rain falling on the Earth_

_The mist between the trees_

_The clouds in the blue sk~y_

_Let nothing come between the~m and me_

Purple, violet, blue and orangey-red flames seemed to also join in with the bright red flames as they danced in the sky in an enthralling the young audience watching.

_Cause everything I want_

_Is everything that's here _

_And when we're all together_

_They'll be nothing to fear_

Tsuna began humming softly as soon all the flames seemed to fade away until the room was back in it's normal excited and entrance the elder of the two was he couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched his brother. It felt like his counter part could just vanish any second and it scared him.

_But wherever I wander_

_There's one thing I know_

There was a pause as Tsuna turned to his big brother.

_It's to here-_

A small finger pointed at Ieyasu's chest where his heart was. A small orange flame flickered on the edge of the finger and as it touched the other boy he felt a soothing calm wash over him.

_-I will always_

The smile Tsuna gave seemed to be the most enchanting thing the other ever saw which was saying something after what he just experienced. It was full of love and acceptance. Like the sky he would always be there, with open arms.

_A~lways return_

* * *

**Did you like? I hope you did!**  
**Ah BTW the song is This is Where I Belong by Bryan Adams- I changed some of the lyrics to suit the story but still if you want to hear how it's supposed to sound then I encourage you too **


	5. A Separation, A Gift and the Vindice

**Sup! **

**Don't have much to say right now… hmmm oh!**

**People have pointed out to me my last chapter Tsuna's way of speaking (so sorry! it was pure laziness and autocorrect- goddamn autocorrect…) Anyway I changed it and made sure to keep it consistent. **

**Well I hope you enjoy this~**

**Please review and tell me if ya like-y XP**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Separation, An Old Man's Gift and Introducing the Vendice

Tsuna woke up at 5am bright eyed and bushy tailed. For some reason he felt rejuvenated after that good sleep, especially since manipulating multiple flames -though only to a small extent- really wore the brunette out. After spending an hour the night before in deep thought the brunette had decided his choice.

Summoning a night flame with the inky black edges threatening to spill from his hands he quietly whispered Bermuda's name. It took a few minutes before a large black portal made from the same dark flames opened up in his room with the tall figure known as Jager walking through and the smaller baby sitting on his shoulders.

**"You've made a decision?"**

Hesitatingly the child gave a shy nod.

"And?" Jäger prodded a little rudely Bermuda thought but he too was a little impatiently curious,

Golden brown eyes that his nothing and showed everything met with the two pairs of hidden ones. "I will live with yew." A weight the the highest ranking Vindice duo didn't even know they had was lifted off their shoulders. "Howewer- I hawve a wequest" The two older males paused at that. It was rare for people to even have the gall to negotiate with them, usually only people of high status can do so and even then there must be equal exchange after all they were the Vindice. A request was unheard of, it was considered a sign of selfish weakness to ask for something with nothing in return. They allowed the child to live with them in exchange for keeping a very valuable secret but even then the deal being of equal exchange was pushing the mark a little and now the young brunette wanted a request?

**"Child we do not do requests or favours. It is on the same level as grovelling and begging. We are the Vindice and the Vindice have pride. If you want something you must give something of equal value. An eye for an eye. A life for a life. Do you understand?"**

The tone was harsh and scalding like ice, cold enough to burn. A normal child-hell a normal man would have felt the need to cry over the tone alone but Tsuna wasn't just any grain of sand on the beach. His usual wide eyes sharpened ever so slightly as he nodded absorbing the information quietly. He understood where the two were getting at, yes he felt a little regretful at his choice of words and shamed at himself for causing such disappointment but the brunette just bit his trembling lip in order to stop himself from looking even more weak. "T-Then I hawv conditiowns to my choisu."

Bermuda nodded in approval encouraging the two-year old to continue.

"I cawn visit one a mownth for twee day."

**"That... can be arranged easily."** The young kid was a little shocked at how easy the acrobelano agreed but decided not to question the other. Even Jäger was a little blindsided (however he was able to disguise it better) since Bermuda could be quite childish when he wanted to and getting him to agree to something was no easy feat.

What they didn't know was the bandaged baby had already decided to let the brunette visit his home, he was only a toddler after all and the love of a parent is considered irreplaceable. Bermuda admitted that a child carrying a night flame intrigued the man greatly but he was not so heartless to deny an innocent kid his family.

**"We will allow you till the end of the day to pack and say your farewells. Call the same way as before and we will locate your unique flame signature."**

It really wasn't required for the child to speak his name for the Vindice boss to be summoned- after all the brunette other than himself was the only night flame user. Though if the child really thought he was using magic, telling him to summon the other really helps reinforces that fantasy as he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to tell him otherwise and destroy his dreams- that's what subordinates are for.

And with that another night flame portal opened leaving the child alone in his room.

As fast as his tiny limbs could go the brunette began packing what little material belongings he had- some clothes, his orange toothbrush, some pencils, a few pages of stickers, the two magic books and his little black notebook. It was a meager amount of stuff he owned compared to his brother but it was things filled with memories that he would never replace or throwaway for any price. Satisfied Tsuna hid his little dufflebag under the bed and crawled downstairs to inform Nana and Ieyasu of his decision.

* * *

"Mama."

The older woman looked down in shock partly due to the fact she hadn't even noticed when the boy had gotten so close to her and partly because said boy was actually talking to her. She couldn't explain it herself but ever since that incident what little love she held for her youngest died out, extinguished by fear and… disgust. She had always dismissed these dark feelings she held toward the brunette trying to convince herself that she did love the two equally even when she would forget the younger in preference to spoiling the blonde many a time however seeing her beloved son being burned by a fire that no matter how she thought about it came from no natural means… It was the first time she had really looked at her other child, sadly the first thing she thought of when she saw the young baby holding a blood red flame which seemed to flicker menacingly as it reflected in those brown large eyes was fear. The words demon, monster, inhuman screamed at her every time she saw him. She no longer saw the child as one of her own. He was no longer family.

She still allowed him in the house despite her lack of affection on any sort of emotional level for the young boy, after all what would the others think of her? She wasn't going to let one kid ruin her perfect home, if anyone questions why Tsuna was always left alone outside she would just smile her usual ditzy smile and reply lightheartedly just how adventure her dear Tsu-kun was, luckily barely anyone recognised him as part of the Sawada household considering how little he spends his time there and that's how she would prefer it to be.

The two had barely exchanged words unless necessary or to help the mother keep up her warm loving facade in front of others, it was a strained relationship at best but at least it came to an understanding- as long as the child kept his distance he could also keep a roof over his head. Which brings us back to the present with the brunette tagging at her pants, looking at her with those sickeningly large brown eyes that seemed to know more than they should.

"Yes Tsuna?"

The voice though to the average bystander was happy and cheery- only Tsuna could hear the hollow coldness that came from the woman. He bit his quivering lip in an attempt to repress any emotion, he wanted to cry, to act his age, to demand to be called his old loving nickname like before. But he didn't. He couldn't. He had to be strong.

"I-I will bee weaving house."

It was like he just told her that he managed to win the lottery and Christmas was here at the same time and the genuine smile on her face made his ever hopeful heart sink.

"Ara-That's great Tsuna! But you have to come home sometimes so mama doesn't have to be questioned. You don't want mama to suffer ne?"

Tsuna bit his lip so hard it was a wonder that he hadn't drawn blood yet. Disappointment welled up in him as if trying to drown his soul. No matter how aware he was, no matter how much he had been ignored, no matter how many times he had cried his heart out from the pain of neglect a large part of him still had faith in his mother- hell he still believed in her and it hurt so badly. Steeling himself he forced a smile to be plastered onto his small face.

"Uhn I wiw come bwak one a monh fwo twee day" The woman before him smiled even wider and even went so far as to ruffle the boy's fluffy brown hair. "Good child" A warmth spread in his small body filling the young boy with unreasonable unexplainable pride and joy from this one pathetic show of affection, this one meager act of love. The more logical part of him was disgusted with himself but he was after all a child and a very lonely one at that. For now he would push away reason and just enjoy these few seconds of this illusion known as love.

* * *

The next person he informed of his absence was surprisingly Ryouko Chisake. After helping her find and repatch her and her daughter's relationship she became a daily visitor, always making an effort to greet or make idle chit chat with the child. They weren't close friends per say but the two were good acquaintances who enjoyed each others company as the blonde realised that despite appearances Tsuna was much more than he seemed and held a smart head on his shoulders. When he informed her of his new living arrangements she immediately picked up her phone to dial everyone telling them about the child's absence being the social butterfly she was.

Soon word of the Wandering Watcher leaving Namimori spread and many people the young brunette recognised had come to meet him and thank him for his past actions as well as wish him the best for his future. It amazed Tsuna just how many people were truly touched or affected by just a meeting with a mere child such as he, even a few of the shimmering people who usually dislike being near such large amounts of the living came by just to muffle his hair and whisper their thanks and goodbyes. For the first time Tsuna didn't feel any sort of empty ache inside him- and if he could he was certainly too happy at the moment to care.

Some gave hugs, some promised to repay their favours and some gave gifts. The gifts from the locals ranged from handpicked flowers to homemade food to notebooks of very size and colour which Tsuna appreciated and accepted humbly. The most eye-opening and intriguing gifts he got were from equally eye-opening intriguing people that apparently upon hearing the child leaving had hopped onto a plane from wherever they came from to quickly visit the fluffy brunette.

* * *

A monk adorned with dark orange robes Tsuna remembered saving from hunger when they met by chance at one of his visits to the Namimori temple had rushed over from Mongolia to give him three large beads that if one looked closer one could almost see a yellow flame flickering inside the glass spheres. The monk assured the child that in times of great harm he only had to break a bead and the worst of the danger would come to pass. Apparently the monk had to pull a few favours from a very powerful martial artist acquaintance to get said martial artist's equally powerful friend to help create the beads.

* * *

A young girl a few years older than Tsuna himself with long pink hair a while back had been told to have courage in who she was and to allow herself to love freely by a certain small brunette who approached the crying hysteric girl when no one else did; had flew over from her current job in Milan to present the child with a box of heart shaped chocolates to which she said "Like my love for my beloved these will never expire. Give them to your crush and I guarantee they will reciprocate your feelings. I wish for you to be forever loved by others." When Tsuna asked curiously about what was in them the pink haired girl simply smiled proudly saying it was her only batch of love potion that had been successfully tested. The younger of the two assumed she must have been a witch who made magic potions.

* * *

A scientist who struggled with his morals as well as beliefs in God and his intellectual integrity that had been reassured by a simple visit to the Wandering Watcher who let him realise he needn't have to chose one set path while completely disregarding the other, that he was his own person in this world and only he could walk his own path. The scientist had cut his research trip short and had flown from Moscow in order to give the child a dirty silver ring that seemed to hold cross shaped markings and a thin battered book that was so old it probably could turn to dust if hit by a slightly strong burst of wind. Apparently after meeting Tsuna who showed him his star flame in an attempt to convince him of the many wonders that can't be seen with a single answer the older of the two became enraptured with the flame of stars that was thought to only be from legends. His gift to the boy were artefacts he had found that would help guide the other in his exploration of the mysterious flames saying he too wanted to be a light to help guide the lost like what the brunette had done to him.

* * *

These and so many more people visited the Wandering Watcher in the span of one day until finally the sky began to grow pink as the sun began to set. As the boy was about to pack up his various items (he was glad that he had enough space left over in his duffle bag for the trip) a wizened old man he remembered as Talbot-sama was limping over to him at a surprisingly fast pace for someone of his age. "Tsuna- thank the ancestors I made it on time."

The brunette cracked a huge smile upon seeing the strangely clad elderly man, the first time they met was at the park where Tsuna was experimenting on his magic flame manipulation. The blind man stumbled upon him when trying to trace the strange influx of flame activity in the area and they hit it off considerably well after that. Though the elder man always politely disagreed Tsuna insisted he must be a wise wizard or shaman since he knew so much about magic and curses, not to mention he made some pretty magical inventions- it also didn't help that the man dressed up with various unusual looking charms and talisman like objects usually associated with such people. In fact the child was so taken with the man he was the second person that the brunette decided to show all ten of his flames outside of his family.

"Talbot-oji sama!"

"Haaa~ I must admit I was surprised by the sudden leaving Tsuna-kun but what's done is done. I just want to give you this and wish you the best in your endeavors. Now where is it..." With his wrinkled hand he passed a very crumpled stack of hastily scribbled notes as well as a chain which hung a clear pacifier that looked similar to Bermuda's however unlike Bermuda's colorless one though this particular pacifier seemed to glint different colors depending on how the light hit. Large caramel brown eyes looked questioningly at the other individual. Recognising the feeling of a curious gaze boring into him the wizened male chuckled.

"I have been looking into a way of undoing a certain curse you see child? And honestly I was stumped before meeting you Tsuna-kun…" Tsuna waited slightly impatiently as the other paused as if trying to think. It was an annoying habit the elder man had and usually the child could let it slide but he really was very intrigued and it didn't help that the old man tended to create more questions than answers. "Anyway with your special… magic flames I realised that if you simultaneously activate all of your flames, you could agitate the curse to temporarily release it from the carrier."

Brown eyes widened and Talbot could swear he could feel sparkles were being emitted from them. It was obvious the younger of the two was excited at the idea of a curse that he could help lift with his magic, the blind man couldn't help but smile fondly if a little sadly at the innocence as he continued his explanation. "Your chain contains a… uh special charm which would help assist in weakening said curse but it would only be done by placing some of the burden onto yourself. These notes will fill you in about what I have learnt about the curse, the cursed and theories I have been working on that will help you weaken the curse- I still am unsure on how to fully lift it though." The last part was cracked with sadness in regret, it reminded the child of the other man's age. A small hand patted comfortingly on the elder's leg and though he knew the other couldn't see the brunette gave his most reassuring smile. "Talbot- oji sama I'm sure that they would be thankful for what you're trying to accomplish."

The comment wasn't flowery nor was it decorated with encouraging praise but it was truthful and filled with a warming comfort. Talbot couldn't help but grin as the words created a warm glow inside of his old aching body that seemed to promise everything would be okay. He felt almost regretful for pushing such a burden on this naive child however this unwavering strength assured him the old man had made the right decision.

* * *

"Bermuda?"

The familiar tingling at the back of his small neck that Tsuna has come to realize as the presence of a large amount of night flames as the portal opened to reveal the two strongest Vindice men. The sun had long gone and the moon has risen high in the night lighting up the three figures in the darkness.

**"Are you ready child?"**

Shifting nervously the small brunette nodded. Picking up his bag now filled with gifts and mementos he held his breath and stepped into the darkness.

* * *

Ieyasu woke up in the middle of the night with a sinking feeling in his stomach. The blonde threw off the covers and ran to where the nagging feeling was leading him, the feeling only worsened as he realised with unbalanced steps that he was going to his younger twin's room. Stumbling into the room his blue eyes saw nothing. The usual empty room was even emptier as what little signs of someone living there had completely vanished. The only thing that even indicated a past tenant was a ripped page out of place on the floor. The child picked it up with his small shaky hands.

The older twin couldn't read as well as Tsuna- hell who was he kidding he barely knew the alphabet off by heart but he recognised the scribbles to be his brother's.

Clutching the note to his heart like it was a baby bird he shuffled down heartened back to his room. Tomorrow he'll have to get mama to teach him to read since he was sure mama wasn't going to tell him truthfully what was written on the note. Ieyasu looked at the moon by his window slightly comforted with the idea that while he was separated by his counterpart at least the sky they share will be able to watch over him.

* * *

Caramel brown eyes looked away from the moon to move his eyes to rest upon his new room. It was larger than his old one- not that his previous living arrangements were very spacious in the first place. There was no trace of colour in the place, a blank page, a new slate. Quietly he placed his unpacked bag next to his bed as he then tucked himself in.

Tsuna looked back at the past two hours- it was more than a shock when he reentered the throne room to be greeted face to knee with what seemed to be all of the Vindice that were in the area. It was literally a sea of black top hats and bandages to the small child. As he was busy admiring the amount of Vindice in one room the brunette didn't sense the presence of Jager and Bermuda who arrived behind him. **"Welcome to Vendicare child"** The sudden booming intimidatingly deep voice with an edge like knife that simply demanded power and respect to those that heard made him jump and turned to the tall Vendice and the small baby sitting on top of his shoulder. "My name is Jager- Vindice's strongest warrior and as you know this-" Jager gestured toward the infant sitting on him "-is Bermuda Von Veckenschtein our boss." This voice was raspier yet softer reminding Tsuna of the crackling of Autumn leaves on a cool day while the other's while also raspy from lack of use seemed to contain a whisp of silkiness like melted chocolate.

Honey brown eyes blinked and then his cherubic features brightened into a small shy smile as he turned to everyone and bowed slightly before bring himself up to face them all. "Uh- My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, please call me Tsuna and I thank you for letting me stay here!" Murmers of approval of the show of politeness broke out and though it was hard to see Tsuna sensed a few were even smiling causing him to blush slightly out of nervous embarrassment.

Small Gia stepped up and introduced himself, like his name was the shortest of the guards however despite his razor like tone that seemed to emit danger his voice was surprisingly one of the more expressive individuals. Big Pino followed suit in introducing himself as well as some others- he was the easiest to identify with his large build and strange language which the brunette swore he would learn- he loved a challenge when it came to decoding languages. One of the oldest Vindice members Alejandro was just as quiet as Tsuna remembered him to be yet his voice was cold and firm like ice, even with the spine chilling voice the child noticed almost a hint of tenderness. Jack was as loud as Alejandro was quiet, fiery as the other was icy, it was almost amusing how opposite the two were. by one each individual introduced themselves and Tsuna took to himself to try and memorize each guard's name associated with their subtle differences in appearance and voice.

It never ceased to maze the child how people can be so different despite first appearances and he was just twitching to write everything down in one of his new notebooks but restrained himself not wanting to be rude.

* * *

After a lot of greetings and introductions finally it was over. Apparently it had been decided beforehand that Jack was to show the new child around and by the folds of the bandages that indicating the older man was scowling, Jack was not pleased with the duty. "Oi freaking kid c'mon, let me show ya to ya freakin room!" Tsuna assumed this guard had no qualms on keeping a quiet persona like the others since this guard's voice seemed to crack the least despite the loud volume suggesting a constant use of his voice.

As they walked through the various hall toward the sleeping quarters Jack dutifully pointed out the general area of where things were and even -surprisingly-patiently answered a few stuttering questions from the smaller one. Even Jack himself was a little surprised at himself, him not liking brats was a severe understatement but somehow the kid had a calming effect on him and he begrudgingly had to admit he enjoyed and was even a little touched at how interested the other was in him and Vendicare, it also helped that the kid didn't act like a kid; more like a mature adult- no that was wrong- an adult surrounded themselves with cobwebs of lies and cruel assumptions while the brunette was still as pure and untouched as freshly fallen snow. This small fluffy brat was probably the only one who would move so willingly into the Vendicare- Jack couldn't decide if the child deserved his respect or should question the child's sanity.

When they reached to the child's room the Vindice guard expected the strange brat to complain at the small space, to whine about the lack of colour, to moan about the lack of well… anything. What he didn't expect was the kid to grin and hug him like he had given the child a gold studded mansion instead of an empty cramped room prisoners couldn't even be jealous of.

The brunette looked up to meet where the other's eyes should be, his larger brown orbs shining adorably and his whole being radiated gratefulness and happiness- something the hotheaded guard hadn't been exposed to in a long long time and to his own humiliated horror the older male could feel a warm tinge on his cheeks which could only be associated to a blush forming on his face. Quickly he gruffly muttered a goodnight and informing the young child that he would wake him up personally until they got used to a schedule. With that he left to walk toward his own room furiously trying to push away the blush still tingling on his face- he was dead for god's sakes! How could he be feeling this?!

All he knew was that Tsunayoshi was definitely a strange freaking brat.

* * *

Tsuna snuggled into his new bed. It wasn't per say uncomfortable but it was unsettlingly unfamiliar. He missed his home, he would be lying if he didn't. Maybe the child would have felt better if he gave the note to Ieyasu in person but he knew it would hurt too much in his small heart if he did that.

In order to distract himself he took out the gifts he received from Talbot. He realised the chain had a hook which served to make a necklace in which the boy wore admiring how colours seemed to shimmer off the pacifier every time moonlight bounced off it. Excitedly he pulled out the notes absentmindedly wondering at the back of his mind how the elder man could write such detailed albeit very messy notes when he was blind.

On the top of the first page in large writing Tsuna murmured and traced over the words in wonder as his inner flames flared up inside him whispering to him the significance of the words and how crucial it would be to his and many other's futures. What he didn't know was how the moment he read those words so many paths closed up and just as many hidden ones revealed themselves.

_**The Curse of The Arcobaleno**_

_**Trying to Lift the Rainbow**_


	6. A Breakfast, An Emotion, And A small Sky

**Hey guys! - wow this is waay longer than expected. Seriously. **

**I am not a huge huge fan of this chapter myself but it was necessary (I think) and I do hope you enjoy it**

**I swear to god one day I'm going to post a nice cute chapter that doesn't involve sad topics like loneliness and stuff sadly this is not one of those days...**

**Btw Tsuna at this stage is able to kind of walk- as long as someone else supports him and talk with only a few baby like mannerisms- I love how you guys are able to point out these details but I maaaayy have kinda been a bit lazy so sometimes the baby-like talking will not be shown and stuff. (Plus dramatic effect is lowered when I have to make the dialogue all cutesy but I tried keeping simple words)**

**Also warning for severe Vindice OOCness because I have no clue about then (well thats not what you want to hear) so please give constructive criticism on what ya think. **

**Anyway enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Breakfast, A Burst of Emotion, And A Small New Sky

_*knock* *knock*_

"OI FREAKING BRAT GET UP OR I'M BREAKING THE FREAKIN DOOR DOWN!"

Tsuna immediately jolted up from his very rude, very loud awakening. Drowsily he rubbed his lidded eyes as he realised he was surrounded by Talbot's messily written notes. He was usually an early riser but the child had been immersed and mesmerised with the many theories and histories revolving around the curse, it seemed so fantastical, so magical that the young child's mind practically went into an imaginative overdrive. The brunette had easily managed to connect dots to the fact that Bermuda was one of the current Cursed Ones thanks to the man's strange appearance and Pacifier though he still didn't for the life of him understand what role the other Vindice played giving him an irritating itch at the back of his mind when he finally drifted off to sleep.

Quickly he jumped from his bed, hastily collecting the scattered pages and carefully stuffing them in his bag along with his own crystal pacifier. Something inside him was warning him against revealing this secret to the others… At least not right now.

He packed it at the bottom of the bag just in time as Jack burst open quite rudely and strode into the room.

Jack couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the startled child before him. Tsuna's hair was even messier than before as it stuck up well- everywhere and the kid was wearing orange and white striped pajamas which were a little too over sized for such a small figure. What really sealed the deal was the wide-eyed deer in the headlights expression like the brunette was just caught doing something bad. "_Tch_ kid if you wanna survive this place ya gotta stop looking so damn... Transparent."

That seemed to snap the brunette out of whatever self induced coma he was in however as the child seem to once again stare at the taller man something seemed amiss. His eyes no longer reflected guilt but a mix of what seemed to be confusion, intrigue and fear.

"...Jack-san?"

* * *

When Tsuna snapped out of his stunned self he realized that the person - or what remained of a person - before him sounded very familiar to Jack. However instead of the usual full on bandages, long black cloak and top hat the individual in front of him had loosely wrapped bandages that exposing charred darkened skin, stitched up flesh and jet black eyes. The man was wearing black jeans and a slightly ripped leather jacket revealing a stone shaped pacifier that hung from his neck, he also had a very long silver chain wrapped around his torso. His hair was messy and coarse with faded red streaks that suggested he used to have a dark red pigment in his locks a long, long time ago.

"...Jack-san?"

The Vindice guard was confused at the question for a second. "_HaA~AaahH?_ of course it's freaking me! Why on earth would yo-" He stopped himself as he realised he wasn't wearing his usual uniform. 'Well shit.' It had been his day off and through sheer habit he had dressed casually instead of opting for his stuffy outfit. After all it wasn't like there were outsiders to judge him. Oh. _Wait_.

Scowling at the still wide-eyed kid he shifted uncomfortably under the surprisingly intense gaze. He as well as every other Vindice were very self conscious with their appearance; it was not only aesthetically unpleasant and downright horrifying to look at but it was a reminder of their burdens, their curse, their death. But now since the kid saw his true form he was going to be forced to hear the child scream bloody murder and cower in fear every time they meet constantly reminding him of the undead monster he was. Not that he would blame him- Jack remembered revisiting his long time lover hoping she would still accept who he was , only to be cruelly rejected through a series of terrified screams and wails. 'Great. And I was just starting to not hate the freaking brat too.'

Inwardly Jack cringed getting ready for the high-pitched sound only dolphins and frightened children could make. He waited. And waited. After about thirty seconds the Vindice guard was getting a little impatient- maybe the kid's the type to be scared into silence?

"Umm... Jack-san? Are you okay? You look hurt? Should you go to the doctor?!" That made him pause. The hotheaded Vindice looked at the child whose eyes expressed a varied mix of emotions. But he realised the brunette wasn't scared _of_ him but was scared _for_ him. It was heartwarming even to Jack who didn't even posses a beating heart to warm.

However now a new sense of anxiety plagued the older male. How could he explain this situation to a mere child?! Could he understand? Would he still be as accepting, as unafraid, as _warm_?

There was always the option of lying to the young'n but there was something about the fluffy child that told him that lies won't work on the other. However telling the truth didn't look exactly appealing either.

"Jack-san?"

"I'm dead."

"..oh."

If the Vindice guard hadn't been ingrained to not show emotion in front of outsiders he would have ran to the nearest dark corner to cringe at himself the moment he accidentally blurted out the words. The silence was suffocatingly awkward after that as he sunk into regret, reliving the last minute and mentally listing an other thing he could have said that would have resulted in a_ less_ awkward confrontation. Thankfully Tsuna decided to be the first one to break the silence.

"... So." The brunette gave a soft gentle smile like someone _hadn't_ just told him the person in front of him was an undead rotting corpse. " Shawll we go eat breakky?"

"...uh." Was Jack's very intelligent response.

* * *

There was no cafeteria in Vendicare, since the Vindice guards don't need to consume food other than Bermuda and the prisoners who are in the state to consume food usually get served in their cells. So instead the two quietly walked to the kitchen in awkward tense silence. It was even more awkward since Tsuna still couldn't walk properly so Jack had been forced to hold hands with the kid resulting in more than a few strange looks in their direction. Finally they arrived at the kitchen where two woman and a man ranging from late twenties to late thirties were working busily with only the sound of sizzling and cooking between them. Tsuna noticed the lack of smiles in the room, despite the flurry of activity there was a heavy atmosphere that lacked the buzzing of energy the boy was so familiar with in a kitchen which is further emphasized with the wall to wall of greys that decorated the kitchen. Finally after a few bustling minutes one of the females noticed with slight surprise the strange duo waiting politely by the open door. She tilted her head questioningly which made Tsuna realise that the trio possibly were all mute which would definitely explained the lack of talking present, not that there probably would be any conversation if they could talk.

While the brunette was mentally writing down his observations and theories about the chefs Jack stepped into the kitchen. "Oi" The tone was a little more subdued from his usual fierceness. "This freaking kid needs to eat." A look of confusion flashed upon the woman's face as well as the other two cooks who by then had stopped to watch the interaction, quickly however their curiosity was pushed down to be replaced with a mask of emotionless compliance- something that unnerved the young boy though he chose not to show it, in fact he was sure the male next to him felt the same given the strange tone of his voice.

The food given to Tsuna was simple but not completely unappealing, just a bowl of rice, a few strips of dried fish and some pickled vegetable sides. At least he had more to eat than if he stayed at home. Not wanting to look impolite he flashed a grateful smile at the chefs who seemed to pause for a moment then nod their head in acknowledgement before moving back to their tasks at hand. The pair left, food in hand to find a comfortable- or comfortable as you can in a prison- place to sit and eat in peace. Not many other guards passed them as they walked on 'Probably busy with their duties' Tsuna mused as he absentmindedly tried recalling the names of the guards who did pass.

"Oi."

"hmmm? Oh Jack-san what about hewe?"

"Yeah. Sure whatever. "

The young child plopped down onto the cold hard floor as he snuggled in-between the corner of the hall. He'd always liked darkened corners like this, it was easier to snuggle into than just a flat wall, plus being in the corner kind of gave Tsuna the idea that the room was hugging him- something he barely experienced in his short life. It was comforting.

Big brown eyes looked at his temporary guardian expectedly. Jack sighed as he too sat next to the two-year old watching as the brunette began to enthusiastically dig in.

"Oi."

"hmm?"

"Aren't you.." The older of the two hesitated "Scared?"

"Of what?" That seemed to trigger something as the undead man turned sharply to face the still eating child incredulously and a little upset. This was a seriously sensitive topic for him and the fact that this, this brat was being so damn dismissive when he was pulling at his nerves here! Well it was enough to make anyone more than a little pissed.

"Of what?! Of this!" He gestured to his appearance. "Of me! I. Am. Dead. Aren't you horrified? Disgusted?" Tsuna just watched the angered Vindice guard, his food forgotten. Other Vindice that had overheard had begun crowding at a distance but Jack was either too lost in his usually controlled emotions to notice or didn't care. The hate that controlled him was fuelling him onwards. " Don't you think I'm a _monster_?! A _freak_?! Why-"

He paused mid-rant as two small yet warm hands firmly cupped his badly bandaged cheeks. A pair of large caramel eyes gazed into the darker than night ones and Jack could have swore he saw a flash of orange in the other's.

"Is that what you think of yourself?" It was still soft-spoken however the usual mildness and timidity was nowhere to be found, instead a low serious tone replaced it. The child looked the other dead in the eyes, his expression not pitying but sorrowful like he was hurt that the other thought so low of himself. The elder's mouth suddenly found his mouth dry, it was crazy how a cute kid like this could be so damn intimidating- and coming from him that was saying something. Not really trusting his mouth he hesitantly shook his head. The hands on his face loosened and fell back to the child's side, a little part of the undead man wanted those small hands to stay where it was though, the warmth was comforting.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Jack's voice had lost his usual vigour and heat. It was uncharacteristically quiet and it cracked much more than before as if finally showing the man's true age as he carried the burdens of his experiences. The crowd of other Vindice shuffled slightly closer also intent on hearing this child's answer. They had all been through the feeling of betrayal and rejection that came from becoming who they were today and no one there had ever really recovered from such emotional damage. How could such a young naive child possibly handle the years upon years of their darkness and hatred.

"No. No it doesn't" Tsuna's gaze never once wavered, his eyes strangely a slight shade orange-r and intense. "You still have souls do you not? You still have the Vindice pride you hold so strongly. And who would I be to judge your appearances and past? To reject a person who I barely know? Yesterday you were kind and willing to be patient to my questions. Nothing since then has changed that fact or my opinion of you." His voice was clear and even with his expression not betraying even a hint of hesitation, making it as clear as night that he had meant every word. It was like everybody watching could feel fresh air in their lungs since the first time they died, maybe even longer ago but it felt like they could breath again. It felt like though the weight still hung over their shoulders it had gotten lighter, a small part of it lifted up by those words that so clearly accepted them for who or what they are. The serious rigid features softened on the child's face as a soft small smile graced him. "I don't care what you look like nor will I push you to tell me what scarred you so deeply in the past. None of that matters. Jack-san is Jack-san and I know he's a good person."

A warm silence seemed to settle over the scene until the sound of hoarse laughter tore it down.

* * *

The laugh was loud and raspy but it was full of something unfamiliar- feeling. Jack couldn't remember the last time he laughed so heartily as he hit Tsuna on the back causing the kid to almost topple face first in his unfinished food. The adorable pout that adorned the childlike features made the Vindice guard laugh even harder, enjoying the feeling of happiness that fluttered inside his body. The other must have noticed how relaxed the other was compared to before where the male would always hold a tenseness in his shoulders. Soon both were laughing ridiculously and even a few of the bystanders couldn't help but crack a rare smile or fail to stifle a chuckle at such a heartwarming scene. The young child so small and fragile had managed to open the doors that had been locked and rusted over decades of hatred- even if it was just a crack wide- to their hearts.

As the two walked back to the kitchen with Tsuna's empty plates in hand the child couldn't help but ask a question that had been nagging at him, well he had many questions plaguing him but the child was very aware they were a lot more sensitive and delicate compared to this particular one- he'll ask a little later, when he feels the time is right and for now he'll just make his own conclusions. "Ne Jack-san?" Jack responded by glancing toward him for a second. "Can you eat?" A look of incredulity so apparent flashed across the other making the smaller one blush as he felt embarrassed by his question.

"I_ am_ dead remember? I don't have to eat." The fact it was pointed out so obviously made Tsuna blush harder.

" Y-yes buwt you say you dow't 'ave to eat - not that yew cawn' t." That made the taller of the two pause slightly. He had never really tried eating after he died- after all he really didn't get an urge to eat. However thinking about it would eating food really affect him? It's not like he could die from it. God it sucked that almost none of the smarter Arcobalenos ever survived the removal of their pacifiers- at least they would probably have tried experimenting with their bodies to test their limits if they too weren't busy immersing in revenge and hatred like the rest of them.

"_Heh_ I guess I probably can." The Vindice guard couldn't help the twitch at the ends of his mouth, honestly he had lived decades full of hatred and the need for revenge with never an expression except the occasional scowl or sneer until this child came along. It had only been a single morning with the brunette and already he had showed more emotion than all his years since his body had been mangled by Checkerface. He had smiled, he showed vulnerability- things which was almost unheard of for someone of his standing here but most importantly a little part of him felt almost healed. Like a little part of him felt more open to be more… _human_ and he didn't feel any regret for that.

Tsuna gave a wild grin as something seemed to click in his mind. "Ok! Then when I get older I pwomise to make your favorowite dish for yew to eat!" Though it sounded very childish and naive the older could recognise a determined voice when he heard it. The twitch grew to a full smile, he couldn't help it- this boy could melt a glacier with his smile. He coughed quickly to hide the smile, he still really wasn't ready to be this emotionally open yet- years of masking himself does that to you after all- but he did ruffle the gravity-defying brown hair as if subtly trying to express how cute he thought the small child was. Jack was a little surprised how soft the other's hair was and found himself enjoying the feeling. "_Tch_. You better learn how to make a good okonomiyaki (a savoury japanese pancake) then brat." Said brat only responded with an even wider smile as they finally reached the kitchen.

'Hmph he really is a strange kid.' He watched the child politely thank the chefs for the meal and if he knew better he swore they blushed. Of course putting Tsuna in the equation really skewed his perspective. The urge for his mouth to twitch upwards had to be quickly brushed away with self control but if one looked really hard there was a glint in those pitch black eyes. 'A strange kid indeed. But not a bad one.'

* * *

"Bermuda wishes for your presence Tsuna-sama" Tsuna looked up from his corner where he was chatting happily with Jack and a few other Vindice who had nothing else better to do and were curious of the child. They were in the middle of telling stories about their jobs censoring the more gory parts but when they realised the brunette seemed enraptured with detail and unaffected to it they didn't exactly completely skip over the parts either, feeling a sense of pride every time they looked at the widening, adoring eyes of the youngest. Ever since Jack's little emotional outburst a week ago word spread about the young child and his touching acceptance to their appearance. The few female Vindice were immediately taken to the adorable kid as well cooing at his appearance and big doe eyes and though the other guards won't admit it even at their graves they too felt taken to such a fluffy child. To them a person so kind was rare in their company which usually comprised of lawbreaking prisoners and emotionally dead not to mention undead people and though most were still hesitant around the little one there was definitely a more relaxed atmosphere around him.

"Please Fusao-san call me Tsuna" The Vindice guard help but shuffle slightly as he felt an unfamiliar feeling of happiness hit him, it was amazing how this small kid had managed to commit as many names in his memory and even be able to identify them in their almost identical uniforms. Sometimes even the other guards can have trouble finding other people when all were dressed in uniform. It was another of the many reasons many of the guards have grown to feel something akin to affection to the kid, being with the endearing child brought out the more human side they never realised they still had.

"Ah yes sorry Tsuna-sa, I mean Tsuna." The two year old smiled and lifted up his hands as a gesture for the other to help pull the small child onto his feet and they all swore their teeth rotted a little more at the exposure to such a sweet smile. "Haai~ Shall we go then?" With just a nod the Vindice guard pulled the boy up from his sitting position and they left hand-in-hand but not without the small figure quickly turning back to wave goodbye at the group behind him who also absentmindedly waved back before dispersing to their usual routine.

Tsuna felt a mix of apprehension and excitement as they neared the throne room. He hadn't seen the cursed boss since he first was introduced to everyone. He couldn't wait to start training but he was also aware that he knew some secrets about them that they would probably rather not want him to know. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Vindice guards were the end result of the curse as he noticed that every guard had mangled corpse like appearances and held a stone pacifier around their necks, he had no idea how such a tragedy happened to them but he knew he wanted this cruel cycle to end. He had grown to like the quiet company despite only being here for a week and he could clearly see the pain and anguish hidden under their carefully calculated masks and it hurt him. It hurt him to see them suffering. And in order to even be a spark of hope he had to practice, to train and to experiment with his magical flames.

So lost in thought the young boy didn't even notice he was just standing in front of the door to the throne room, his guide already left to return back to his duties. "Young one are you alright? I think it would be easier to open the door with your hands rather than your eyes." Tsuna snapped back into reality and turned around to see a patiently waiting Jager though he did notice a slight smirk marring his features. Instead of looking cutely annoyed at himself for daydreaming the brunette observed the appearance of the Strongest Vindice Warrior's true form which over the week he had never seen.

Jager's flesh though scarred was dark indicating he probably used to have olive brown skin which would have looked beautiful on his tall yet muscular figure and dark wavy raven-hair. It seemed the man was aware and proud of his model-like figure as he wore no shirt but instead covered himself in bandages which were still a little loosely wrapped exposing his ribs that seemed to be ripped only on the left side of his torso. His pants black leather that was decorated with more bandages fashionably placed and while he held his Night Chain in his hand his torso was also covered in chains that seemed to purposely show off and highlight his features. His bandages barely covered the features of his face revealing more rotted flesh and his eyes which one of them are strangely inverted in colour with white pupils and black sclera while the other was normal with the usual pitch black iris. What was even more curious was that parts of his mouth showed signs of being sewed. Like the others he carried a stone pacifier on his neck however he still wore his top hat that like Bermuda was wrapped in bandages which probably meant that Jager was around the same standing as the Boss.

The taller male looked down to observe the small child who he noticed was doing the exact same thing as him. Big caramel brown eyes that seem to hide nothing with their foolish naivety, angelic features, gravity defying chestnut brown hair and a healthy glow so out of place in Vendicare. Jager like Bermuda was a founder of the Vindice and has seen many things come and go with nothing but an expressionless mask to adorn his features yet here he was smirking amusedly at this child who could easily pass off as a little lost animal. Something about the kid made him smile, made him feel something other than hatred and he knew the others were also feeling the change with some more comfortable with it then others. Personally he felt no qualms with a little change in such a dreary setting but the problem here was how fast this was occurring - it had only been a week since the brunette arrived and even the most composed guards seemed to crack a small smile whenever the young kid decided to talk to them or even just walk past. It both unnerved and amused the man however he still felt confident that when it came down to it the Vindice will be able to shut down their emotions and return to their old personas in the name of revenge, spending time with the little albeit charming young child will not change that.

* * *

"Ah! Good aftwenoon Jager-san!" After realising how long the two had stood and stared at the other in silence Tsuna on instinct quickly gave out his greetings flashing a shy smile. "I was told Bermuda-san wished to see me." The taller male just nodded and helped with opening the heavy door that lead to the throne room. There the bandaged baby was sitting on his respective throne patiently waiting for the two. When the arcobaleno caught sight of them he nodded in acknowledgement which the duo responded in kind.

**"Child. Come closer."** No hesitation was in the young one's steps despite being in the presence of two very intimidating figures which Bermuda couldn't help but appreciate, the child definitely had either a very oblivious nature or had a strong inner strength. He had suspicions it was a little of both. **"You wished to train under me?"** Small shoulders seemed to tense at the question and those large eyes seemed to shift slightly in nervousness. "No."

That drew some surprise. **"No?"** The honeyed brown eyes finally looked straight into the other's it's gaze warm and determined. "I wish to learn from you. To train _with_ you." A small eyebrow was raised underneath bandages at the answer though it was mainly derived from amusement and not offence.

**"Child is it not the same thing?"**

"No- Twaining _under_ you fewls wrong. Sometwing doesn't feel right with that.." His face scrunched up adorably as he tried to find the words to explain his meaning. The Vindice Boss however understood clearly even if the smaller child didn't. It was a matter of pride. He wished not to be seen as a lesser being but as an equal. Bermuda did _not_ smile not even slightly. He was better than that. He did _not_ feel something akin to affection or warmth in his body when he realised this. He was the boss of the most powerful feared group after all. He did _not_ think how cute and fluffy the child was and he certainly did _not_ just have the urge to hug the kid and ruffle his soft looking hair.

**"I understand child. You do not need to go on."** Jumping down from his extravagant throne full of furs and such he stood face to face with the brunette. **"I will explain my knowledge of Night Flames to you but I must warn you I will not be lenient in my teachings."** If Tsuna was anxious he sure didn't show it as he gave an unrestrained enthusiastic smile that seemed to brighten up the grey room. This time Bermuda wasn't ashamed to admit he showed a faint shadow of a smile- really this kid would be the death of them.

The two infants moved toward the training grounds that were located on a lower floor which Tsuna had never been to. Most of the guards barely used the place since they had learnt to have full control over their Night flames after being revived and had long given up on training an already dead body and only a few ever come down every once in a while to indulge in a sense of nostalgia or to release any unnecessary emotions plaguing them. As expected the place was completely empty which was perfect since there would be minimal damage if the inexperienced child accidentally lost control.

**"The Night flame is a unique type of flame used by a select few-"** Bermuda began explaining once they entered the grounds. Tsuna listened enraptured and Jager watched the scene amused at a distance- even when the Vindice Boss was an arcobaleno that held one of the flames of the sky he'd never taken an apprentice of any kind. It would be interesting on how things would move on now.** "-the use of the flame is governed by a set of laws personally enforced by the Vindice. The first is to use the Flame, one must have a physical body, the second is the flame is fed off negative emotions so only people with enough of that is able to properly wield the flame and third the user of the flame must have a strong resolve to protect with their Vindice pride."**

Dark flames covered small bandaged hands as they flexed open. **"As you can see it has the distinct appearance of a heavy, inky darkness and an energy output higher than any other Flame currently in use, thus it can easily overpower the other Flames."** Brown eyes widened and the two older males could swear they felt the waves of adoration and admiration coming off the small figure. "So it's one of the best flames?" The other two felt a strange smug feeling of satisfaction at that, however they decided to not answer for fear of feeding their ego all the more. **"*_ahem_* yes well moving on. It causes explosive bursts of energy when used-"** The dark flame condense and was thrown across the room leaving a small crater in the strengthened grey walls. **"-can be capable of decimating entire areas in a violent burst of power. Now-"** Bermuda lifted his flame covered hand up and moved it in a circular motion creating a portal filled by Night flames.** "It can also connect different areas through portals for a quick escape. Another offensive option with the flame is the ability for it to coat the user, increasing their base power level."** With that Bermuda finished covering the basics of his night flame. Tsuna seemed to be quickly absorbing the information as he nodded quietly to himself. The holder of the clear pacifier wondered how such an innocent young child become a night flame user, Tsuna didn't look like someone who came from any sort of dark background of course living as long as he had the arcobaleno knew he couldn't judge by appearances alone. He knew that better than anyone.

However what really intrigued the bandaged baby was that Night flames were usually an accompaniment flame meaning- the child held more than one type.

"Bermuda-san I have a question."

**"Go ahead child"**

"What if-" the brunette hesitated but quickly seemed to shrug it off with a burst of courage. "What if I had more than one magic flame? I-is that strange?" When he asked the question the child seemed so small.. So damn vulnerable and both makes could clearly see that this question held more weight than it seemed. With a reassuring pat on the brunette's head Bermuda gave an uncharacteristic and rare smile. They could sympathize with this child's problems after all- even Jäger moved closer yet still at a comfortable distance as if mentally trying to comfort child.

**"Tsuna."** Said kid looked at the arcobaleno genuinely surprised that the other had referred to him by name, the arcobaleno was pretty surprised himself but he didn't take it back either. **"You are neither more different nor similar to anyone else. Having more than one flame is a little unusual but not rare."** The younger of the trio still looked unsure at those words.** "Look."** Bermuda flicked his hand and a violet colored flame covered his hand as it flickered violently. Jäger also flicked his hand to reveal a bright blue flame though it only weakly flickered before pathetically dying out. Before Tsuna could question it the Vindice warrior answered the unspoken question. **"Since we were revived with Night flames it became our major flame type greatly weakening our ability to use our previous flame."** The last part of the statement seemed almost bittier but the young brunette decided not to point that out.

With a little more confidence in himself Tsuna took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he concentrated in bringing out his flames, relishing the warm feeling that came from letting his flames out as they flickered on his fingertips. It had been a whole week since he had used them all and frankly it had been a week too long for his liking. When all were brought out together it felt good like he was in harmony with everything. The two year old finally opened his eyes and froze.

When Bermuda and Jager saw the night flame flickering on the small child's finger they leaned in to see an orange flame covering the finger next to the other. It was a pleasant surprise but not a shock to see a Sky flame user especially one with such pure flames, it did explain why they felt so close to the kid as he on some level reminded them of their own Skys however they had to raise their eyebrows when _another_ flame this time of a dark earthy-red colour began to flicker on another finger. By the end it was surprising they managed to even hold onto their crumbling masks of composure as not two, not three but _ten_ different flames had been sparked. They weren't even aware there were even ten flames in existence! It was both a beautiful yet frightening sight to behold.

When the child finally opened his big honeyed eyes as if waking from a peaceful sleep he suddenly tensed as if sensing how uncomfortable and shocked the two before him were. For someone of such a young age he really was very perceptive though right now he would have traded this gift for anything in order to achieve the sweet bliss of ignorance.

"Y-you said that it wasn't strange." Tsuna's voice was low and hurt. The flashes of memory on that incident came back to him the moment he saw their expressions. That seemed to snap the duo back to the young, very vulnerable child before them. They suddenly understood the loneliness that seemed to emit in his Night flames and they too wanted to help ease the pain if only a little. Throwing away their masks, their stone-like frigid personas to show the little emotion they still contained they moved closer to the child and hugged tightly albeit a little awkwardly due to lack of practice. Despite the clumsy attempt at a hug it was comforting and soothing and something seemed to ease in the child making his tense shoulders relax. The memories that resurfaced had seemed to burn away into ashes as Tsuna focussed on the present warmth that was acceptance and unconsciously a few tears streamed down his eyes.

* * *

Quietly the trio broke away from the hug their reactions ranged from coughing in their hand, awkwardly rubbing the back of their neck, quickly wiping away a few stray tears and looking away from the other two in an attempt to cover up their embarrassment and the fact they actually enjoyed the moment of intimacy. None of them was used to such closeness from anyone and though they didn't regret it, it still felt strange and foreign to them.

"So… Now what?"

The older males thought about the answer to that question. Finally Bermuda spoke first.

**"**You will be free to use the training ground area as you please if you wish to practice alone. I** will also still teach you how to control your Night flames."** Tsuna seemed to feel a wave of relief wash over him. **"And we will have to inform the other Vindice about your… _gift_."** The wave froze over and the cold seep of anxiety slipped in. Upon seeing the reaction the arcobaleno's bandaged features softened slightly and Jager ruffled the child's hair gently.

**"We assure you that my subordinates will not shun you or deem you anything less than human. We too have experienced our fair share of such abuse and are understanding to the insecurity you are feeling now." **

Jager- not one to just watch by the sidelines also stepped up. "Though we may have lost full usage with our previous flames we will do our upmost to impart our knowledge of our skills." Tsuna looked up gratefully at the two and they swore to themselves they felt something flutter in their chests.

* * *

At the unexpected news about the potential and flames of the small newcomer the Vindice members were undeniably surprised but just as accepting as their bosses. They had grown to like the innocent child and his multitude of flames just made the brunette seem even more precious and gave a surging need to protect the spark of life in those wide caramel brown eyes.

On some level they knew they had accepted him as their sky. It was a small fragile Sky to say the least but it had accepted the likes of them.

The Night was not feared by the little Sky.

The Night that was feared and scorned by all had been accepted with warmth and light for the first time.

And for that alone the Night will protect their little Sky until it grows big and strong enough to also stand proudly by the Night.

For that is the duty of the Night.

To protect their small new Sky.


	7. A Coma, A Hug And A Deck of Cards

**Hey hey! - urgh these chapters just keep getting longer and ****longer..**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter- I'm kind of … on it so I would like any comments or suggestions or something please XD **

**Ummm just saying I'm planning to put bits and pieces in that will not be in chronological order (not in this chapter but in the future sometime) I hope you like it?**

**Also yes this will probably be all27 type fic but if I write as Tsuna get's older I'll be writing an alternate series story thing where I'll put _what-if_ pairings. e.g What if in this story Bermuda and Tsuna got together? or Reborn? or..? (So it's pretty much my shippings which I couldn't decide on doing in the original story so 'm doing them all in that one.) ;P**

**Ok… Do I have anything else to say… ah! Don't be shy to ask questions - I'll be willing to answer to the best of my abilities (I won't always answer back tho cuz 'm lazy) and-**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Coma, A Hug And A Deck of Cards

"O-oi Small Gia maybe we should stop for a freaking while?"

_*gasp* *wheeze* *gasp*_

"I agree it could be counterproductive if we continue this further."

_*cough* *gasp*_

"Are you kidding?! The whole point of this was to beat him half to death! How on earth are we going to allow him to fully access his dying will flames?!"

"He's bleeding! Couldn't you- you know _NOT_ slashed so deep?! What if he gets scarred?!"

"Wha- ARE YOU _KIDDING_ ME?! HOW CA-"

"_*cough*_ … Gia-san.." All coal black eyes moved to the bleeding injured child slumped on the wall. His legs trembling barely able to stand upright, his breathing laboured and uneven. However his eyes flashed a bright orange as it narrowed with determination. "One… _*wheeze*_ One more tiwme."

The spiky haired short Vindice guard couldn't help but grin proudly at the strong willpower. It seemed the shrimp definitely carried the Vindice pride in him. Smug he sent an arrogant look at his audience of other guards that seemed to be flitting around like mother hens or glaring at him like he was committing a hate crime. "Told ya that he's strong enough to handle this!" Quickly he returned his attention to his tiny opponent with a sadistic grin as he licked the blood off his blade with his lizard like tongue. "_Kekeke_ Now chibi ya better not disappoint ya big brother Gia~."

Not even a split second after the tongue left the sharp edge the knife immediately swiped at the brunette who managed to barely dodge the blade with only a fine cute to show from it. Apparently the child was very good at sensing as well as reading his opponents movements, unfortunately his reaction time wasn't bad but it certainly wasn't good enough against people of such skill. Another swipe, a stab, a barrage of slashes each dodged by a hairsbreadth though Tsuna seemed to get a little faster each time. Suddenly the pattern was broken as his opponent sent a swift kick to the small figure, the child's large brown eyes widened as he failed to react. A sickening _*crack*_ was heard as again the young boy slumped to the ground. Small Gia _tch_ed in annoyance as he walked toward the unmoving body, ignoring the small pinprick of guilt in his mind.

"One… More…" Guilt melted into irritation toward the persistent child. "Don't be stupid kid- If you can't do it now I don't expect ya to be able to anytime soon." He could feel the harsh glares of the more protective Vindice- actually all the Vindice- _god_ haven't they ever heard of tough love?!- but he chose to ignore it. As he was about to turn and leave the training ground a sudden sharp surge of power could be felt and for a second everyone seemed to collectively hold their breath. "One… More…" Tsuna's eyes were no longer caramel brown but a vibrant bright orange set in determination despite being covered in his own blood. A small orange flame flickered on top of his forehead and the trembling small body began to stand once more and resume a defensive position he had recently learnt.

The shocked scowl Gia unknowingly held on his face morphed into one of his usual grins however some of its sadistic edge softened as his eyes flickered with acknowledgement and even a little admiration for the tenacious being. Once more he flicked his knife and charged toward the child finding to his delight the boy parrying the movements with short bursts of his Sky flame and dodging the slashes with the flexibility of a snake. As once more Small Gia faked a stab and instead pulled a last minute kick however to the Vindice's surprise he felt a sudden hot burn in his chest, it was strong enough for the older male to hesitate in carrying out his move and step back carefully to asses the situation.

* * *

Tsuna was tired. No that was a sore understatement to what he was feeling. He was absolutely exhausted and the stinging pain from where sweat met with his open wounds were only making his small limbs scream louder to just give up. But he didn't, he wouldn't. He wanted to protect what was precious to him, to have the strength to uphold what little he had and to at the very least not hinder the people who had showed him such kindness and acceptance. There was no such thing as waiting for miracles to happen or just simply depend and trouble the others, he will grow bigger faster so he could help the people he had grown to adore. It had only been such a short amount of time the brunette had begun living with the Vindice and it took an even frighteningly shorter time for both parties to grow attached to the other. This feeling was unknown territory for the child and it truly scared him that he would one day be forced out of the dark yet deceivingly warm embrace of the night.

When he saw Small Gia turning around to leave a cold dark doubts and fears tightened in his heaving chest, he wanted to scream out, to reach out but his body was holding him down. Tsuna needed to be stronger to catch up with the others. He too wanted to uphold the Vindice Pride- even if it costs him his life.

* * *

A sudden heat flared up in him as his resolve hardened, he could feel all ten of his flames ablaze as something at the back of his mind seemed to shatter and unseal the restriction in his small body. Energy and adrenaline pumped into his veins as his mind seemed to clear.

He was aware of the subtle mix of conflicting emotions in the usually stoic bystanders watching- confusion, worry, surprise and pride- but most of all he could see the appreciative, proud gaze of the usually hard to please sadistic Vindice before him.

He'd seen an opening as the experienced fighter drew back his leg to launch an attack and without even thinking, acting on pure instinct alone the young child lurched forward his fist burning with high density Sky flames that burned even brighter upon contact. Unknowingly a small faint smile was found on cut lips as he finally after all the dodging and parrying he had landed a hit on his opponent. True Small Gia was going easy on the child but the accomplishment was still nonetheless impressive.

Orange eyes looked into darker than night one's. He could see in the seemingly impassive face a hint of a smile- not a sadistic grin but a true smile on the other, however it could have been his eyes playing tricks as his visioned started to blur and simultaneously he felt his body become heavy and pained. There was the sound of quick paced steps in the background and a feeling of air rushing past his face. The last thing Tsuna remembered was being lifted up in a comfortably snug embrace, a croaky voice with an almost sharp edge rumbled out of the warm surroundings.. "_Tch_. You did good chibi." A tired smile graced Tsuna's cherubic features at the words, sighing content he allowed his vision to finally dim into the darkness as the surrounding voices faded into a buzz of sounds and then nothing.

* * *

The whole of Vendicare seemed to be under a dark cloud- well a larger darker cloud than before. It had been four days since their beloved little Sky had collapsed from over exhaustion after finally accessing his true flame potential not to mention his tiny hands had suffered serious first degree burns.

When they first started training six months ago they found to their frustration that though the child could willingly bring out any of his flames upon command and intense concentration the output of the flames were weak- even the most destructive offensive based flames like Storm, Cloud and Night could only at best make small dents or create minor burns no matter how hard he tried. At first they dismissed it as age and the weak body restricting itself to minimise any internal damage so instead they focussed on teaching the brunette the more physical aspects such as learning to walk, basic defines and offensive techniques and so on. However even with the training the little boy's flames grew no stronger, it made sense why the now quite attached guards were getting a little agitated not to mention worried. They were the Vindice and before that they were Arcobaleno- the idea of failure or things not going to plan was a very rare and even more unwelcome concept to them.

During the three days Tsuna left to visit his family it had been predetermined for the Vindice to split into two main groups; the first was to carry on the usual duties of enforcing the Mafia laws and the second was to figure out the problem concerning their endearing child's flame development. It was a surprise to say the least when finally they had uncovered the admittedly well covered secret of Tsuna's heritage. Vongola had considered the Young Lion of Vongola's twin sons' birth a highly guarded secret which made sense as it meant more possible heirs in the fray for the battle of the title Vongola Decimo. The fact that they were twins further complicated things.

After that revelation it took even longer to figure out how the information connected with Tsuna's inability to control his flames despite the obvious compatibility, in fact since the brunette held Primo's bloodline it should have given all the more reason for the child to be able to control and access his flames- or at least the Sky attribute. Only by the fifth month did through extensive networking and research was it uncovered the strong possibility of the flames being sealed by none other than the ninth Vongola boss himself. Logically the reasoning behind such an action should have been along the lines of inheritance issues and keeping the family out of the mafia however since all other heirs were still healthy and alive it seemed to serve no real purpose. It also gave a small sharp pang of guilt in each individual as it also reminded them that they were the people who were responsible for the innocent young brunette being unknowingly pushed into such a tainted bloody underworld, yet they were unwilling to push away the only light in their dark sky.

Despite ignoring the slowly growing guilt it only ate at there rotting flesh faster as they passed by the still recuperating child's room, they felt disgusted in themselves who boasted in their Vindice pride and justice yet were too blinded by their own selfishness to even go so far as to let harm by the on hands befall the child before just letting him live his own life back where he belongs. No one would admit it but all even Bermuda and Jager were unnaturally insecure when it came to dealing with Tsuna, doubts on the decision they had made, if the child would have been happier if left back nagged at the back of their minds. They hated feeling so vulnerable, to be so affected yet every time they come across that small tender smile that seemed to accept everything and heal their fragmented souls they couldn't bring it in their hearts to regret it.

They couldn't find the heart to tell the young- far too young- child the truth about his heritage, at least not yet, there was no real need to nor would it have been a good effect on such a pure kindhearted soul. So they did the only thing that they really knew how to do- _fight_.

* * *

It took one week for Tsuna to wake up, the moment he even blinked blearily twice with his large honeyed eyes the Vindice guard on watch duty scrambled up and flung open the door to yell as loud as he could with his underused voice box that the child had awoken. Before long everyone who was available and currently in the same hemisphere had rushed over to the slightly confused brunette. Honestly it was easily the most frantic and noisy the Vendicare had been ever. Bermuda who was the first to appear in the room watched the commotion as he sat snuggly by Tsuna's side making a mental note to put the Vindice members through cuteness resistance training in the future- not that he didn't need it too as he faintly smiled and gently caressed the boy's soft fluffy hair when he thought no one was looking.

Despite being dead and rarely ever injured even when alive many still remembered how to go about in basic first aid and the Sun flame users like Alejandro were able to remember how to apply their old flames to help with the healing process so when the young child had woken, he had woken tired, stiff and bruised- but not really injured. Though that didn't seem to stop the few female Vindice as well as a large handful of the male Vindice from smothering him in overprotective coddling. Though the rest of the guards watched back thinking that such embarrassing acts were beneath them they didn't stop it from happening either much to the smothered boy's dismay.

Yup he definitely had to get stronger, Tsuna resolved. At least enough so the fear of being suffocated under all this attention when unable to move no longer becomes an immediate and ever looming threat.

* * *

Night had fallen finally on the first day Tsuna had woken up and everyone had left the tired still exhausted child to rest- well almost everyone.

"Bermuda-san?"

**"Hmm…?"**

The bandaged infant sat by the injured child in his bed watching over protectively and with well disguised fondness. Internally he winced at the usual pure light voice sounding so weary and strained much like how everyone before had sounded, if they even spoke at all. But that was all before this mysterious child came, now even the Vendicare seemed more humane. Bermuda had to chuckle quietly at that thought then frowned slightly. It definitely wouldn't be good if anyone found out about Tsuna- not just for their reputation as the most feared people but the fact that the child's safety would be compromised when enemies (and there are many) find out this little boy was possibly their only weakness. Just thinking about letting the innocent child be stained by their work was possibly the biggest fear everyone secretly shared yet he was a Vongola child- not just any but one of direct bloodline, he would have to be immersed in the filth one day eventually wouldn't he?

"Bermuda-san?"

The angelic albeit slightly croaky voice brought the Night arcobaleno from his senses and doubts as he turned to face the weakened child on the bed. Tsuna was fidgeting slightly with the blanket, his cheeks dusted a beautiful shade of pink.

"C-can I h-hug you…?" He asked shyly, his large caramel brown eyes flickering from Bermuda to his fiddling fingers and his blush deepening. A warm feeling spread in his tiny chest as the Vindice Boss' eyes widened and he too found himself with a tinge of pink on his face underneath all the bandages. The situation was so… unknown to the man yet so pleasant. It had been a long time since he'd felt anything akin to real emotion and in half a year this child had dug out so many feelings he had buried deeply in the ground leaving them there to rot.

Noticing the stiffness in the arcobaleno Tsuna looked down to his hands embarrassed and flustered. Of course Bermuda-san wouldn't be so generous to indulge in such a childish request! But he couldn't help but let the words slip from his mouth, he felt so safe with the cursed male, so close - even though he interacted with many other Vindice to a much larger extent the brunette knew he held a special place in his small heart for the other. Of course now he felt stupid and regretful at showing such weakness. Flustered he began spouting any words that could possibly ease his feeling of embarrassment and hurt from the subtle rejection.

"A-ano, I mean, if you wanted- not that I was trying to force yo- I mean not that- oh- just- ah-"

**"Tsuna."** The child stopped his flustered stuttering at the sound of his name on the cursed baby's lips. Looking up he sees the figure as small as he lift his arms up in a welcoming gesture, though at first he still looked imposing and composed the brunette could see the little signs which revealed him feeling anything but.

**"Well? What are you waiting for Tsuna? This _is_ a one time thing.."** Bermuda muttered with the two both knowing full well the last statement to be a completely blatant lie. A small happy gasp from the child as he quickly fell into the embrace hugging the arcobaleno warmly. The two couldn't help but let a chuckle escape their lips; one pure, clear yet warm with passion like a small flame lighting up the many surfaces of a crystal and the other though raspy was distinct and just as warm like a bonfire.

The pain that chained the elder of the two, the hatred and feelings of betrayal seemed like a dream from a lifetime ago when he was with the boy. As fluffy brown hair nestled in the crook of his neck the Vindice boss could smell the scent of wet grass, something that so clearly didn't belong in the dark grey concrete walls of Vendicare. When he first saw the boy's presence all those months ago he had been furious at his men for making such a mistake, very rarely in his existence had he ever made an error in anything from passing judgement to the guilty to upholding the laws and justice. So mistakes were not taken pleasantly but now as he held the small child close to his own small body Bermuda decided to let such a mistake go- after all it was probably the best mistake of his accursed life.

'Maybe.. Just maybe I can tell Tsuna about everything; who we are, what we stand for and even my own past…' The arcobaleno was surprised at his own thoughts but he quickly let the feeling slide not one to deny his own emotions. With a soft smile as he rubbed soothing circles on the other's thin back as the brunette nuzzled even closer to the warmth. '_Tsuna_…'

As they cuddled closer each enjoying the others warmth and touch Bermuda could only regret that the one thing that could make this moment perfect was if he was in his true form, he wished to be bigger to properly wrap his arms around his endearing Tsuna, to hold him even closer and to have the body to keep him safe from all the darkness in this world so unfit for him. For that he had to find a way to break this infernally damned curse, no longer driven by just pure revenge but with the desire and resolve to protect. To protect _their_-no- to protect _his_ beloved sky.

Unbeknownst to the two the clear pacifier hanging on the arcobaleno's neck and Tsuna's crystal pacifier hidden in the room seemed to lightly glow a white light for a moment before reverting back to it's usual dull states.

* * *

It took a week, three days and enough smothering to last a life time but Tsuna was 100% recovered. Since he was practically forced to stay in his room to recuperate his still strained body he'd been catching up in writing his notes on the Vindice making sure they had their own separate set of notebooks, he'd also taken to reading the notes of both Talbot and Scientist-san's which only served to make him more impatient to be let out of his room to test those theories.

After finally lifting the seal to his magic flames that a mean old wizard cast on him (yes that was how they explained it to him) he felt healthier than ever, energy practically buzzed in his ears and he could hear his flames 'voices' clearer than ever. Possibly the only thing that was really concerning was his body core temperature has shifted much higher than average human beings- possibly trying to adapt to the heat of multiple flames. It hasn't really affected the child to the point he was aware of this particular change but Summer being a total b***h was going to be a gross understatement- thank god Vendicare installs the very best air-conditioning, originally to prevent the smell of rotting flesh in heat. The first thing the brunette did now that he was allowed to move freely without fear of being strapped down to the bed as per Bermuda's and the female Vindice's (now calling themselves the Tuna fish appreciation group) orders was to walk around the halls greeting everyone with his cheery smile. It was so endearing that he could now walk on his own though everyone felt a pang of nostalgia as a part of them wished they could still hold onto the excuse to hold his tiny ever-warm hand. Of course their pride wouldn't allow them to ask the little child for his hand plus it was just embarrassing- especially for the males.

As he made sure he greeted and reassured everyone he was okay Tsuna practically skipped to the training grounds. After a few minutes and around five faceplants later in which any of the passing Vindice couldn't help but sweat drop at - really ever since he began walking it had become very obvious that the little boy was naturally very clumsy and apparently no amount of balance and physical training from the harshest, strictest guards could beat it out of him, luckily it only added to his already criminally high cuteness factor or they would all be banging their heads against walls, Vindice pride be damned.

* * *

Once alone in the grounds the brunette began some breathing practices and warm-ups - something many of the guards had reminded him constantly to do so if he was going to experiment with his flames alone. Tsuna couldn't help but smile at how overprotective these so called 'cold hearted monsters' have become of someone as unwanted as he, of course he will never voice it out- the last time he pointed out how motherly they were was a good enough experience for him to never say it ever again- at least not out loud.

Now he rubbed his hands together in excitement as he began to bring out his flames one by one in order to check if each one was alright. "Ok Sky-san you first~" Much to his delight he found he no longer needed to concentrate so hard to summon his magic flames, he could feel a small flame forming on his forehead which was strange but since it didn't seem to burn he decided to ignore it for now.

Suddenly it felt like a dam being opened, instead of the usual feeling where summoning his flame was like getting a trickle of water by trying his hardest to push open the tap to the maximum it felt like the tap just burst with water from the smallest amount of pressure. The brunette was so used to forcing and using a lot of his concentration as well as energy to get just a small flame to ignite that he was doing the same now causing orange flames to flare up rapidly to a scarily large imposing size. By then the Vindice from all around the huge Vendicare prison had felt the sudden powerful flame signature and had rushed or teleported swiftly to it's location.

At this time the small brunette was filled with a mix of fear and awe at the large orange flames however panic swiftly set in as he had never handled such a large amount of flames before.

"Tsuna!" "Chibi!" "Kid!" "Child!"

Orange brown eyes widened as they turned to see Bermuda and his closest men who wasted no time nor hesitation to rush to the confused child. "Child just breathe and relax." Bermuda was the one to instruct the boy, his tone serious yet comforting at the same time, Tsuna was quick to comply forcing himself to relax. The bright wild flames seemed to calm a little but the size didn't lessen at all.

The group looked at each other a little lost having no experience at all in teaching someone with so much potential yet so little actual working knowledge on flames. It didn't help that it had been more than a few years since they themselves learnt to control flames as well as held decent conversations so trying to explain such a complex concept to a child was not exactly their dream come true. First however they had to get rid of the flame still burning in the brunette's hands. Since the child was still unused to using such an intense amount of flames and had only just recovered there was a high chance of getting burned again.

"Kid ya gotta freaking release the flame." Blank uncomprehending eyes stared at Jack. "Ya know…" He rubbed the back of his neck a little uncertainly, fiddling with the chain holding his stone pacifier. "So it goes all _fwoosh_ and _bam!_ kinda like throwing a ball if ya know - tha ball is fire." Now everyone was staring at the faded red haired guard who was still fustratedly and unsuccessfully trying to explain _whatever_ it was he was explaining. "Goddammit! Isn't anyone going to freaking help?!"

Much to Jack and everyone else's relief Jager decided to step up to the role. Coolly and collectedly he knelt down and gripped the two small wrists making sure the orange flames were not facing his direction. "Your fingers are need to be splayed open. Can you imagine your hands almost like guns?"

Silently the fluffy brunette nodded. Jager gave a small reassuring curl of his mouth though his eyes remained serious. "Good. Now let your concentration focus on the opposing wall and when I snap my fingers just think of it like a trigger and push out the flame in one short burst. Can you do that Tsuna?" Another small nod and large bandaged hands released the thin wrists.

As Tsuna concentrated his focus like he was told his eyes sharpened slightly as they too reflected the colour of his flames, he could feel his arms aimed at the wall, his flames the bullets. Suddenly a loud click resounded in the silence of the room and the orange fire blazed up, the room practically scorching. A sharp jolt of pain bloomed in Tsuna's hands as he finally released the building up of his flames, he tried to scream at the pain but no sound came out, the sheer force of the flame almost forced the tiny figure off his feet if not for a strong grip holding him steady in which faintly he identified as Bermuda. And as quickly as it happened the moment passed just as fast.

Now just the sound of harsh panting and tense silence filled the air. The child's hands were burnt slightly but surprisingly not badly damaged however not much could be said for the wall which had been completely scorched black. It was quite an impressive feat for the brunette to accomplish- the walls were built specially to contain large amounts of pressure and was also very flame-resistant, damage even to a small extent proved the individual held great power.

Such appreciation however was pushed to the side for the moment as all attention fell to the slightly drained child, Tsuna smiled trying to reassure he was okay but the Vindice would have none of that, even Gia should concern. The rest of the day the brunette took it easy just walking around and spending some overdue time with the guards who had made a silent agreement to make sure that until the brunette held a satisfactorily level of control in flame manipulation, the boy would not be alone in the training grounds. They shuddered to think what would happen if he chose to play with his Night flame at that time instead of the Sky attribute. Bermuda had to make a few calls and give a few threats in order to get the Vendicare repaired and fully reinforced in the amount of time that he did.

* * *

It was late at night and way past Tsuna's bedtime when the boy woke up to the sound of cussing and laughter. Not wanting to be left out on any fun and curious on what sort of activity could cause such a provocation of emotions from usually the ever sombre, serious guards the child tiptoed a little unsteadily-due to his tired stiff small body- across the dimly lit grey halls following the sound of the noise.

"God-freaking-dammit!" Jack swore fiercely the colours of the rainbow as once again he found himself on the losing side of the round. Slamming his cards down he all but punched the smirking Jager to the ground. Other Vindice were also grumbling to themselves as they too were beginning to suspect some foul play with the Strongest Warrior. Big Pino and Small Gia were darkly muttering and pupipipu-ing half hearted threats as before the co-founder of Vindice came along to join they were the undefeated champions when it came to their poker nights. Alejandro twitched in annoyance as he handed over the money he had bet in this round to Jager, he too was doing fine before the warrior came by to join. Ever since the young child had came into their dare they call it- lives they found themselves indulging in their old human activities to pass the time instead of wallowing in regret and hatred. Apparently everyone along with their high class Vindice Pride, amazing strength and arrogant competitiveness also held a taste on some level for gambling- hence the birth of Vindice poker night.

"_Keh_, it's my turn to deal."

As rotted hands began collecting and shuffling the cards a small fluffy brown head peeked out from around the corner. Large inquisitive eyes surveyed the room where a group of around twenty Vindice were all gathered around a table with cards in hand or just watching over the game. Apparently they were all far too immersed with the tiny pieces of paper in their hands to notice the child, much to the brunettes relief.

**"And what business do you have so late at night child?"**

_"Hieeeee!"_ Tsuna jumped startled but the sudden intimidating voice behind him, as he tried to quickly spin around the clumsy child tripped on his feet and fell on his butt with a small thump. "Ehh ite, ite." Pouting the little brunette looked up at the bandaged infant before him who though expressionless Tsuna could annoyingly sense the other was smirking amused at him. Blushing he turned back to where he was watching over before to see the Vindice guards looking up from their cards as their attention was drawn to his unfortunate tumble. "_Uh_.. G-good Evewining"

An awkward silence filled the room- only to be quickly broken by Jager with his raspy laughter that only seemed to come out whenever Tsuna was concerned. Jager was not alone when it came to expressing his amusement and soon everyone joined in on varying levels from a glimmer of humour in their eyes to a blatant smiles and smirks on their lips to like the co-founder of Vindice- outright laughter. The fact that the child cutely pouted throughout the whole thing did not make it any less funnier nor any less adorable.

Finally after the laughter finally calmed down Bermuda offered the little one to join as a peace offering for the now sulking child. Of course curiosity won over and Tsuna quickly agreed excitedly, his bad mood forgotten causing a few snickers and coos in the background. Alejandro was the one to drag over a new chair which both Bermuda and Tsuna shared- though both to their annoyance and everyone else's amusement found that they still had to stand to see over the table.

As quickly they explained the basics of how to play the game the brunette furrowed his brows in intense concentration like they were trying to telling him the makings of the atomic bomb instead of just the rules to a card game. Once satisfied in covering everything Small Gia began to deal the cards and gave everyone their respective five cards. Tsuna's small hands couldn't hold all of them at once so Bermuda with a faint whisper of a chuckle decided to help a little however he wasn't going to join in the fun after all he was curious to see how the boy would fare in a battle of wits and lies.

After everyone looked at their dealt hand each began to start betting, Tsuna unsure of what to offer was patted fondly on the head by Alejandro who sat next to the two infants as he subtly passed a few small change to the brunette. The old Vindice always had a small soft spot for children- even if he was considered one of the most coldhearted and loyal guards in Vendicare. Blinking down at the coins in his hand then back at the stoic expressionless face of the other he then gave such a bright smile that even the sun would seethe in jealousy, Alejandro being as imposing as he was couldn't help but cough slightly to hide a twitch in his mouth and to look away from the direct gaze of such a smile for fear of the dark flame that controlled him to be purified. Bermuda watching the whole scene play out resolved to definitely put every single guard into that cuteness resistance training- and soon.

The young positively glowing child put in a 500 yen coin for his bet puffing up proudly as he did so while all the adults put in the minimum around 250,000 yen (around $2000) like it was the same value to them. Money really wasn't a huge concern in Vendicare as most of it mainly went through the funds for maintaining the prisoners and the electricity, the Vindice guards had even less need for money since they never went outside for leisure purposes nor indulged in many things until now.

Anyway as the game continued and the stakes were raised Tsuna noticed he felt a strange tingling feeling like a little prick in his mind every time certain people started doing things that didn't seem to relay the truth like acting confident and raising their bets even though it felt like to the child that they shouldn't. It was a very, very confusing feeling since it didn't make sense if they had bad cards and still raised stakes so they must had actually had very good cards in their hand, with that simple reasoning in mind the brunette ignored the nagging feeling in his head and folded unconfident with his fairly decent hand of cards.

Finally it was time to reveal their cards and the little naive child gasped at how many of the people that were still in and had met the raised bets actually had very bad hands! "Bermuda-san!" Tsuna breathed as he turned to the arcobaleno next to him. "Bermuda-san everyone was lying!" It was the emotional equivalent to a child finding out Santa or fairs didn't exist, the child just looked so confused and a little dazed, the guards had to reassure themselves that what they did wasn't wrong but somehow the feeling of guilt stabbed them deeply as they looked at the hurt puppy expression decorating the boy's soft features. Having little - hell the total experience of a rock when it came to children the Vindice just shifted in uncomfortable silence as eyes shifted as trying to determine who would take the burden and blame in explaining the concept of lying in this game. It wasn't long till all eyes rested on the Night arcobaleno who shot a glare at all of them then sighed in defeat.

**"Child the term is bluffing."** Tsuna tilted his head cutely to emphasise his confusion, his eyes literally emitting a question mark.

"Bluffing?"

**"It is something used in gambling to throw off the opponent while maximising the money they could possibly earn."** The boy frowned a little as he thought about this.

"But… Pino-san had no high cards or pairs or anything but he still stayed in! And- and then he lost a lot a lot of money!" The small child cutely waved his arms frantically in the air as if too show how much money was lost. Even Gia had to smirk a bit as Tsuna not only pointed out his partner's failure in the round but emphasised it, hurling daggers in the others pride unknowingly.

"_Keh_. Ya see chibi Pino here was tryin' ta scare off the other playas by bettin' big. That way if everyone thinks he gotta good hand they'll back off and fold so the bastar-" Everyone shot a glare that promised pain at the small Vindice if he so much as finished that word in front of the still pure child- "- I mean the guy could get all the cash."

Tsuna blinked his large brown eyes as he nodded slowly. That made sense kind of. He still didn't really like the idea but… "So it's like tricking people in a friendly way?" Even though it was considered beneath them everyone, including Bermuda couldn't help but sweat drop at the sheer naivety of the child. **"Ah.. Yes."**

* * *

They continued to play and throughout the night Tsuna kept losing as he constantly failed in trying to reenact the so called bluffing technique, his face was too expressive and eyes seemed to reveal everything. In a way it was truly adorable how hard he tried to lie, Jäger finding it extremely amusing held in his chuckles with shaking shoulders while some of the other Vindice couldn't help but silently coo at the endearing child. As expected the brunette quickly was left with one coin to use, a single 5 yen coin. It was so sad to look at to everyone there- with the exception of Tsuna himself who was still smiling and humming excitedly much like he's been doing most of the time as he played.

"Tsuna. If you lose this round you have to go to bed okay?"

"Haa~aaii!" The group sweatdropped as energetic little sparkles seemed to emit from the little boy. Once more the deck was shuffled and once more were cards passed around. As soon as Tsuna saw his hand he frowned slightly, his brow furrowed in a little frustration as well as of intense concentration. The Vindice sighed at how easily readable the brunette was as they returned their attention back to their cards.

No one really held a good hand for this round and it was clearly apparent that Tsuna wasn't going to win anyway so it did surprise them that the child actually stuck to the whole game without folding. As stakes were raised they decided to allow the little brunette to be exempt from the rule as he held no more coins- a few guards were sorely tempted to sneak a few notes to the little boy but quickly cut the idea down when the child stared them down it was uncanny how he did it, like he somehow knew what they were planning. The last bet placed and the cards were revealed as they groaned at their horrible hands only one tinkling giggle could be heard as well as the sound of tiny hands clapping with glee.

They all turned to face the laughing child who to all their very well hidden astonishment held a royal flush. "*giggle* I win! *giggle*" There was nothing but the silence of shock and the joyful laughter of the child. Quickly everyone joined in the contagious laughter and the room was soon filled with raucous gravelly laughter.

"_Haha_ holy shit! Ya got us freaking good kid!"

_"Kekeke_ Impressive chibi to out bluff the Vindice."

"_Puppipupipu_!"

Even Bermuda couldn't help but join in on the humor. **"Child you never cease to impress _*chuckles*_" **

Under all the praise Tsuna couldn't help but flush with happiness and Bermuda and the other Vindice could swear for a second there were flowers blooming around him. With a cheeky smile he looked at everyone and said "So I guess I can play for real now?"

After that it was like a massacre. Using his own expressive face against them the child had begun faking his reactions left and right. Pretending to hesitate when he chose to raise his bet, to bite his lip and scrunch his brows like he was thinking hard or struggling with the odds only to come out on top. Acting cheery and confident, unnerving everyone as he giggled whenever the stakes were raised like he held the best hand possible until everyone folded and he showed a terrible hand. To add more confusion he would express his honest reaction randomly throwing everyone off their pace it was almost like _something_ was telling him whenever the group began catching on to his bluff.

Bermuda who was only watching the game played out was impressed at such a strong hyper intuition, possibly on the same level or even higher as Primo's himself. Everyone else was impressed too but their wounded pride of consistently losing to a child smaller than their knees wouldn't let them show it. By the time they called it the end of the night Tsuna had amassed a small fortune much to his delight- not that he truly understood the value of money but he did understand that he had definitely had a lot of fun. Sleepily as he waved goodbye to the Vindice group he asked with twinkly eyes. "Ne- Can we do this more often? Tricking people and bluffing is surprisingly fun!" Giggling as he remembered the shocked expressions and frustrated groans when he revealed his cards everyone else sweatdropped. What had they created?


	8. A Question, Vindice Pride And Parties

**OMG 100 reviews (shout out to Amaya Ishimoto thanks man!), 190 follows and 170 ****favourites?! I just want to say THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**Also I will be going overseas for a few months sooooo I won't be able to post a lot (if any) of chapters and you don't understand how sorry I am! But this is the most I have written and I do hope you will like it! (I kinda rushed it a bit since I'm leaving tomm morning so editing is a bit rough…)**

**Anyway what else… (I really feel there is something important to say but I don't remember urgh)**

**Enjoy, review but most importantly ENJOY**

* * *

A Question, A Stake of Vindice Pride And Two Parties

It was closing in to be the eighth month Tsuna had lived with the Vindice and as Jack watched the miraculously fast growth of the child when it came it his flame manipulation a thought occurred to him. "Oi Tsuna." The brunette stopped throwing black inky flames at the unfortunate target dummy and faced the squatting fiery Vindice member. Once Jack got the younger's attention he continued. "When's ya birthday?"

The child tilted his head cutely as he thought about it. The Vindice guard felt the need to punch the nearest wall just to feel manly again. "Birthday? Wassat?" Brushing his faded coarse hair with his fingers the guard gestured the other to come closer and sit beside him. "Ya know tha day you were born? When you first came into this world?"

As he looked at those confused honey brown eyes it just occurred to the older male that Tsuna was far too young to know his birthday having only experienced it twice in his tiny lifetime. Really the child acted so much older than he was usually that he couldn't help but forget. Sadly though that left Jack to do the explaining- something that was common knowledge in Vendicare that he was truly terrible at. 'Shit. ok here goes nothi-' Suddenly in the corner of his eye he caught the sight of a familiar cloak passing the doors of the training grounds. "YO ALEJANDRO! O'ER FREAKIN HERE"

The passing guard winced slightly at the sheer volume of the other's voice. That hot tempered guard was easily the loudest Vindice in Vendicare. Sighing silently the sun attribute user strode dignified toward them, his cold noble like aura radiating that subtly screamed _this-better-be-important-or-else._ "Yes. Jack. And how may I help you?" He responded dryly in which the other guard twitched in annoyance at the tone. The two weren't exactly the closest of guards due to their clashing personalities. The red head considered the other 'to forever have a stick shoved where the sun don't freaking shine' while the pale blonde had used words like 'rowdy uncultured swine' to describe the other, in fact the only reason Alejandro was there was to check up on Tsuna- possibly the only subject the two will ever agree on.

Scowling the younger Vindice suddenly mused whether asking the stuck-up guard was really worth it and considered just telling the other to leave but then he remembered who he was doing this for. "Tsuna here don't understand what's a birthday." Alejandro raised an eyebrow turning his attention on the young child. "Is that true Tsuna?"

Said child was now blushing softly as he fiddled with his thumbs and nodded shyly. Apparently this was a well known concept and he'd never really encountered the idea before- yes there were passing words like that in the fairy tales he used to read but he was pretty sure that you don't die or fall into enternal slumber when you experience your 16th birthday- or at least he hoped not. The two couldn't help but give a small smile at the brunette which was the human equivalent of melting under the cuteness that is Tsunayoshi Sawada. "Well a birthday is the celebration of the day a person's born. Usually there is a party, gifts and a cake with candles the same number as whatever age you are."

As the eldest Vindice continued telling stories of the so called birthday celebrations, the other also interjected with some of his own tales of his share of parties and the tiny boy's eyes widened and sparkled with awe. He had never been aware of such a thing! "What brought this topic up if I may ask?" The elder politely asked. Tsuna too lost in the fantasy of this birthday concept didn't hear the question so the hotheaded Vindice answered for him. "It just occurred to me we should freaking celebrate it so I asked when it was." Alejandro nodded, if it had been anyone else he would have praised them for such an astute insight in child rearing since it was rare to even think about their birthdays after living so long however he would would rather face the monster Checkerface with a rusty spoon than acknowledge the intellect of the red head so in the end he settled with a nod of approval.

* * *

Leaving Tsuna to his musings the two guards left to take a little visit to their Boss's office. Knocking politely they entered once given the soft grunt of approval. There they were greeted with what could only be described as every boss's living nightmare- paperwork was stacked reaching the ceiling and covered every available surface. It was a good thing they came here to talk about Tsuna or they would have been in huge trouble for disturbing their boss who by the look of all the white papers was not in the best of moods. There in the middle of the white chaos was the small cloaked figure of Bermuda signing everything at an inhuman pace, **"Jack, Alejandro- what brings you to my personal slice of hell?"** he greeted sourly without even looking up.

Clearing his dry throat Alejandro was the first to speak "_*ahem*_ Yes well we were here on an _urgent_ matter concerning Tsunayoshi." That got the arcobaleno's attention as he looked up sharply from a very complicated looking document. **"The Child?"**

"Yeah we wanna know his birthday." The storm attribute ex-arcobaleno drawled out. Bermuda frowned but jumped off his far too big swivel chair to dig out the document, mutters of **"using the word urgent in improper context"** and **"damn Jager for slacking off"** was heard in the rustling of papers. After a few more minutes of document hunting and the increasing volume of their boss's quite disturbing comments and threats on his right hand man the bandaged baby triumphantly pulled out a plain white bundle of paper that had been stapled together with an orange stapler. **"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Male. Birthdate: October 14."**

It take less than two seconds to calculate how many days that was, then it took a good minute and a half for them to process how close it was approaching. **"Men."** The two Vindice turned to their boss, all seemed to hold the same thoughts in their mind. **"Gather everyone we have work to do."** The two bowed slightly before leaving the room swiftly, fading into the shadows of the dark halls.

* * *

As the duo left Tsuna couldn't help but grin as he noticed the two subtly fight over which individual was to stand in front of the other. 'A birthday party? I'm sure Ieyasu will love the idea when I tell him about it...' A slight frown made a way onto his angelic face, the last few monthly visits to Namimori wasn't the most pleasant experiences not that he would tell anyone. His mother can be quite tricky, purposely making play dates or sleepover arrangements for his twin whenever he arrived. They would get a few hours together at most which they would spend chatting and playing before he had to face those apologetic blue eyes as the blonde left leaving his younger half alone with the cold, heartbreakingly cruel woman known as Nana. Usually the moment the oldest twin left the building the warm bubbly personality of the woman would quickly fade away like water on chalk, a sneer would grace her usually pretty features and either spit out a few insults or just outright ignore the brunette, not that Tsuna chose to stick around till then- he was not so naive to stay in the house and put up with the women like before. When Ieyasu left he would go out for a walk like how he used to before, it was nice to see the blue sky and the greenery that can only be seen in such small country towns, a nice change of pace from the grey walls and scent of iron in Vendicare.

As he thoughts moved back to the Vindice Tsuna realised with a start that he'd never really seen them go outside- yes they did for their duties and such but they never really went out for leisure. Slowly they were changing, indulging in activities that didn't focus on whatever quest for vengeance and justice that they always seemed to obsess about. 'Maybe it's because of their strange appearance?' The child mused.

He was very aware that the true form of the guards weren't considered... Aesthetically appealing to others but he never really seemed to bring himself to care about appearance. Sometimes though when he practiced with Star-san and a guard was watching the brunette could swear for a moment that he'd seen a real person there- not just the appearance of a mangled living corpse but a person with normal healthy flesh and colored eyes. Maybe it's because of these little glimpses of their spirits that made them seem more human, maybe it's how they bare themselves and their emotions to the boy but Tsuna knew that the Vindice were indeed human beings- just very broken ones. And he loved them very much as they took in this small abandoned cracked child and made him part of their own.

And said child wanted to pay them back- even if only a little bit. Suddenly Tsuna got an idea. Eyes flashed orange with resolve as he pumped his arm in the air like he'd seen on those hero shows Ieyasu liked to watch. "Yosh! It's decided! I'll make them look normal and-and then I'll introduce everyone to Namimori! - I'll stake my Vindice pride on it!"

* * *

It was a great idea but it was easier said than done- for both child and Vindice guards.

* * *

**"I have gathered you all for an important meeting."**

Gravelly murmurs filled the air, a few grumbles were heard from the guards that actually had duties to fulfill today- luckily there hadn't been much criminal activity that was so bad the Vindice needed to step in recently.** "It's concerning one Sawada Tsunayoshi."** All noise ceased and was replaced by the silence of every guard at attention, Jäger couldn't help but smirk at how cute everyone was when the child was concerned- no matter how much they would deny it. Still he too was quite curious at why his boss and master had called for them all. "**In two weeks..."** Everyone held their nonexistent breath. **"Will be Tsuna's 3rd birthday. October 14. And he's never had a party before."** A pregnant pause settled in the air as the implications of the statement settled in. Tsuna's birthday was coming, his first birthday party with the Vindice, his first birthday party ever. A faint twitch or a flicker of emotion was all they expressed to show their growing excitement, soon murmurs broke out in anticipation. They were already just imagining the little child lighting up at the sight. **"We will show Tsuna a great birthday party thrown in true Vindice style."** A roar of defeating cheers could be heard so loud it echoed through the lower floors where the prisoners residing there couldn't help but shudder in fear at the almost ominous sound.

The Vindice were people who once they invest in something, they'll do it thoroughly, perfectly - child bearing and party-throwing being no exception.

Yes. They would stake their Vindice pride on it.

* * *

Taking out his Vongola book and tenderly brushing off the dust that covered it, the brunette excitedly opened it as he hid under his bed with a flashlight. He wanted to be as secretive as possible to surprise everyone! Much like those spy books he had read a while back. The Vongola book held the most detailed information on the flames from attributes to uses in its specific form and that right now was details the child seeked.

After much reading and rereading the brunette frowned slightly as he offed his flashlight and shut the book. Absentmindedly tracing the holding wording of the title he mentally recounted any potential information for his goal- which was not much. Mist flames seemed to be the only type of magic that was actually applicable as it created the illusion of a healthy appearance but Tsuna wanted to go that step further- he wanted the user to /feel/ alive rather than just look it. A simple illusion would just mock what they didn't have, would hurt them further and Tsuna didn't want that. He wanted to heal them.

He wondered if Sun-kun's activation magic could help in that aspect, maybe even Rain-kun or Lightening-kun could also be used. It was an interesting thought in theory but it seemed almost too simple for reviving or regenerating a living person. Wordlessly the brunette grabbed a cheap stuffed toy that had been a gift from one of the neighborhood mothers that visited him on the streets and tore the poor thing almost in half. Then after doing so Tsuna quickly dashed to the training grounds trying to not fall down too much as he hid the toy all sneaky-sneaky like. Once affirming no one else on the grounds he triumphantly took out the broken toy and gently placing it on the ground in front of him, muttering soft apologies for what he had done and what he intended to do.

Closing his eyes he focussed on calling out his flames, mainly for a certain indigo and a certain yellow colored flames, honestly ever since being unsealed he'd only played with his other flames enough times to get used to controlling them choosing to focus mainly on Sky-san. Now thinking back it was probably not the best idea to do. Indigo and gold yellow flames danced on his palms as the flame on his forehead flickered the two colours, his eyes changed also changed colors in sync to his flames yet they held a faint almost ethereal tinge of orange. His fingers splayed open toward the broken toy and eyes flashing a strange mix of orange, indigo and yellow as they narrowed in determination and resolve the child couldn't help but give a soft smile as he imagined the unspoken happiness of the Vindice if- no- when he succeeded.

* * *

The Vindice had experienced many things. Choosing to live on as a corpse for the sake of revenge or to die in oblivious peace. Check. Betraying or facing a betrayal with comrades close enough to call friends. Check. Destroying a whole familigia that had corrupted to far. Double check.

However as they all dispersed out of that meeting they were faced with a problem no one had ever faced before. What to get for Tsuna's birthday.

They were the Vindice- precise, cruel, powerful and most importantly perfect to a fault. So it's no wonder their need for perfection had carried alongside to their inexperienced gift-giving. However Tsuna was a hard person to give a present to. Unlike other children his age should be the brunette was always undemanding, unselfish and easily self satisfied. Yes, Tsuna was a challenge worthy of the Vindice indeed.

It had been decided for them all to split into three main groups where they would circulate their roles every few days- Usual Duties, Party Setting Up and Gift Giving. Though it meant very little time to see Tsuna- only looking over him during any free time, the tuna-deprivation would be well worth it for when the big day came. The female Vindice had already grouped together squealing about possible gift ideas while some others had paired up in groups no larger than three discussing calmly (though showing subtle signs of excitement) about things that the child would like. Apparently Alejandro already had something in mind as he headed straight to his room giving a slight smirk to Jack before shutting the door, much to the other's annoyance. Not one to be outdone the redhead practically fired up as he too slammed the door to his room planning possible gifts that would give the adorable brunette the biggest smile. Apparently the competitive rivalry was infectious and soon everyone was determined to gift their favorite human being the best birthday present ever.

* * *

The brunette slumped heavily against the cool grey concrete, his breath short and irregular from exhaustion. He was fully aware that he was reaching his limit soon and the fact he had made almost no progress frustrated the usually calm easygoing child. The unfortunate toy had been burnt and torn to pieces from all the countless experiments and trials. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to use a non-living object Tsuna groaned as the idea that the past few hours were for naught. At least he'd had gotten reacquainted with his other flames and become more comfortable in using them. However no matter how hard he tried the flames -much to his frustration- refused to work simultaneously, they were far too pure to meld together like the brunette imagined it to be and he felt so close to getting the missing piece of the puzzle, his intuition going haywire, screaming an answer the young child couldn't hear.

_*gurgle* *gurgle*_

Though no one was watching Tsuna couldn't help but blush as he rubbed his tummy trying to quiet the offending noise down. With a small defeated sigh the child shakily stood up to leave for the kitchens.

As he walked through the labyrinth of halls the child couldn't help but notice a distinct lack of guards. Those that were present seemed normal at first glance but something told the brunette otherwise, he'd observe them further as his curiosity begged to be satisfied especially after such a disappointing ordeal with his flames-_*gro~wl*_\- but first lunch.

* * *

Upon the realisation on where their favourite small child was heading to, it took a few calculated looks and glances before the fastest guard of the group quickly opened a portal and disappeared.

Swiftly the guard reappeared in the kitchen where Jager and two other Vindice as well as the usual trio of voiceless chefs turned to face the now panting guard. Short-warping was a very complex move requiring a large amount of flames and a certain endurance to take in the physical strain, even Jager the strongest Vindice couldn't push himself to do two short-warps in a short period of time.

"Tsuna-kun.. is *pant* coming this-" He didn't even need to finish his sentence for them all to piece the puzzle. Quickly in unison like a well oiled machine they all moved to cover up any sign of evidence; any cake recipes, party decorations, colourful ingredients and more. The chefs also moved to their positions as they began cooking a nice simple meal for the brunette in hopes of creating an illusion of normalcy. They too were very excited for the surprise as though they seemed even more emotionally distant than the guards even they eventually warmed up to the ever smiling little boy and over the few months the worker-client relationship with the child had broken down to more of affectionate caretaker and their personal adorable taste-tester. Working at Vindice wasn't the most appreciative enjoyable job so the little boy had been a breath of fresh air, a taste of freedom to the chefs who too felt like part of the imprisoned in Vendicare.

Once all evidence of their planning had been properly and efficiently cleaned up without a trace the cloaked guards merely gave a nod which was returned by the cooks before promptly disappearing. No sooner did their portal close up Tsuna knocked shyly at the door his eyes wide curious yet held a hidden glint of unmistakable suspicion as he sensed something wasn't entirely right. The silent individuals tensed visibly as they tried their best to ignore or at least look nonchalant when they felt the little boy's surprisingly intense gaze as if he was trying to deconstruct who they were, what they were thinking and what they could possibly hiding.

The tense silence and piercingly sharp gaze was enough to make at least a yakuza boss shift in discomfort and the cooks were no exception to the pressure, only their resolve and image of seeing a happy Tsuna eating the birthday cake they so carefully made stopped them from just breaking down and telling the endearing child everything- they couldn't talk but for some reason hand gestures and facial expressions were enough for the kid to understand what they were saying strangely enough.

Slowly the harsh edge of the gaze softened as a small growl was heard in the small belly of the now blushing brunette as the child remembered why he came in the first place. A soft raspy wheezing could be heard in the kitchen indicating the closest indication to the mute individuals' chuckling at how adorable it all was. Silently and robotically they handed the child a small bowl of steaming white rice, dried fish, miso soup and a side of pickled plum- the usual plain lunch however one by one the three cooks gave a gentle pat on the fluffy head before handing the assorted pieces of the dish. The soon to be three year old flashed a large smile as he accepted the rare show of affection and emotion from the usually robotic silent cooks. The young boy happily waved his goodbyes to the people in the kitchen as he left with his meal, apparently all suspicion completely forgotten.

* * *

As he walked down the hall to his usual eating corner Tsuna couldn't help but furrow his brow as he remembered the strange atmosphere as he came into the kitchen. Everything looked completely normal, nothing unusual was out of place and everyone was acting like usual yet the little feeling inside him was telling him that something was definitely off, the feeling didn't sense anything particularly dangerous so the brunette didn't bother to question it but still, it was definitely fishy. Fishy. Mmmnn fish. _*gro~wl*_

Blushing all previous thoughts were cast away as Tsuna focussed on sitting down and enjoying his meal. Well he was still just a kid after all and soon his wary attitude was quickly forgotten as he indulged in the meal while it was still hot and delicious. Suddenly the child's ears pricked up sensing the almost non-existent sound of footsteps coming his direction, with a cheeky smile his eyes glowed a dark indigo as flames of the same colour covered his hands as he began speedily constructing an illusion around himself to make him invisible. Though the speed he created the illusion was fast the child made sure to be meticulously careful, if he wanted to try and surprise the Vindice his illusion had to be perfect- he'd never been able to fool them but maybe the seventy-eight time will be the charm.

This particular illusion must have been really, really good or the guards passing were very, very distracted as the group passed by not even sparing the corner a glance. Tsuna was sorely tempted to unveil himself, excited and proud that he'd finally managed to accomplish one of his many goals whilst living in Vendicare however he stopped himself as he overheard shreds of conversation, piquing his curiosity.

* * *

"And what's in it for you?" The raspy voice of a female Vindice demanded haughtily, something most of the other guards could only dream of when talking to the strongest Vindice warrior.

"I merely wish to input some of my own suggestions into Tsuna's gifts." The deeper voice replied almost silkily, his rough cracked edge only resulting in a more seductive effect. Really a lesser person would have swooned from the voice alone and it only further confirmed the man to be a womaniser in his past life, unfortunately this was the Vindice and the Vindice held no lesser man or woman. Unfazed the female continued. "Suggestions?"

A rustling of fabric as the tall powerful Vindice pulled out a notepad from his black coat, the female frowned slightly knowing full well that Jager's clothes usually held no pockets and she had full view of his hands beforehand. The mystery was pushed to the side as she looked over the etchings scrawled in the paper sweat dropping slightly at the apparent talent her senior had hidden. With a careful eye she flipped through all the designs and gave a short sharp business-like nod in approval quietly slipping the notepad in the bag full of sewing materials. Her nod was returned and a silent agreement was made.

As the two parted ways Jager combed through his wavy raven hair with his fingers. The first part of his present was done, true he had done less than half of the work but he did promise to supply the female Vindice's group with any necessary supplies and he did put surprisingly a lot of thought in those designs. Jager didn't hate doing work per say, it was that if there was an option to exert less energy whilst still achieving the same outcome he would take it in a heartbeat. Ironically though Tsuna had brought out the more lazier side to him that had been repressed along with all other more human aspects of him, the child has also brought out a side of him he didn't even realize resided in him. He'd never been so driven, so enthusiastic when it came to anything- not even when he served his master Bermuda when he was still alive.

When had this change started? The Vindice warrior couldn't but wonder to himself, he was sure only Bermuda and he were really aware how different everyone was. Yes at first he thought the young'n was amusing, it had been so damn long since he had laughed and it was the first of many much to his pleasure. But when had he seen the boy as more as just something amusing to watch instead he became someone he cared for, became someone he acknowledged as a Sky? Was it when Tsuna accepted who they where despite appearances, that he didn't judge what they did, even go as far as respect and understand? Or was it something else, something deeper that not even the cruel, feared Vindice could have fought against if they tried?

Eight months. It had taken eight months and one Sawada Tsunayoshi for the Vindice to change. For the better or worse he wasn't sure. But- and he smiled as he remembered the many memories he shared with the boy- right now he wasn't regretting any of it.

Breaking from his musings Jager took out a batch of documents all holding some sort of information. Blackmail wasn't a popular skill used in the Vindice preferring to just cast judgement and jail them with no hesitation however individuals who gotten off with warnings had always been fairly… grateful for the pardon. It was almost amusing on how fast the large amount of favours were being used up for a mere child but after all it wasn't just any child they were using it for. It was for Tsuna.

* * *

It was time for his usual monthly visits to Namimori. The brunette almost didm't want to go- not just because of Nana but because he was just getting closer to figuring out how to create a flame that can make the Vindice part of the living again. He had a lost lost hope a couple of times but his resolve pushed him through. The child realised that what he had needed to do was to actually combine his flames- letting mist and sun attributes be used simultaneously with some of the rain element thrown in as well. The combination seemed to work okay in both practice and theory when coupled with Sky-san who seemed to make them work almost harmoniously. Tsuna wondered if there were a whole possibility of other compatible combinations out there he could make with his flames. Just thinking about it made him shiver in excited anticipation.

* * *

As Tsuna waved happily goodbye to the usual guards Ario, Fico and Emilio who accompanied him to Namimori he noticed the trio being unusually jittery, even more so than the past week and a half as they were more easily readable than before- the child didn't even have to try to observe any strange signs! It wasn't just acting unusually nervous for the calm and composed Vindice but sometimes a few of the guards would come by and ask some strange questions. He remembered a pretty memorable time when Small Gia asked how he would like his own torture chamber filled with crocodiles personally trained by him only to be dragged away by his partner Pino.

However the little feeling in his head told him not to question it so he simply didn't, putting on a big smile to reassure the trio he watched them enter back in the magic black portal connecting back to Vendicare absentmindedly wondering when they'll get to teach him that amazing spell. Once they left the fluffy child quickly and quietly slipped into the Sawada household, rushing up the stairs to his so-called bedroom not wishing to be confronted yet by the lady of the house.  
After entering the safe vicinity of his room then Tsuna allowed himself to breathe, he was grateful for all those lessons to help him be all sneaky-sneaky since he got heaps better at hide and seek, though he usually got caught due to his clumsiness more than anything. However the moment the sigh escaped his lips the door slammed open as a bolt of golden blonde practically tackled the thin brunettes to the ground with a large *thud*!

"TSU-CHAN! Tsu! Tsu! Tsu!"

All sense of maturity dissolved once he was with Ieyasu and soon there was just sounds of giggling and tumbling together. Finally once they were out of breath they finally released the almost iron-like grip they had on each other. Reunited once again the two began talking about what they did without the other so it felt like no time had been lost, it was the usual routine but Tsuna could not ask for more. The brunette made sure to be very careful on what he said though, he told his brother about his magic training, the fun antics he got up to with everyone (mainly Jack, Gia and even Jager-san when he was avoiding his duties) but became very vague in who this mysterious group really was. He may only be the younger brother but he held a duty to protect his family all the same, he knew no matter how nice everyone in Vendicare was the place was still very dangerous and even he had areas he was forbidden to enter. Even though the child was aware of the consequences he still wished to show off his amazing friends. Maybe when he found a way to change their appearances he could introduce them to Ieyasu. The brunette grinned brightly at the thought. Yes. That's exactly what he would do.

* * *

They had three days to finally get everything ready and organised for their little Sky's big day. It was possibly the most hectic time the Vendicare had ever encountered since it's foundation centuries ago. There were arguments from colour choices to types of food being served. Silver, black, white and orange streamers hanged off balloons each a colour of the flames of the sky. A large dining table had been ordered to accommodate as many Vindice guards as possible and a specially made chair for the birthday boy. The prisoners were forced to sample various dishes from the cooking staff and were chosen to settle various debates by choosing which colour scheme or which dish was better- obviously the losing party did not take the decision well and personally tortured the poor victim with a cruel and unusual punishment much to the imprisoned's dismay.

Since the guards couldn't actually go outside without drawing attention to their appearances nor was able to rely on the very tiny amount of mist-flame users they had to rely on the various favours they accumulated to get or even help custom-make their gifts, making sure their top priority was getting the best of the best. Jack was possibly the first one to dive into the favours box quickly getting his chosen person's information and teleporting to ask for the payment for the other's so called debt. He might not be the smartest guard in Vendicare but he could proudly boast he was definitely one of the closest to Tsuna and was confident in his gift idea- he just needed the skills of a certain Vongola hired engineer who had a while back gone a little to far with his robotics.

**"Giannichi. Vongola's best weapon tuner."**

The engineer jumped at the sudden intimidatingly raspy hollow voice behind him. He recognised non too fondly that voice that broke even the strongest of men in a cold sweat. He turned to only confirm his fears when he faced the cloaked bandaged guard who strangely enough didn't have any companions. "P-please." The man cursed himself for stuttering. "I haven't done anything to break the rules since the last tim-" **"I am here to discuss a repayment to that particular debt."** " -I have a son you know? And Vongola will not allow me to be taken… eh?"

Giannichi stared jaw open so wide it was a wonder it wasn't touching the floor, he couldn't help it! This Vindice guard was asking for a request. A Vindice guard of all people- if they actually were human. However he certainly wasn't going to say no to the guard of the most feared group of enforcers in the mafia. Composing himself to the best of his abilities he answered in a business-like albeit slightly weary tone. "So. What do you want me to make?"

For a second the best weapon tuner could have swore under those bandages he saw the guard flash a fiery grin.

* * *

As the brunette happily munched on the meagre amount of cold leftovers that Ieyasu thankfully provided him under the table Tsuna couldn't help noticing Nana's good mood as she whistled a merry tune as she continued to cook. It must be something great since usually her mood is soured by his presence, a short sharp pain rang in the boy's young heart as he thought this. But he stubbornly ignored that traitorous side of him that still yearned for a mother's warmth. He had the Vindice now. Why couldn't this need disappear? He had already came to terms with this strained broken excuse for a relationship but it still hurt. The sharp edge of the dagger was dulled but at the same time getting stabbed by a dulled dagger can in it's own way hurt much worse than a sharpened blade.

"Mama! Why you so happy?" The brunettes increasingly darkening thoughts were cut short much to his relief as he listened in to the conversation forming between his beloved twin and his mother.

"Ara? Didn't you know Iey-kun~?" The youngest twin couldn't help but bitterly think how the woman had purposely ignored him. "Nope mama!"

It was almost grating to the poor child how happy they were, how perfect a family they were without him. However he mentally pushed the thought away as in preference to feeding his hungry stomach with delicious albeit cold food. "Well it's _your_ birthday today Iey-kun! I've invited a~ll your friends to come over in the afternoon!" "Ee~eh? Really!?"

The brunette stopped chewing, the food in his mouth felt suddenly dry and stale. He was no idiot. He knew very damn well the two shared birthdays and what the woman was cruelly implying. Swallowing dryly Tsuna decided for once to try stand up for himself.

"B-but mother. What about… about…" His voice usually so clear was found wavering and fading off much to his horror, it was like those nightmares where no matter how hard he tried his voice just would't work. Ieyasu sensing his younger counterpart's dilemma gave a reassuring pat on the back making sure Nana wasn't looking when he did so. Instantly the brunette could feel waves of calm wash over him, secretly he gave a small smile to his elder twin whose blue eyes seemed to flash with understanding and sympathy. Before he could make another shaky embarrassing attempt to talk Ieyasu beat him to it. "But mama. Wha 'bout Tsu?"

Instantly the room seemed to go cold, even ice cubes would shiver if they could. "Ara? Oh Iey-kun don't be silly." The older woman smiled her usual smile but the two boys with their intuition couldn't help but shudder at how her eyes didn't seem to reflect any of the warmth she usually gave. "Tsunayoshi doesn't have a birthday."

Tsuna couldn't help but give a sharp inhale of air. It must have been obvious that he was in pain emotionally because one look from the blonde and a flash of dark anger swept in those wide blue eyes. "Mama! Tha not right! Tsu and I have the same birthday!" This was probably the first real time his big brother was really standing up for him, too bad the child was too busy trying not to cry to appreciate the moment. "No, no, no Iey-kun~." She gave her sickly sweet smile and the brunette tensed already feeling a bit of bile come up his throat. "I made a mistake. Tsunayoshi _has_ a birthday… he just doesn't _deserve_ one."

That comment hit harder than any punch or injury he'd ever encountered whilst training with the Vindice, it burned harsher than any flame. That pitying almost apologetic look from his brother was only salt to the metaphorical gaping wound. The fact his own twin had done nothing but accept the unreasonableness of it all and the idea that he was so unwanted by his own flesh and blood… "E-excuse me." With that small almost whisper of a reply Tsuna left the table and almost ran to his room.

* * *

Tsuna loved his counterpart dearly and he knew the other did as well but sometimes he felt so childishly jealous and angry at the other. As he curled up in his empty dark room listening to the laughter and music coming downstairs as if mocking him Tsuna found this moment to be one of those times. He hated that Ieyasu never fought for him, never defied their mother no matter how much she was picking on him yet he couldn't bring himself to hate his brother and instead accepted his cowardliness as well as his other faults.

The feeling of the unfairness of it all filled his tiny body as the loneliness seeped through the walls suffocatingly and it scared him. Big honey brown eyes glittered with unshed tears threatening to spill out despite all his resistance. Crying isn't something befitting one with Vindice pride he scolded himself. As he rubbed his eyes harshly as if trying to push the tears away he couldn't stop a small hiccup of cries from his mouth. That seemed to be the trigger to a small breakdown and soon all sense of coolheaded logic was stripped away as he began to truly show his age as he cried and sobbed his broken soul out into his pillows. Only sleep comforted him away from the hurt in his heart.

* * *

Caramel brown eyes flickered open to be greeted by not the whitewash walls of his bedroom of Namimori but more familiar grey ones. With a small groan the child groggily sat up looking at the time on his clock- 4:00 - he had probably been carried here whilst sleeping when he was supposed to be picked up by 3. Looking at the ground the child noticed with some surprise that instead of the usual grey carpeting there was an orange painted line leading from his bed to the closed door.

Ever curious and without even a shred of suspicion the brunette decided to follow this mystery line and where it could possibly lead. The halls seemed much to quiet as he followed the orange paint. Usually there would at least be a trio of guards monitoring the area but there was simply no one there. Even though the Vindice were always quiet to the point that even a leaf falling on the ground could be heard better than their footsteps Tsuna could always sense their presence on some level. But right now he couldn't sense anyone at all and a part of him began to worry and grow wary at the lack of activity. What if something bad happened to them?! Maybe a dangerous criminal escaped?! Maybe the curse did something?! What if-

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA!"**

"_HIEEEE!?_" The young child yelped in a rather unmanly way. Once he got his hysteria under control he took a good look at the place he had been lead to. The line ended with a painting of what can only be assumed as a flame. Written in gold were the words _congratulations_. Tsuna found himself in the throne room- or supposed to be the throne room. Every guard was gathered wearing shiny pointed hats or other strange looking items on their heads, the room was filled with balloons and streamers of various colours decorating the usual drab greys upon greys that were signature to Vendicare. In the middle of the room was a large table filled to the brim with beautifully assorted food and various desserts that could have come straight out of one of Tsuna's picture books, it looked so fantastical. Tsuna had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

When he had made a hundred percent sure he was awake the brunette couldn't help but tear up with happiness. A few of the guards (mainly the females) couldn't stop coo-ing over how cute a teary Tsuna was as the child smiled so wide and happily that everyone felt a huge sense of accomplishment at the image. "Well what are you freaking waiting for kid?" Jack grinned lopsidedly showing some charred teeth which a lifetime and a betrayal ago would have been pearly white. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

It wasn't as festive nor certainly as loud (they had with the help of Tsuna grown livelier but that still wasn't enough for them to break their usual quiet habits)as the birthday his elder twin was having but the brunette was sure that this was definitely the best party ever. And he didn't mind voicing how great it was to everyone much to their delight, pride and relief. It had been a long time since they all had experienced any sort of celebration and possibly for the first time in a long time they could have felt something akin to nervous insecurity on whether their little Sky would enjoy it.

They couldn't decide on what type of birthday cake they wanted to give for Tsuna- someone suggested orange but a hundred others harshly shot it down, the same could be said to other suggestions, there was a huge war on chocolate versus vanilla and even more fights that _may_ or _may not_ have resulted in the physical damage to the Vendicare prison environment and it's property and prisoners- so they settled for a compromise.

Tsuna's large honey brown eyes widened and glittered with childish awe and excitement as he saw the large cake decorated to show a rainbow in the night sky and he giggled in absolute delight as he realised each colour held a different flavour. The chefs had the honour of helping the child with his serving, taking careful care to let the boy sample each individual flavour. Every time he tasted a piece of the cake the child would make sure to savour it slowly then Tsuna would cutely scrunch up his face in deep thought and suddenly shout out in excitement what sort of taste he thought the flavour belonged to. Everyone just smiled their gentle small smiles reserved solely for the brunette as they thought how endearing this child was, it was even more adorable when the kid couldn't help but make a huge mess of himself- even getting a bit of dark chocolate frosting on the top of his nose!

Chuckling at the brunette's antics Jager reached down to wipe away the frosting, however Tsuna who didn't notice the Vindice warrior reaching toward him unconsciously reacted by trying to hit the unknown entity in self defense. Of course the punch gave no effect on the strong guard though what it did produce was cake and frosting half smeared onto a certain Strongest Vindice Warrior's face.

There was silence.

Then a harsh laughter was heard echoing and everyone turned their attention to the the laughing individual with faded red hair. "HAHAHA oh shit! You should have seen your freaking face when y-" Jack was suddenly cut off as a piece of the cake had hit him square in the eyes.

Wiping off the red frosting off his face he glared at the slightly smirking Jager and with a mischievous glint in his jet-black eyes the fiery guard scooped up the closest piece of food he could find. Everyone sweat dropped as possibly the most childish of the Vindice, Gia who never couldn't resist a chance to rile things up quickly joined in and it all devolved from there.

It took only a few minutes before everyone had joined in, there were guards actually using their portals in order to achieve a better aim at their opponents, even Bermuda had joined in at some point. A certain brunette found himself also throwing small pies and handfuls of desserts or shouting and revealing guards that were about to attack another. Tsuna having the time of his life couldn't stop laughing at the whole scenario, it was even more amusing since the Vindice seemed to take everything seriously- apparently even when food fighting. Though he was very sure the chefs will not be happy about all this wasted food and mess the day after.

Soon the battle settled down- mainly because there had been no more food left to be thrown- and it was time to open presents. A very sticky, smiling three-year old sat in the middle of the floor as each guard or group of guards began offering their presents. Many had given him various books ranging from fantasy novels to encyclopaedias to comic books, each one either a first edition, personally signed by the author or in mint condition. Some books were even on the topics of flame use or stories of the mafia. Others gave him things ranging from specially made charms to some very intricate rings that they told Tsuna would help with when he played with his magic. But Tsuna accepted all gifts with equal delight and joy.

The female Vindice had possibly the largest present in sheer quantity alone. They had spent the last few weeks sewing various custom-made outfits for the cute brunette using only their own imaginations and Tsuna's moe-ness to push their limited home-economic skills to their limits, luckily Jager was willing to help supply any materials needed- even the rare flame-resistant ones. The main outfit had been from Jager's design- a mini Vindice uniform almost identical to Bermuda's except for the fact Tsuna's was white in colour with vibrant orange feather lining in his cloak and equally orange bandages decorating his top hat. Immediately taken to the costume the child rushed off to get cleaned and changed into the new outfit, strutting it around proudly as everyone squealed (internally or voiced it physically) at how cute he was. They even took pictures of the child and a slightly embarrassed though a very flattered Bermuda with the new camera the birthday boy had received as a present.

Next were the strongest Vindice guards turns to gift their favourite child. Alejandro presented a mini Tsuna puppet as well as various other Vindice puppets he had hand-crafted himself, something he hadn't done since he created the Gingerbread doll series which had been only used for the destruction of familigias. He promised a very excited Tsuna with a small chuckle that didn't match his usual ice-cold demeanour, that he would spend some time teaching the boy how to properly manipulate the dolls on a later date.

Small Gia and Big Pino came after handing the child an assortment of various weapons, artillery and other such dangerous items completely ignoring the glares of the other guards. "_Keh_. Happy birthday kid. We wish you to be ever strong and whatever." As they turned to walk away Tsuna looked up from his gifts of what he could sense were well cared for and individually polished weaponry to smile. "Thanks very much Gia-san, Pino-san- I hope yew will help teach me how to use them later." The smaller of the pair tch-ed ignoring the warm feeling almost fluttering inside him. "Obviously." He muttered as Pino just pupipup-ed knowingly smug.

Jack held out a very badly wrapped red parcel proudly in which Tsuna accepted it with equal fervour. Inside the parcel was headphones- a fiery red with the number 27 imprinted on the outsides and fur lining on the insides- an iPod and two red bracelets which also had a number 27 imprinted on them. "I know yer always humming and stuff so I thought you would like this freaking music stuff." The red-head explained. "I already got a few songs in there already and the bracelets and headphones can work as freaking stereos when you press a certain passcode onto the iPod too!" The brunette gave such a spine tingling smile Jack felt like he had been hit by lightening- in a good way- and when the child gave him a big hug to show his appreciation the guard couldn't help but hug (a little awkwardly with the height difference) back.

Jäger also seemed to have a similar idea to Jack's as he presented the child with a Karaoke machine. At this point the brunette felt like he could just burst with happiness. "Will everyone come sing with me too?!" All the guards who initially were watching over fondly tensed- singing was never in their long list of expertise and honestly given a chance they would immediately turn the person down when offered. However as they looked into those big puppy dog eyes they felt compelled to nod their heads in agreement to the charming child's request. By the look on the co-founder of Vindice's face, the man had completely planned it for his amusement. With a widening even more annoyingly apparent smirk Jager added. "There's also a dance feature included."

* * *

The party had lasted long into the night and it was time to send Tsuna off to bed. Bermuda was the one to suddenly announce he would be escorting the brunette to his sleeping quarters while the rest continue to drink and be merry. It took the sleepy child a few minutes to notice something strange. "Ummm… Bermuda-san? This isn't the way to my room." The arcobaleno continued on without missing a step. **"I know child. This is the way to my room- you are sleeping with me tonight."** This instantly caused the young boy's tiredness to disappear as he looked up curious and intrigued. He had been invited to see the interior of a few of the guard's rooms and they all had pretty much been the same as his own, however Bermuda unlike the others had been completely closed off in that he never revealed even a small hint of his past.

Bermuda's room was definitely larger than most of the others, his bed was a king-sized one with black silk sheets and simple white pillows- the size was much bigger than most other's which the child thought a little strange considering the other's size. Other than the bed however the brunette noticed very little of anything else in the room, it seemed to just be what it was- a bedroom, nothing more, nothing less. No photos, no items that held memories, nothing.

"Come child." The voice was softer, warmer and it took Tsuna a second to recognise the voice to belong to Bermuda without it's usual intimidating tone. Any nervousness melted away as a sense of safety filled him. Complying to the request the brunette squirmed into the large bed with the arcobaleno, a little surprised that the other was in pyjamas - also the colour of night- yet still wore his bandages. But the child did not question it, he knew when the time is right Bermuda himself will tell him and he will wait patiently for when that day comes.

"Night Bermuda-san." He murmured drowsily as his eyelids grew heavier with each passing moment. The small brunette snuggled closer to the other and almost purred when a tiny bandaged hand stroked his head. The elder of the two chuckled softly at such an endearing sight. This small child had slowly but surely unlocked the many, many chains he had locked onto his heart and soon they'll be no more chains to protect his heart. That thought scared the Night flame wielder more than he would ever care to admit to himself but it did. He knew there will be a time when he would pass on and he knew that time will be sometime in the foreseeable future. Before the child came into their lives they all lived for the sole purpose of revenge, planning to throw away their lives in order to seek vengeance on the damned Checkerface but now…

Now they had something else in their lives they wanted to live for. Now they had Tsuna.

Bermuda was no saint. He was a selfish, cruel man. He would use anything and everything in order to give the revenge he so richly craved for and still find a way to have Tsuna by his side like this- warm and safe. When the time draws closer he knew that his goals will be harder and harder to achieve if he kept aiming for both. One day he would have to choose and it will be a day something will be lost forever but right now as he stroked the child's soft brown hair to sleep Bermuda decided to just enjoy this moment with the child and let it be till later.

As he watched the small figure, do delicate and fragile falling slowly closer to sleep Bermuda began to hum a soft tune as he continued comfortingly stroking the other's fluffy hair. Soon the humming was accompanied by murmuring words till before the the arcobaleno realised it he had began singing a soothing lullaby.

_From the time your hand_  
_Didn't fit round my finger_  
_The first time that I saw you smile_  
_I realized why I'm alive_

A smile graced his lips as the boy unconsciously leaned toward his touch.

_And that time we_  
_First saw you enter you shocked me_  
_And when I saw you asleep with eyes filled with tears_  
_Let's still be clear, why I'm here_

He felt himself tense a bit when he saw the brunette in the Sawada household asleep from obviously crying whilst a party of all things was going on downstairs. He wasn't aware of such poor negligence on Tsuna during his visits and he sorely wished he had been a bit more observant.

He would have noticed the signs - how the child would always eat a little more after coming back from Vendicare, how he barely mentioned his visits and more importantly how little a fuss was made when Tsuna had left home. As if almost sensing the growing animosity and anger of the older male the brunette furrowed his brows slightly and snuggled tighter to the other figure. Bermuda relaxed in response, there was something in Tsuna that seemed to calm him. He continued to quietly sing.

_When life throws you arrows and makes you feel small_  
_My love for you, child, will conquer it all_

He continued to look fondly on at the child, cherishing the moment and the memories and of what is to come in the future.

_So you don't have to worry_  
_Won't let the big bad world get you_  
_No you don't have to worry_  
_Won't let the big bad world get you no way~_

At this point he stopped sining as he felt the other's breathing even out, a sign he was deeply asleep. With a smile Bermuda stroked the other's hair one more time and hesitantly, almost shyly gave a small peck on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday Tsuna. May the night forever protect the sky."

* * *

**Yeah I know it's waaaay past Tsu's actually birthday but sue me. The idea came and I wasn't waiting a whole year to post this lol. **

**Also that song is mainly from Big, Bad World by Guy Sebastian (suitable right?) They'll probs be more of that in the future too btw**

**ok well cyaaaa hope you liked!**


	9. Omake1

**HEY GUYS! Ok I have to make this quick cause I only got... 5 more minutes till wifi runs dry.**

**Awww I'm so glad about all the great reviews and ****positive stuff going on for my last chapter! **

**Anyway this is an omake so its sadly very short but I am working on actual chapters I swear~~~**

**Also I'm thinking bout a new series called The Little Tunafish (yaaay) I hope you'll all support it when/if I ever publish it**

**Well thanks for being patient and I hope you do enjoy this~~ **

**Ummm happy Christmas and Merry New year as well!**

* * *

Omake1: Questions, Questions And Questions

"Ne Jack-san?"

"Hmmm..?"

"What's the difference between cups and plates?"

"What? Well you freaking drink out of one for one thing."

"But you drink soup from a bowl."

"Yes.. But-"

"Wait so if you put tea in a bowl it becomes a cup?"

"I guess not…"

"So whats the difference?"

Jack broke out in cold sweat for the first time in a century as he took the mistake of looking directly at that large imploring gaze that seemed to think that the other held all the answers to the universe.  
"Uhh." An intelligent reply. Tsuna stood on tiptoes making it even harder not to look away from those huge adorably pure eyes coupled with the childish expression of wonder made the Vindice guard cringe at the idea of disappointing him- even if the question was stupid.

"Jack-san?" A flash of confusion was shown on those cherubic features and the hotheaded arcobaleno wanted to be anywhere but here at this moment, victim to the child's intense gaze.

"If you don't kno-" Before the brunette could even finish his sentence Jack grabbed an unfortunate passing Vindice and ran off screaming something about sensing the sink was on fire and he was being summoned by the janitor. That was strange. Tsuna was pretty sure they had no janitor.

* * *

"Why is it called a shipment of a parcel is delivered by a car and cargo when delivered by ship?"  
Alejandro blinked along with two other Vindice by his side as they were blindsided by the unexpected question.  
"Can you repeat that again Tsuna-kun?" The elder Vindice voiced with his usual frosty voice though everyone by now knew that the puppeteer user always saved a special soft voice personally for the child. Said child decided to repeat his question and waited patiently for it to sink in.

"Well I guess it's named because it just is. Much like how an apple is called an apple." The two guards by Alejandro nodded at the wise answer, once again secretly awed by how cool the stronger Vindice was. Of course then Tsuna just had to open his curious little mouth again.

"But wouldn't it have made more sense if cargo were for cars? And shipments for ships? Why the other way round?"  
Silence. Silence and the sound of the trio of guard's brain malfunctioning.

Finally the elder Vindice coughed very importantly and with dignity as his two followers looked to him waiting for his wise words to flow from his mouth like a waterfall in the middle of a desert. A moment of tense hope filled silence was met as they all waited.

"Go ask Jäger." Alejandro deadpanned as he turned and walked off dignified carrying an air of status with an ever so slight hint of embarrassed irritation.

The other two guards followed quickly however Tsuna noticed a slight stumble in their usually graceful step which was possibly the closest thing to an anime style tumble he would ever see from them.

* * *

Small Gia and Big Pino had just come back from a mission hauling two half dead mafioso back like sacks of rice. The sight that greeted them back in Vendicare was certainly... Strange at the least. Gia always being the more expressive of the two raised his brow as they took in the sight. Guards left and right were acting weirdly.

Some were in shouting matches with each other, their coarse underused voice grating and gravelly. Some were in a fetal position rocking themselves back and forth in a corner and the others we're banging their heads softly on the nearest flat surface, all mumbling incoherently about something to do with cups, cars and other such nonsense that the duo couldn't comprehend.

Only one person could hold this much power over the Vindice. Only one person could reduce them to such an unsightly state.

With short purposeful steps Gia strode to the nearest Vindice curled up in a ball in the corner. Lifting the taller male by his black coat the shorter of the two proceeded to shake him roughly. "Oi! Where the hell is the chibi?!" The Vindice guard who before was muttering incoherent syllables immediately regained his composure. Stammering his words in embarrassment he directed the duo to the child's location before being flung to the ground by a scowling but curious Gia.

'What the hell did the kid do?' As they kept walking still carrying the two mafioso they came across more of their comrades in the same if not worse state. The shorter male couldn't help but grin sadistically thinking of all future teasing at the victims expense. 'And how the hell can I do it?'

Finally after following the trail of mentally traumatised guards they found Tsuna who had been waiting patiently by the kitchen for his dinner like he hadn't just caused the proud ever stoic, powerful Vindice feared by all- to curl in a corner and cry. The chefs who had watched the scenario play out were for once glad they couldn't speak.

"Oi kid- what the hell did you do to everyone?!" Tsuna looked up, a little surprised as he picked up the almost incredulous tone with a slight touch of respect. "What are you talking 'bout Gia-san?" The duo stared confused at the child. The child stared back with equal confusion. The mafia groaned in pain.

Wordlessly the shorter guard picked the brunette up as the child giggled at the action. Carrying the other in his arms like a large teddy bear Gia led the boy to the main hall where most of the victims were held. After dropping the brunette rather ungraciously the Vindice gestured to the chaotic scene before them as if to answer the boy's previous question. If the look on the small child's face was any indication apparently Tsuna didn't intentionally cause this worrying yet very amusing state of all the guards.

"Hieeee?! B-but all I asked was just some questions..." Now it was the two guard's turn to look at him strangely and in disbelief. "Pupip pupipu puppip?!" The brunette frowned slightly trying to interpret the larger guard's language- he'd been able to now understand basic words like 'hello' or 'you hungry?' But translating the individual's unique language was a lot harder as it was only compiled of 'pu's and 'pi's. "He said- 'You did this with just questions?!'" The other guard translated curtly. "Now kid, what did you ask them?"

The guards in the room as one tensed as if what was coming out of the cute child's small mouth was a missile and not a few questions. However at the same time they edged closer wanting to see the reaction and answer of the duo when it comes. Jäger and Bermuda who were apparently the first to catch the situation had warped somewhere no one really knew, leaving his men to take the fall. Alejandro and Jack being the first few victims had gone into their rooms and refused to come out- it had been a good few hours since then. So it was no wonder they were all quite curious over how the most sadistic individual in Vendicare would handle this.

* * *

"What's the difference between a cup and a bowl?"

"_Haa~aAHH?_! Obviously the cup was made with the intention of being drunk from stupid kid."

Big brown eyes blinked. "Intention?" The other just scoffed like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Yeah, like the difference between mutts and pedigrees is that one was bred to be all perfect and shit but if ya think about it they are both dogs right?" Tsuna nodded slowly in understanding.

"That makes sense..." At this point every guard listening in had their jaws to the ground. Of all people, guard, living and dead beings _Small Gia_ seemed to be the one to answer the child's impossibly hard questions and make sense as well! Most of the guards if they weren't from the same generation knew nothing about the other Vindice preferring secrecy and silence over anything. Gia's coarse language and rough behavior caused everyone to immediately assume that he was anything but the intelligent type, so the shock that the short guard could answer what everyone failed to do was pretty great.

"Why is it called a shipment of a parcel is delivered by a car and cargo when delivered by ship?"

"To screw with you."

Or maybe the guard was just really, _really_ good at bullshitting.

They all sweatdropped at the sadistic gleam in those eyes coupled with a toothy grin at the look of awe and respect emanating from the child toward him.

Yup definitely the latter.


	10. A Sickness, A Doctor & A Feeling of fear

**Happy new year guys! Just telling everyone- I'm going to change the rating from K+ to T due to swearing and possibly a little more mature themes that I may introduce.**

**I love you guys for such positive reviews on the omake- I was really worried it wouldn't be as funny as I hoped lol~**

**Also I swear to god next chapter will be ****happier! Probably... **

**Ummmm... Anything else to say oh!**

**To the anonymous people out there who made comments thanks! I'm so happy I made your day/night! XD**

**Now I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

A Sickness, A Shaken Doctor And A Feeling of Fear

Weeks. It had taken weeks but finally he had gotten a step closer. Tsuna threw back his head and laughed triumphantly like how he'd seen the caped men do on the TV show that Ieyasu seemed to like. Personally the brunette thought the whole show was kind of dumb- the so-called heroes never seemed to capture the villains who always manages to escape in the last minute and there is never proper judgement upon the crimes. No, the Vindice were definitely way cooler than those neon colored characters the boy decided stubbornly.

Looking at the flame in his hand, the brunette mentally patted his back. It was a brilliant yellow and deep indigo all at once, as it flickered one could see the edges were almost blue in color. Three different flames all in harmony.

It took a while and a lot of trial and error but he had finally found the perfect ratio for all three flames to co-exist as one, by adding Sky-san to help calm the other attributes the flame is able to stabilize its form. It was hard, there were quite a few accidents resulting in various burns (luckily these particular flames were already quite controlled compared to the more chaotic Storm-kun or unpredictably wild Night-san) however pure resolve pushed the child to continue on. Tsuna couldn't wait to see if his hard work has finally paid off, to see the proud glint in the eyes of the people he loved not to mention the rare look of surprise on their stoic faces. He giggled at the mental image and as he turned to skip out of the training grounds the brunette stumbled. 'Eh?' Suddenly his vision was blurring from reality and his tiny body felt heavy and unresponsive. A sense of fear and confusion clutched inside Tsuna as his mouth failed to make any sound but a sickening gurgle. Then there was darkness. And a sense of falling.

"Yo Tsuna I freaking heard a cras- CRAP TSUNA ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Jack spent no hesitation as he rushed over to the three-year old's side. He may have been dead for a long time but he recognized a sick person when he saw one. Without even thinking he lifted the boy up bridal style and rushed over to the Vindice Boss.

* * *

"BOSS, TSUNA HAS COLLAPSED IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS!"

**"What?!"** Immediately the arcobaleno was on top of Jack's shoulder looking down at the unconscious brunette in the taller one's arms. Feeling with tiny bandaged hands the youngest boy's forehead he swore under his breath. **"His fever is high. Too high. Get some antibiotics from the medical infirmary."** The baby ordered.

Something was wrong with Tsuna. And taking account the fact the boy practically lives in a very sanitary almost sterile environment as they never allow him near the prisoners and the guards themselves are unable to hold illness, whatever that's wrong with the child was no ordinary sickness.

Once the red-head laid the child on a nearby couch and practically dove into the portal the Vindice boss summoned Alejandro as well as any other guard that owned sun flames or had medical knowledge. Bermuda cursed the fact almost all the intelligent geniuses that were Arcobaleno had such weak bodies and died throughout the process of losing their pacifier. No it wasn't their fault. It was that damned Checkerface's. Everything can be blamed on that bastard. And no the boss of Vendicare would not say otherwise.

Word quickly spread like wildfire on the child's distressing condition, it wasn't hard for it to spark considering Tsuna was and will now always be a top priority in the Vindice. Jailers left and right kept rushing in and out of the boy's bedroom with various medicinal items and advice on how to handle the sick.

"I'll get tha cooks to whip up some chicken soup!"

"I have heard green onions to be effective when placed on the patients body."

"Maybe some fresh water from the Swiss Alps would help? We will obtain it right away."

"Chinese medicine in my day seemed to do wonders. Once Tsuna wakes up maybe he should try drinking some of these brewed herbs."

"Pupipu pipippupi uppipup."

"There is recent information that suggest the Bovino familigia has invented some sort of healing equipment. They have also been close to breaching a few laws and I'm sure..."

"Consuming dried antelope intestines were a practice used when sick in my village..."

"Keke I can go get some fresh blood to make..."

"Live cobra heart in a glass of its own blood..."

"Bath filled with sulfur rock from an active volcano..."

Needless to say Bermuda who hadn't once left Tsuna's side through the whole ordeal was earning himself quite a headache. What was worse was despite everyone's hardest (and increasingly disturbing not to mention morally greying) efforts the child showed no signs of recovery. In fact he was getting worse. By the time Gia and Jäger had procured a few vials of what they insisted was filled with the blood of Primo himself (which for their sakes better not have been the vials of blood they had been promised to protect), the Night Arcobaleno had just about had enough.

**"If thoughst doth not shutteth up. Thy _will_ find thyselves under thou wrath."** The baby boomed in his 'boss' voice, hollow and deep as it practically commanded all that heard it to immediately follow.

All chaos (not panic- the Vindice did _not_ panic) immediately ceased. Though Bermuda had learnt to hide it, once their boss got extremely angry or beside himself with another emotion (but they had yet to see _that_) the baby would tend to slip into his old-fashioned terms of language used in his old life. It told the guards two things about their mysterious boss. One- was that it reminded them on how long this endless accursed cycle had been going on in history and two- the man was very, _very_ pissed.

All was silence other than the irregular breathing of one sick brunette. "C-c-cold." Tsuna managed to groan out and almost immediately the brunette was buried in various blankets. Bermuda groaned. Apparently when one goes so long not caring about living things and being dead they become completely stupid when the time comes for one in taking care of someone.

"H...hot.." Came the muffled whine of the brunette and just as quickly was the blankets gone. The attention was turned once more to Tsuna. The bag of ice that was resting on his scorching forehead a few minutes ago was reduced to water, the child's rise in temperature was alarming to say the least and already the room was getting unbearably hot from just the mere heat radiating off the bedridden figure.

They had no idea what the child was ailed with. They had no extensive medical knowledge to help with. And they barely had any medical supplies to utilize if it takes a turn for the even worse. But they will not just sit and watch helplessly as their little sky dies. They had one last card in their deck. The jailers were hesitant to use it as once drawn information on Tsuna's existence in Vendicare could very well be compromised. However the Vindice will still be able to protect the boy with all their strength, what they couldn't protect was someone already dead. And if they didn't do something soon Tsuna could very well die.

With a silent nod to three of the guards Bermuda left (though unwillingly) Tsuna's side and at the same time the trio opened a portal ready to bring their last card out of the deck.

* * *

To say this was one of the biggest scares in Shamal's life was a freaking understatement. A few seconds ago he was hitting on a very beautiful blonde and now he was face to face with members of the most feared enforcers in the underworld. Quickly he wracked his mind to find any reason for such a situation to have occurred. A few restraining orders, parking tickets and slaps to the face come to mind but no actual mafia laws being broken. Maybe the blonde beauty was who they were looking for?

**"Trident Shamal."** Shit. **"Under orders you are to come with us to Vendicare in which what you will see will never pass through your lips."**

Well if that didn't sound terrifyingly ominous the man didn't know what did. Of course there wasn't much he could do to refuse, especially to the Vindice of all people. So he forcefully willed himself to nod in reluctant acceptance, inwardly praying to any female Gods for some miracle that could save him from what he could only think as a fate worst than death. Obviously no miracle appeared.

Once the guards were certain the terrified doctor will not run away the trio dragged the chained man through the portal, instructing him to hold his breath as individuals not holding a night flame could find themselves suffocated and incapacitated- possibly dead depending on the length of time subjected to the dark matter. It was the polite thing to do after all. Apparently Shamal didn't seem to think so based on the growing paleness of his face.

The doctor expected chains, he expected torture instruments maybe even a few scary scar-ridden muscular criminals. What he didn't expect was a scorching hot room where a small delicate feminine-looking boy was curled up on a bed. It didn't take an idiot to know why a medical genius like Shamal was brought to this room. He opened his mouth to protest.

"Oh no. No, no, no see I only treat fema-" However one glance at the menacing aura emitting from a horrifying large number of bandaged cloaked jailers successfully stopped the words of resistance from leaving his mouth. The guard behind him holding the chain bindings released the living man and pushed him (a little harshly not that the doctor was going to complain) toward the boy. **"You will heal the child."** Came the harsh raspy order that sent chills down the grown man's spine. The_ 'Or die trying'_ wasn't said but the doctor could read between the lines and unconsciously gave an audible gulp.

Not wanting to waste any of their time nor wanting to stay in this grey hellhole any longer than necessary the womanizing doctor moved closer to the sweating yet shivering form of the brunette. Going straight into professional mode Shamal began looking for symptoms as clues for whatever was plaguing the kid. He rested a hand on the boy's forehead, only to quickly retract it like he'd been burned- and to his surprise he actually was. Turning toward the guards in a mix of scientific curiousity and cool professionalism. "Has the brat-" **"Tsunayoshi."** One guard corrected in a growl. Shamal cleared his throat a little nervously. "*_ahem_* Yes uh, has... _Tsunayoshi-kun_ had any previous association with... Dying will flames?"

The silence to come was awkward and though Shamal couldn't see any change in the bandaged jailers' outward appearance somehow he sensed... Sheepish... Guilt? The pause was quick however and the doctor could only wonder if it was his crazed imagination finally caving from all this pressure. **"Tsunayoshi has been able to access all his flames at age two."**

A dark eyebrow was raised at that. 'If what they said was true than this child was very well a prodigy... Wait. _All_?' At that the eyebrow rose a little higher. "What do you mean _all_ of his flames?"

**"That is none of your concern Trident Shamal."** It was already killing them that they had to reveal their Tsuna to an outsider much less one that came from the mafia. The Vindice did not wish to reveal anymore information than necessary that could attract unwanted attention to the child they so desperately wanted to protect from the inevitable darkness that will one day too consume their pure innocent Tsuna.

"It is my concern. And yours and Tsunayoshi-kun's." The doctor was a little surprised by his own firm tone but quickly continued lest such attitude wasn't appreciated in Vendicare. "What I mean is that from the strange sudden symptoms Tsunayoshi-kun could be suffering from a disease from a consequence of Flame overuse. If I don't know anything about his flames it would be like searching for an ink stain in a black room with no light." Another lull in the rather short one-sided conversation was made as the jailers considered the living man's words. Then one of the more shorter guards stepped up though he couldn't see the other's eyes, Shamal could feel the intensity of the glare. 'Strange- this particular Vindice guard didn't seem as stoic as the others.' The doctor noted absentmindedly as he took a small step back just enough to get out of punching range. Apparently this guard also knew no personal space or he did and the jailer didn't very well give two damns as the shorter male moved intimidatingly closer like a lion stalking prey.

**"You listen here fucking greenhorn-"** _Wow_ it had been a long time since anyone has every called him that. **"-none of this information will pass out of your lips if you want to see the outside world again."**

Once satisfied at scaring the shit out of the _very_ willing to comply doctor, the short jailer stepped back, satisfied, into the mass of bandages, black cloaks and top hats. The moment the short guard seemed to disappear from view another guard whose black wavy coarse hair was revealed through wraps of bandages stepped up. This one if possible was even more intimidatingly fearsome, he could see the taller jailer's eye with its black sclera and white pupil and worst of all the power he exuded made the experienced mafioso doctor want to sink to his knees. A little part of Shamal wished for the shorter guard to come back. Only a little part though.

**"Tsunayoshi is in possession of and able to manipulate ten types of flames."** Despite the spine-chilling hollow voice that the doctor swore could haunt his nightmares it was the content of the words that caused his other eyebrow to shoot up, meeting with the one already raised.

'_Ten_ dying flames?! I wasn't even aware there were _eight_ flames but _ten?!_'

"Fascinating." The doctor murmured genuinely curious at this new piece of information. Suddenly the child in front of him wasn't just a simple patient, he was a complex phenomenon defying years of what everyone thought on Flame capabilities, capable of changing the course of scientific history itself. However only if Shamal could save him that is. Which if what he learnt already about the boy and his symptoms would be a tremendous feat.

* * *

"It seems to be a mutation of Skullitis from the markings appearing on the child's torso." The womanizer explained as he lifted up the small boy's shirt revealing a small image of a skull. The cloaked jailers said nothing, showed no indication of emotion or response yet internally their minds went into overdrive.

Skullitis was a fatal and very rare disease that came from flame overuse, when the first marking is visible the victim will have only 2 hours to live. A cold dread seeped into each and everyone of them. **"But Skullitis has no other side effects like what Tsunayoshi is going to."** Jack spoke up, his voice still hollow and raspy was holding a slight waver as he tried his best to repress the emotions from reflecting through his voice.

"Yes that's right but as I said before this is a mutation. Therefore there will be a variation of symptoms, a different time limit and... Possibly will need a different cure." Another pregnant pause until- **"How long will it take?"**

Shamal sighed, "It will be hard but at my best maybe two and a half hours. I'm sorry." And he really was. However the jailers were too busy seething at the unfairness of it all. It was just like them to _finally_ find their happiness only to have it taken away before their helpless, soulless eyes. **"You will do it in two hours."** The scariest jailer practically gritted out through the bandages, his one eye flashing with the silent promise of death if the other failed. Gulping the man nodded and was quickly warped to the medical room by the same trio that had chained him up before (he thinks- they all pretty much looks identical to him). He didn't even had time to question why the child was so important to the jailers, yes this child's existence was probably the scientific breakthrough of the century but the Vindice had never actually cared about anything but the Mafia Laws. They had no reason to even care for this kid, they were cruel and held no remorse for anything.

_So why?_

These questions and more however had to be pushed out of Shamal's mind. Right now he had a cure to create in an almost impossible time limit even for his medical genius.

It was literally do or die.

* * *

Time was running out for the doctor. Luckily he was very close to a possible cure as he isolated the genes for a new strain of Angelitis- a virus used to negate Skullitus. Unfortunately he needed 15 more minutes for the new strain to reproduce to a usable amount and he only had... 14 minutes. Now that may not seem like much more but Shamal was pretty sure a group that spent their life upholding the laws of the underworld with strict authority wouldn't appreciate one being late by half a second. And he wasn't keen on testing the theory out either.

'Come on! Come on goddaMMIT!' The mosquito wielding doctor swore in his head as he looked at his watch and then to his virus. This could easily be the most life-threatening situation in his whole life. He couldn't die here! Not in this godforsaken place where the devils go to die! He hadn't flirted with enough females! Even worse he would die with none of those beautiful flowers known as girls in sight! Well maybe one of those guards were female but he hardly thought they counted and- "YES! OH SWEET MARY JESUS GRAZIE, OH _GRAZIE!_" Only ten seconds left and somehow the mutated Angelitus strain was complete. Triumphantly he poured the viral solution onto one of his trident mosquitoes- Angela's- trident shaped stinger then encased the bug into one of his capsules ready for transportation.

Now all he could do now was to hope - for Tsunayoshi and his sake.

* * *

Tsuna's breathing was loud and erratic, his body temperature which had always been high had shot through the roof- even when the jailers tried to place ice near the boy it would melt a few feet from the sick child. It irritated and worried everyone present to the point of feeling sick which at the back of their minds they thought was strange considering they had no internal organs to feel sick on. They could all sense Bermuda too was deeply agitated as well from the fluctuations of night flames inside their bodies, they couldn't help but feel sorry for their boss. They couldn't afford to reveal the eighth Arcobaleno's existence and it must have almost killed the Vindice boss to be unable to be by their beloved brunette's side in his time of need.

"_ah-ah-aaaAAHHhH!_" The boy who had become in so much pain that he could no longer talk, only whimper suddenly began screaming. Tears were welling up and falling down flushed cheeks, sizzling as they ran down. It was a horrible sight as the brunette's frail figure thrashed around revealing more and more skulls appearing on his white skin; Jäger, Jack, Small Gia and Alejandro all rushed to restrain him not caring that their mangled flesh was burning- they couldn't feel much pain anyway since their nerves have dulled. It stabbed their nonexistent heart when the boy cried, sobbing everyone's name pleading for them to help stop the scorching pain. Never did they want to see such hurt and despair on the child's face again.

It was at that time Ario, Emilio and Fico came back with the doctor at their side. Not even waiting for a greeting Shamal opened up the capsule he held unveiling a mosquito with a trident shaped stinger. The bug made no hesitation in stinging Tsuna and though they were all aware of Trident Shamal's techniques they tensed as they watched the sharp stinger pierce the lithe body.

The reaction was instantaneous. Tsuna calmed down, his tear soaked eyes fluttered shut tired from the ordeal and the room temperature went down to more tolerable levels. The Vindice let out breaths they didn't know they held, sending disguised looks of gratefulness and appreciation at the doctor (they didn't want the man knowing how close the child was to them however if the man broke a small mafia law they wouldn't mind letting it slide with a warning once). Shamal was too busy watching over the child's vital signs for any fluctuations to even notice the subtle behavior anyway. With an exasperated sigh he turned to the jailers. "Well Tsunayoshi-kun's worst is over however I need to watch over his condition as he recovers for about two weeks tops."

* * *

Honestly after seeing how worried the supposedly emotionless monsters were (they may try to deny it and hide it but Shamal had seen his fine share of patients loved ones, no matter how discreet, cold or subtle they were the doctor knew grief when he saw it- though it honestly did take him a little while to notice) Shamal felt a little safer. Or at least confident enough to know they wouldn't kill the guy while he still had use to them. Probably.

The next few days the boy was still weak and bedridden resulting in at least twenty Vindice guards ('it's like they never sleep!' Shamal mentally grumbled.) by the kid's side constantly. Sometimes at the corner of the doctor's eye he would see a shadow of a figure that could almost have been an arcobaleno... Great. Now he was hallucinating Reborns and that meant it was a good time for a quick nap.

Honestly in all the years he had lived and experienced, he would have never prepared for the moment of when the brunette opened his eyes. Which by the way were so goddamn big and cute Shamal almost doubted for a second the boy's gender. Instantly the room was filled with bandages and black cloaks. The doctor didn't know anymore to be petrified, impressed or slightly bemused at the sudden arrival of what seemed to be every jailer in Vendicare.

* * *

If he saw past the intimidating appearance and wasn't aware that these umm... Individuals were well who they were the doctor could almost think they were doting on the admittedly adorable brunette and were being quite -God forbid- cute. At first this thought was promptly pushed far away from the man's mind and mentally burned into a crisp. This was the _Vindice_ we are talking about! Cruel, cold monsters that have again and again been questioned of their humanity. Yet as the days went by as he took care of Tsunayoshi Shamal found himself slowly changing his opinion, even if it was a little bit. He also found himself understanding why such heartless beings had actually become attached to this one little kid.

"Shamal-sama thank you for saving me."

The doctor coughed nonchalantly hiding a slight blush and flutter of joy at the compliment as he continued taking the young boy's temperature. "I told you Tsunayoshi to drop the -sama suffix. And you have already thanked me an indefinite amount of times already."

"But I want to show you my appreciwation- it's the right thing to do! And I told you to drop the -yoshi part of my name." Tsuna added with a playful whine which couldn't help but get the older man's lips to twitch upward in amusement. Shamal wasn't easily swayed by brats but... Admittedly the kid had a certain charm in him, the brunette held a maturity that most adults didn't have as well as a kindness that could rival a saint and Shamal like that in a person. It also helped that he looked very much like a girl but the doctor wasn't going to say that out loud what with all those overprotective jailers around.

"Annnd... 54.7 degrees Celsius." The doctor raised a brow. "I think this is your normal temperature..?" The younger male nodded with a big grin. "Everyone says cause I have so many magic flames in me my normal temperature is around the mid-fifties." Before the doctor could even think how amazing the human body could stand such conditions small, warm hands tugged on his rugged large one. "C'mon Dr. Shamal-san let me show you around!"

"I don't think -" whatever form of protest died off as the elder made the mistake of looking into the little boy's wide imploring eyes that reminded him of a puppy dog- an exceptionally adorable puppy dog. It was a critical hit that not even Bermuda himself could come out unscathed from. Shamal never stood a chance.

"And here's the throne room where Boss usually sits. And here's -"

"Wait why is there a throne room just for sitting? Isn't there the Boss's office we passed a while back?"

"Yes but the throne room is for sitting and uhm.. I think everyone calls it giving a _friendly greeting_ to the newcomers."

Shamal shuddered at that. He was getting way too familiar with the interior of the inescapable prison, to be fair apparently Tsuna was only allowed on the ground floor and one of the lower floors that contained a training ground as well as a very beautiful library but still it was pretty huge. As Shamal passed by the throne room as Tsuna excitedly showed him around the man wondered absentmindedly if the throne was anything like the sheer decadence of a certain Varia leader's.

"So where is this kitchen anyway? I'm starving and you-" Shamal gave a pointed look toward the clumsy brunette he was currently bandaging after a particularly nasty fall over- 'seriously?'- thin air. "You need to eat more. Honestly is your mother even feeding you?" He immediately regretted the last question leaving his mouth as the smaller figure stiffened in response. Shamal couldn't see the brunette's eyes under the fluffy brown bangs but he could feel the hurt emanating from the child, he didn't want to pry into such wounds not when it was obvious the other didn't wish for it either so quickly he changed the subject. "You know I'm not that hungry anymore. Hmmm... Do you know how to play go fish?" Any negative tension residing in the boy disappeared as Tsuna immediately perked up at the mention of cards. With a cheerful nod he jumped up and ran toward his room to grab a deck. Shamal thanked God for making children so damn easy to distract.

* * *

"Dr. Shamal-san do you have any twos?"

"No."

"Dr. Shamal-san do you _have_ any twos?"

"Agh dammit Tsunayoshi fine here! Go fish!"

"Jack-san do you have any kings?"

"..."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes disapprovingly.

**"Go fish."** Reluctantly bandaged hands gave the card to a grinning brunette. Shamal could hear the other make a disapproving noise that sounded suspiciously like "freaking hell". Tsuna couldn't help but smirk slyly at the despairing two. He did so love being good at things.

* * *

As the doctor gave the final okay to the child's stable condition the jailers could only give a slight nod as a sign they were listening. To any outsider it may have seen like the usual stoic emotionless Vindice jailers but really they were deeply troubled. And remained so even up till when Tsuna said his goodbyes, making the doctor promise to visit and even when leading the doctor back to the outside world.

This sudden illness, the shock of it, the idea of how close to death the boy could have been sobered them all up from their delusions of happiness. They were the Vindice. Cold, ruthless monster only fueled by hatred and despair. Their life goals were revenge against the one who has wronged them or to die trying. They were the chaotic elements who had lost their sky.

And yet despite everything they had found a new one. Small, weak yet so full of kindness and acceptance that they had refused to crave. The little Sky loved the Night that had been shunned by all. And the Night in return grew to love the little Sky.

But as they watched their beloved charge- their beloved /child/ suffering as he lay on the bed they realized that the brunette was not like them. The boy was innocent. Untainted. Alive. And the thought weighed on them like a ten tonne hammer. The time for the passing over of the Pacifiers will come this century as well as the time for the Vindice to take revenge. But to gain the revenge they lived for they had to sacrifice their own lives. Could they do that now that they had Tsuna? To leave him alone?

The other option was no better either. They would all have to watch the human they cared for age and perish before their eyes, for not even they could stop the hands of time nor the turns of cruel fate. And could their heart take such sadness? Would it once more stop beating?

They thought about the idea of reviving the child with Night flames however the person revived wouldn't be Tsuna, just an emotionless being driven by hatred just like they had been. They had changed because of a miracle. Tsuna was their miracle. Reviving the child would just be prolonging the suffering, wallowing in denial and slowly pushing away the inevitable hurt. No. Once the boy leaves the world they were sure they could never get him back. And somehow that revelation shook their very core in fear.

The future was so far away yet at the same time so close for the beings that haves lived for so long.

* * *

However as they looked at the sleeping brunette who had drifted off to the land of dreams whilst trying very hard to listen to their weekly meeting everyone couldn't help but give a smile, it was a faint shadow of a smile but it was genuine.

They had spent their whole afterlives upholding the laws of the mafia and if God would grant them one act of selfishness it would be to let every jailer spend every moment in the present with Tsuna.

As the meeting finally ended each guard stood up, walked past Tsuna and gave him a gentle pat on the head. Some took the time to ruffle his fluffy hair. Some whispered hoarse words that only the jailer and Tsuna would ever know. Finally as everyone left the room to go back to their usual duties only Bermuda remained, sitting on the sleeping child's chest.

With small bandaged hands the Night Arcobaleno pushed a few stray hairs from the boy's face. He hated how useless he was in his accursed body more than ever as he was forced to watch and worry in the shadows, out of sight. It had been bad enough that he was unaware of Tsuna's family situation at home but now this? For the first time in probably forever Bermuda felt like a complete failure and he didn't like this new feeling at all.

"I am so sorry Tsuna."

"Don't be." The voice was soft with an undertone of drowsiness. Behind the bandages Bermuda blinked. Then he lightly yet firmly placed his hands onto the now awake brunette's chubby cheeks looking straight into those caramel brown pools. "But I am. When you needed me I-I could not be there for you. I have failed you." The Vindice boss was surprised at the waver of his voice however he quickly accepted that vulnerable part of himself, after all it was because of Tsuna and that is a reason in its own. Even though it was dignified, even though it wasn't strong of him, Bermuda couldn't look the young boy in the eyes anymore. It was laughable how the ex-strongest arcobaleno, the boss of Vindice who uphold the laws of the mafia, to protect those wronged couldn't even help the small sky that had accepted who he was. All thoughts stopped as warm hands encased his own chubby cheeks.

"Please look at me Bermuda-san." Looking up he could see Tsuna's eyes glow a faint vibrant orange filled with strength and resolve. With hope. And love. "You have not failed me. Nor have you left my side in my weakest moment." At this a soft smile graced soft lips. "A part of me knew you were there, watching over, silently protecting me like a knight in the shadows."

Bermuda was at a loss for words. In his whole life he had to strive for perfection, to be_ the_ strongest, to uphold the mafia laws to a tee. Even the slightest failure was unacceptable or at least horribly punished. Yet here he was being forgiven. Being accepted. From unable to grasp a single form of a word in his head, four words suddenly appear more prominently than ever. It had always been there, echoing in his head but the arcobaleno never voiced it, in fact no member of the Vindice had voiced it yet. But right now it seemed so right to say, the words which should have been so awkward for Bermuda who had not ever been so emotionally close to another living being, was rolling off his tongue smoothly like melted chocolate.

"I love you Tsuna."

Tsuna looked shocked and for a split second the deceitfully younger looking male thought he made a huge mistake. Then caramel brown eyes crinkled in teary joy and cherubic features changed from determined to pure ecstatic happiness. Flinging arms around the bandaged baby Tsuna muffled words under his sobs and into the black feather lining of the other's coat. Words only the two Night flame holders could hear. Words only for the two.

"I love you too."


	11. A Game, A Fall & A Room of Strangers

**Hey hey~**

**I really don't know where this one was heading honestly. Apparently it was more OCs (goddammit)**

**Also more songs in this chapter. Yes that's just going to be a thing in this. When I don't know how to work a scene I usually have one song that goes perfectly for it. Seriously I have a whole playlist perfect for various future scenes of this fic. (don't judge me)**

**Anyway I have put up a poll on my profile (yaaay) please check it out~~**

**oh also OMG GUYS I have like 26 reviews for my last ****chapter~ aaawww I have usually on average like 15 reviews each but this has made me sooo happy! And over 300 followers- are you kidding me?! (squeal) **

**That makes me like almost halfway there on being a kinda popular fanfic writer! And I'm so glad you guys like the first chapter of The Little Tunafish! **

**Ok I kept ya waiting long enough~~ Please enjoy!**

* * *

A Game, A Fall And A Room full of Strangers

* * *

"Found you!"

The crouched Vindice gave a playful scowl of annoyance and affection as he crawled out his hiding place, unveiling himself from under the bed, covered in grey camouflage paint. The little Vindice dressed in white and orange giggled excitably, his gravity defying hair sticking out of his outfit shaking in laughter as the other 'found' Vindice guards sweatdropped. Alejandro being one of those guards couldn't help but let a small (but still dignified) sigh escape his cracked lips. Just how did they get into this embarrassing situation?

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Alejandro-san, Alewamdro-san!" The old Vindice and the guards gathered around him holding their daily reports for the day all turned to look down at the excitable child all holding a soft gaze reserved only for the other. "Yes Tsuna-kun?" Came the raspy reply, the tone still cold but did not hold it's usual icy freeze. The young boy seemed extra adorable today, his cute puffy marshmallow-soft cheeks held an endearing pink blush and the child was fidgeting in the perfect mix of nervousness and giddiness, he must have been really excited if the brunette was reverting back to his baby-like pronunciation however it only added to his charm. "A-ano... Will you guys play hide 'n sewk wif me?"_  
_Honeyed brown eyes looked up, so full of hope at the guards. They looked at the paperwork in their hands and thought of the work they still needed to fulfill by today, then they looked back at those large brown eyes, then back at the stack of papers. Tough decision. All the Vindice there turned to Alejandro with a glimmer in their eyes that can almost be akin to pleading. The elder Vindice looked at his subordinates dryly, he had come from a noble hard-working heritage and not once had he ever skipped out on work- no matter how mind-numbingly boring. However the guard made the fatal mistake of looking directly into those large caramel brown eyes again. Eyes so wide and full of hope that if Tsuna had been asking them to jump off a tower they'd be running toward it. Damn, they should make a law against the persuasive abilities puppy dog eyes hold, especially in the hands of a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi. It also didn't help that the boy was wearing his custom Vindice outfit from his birthday that seemed to never fail in melting any strengthened resolve they held. After a moment of internal debating the guard looked to the child and gave an exasperated smile of surrender. "What's one or two rounds going to hurt?"_

_End flashback_

* * *

Apparently the answer was a lot. To their pride at least. The man mentally scowled as he and all the other Vindice who had been found by Tsuna walked behind the child like baby ducklings to their momma, if that wasn't mortifying enough since the child couldn't create portals like them they all had to walk around the halls searching for the other hiding guards as amused cloaked undead bystanders watched with smirks plastered on their damned undead faces. Damn the cuteness of the child and its magical persuasive properties. Maybe Small Gia was right in trying to utilize such sheer pure adorableness for interrogation purposes.

As the line of Vindice continued to follow the small cosplaying child with as much dignity and grace they could possibly muster despite their circumstances they noted with some approval that the interval between searching and finding the guards had lowered but by bit. Apparently hide and seek served as good practice for the boy's intuition. At least they had the pleasure of watching the child's talents grow, even when said child wasn't fully aware of it himself.

Their train of thought however was abruptly out to a stop when the Orange Vindice did. For a second Tsuna paused as if sensing or listening to something the other guards couldn't hear and ran off (almost tripping a few times on his cape in the process) to a seemingly random direction. Not one to be left behind the line of guards quickened their pace to follow the surprisingly swift child (another flare of pride burst inside them at the thought of the training with the kid paying off).

They entered an empty bedroom with Tsuna looking like a dog sniffing out a bone as he rummaged around however instead of a bone he was searching for a hidden Vindice guard, an individual that made even the greatest hitman not wish to cross. His brows furrowed cutely as he found almost no trace of anyone in the room. Was the little tingling feeling wrong? It hadn't been before and he didn't see why it would fail now. Just as he began the second round of searching the child clumsily tripped on nothing but the floor. The guards watching either fought the urge to sigh or coo at the sight, to their credit they still remained impassively stoic to which they all mentally patted their backs considering it to be their biggest achievement of the day. And isn't that just a little bit _sad_?

The brunette picked himself up and dusting himself off as he held off a sniffle at the pain. He didn't want to look weak in front of everyone and he was pretty proud that he'd managed to not fully burst into tears at all since he entered Vendicare. Well not in front of the Vindice anyway. Though something told him that Bermuda was suspecting something was wrong, however other than a few times he caught the bandaged baby staring intensely at him after he had cried himself to sleep or before and after his monthly visit to his so-called house their was no actual evidence to back the suspicion. But that strange nagging feeling was insisting persistently something else.  
Where were we? Ah _right_. The brunette furrowed his brow further as he put his top hat which had dropped off during the fall back on his fluffy head. He could have swore that this time he didn't just trip on thin air. Waddling cutely to where he tripped the small child bent down to examine the floor, using his hands to feel rather than just relying on his eyes. It took a little while but he found what he was hoping to find, triumphantly he dug his tiny fingers into a thin almost unidentifiable notch on the grey marble flooring. Curiously he applied pressure and a small but audible _*click*_ was heard and a small trapdoor opened revealing a sheepish looking guard.

* * *

They all swore they could hear the whirring mechanism in the brunette's head at the implication of a secret passage. Everyone tensed slightly as the short figure turned to them, eyes emitting all sorts of sparkly flowers. "Ne, does this mean their are _other_ secret passages hidden throughout Vemdicare?!" The young child practically squealed at the prospect, his curiosity overflowing and childish excitement evident.

The cloaked jailers shuddered faintly at the sparkles emitting from the boy. Tsuna was a kind, timid, adorable kid. But _hell_ did trouble seem to follow like a persistent stalker, only revealing itself whenever the Vindice look away for even a second. They were the most feared, powerful enforcers in the world yet they still could never quite comprehend how they _lost_ a three-year old in their _own_ prison nor how when they finally located said three-year old in the now _ruined_ lower floor bathhouse, all water pipes either burst or damaged, somehow the water was a fluorescent pink color that had also spread to the rest of the water system and didn't leave for a week. They all had to do their duties at nighttime so their victims wouldn't notice the faint neon pink shade on their bandages they wore. Needless to say that giving the boy access to the various secret trapdoors and passages in Vendicare- a prison filled with the underworld's worst- was not exactly on the top of their lists.

"Tsuna-kun" A guard stepped up with a stern look that would have made most children, no, most grown men cry upon sight. Tsuna only looked quietly at the guard who had spoken with equal intensity. He knew that the guard wasn't mad and even if he was Tsuna knew showing any sign of fear or weakness would have made it worse. Luckily he had never come across a situation where he had angered any of the guards and he would very much like to keep it that way. Appreciating the strong gaze from the child the guard's own facial features softened ever so slightly on his stoic face. "It's your turn to hide."

At the statement the brunette lit up like a light. Alejandro looked to something akin to approval to his subordinate, the guard had used the child's limited concentration and attention span to distract the boy and avoid any imminent headaches or pink clothing in the future. Yes he definitely deserved a reward. Maybe a little time off which the guard would obviously spend with the child. The jailers of Vendicare had no interest in material items so raising their already high pay held no real value to them, however everyone loved Tsuna and more Tsuna time was a privilege everyone wanted.

Previous thoughts temporarily forgotten the boy decided to give his strictest face as he ordered the guards to close their eyes and count to a hundred. They all nodded as they absentmindedly thought the child's attempt at a stern look was more akin to the amusing and adorable sight of a pouting small animal. As they followed the small brunette dressed up as a fellow Vindice's order said brunette quickly scampered out of the room.

They began counting up to a hundred however midway through a guard suddenly realised something. "Uhm... Was it a good idea to let the child go unsupervised with knowledge that there is a possibility of hidden passages?" Alejandro turned so sharply that if he had a living body he probably would have gotten whiplash, his usual calm dignified composure thrown out the metaphorical window as he raised his usual soft icy voice. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

* * *

Making a bee-line to his room Tsuna let out a small childish giggle. Who knew this hide and seek was so fun?! He saw Ieyasu playing it with his friends the last time he visited and they looked like they were definitely enjoying themselves. A part of him wished his twin would have at least thought to _offer_ him to join.  
Tugging down his white and orange top hat to hide his deepening frown of disappointment, the brunette pushed his darkening thoughts out to focus on the more pressing issue on where to hide. He may be young but he held no delusions on his skill (or lack of it) compared to the Vindice. Not wanting to be a disappointing hider the child decided to go with the simple strategy to hide in plain sight. The jailers were used to hunting down skilled, complicated mafioso so by going to the most obvious place- his own bedroom- hopefully it would throw them off a bit.

Feeling like some sort of spy, the child cutely hugged the walls as he tried to imitate something akin to a ninja. Whenever a guard would pass by Tsuna would momentarily forget himself and happily wave, brightening especially when the other elder Vindice would return the gesture then the boy would scrunch up his face endearingly and press a finger to his mouth as a gesture of silence. Amused and inwardly squealing (which they will deny tooth and nail if questioned) at how simply precious this little brunette was. A few more tech-savvy younger guards of a more recent generation whipped out their cameras and rushed to quickly get the content printed. Though the child knew better than anyone that the guard's wouldn't disclose where he was going to hide, all the waving and picture taking was severely compromising his position; he wished he knew how to teleport like the others. Maybe after this he'll ask Bermuda to teach him that spell, he'd definitely make sure to use his biggest puppy dog eyes.

Finally he reached his room. Closing his door as quietly as possible the brunette surveyed the area with calculating eyes. In the end the boy locked in on his wardrobe, it was filled with clothes (courtesy of all the female Vindice, Jäger and surprisingly Big Pino who despite his large stature was very goof with his hands) making it a very comfortable place for a child to stay in for long periods of time. Before he made his way to the wardrobe however the child hesitated. Then quickly grabbed with tiny hands the fire red iPod and headphones the brunette had gotten for his birthday.  
What? He wanted a good place to hide, not a cramp and mind-numbing boredom.  
The back of his mind was warning him that the Vindice would begin searching very soon. Tsuna pouted a little at that- he was very sure it wasn't even near a hundred seconds yet! But he couldn't exactly complain right now so the brunette just swiftly jumped into his wardrobe, careful to close the doors as silently as he could whilst he snuggled into the corner.

* * *

It took only ten minutes of silent darkness before Tsuna felt bored and lonely. Who knew the hiding part was sooo boring? It was a strange feeling being bored. The boy always was doing something- physical training, play with his flames, sparring (and failing) with the guards, chatting with everyone and when he wasn't spending time with his beloved jailers Tsuna spent the rest of the time reading various books either from the large library or his own gifts, writing down notes in his notebooks or training and experimenting with his magic flames by himself. It had been around two months after Bermuda and he actually voiced that they loved each other they had been closer than ever, since both rather liked their peace and quiet they had decided to spend their peace and quiet together.

It was fun and relaxing however today Bermuda had a lot of paperwork which the brunette was _not_ willing to help out with. No. He had tried helping out one time and it had honestly been the most mind-numbingly boring thing in the world. Childishly he swore to never be a boss with this much paperwork. But as he waited for the seconds to tick by Tsuna felt a pang of unwanted nostalgia, reminding him of that awful period before the Vindice, that time where he had no one to look for him when he was in the shadows, no one to rescue him from the inescapable loneliness that would have driven him slowly insane with only the books as comfort. He wondered what life would have been if not for such a fateful encounter, the feeling inside him squirmed as if trying to convey how very different things could have been.

Deep in his thoughts the boy unconsciously snuggled in closer to the corner, one hand tightly holding the gifts from Jack and the other grazing the flooring beneath the small figure as a support. However the free limb stopped as fingers felt something familiar in a seemingly random place on the floor of the wardrobe. A notch.  
The small Vindice cosplayer gave a sharp intake of air. Not even thinking properly as all logic was promptly pushed aside and the warning ringing of his intuition was ignored by childish excitement, the child began fiddling with the notch in an attempt to find whatever secret it held. Large brown eyes squinted for a better view in the darkness as tiny fingers twiddled with the mysterious crack. As he twisted and pulled the brunette finally heard a resounding _*click*_ before he suddenly felt the ground underneath him open up.

'Eh?'

_'Eeeeeeeeeehhhhh?!'_

The shocked and fairly regretful child didn't even have a chance to scream before falling into the dark abyss. Many things ran frantically in his mind. However the most prominent thought that kept popping up in his head was simply- 'I hope to god Gia-san didn't create this.'  
All things occupying his mind promptly vacated however as the painful feeling of hitting a hard surface made extra sure to be _very_ well known. "Ite, ite..." Quickly Tsuna checked his body for any injuries like he had been taught to do then began observing his surroundings. Thankfully all he gotten were a few ugly bruises but nothing broken. As the small boy looked up, the first thing he noticed was the walls unlike the walls he was used to were a blinding white. The second thing was he was in a hall with around forty square rooms with bars on them. The third was that each room held one person wearing a moss green jumpsuit similar to the design of prisoners the child had seen in books and cartoons. The fourth was these people were staring at him, making the shy boy very uncomfortable. And the fifth and probably the most important thing Tsuna noticed was... There was no door. No escape. _Oh dear_.

* * *

"Oi. Who the hell are you?"

"_Hiee?!_" Tsuna couldn't help but squeal in surprise as he turned to the unexpected voice behind him. There behind sterile white bars was a large, muscular, scarred man with semi-long uneven raven hair and scary sharp brown eyes. If the child didn't know he was in one of the prison areas holding hardened mafia criminals, he was very aware of it now. Those eyes sharpened further into a disgusted glare and scar torn lips pursed into a grimace. "I have never seen an orange Vindice. Let alone one so... small and weak-looking."  
It finally dawned on the brunette that he was still dressed up in his Vindice outfit. And all these people thought he was therefore part of Vindice. The child decided that it would be bad if they found out who he really was soo... "Hai... I am Tsu. A-a new guard." Inwardly the boy winced. He wasn't good with strangers and while he could bluff easily, long-term lies were much harder to do. And this time he couldn't rely on raising his cute meter to get out of the situation. In short this was very unknown territory. Hopefully Alejandro-san and the others will realise what's happened soon. The scary man before him seemed suspicious but finally after a tense silence it seemed he accepted it. Feeling a little bit more confident Tsuna turned to face everyone else with a dazzling smile they could practically feel even under the bandages. "Uhh. So hello evewyone! I'm Tsu. And you all are?"

They wanted to ignore the tiny guard. To cuss or yell obscenities like always. They were criminals among criminals. They weren't just going to introduce themselves like kindergarteners! Not even for that strangely compelling bright sparkly aura exuding from the orange and white Vindice. They didn't care how kind of cute the jailer looked. They were criminals, they were not- "Kazumasa Dijo. Ex-Heir of the Dijo Familigia."

Surprisingly the first to break was the scary scarred samurai. However once he gave into Tsuna's adorable cuteness that not even one Vindice guard could withstand for long the other inmates soon followed.

"Marcos Rovida. One of the possible heirs of the Beck Familigia. And a delightful pleasure." A rather tall, wirey man with slicked back dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes that flashed with mischief and a smile like a fox practically purred at Tsuna as he extended his hand through the bars. The brunette was just about to respond to the gesture in turn when another voice cut in. "Ah wouldn't do that if ah was ya'll."

Turning to the cell next to the wirey man was a rather scruffy yet equally as intimidating and muscular man. "That guy'll screw anything small and even remotely alive." The man drawled in a heavy American accent, drooping blue eyes twinkled dimly under the artificial light as he scratched his messily cropped dark oak hair. "Dalt Wittmann. Bastard child of the boss of the Nuevo Familigia."

The brunette realised after about the twelfth introduction that all these imprisoned in this particular area were all possible heirs or very high ranking mafiosos related to Bosses. Tsuna didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

After all the introductions there was an awkward tense silence. The child fidgeted uncomfortably under the gazes of the mafiasos. A small part of him wished that he had asked more about what happens with their dealings in terms of prison treatment. Apparently the bliss that came from ignorance was only temporary. Unable to take it anymore he blurted out the first question in his head. "A-ano- so why are you all here?"

The brunette began sweating bullets as the atmosphere became almost suffocating under the disturbing mix of darkened glares and sadistic, maniacal grins. "Ah, you don't have to answer if you don't want t-" "Keh I'm here for breaking the Omertà and selling out family secrets."

The small guard was a little taken aback from the sudden answer. "Why would you do that?"He asked innocently wit a strange mix of sick fearful curiosity. The prisoner who answered smiled greedily with only a mouth half filled with teeth. "Money of course." Tsuna was shocked. He would _never_ sell out his family for money! Many others began telling almost proudly their misdeeds and terrible actions- murder, torture, betrayal- for such petty reasons to the simple child- money, fame, satisfaction. Some like the American and the samurai refused to divulge their pasts which the boy respected, in a way happy some people in these cells held at least some sort of ruefulness for whatever actions they incurred.

"Well I, mon petite cherie- am here on a minor misunderstanding." The wirey blond said dramatically with the large smile plastered on his face. The brunette however had much experience in observing and identifying the various subtle almost non-existent changes of emotion in the stoic Vindice jailers and a half-hearted fake smile did nothing to fool the boy in not seeing the weary, guilt-scarred face underneath the mask.

Another prisoner practically spat at the other. This one had a large scare from his left eye to the bottom of his right ear. "Misunderstanding my ass! You screwed my boss's son and killed him. You damn. Fucking. _Pedophile!_" The last word was practically scrunched up and spat out like poison, Tsuna carefully noted to ask about that word later (Vindice around the globe suddenly as one felt a strange foreboding feeling). Apparently a lot of people held a lot of disgust to this man as they too began lashing out various obscenities, threats and other bad things that Tsuna absentmindedly thought he really shouldn't be hearing at his rather tender age. The people who weren't yelling such mean things were not exactly protecting or defending the man either. The brunette wondered why such a person who could incur such hatred, no- why such a person would personally go out of his way to incite and spark such anger smiled so sadly, Tsuna sensed the man held no malicious intent when he extended his hand nor was the child sensing any now. He didn't understand complicated social things like labels and such but the child knew that for whatever reason this man seemed intent on punishing himself by making his own life miserable. And Tsuna didn't like that one bit.

In fact Tsuna didn't like any of this. He didn't like how easily over half these people held no such remorse for what they have done. He didn't like how rude they were being to him which implies how rude they were to the actual Vindice. And he certainly didn't like how confident they were on getting out of this place- Vendicare was supposed to reform them! If they didn't learn their wrongs then the Vindice would have wasted their time and effort for nothing and if the brunette was going to have days all alone in the grey halls he would very much like to know it was for a reason. Childishly he felt himself getting angry at the raucous noise. The brunette felt he had to do something, anything to make an impact on these lawbreakers. The boy then noticed a large beautiful white cross at the other end of the hall, ironic considered where it was placed- a room filled with sinners and a child that had given up after many prayers to be forgiven by his mother, maybe it was a joke by one of the more sadistic pranksters in the Vindice or the more religious. Either way a little idea began to form. It wasn't well planned, not even remotely thought out but the child was very aware that he couldn't change these men. The least he could do was make them shut up and hopefully silenced them for a little while.

Hastily the orange and white clad mini Vindice pulled out his red iPod and scrolled down discreetly. Finally he found the song he had been searching for. Yes a song. Tsuna was going to sing, he'd been meaning to practice his singing anyway since the child wanted to start playing with the karaoke machine Jager gave him (Again the Vindice as one stopped whatever they were doing -paperwork, daily duties, torture, having a cup of tea- and shuddered subtly as an ominous feeling settled over them).

* * *

The notes of a violin was heard over the sounds of verbal chaos. A sound so foreign, so long forgotten to the inhabitants in these white walls they all stopped to listen.

_I don't know if You can hear me_

_Or if You're even there_

All eyes turned to the small Vindice that they had completely forgotten about. They could tell the bandages covering the little jailer's eyes and mouth were ripped off, yet the guard's head was down and the shadow from the orange, white top hat obscured the face from their view. The imprisoned mafiosos never imagined to ever catch a glimpse behind those bandages let alone hear such a breathtakingly pure voice.

_I don't know if You would listen_  
_To a small child's prayer_

The little Vindice lifted his head and the grown hardened criminals let out an inaudible sharp intake of breath. Big wide eyes greeted them but that wasn't the reason for their gasp. It was the color. Or rather the lack of color. A faded orange shimmered sadly in the child's pupils, a similarly colored small flame burst onto his forehead as well- a mixture of the sky and the stars- yet despite the lack of saturation in those eyes they seemed to sparkle and hold a strong storm of emotions giving the young boy an ethereal beauty.

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_  
_I shouldn't speak to You_

The tiny guard so small and fragile walked with unusual grace, so much so it could almost look like floating as he strode slowly, purposefully toward the cross at the end of the hall.

_Still I see Your face and wonder_  
_Were You once an outcast too?_

Even if it was a spur of the moment. Tsuna meant everything he said. Constantly wondering, asking why he was different, why he had to be hated and ignored by his own flesh and blood. He had read the bible once. But even that held no answers. Only more questions.

_God help the outcasts_  
_Hungry from birth_  
_Show them the mercy_  
_They don't find on earth_

The child turned from the cross to face his imprisoned spellbound audience as he continued the song. Tsuna knew- no he sensed- these people were just like him. They were not wanted in their family- whether it to be circumstances of birth, fear, the rights to inherit and more- just like him. They were outsiders like him. Outcasts. Like him. But unlike him they didn't find another to be accepted by. Tsuna had the Vindice. They had no one. And that knowledge upset the child more than anything. If no one will accept them, at least he would even despite their sins.

_Please help the people_  
_They look to You still_

The prisoners listened as the hauntingly delicate yet strong beautiful voice echoed through the walls. Emotion dripped from each word and they felt every drop of it. Sadness, empathy, forgiveness and most importantly- acceptance.

_God help the outcasts_  
_Or nobody will_

Suddenly the air around them seemed to distort and blur as a shimmery yet almost alive substance seeped from small bandaged hands. At first nothing seemed to happen as they all held their breath and looked in silent wonder at this strangeness, then a few of the faint sparkles seem to glow and pulse more noticeably as the air began to take a slight orange tinge. Each second felt like hours as they watched faint silhouettes of figures seem to morph from each little star as if being called by a siren's song. Each prisoner shivered in awe and fear as they recognized some of those figures, figures they knew from a life out of these bars, figures that haunted their dreams and waking moment. The figures whose souls were taken as a consequence of their sins.

**_You asked for wealth,_**

Terrifying. That was the word to describe the situation to these breakers of the law as the listened to the hollow, cold voices of the dead. Spirits flew closer to their killers as if mocking them who could feel the temperature around them dropped to spine-chilling. Raw emotions of hurt, hatred and betrayal rang out as well as the living begging for forgiveness.

**_You asked for fame_**

The shimmering translucent figures clawed at their paling makers. These were people who died because of them, because of their selfishness and greed. Tsuna watched the scene play out in curious wonder, it really had been his first time successfully calling out the spirits. Of course it wasn't that hard considering many of those ghosts were already floating around nearby their respective 'hosts'. Though it was a little harder in manipulating the paranormal figures however the child can sense more or less a willingness in the beings, a sense of vindication yet deeper down a sense of worry and responsibility.

_**You asked for glory to shine on your name**_

While each prisoner were surrounded by many souls the brunette zeroed in to Marcos Rovida who had only one lingering ghost of his past, of his sins. From the look of clear blatant shock plastered on the blonde's face it was easy to assume that this was the young man the mafioso apparently raped and killed. With a subtle wave of his bandaged covered hand all other voices quietened in volume as the young rather beautiful ghostly figure cupping gently the blonde mafioso's face opened his mouth.

_You asked for love,_

The ethereal translucent face neared the living being's own, lips barely brushing over each other before pulling away as Marcos could see the sadness in those dead eyes. He could see slight blurring running down the shimmering figures cheeks- tears? Could ghosts cry? It didn't matter as he felt wetness falling down his own face as well.

_you can't possess_

The feelings of hurt and something else was evident on the man's features. It looked very familiar to Tsuna. It reminded him strangely of the first time his mother rejected him, looked at him like a monster and he knew what was going through her head. Ah. That's right. Of course Tsuna recognized the something else. Heartbreak. The brunette realised this man must have really loved the other and vice versa if the feeling of sad affection pulsating in the flames solidifying the spirit was any indication. Slightly reluctantly the child broke up the tragic reunion as he once again called the lingering spirits to him. They began circling around the small Vindice once again singing in their hollow voices.

**_I ask for God and His angels to ble~ss you_**

Instead of the cold edge of mocking and bitterness the prisoners could feel something else in the voices that they had damned. Something they would have never believe if not first hand. Worry. Compassion. These were the people who had supported them, had looked up to them and loved them. Yet they had betrayed and in the process sold lives they had no right to take. So why did they look so worried for them? Why did it looked like... They care?

With a flourish of his hands the child waved the encircling souls away as he stepped forward and continued his song. A high voice ringing out, cutting down slowly the iron walls of selfishness and greed that had built up in these criminals hearts.

_I ask for nothing_  
_I can get by_  
_But I know so many_  
_Less lucky than I_

A feeling was stirring in these hardened hearts. One that they had pushed away, ignored and locked in a box covered with metaphorical chains. Yet after seeing again the souls who they had taken and hearing such heart-touching words that seemed to connect deeply with them the feeling was stirring. Guilt.

_God help the outcasts_  
_The poor and downtrod_  
_I thought we all were_  
_Children of God_

Unconsciously tears began to fall from their eyes as one by one they began to break the wall they willingly build up to blind themselves.

_I dont know if there's a reason_

This strange little orange Vindice was different. He looked at each of them not as a criminal, not even as the heirs or high ranking powerful mafioso but as who they are. Imperfect. Flawed. Human.

The small guard didn't seem to care about it, in fact he almost seemed understanding like he too has experienced his own sense of loneliness, of isolation, of confusion.

_Why some are blessed some not_  
_Why the few you seem to favour_  
_They fear us, flee us, try not to se~e us,_

The words the child Vindice sang clear and pure struck each of the prisoners deep inside them. It too echoed deeply in Tsuna too as his own memories of being neglected by his own family welled inside him. Still he continued to sing his heart out.

_God help the outcasts_  
_The tattered the torn_  
_Seeking an answer to why they were born_

At first the boy sang for vindictive pleasure, to silence the arrogant, rude prisoners who carelessly sin yet as he continued he almost felt a bond, an understanding between them. It was small and weak much like him but Tsuna was sure that slowly the men would reform and change for the better.

_Winds of misfortune_  
_Have blown them about_  
_You made the outcasts_  
_Dont cast them out._

Each prisoner woke up today expecting the usual dark, gloomy, stoic, intimidating black-clad guard to come feed them the same crap food, torture a few that were misbehaving and maybe make a haughty statement or two. Not this. They weren't expecting a timid, admittedly adorable three-year old jailer dressed in bright orange and pure white as he sang so entrancingly that spirits of the dead had come to listen. They weren't expecting to be moved to the point of tears and to feel strangely close to the tiny jailer despite not even knowing the kid for a day. They weren't expecting these emotions that had been suppressed for so goddamn long to just break through the wall they had so carefully built around their hearts.

_The poor and unlucky_  
_The weak and the odd_

It had been confusing and frankly a little terrifying the sway and charm the little one had on people like them. Wild lone wolves that held more scars in the years of living in the darkness- both physical and psychological. To create a small spark, a tiny one that most wouldn't notice but they did. A spark of change. Of promise. And they as one felt the need to protect that spark. To feed it and watch it grow. Till that small spark became a huge bonfire. And this little orange guard will be there each step of the way.

_I thought we all were_

_The children of Go~d._

* * *

"TSUUUNAAA!~~"

"COME OUT TSUNA GAME OVER!"

"You won! Now please for the love of God come out!"

"Goddamnit where is he?!"

"How in the freaking hell did you lose the kid in our own freaking prison?!"

"Shut it Jack!" The no longer composed Alejandro hissed as they sprinted through the winding halls. "If I don't recall weren't _you_ the one who lost him the last time and for three weeks the water was pink after that?!"

"Why you-"

"Oi this is no time to fight! Tsuna could be anywhere if he came across a secret door and if Bermuda finds out we lost him..." Ario trailed off the silence speaking louder than words as all of the searching jailer's within earshot shuddered violently, not even bothering to hide it. That's how scary a protective Night Arcobaleno's wrath was.

"Thank god Bermuda and Jäger have gone to check on the tenth floor prison area."

* * *

For once Bermuda and Jäger were at a loss for words. Like _really_ at a loss. The scene was just... So _unexpected_ was definitely a word for it. The floor reserved for valued individual offenders in familigias was filled with sobbing grown law breakers who were all thanking and asking for forgiveness to a very familiar orange and white clad child.

_Their_ child.

Holy _shit_ was someone going to _die_.

**"Tsuna what are you doing here?"** Bermuda boomed intimidatingly making all the men flinch and cease talking and sobbing. Tsuna just perked up as he recognized the voice, turning around to face the duo he gave a huge dazzling smile as his now caramel brown eyes shone with joy. "Boss!, Jäger-san!" He yelped in excitement as he rushed to the two, making sure to not refer the Arcobaleno's name in order to not compromise the other's identity.

Though still a little blindsided by the strange almost surreal sight the founders of Vendicare still managed to reciprocate the adorable child's hug. **"Tsuna what are you doing here?"** The smallest of the trio repeated, this time in a gentler tone. The brunette tilted his head cutely as he thought about the question. Then he giggled cheerily as he waved his hands around in an excited frenzy. "I was playing hide n' sweek! And I got really good at seeking then it was my turn to hide but I didn't know where to go so I hid in the wardrobe and I found a notch which dropped me here!" The child babbled almost incoherently. Luckily the two jailers had experience in interpreting the hysterical and the over emotional. Nodding stoically at the bubbly Orange Vindice they still had another question on the edge of their tongues. "So.." Jäger began a little uncertain how to put this subtl-oh hell with it. He'll ask the way he usually does. Bluntly and reveling in other's misery. "Why are our prisoners crying and practically groveling at your feet?"

Said prisoners turned red in humilation and indignation as they stuttered out excuses and swore with a vocabulary a pirate would die for. While the reaction satisfied the rather sadistically vindictive bosses the use of expletives in front of their dear pure Tsuna did not. If the sudden temperature drop didn't shut them up, the dark aura and the sudden chill of their instincts telling them to run definitely did. The boy however remained completely oblivious as his own intuition didn't warn him of any sign of danger. Which was right. There was no danger to _him_. But a lot of criminals and jailers (Alejandro and co failed to suppress a shiver) were not going to be so blessed.

Maybe it was a crazy idea spurned on by the need to live. Maybe it was a stroke of genius which was formed after noting how loved the orange and white guard seemed to be. Maybe it was a naturally rebellious attitude and need for sass. Maybe it was a bit of both. But either way it ended with one prisoner (clearly lacking in morals and pride) opening his big mouth. "Tsu-sama the other guards are being mean!"

Jäger and Bermuda stopped producing a suffocatingly scary aura to now stare in a mix of aghast and bewilderment at the other, not that it could be noticed by those chained up amateurs. Did- did that man just _tell_ on them?! For the second time that day they were rendered speechless and the two must say they did not welcome the experience at all.

Tsuna looked up at the two most powerful Vindice with eyes of a keen observer, it was possibly the first time other than the time when he first appeared in Vendicare did the two look so blindsided. It was very funny- not that he was going to voice his opinion to the very prideful Vindice bosses. Finally Bermuda quickly gathered his bearings and resumed the role of intimidation personified. **"Tsuna. We are leaving."**

Then the child just had to say something to blindside them again. With twinkling caramel eyes and a smile that you just couldn't say no to Tsuna asked.

"Can I keep them?"

Inwardly Bermuda groaned whilst Jäger snickered a little at the dilemma. Figures. The first time the child asks for anything for himself and he wants a prison full the mafia's worst. Why couldn't the boy have asked for a puppy or even one of those weird technologically advanced games that kids nowadays are into? _Nooo_ it had to be a group of grown scarred men with seriously shady pasts.** "Child you do realize what you're actually asking right?"**

"Yes"

**"They are not good people."**

"I know that."

**"No matter what you do it'll never change their history."**

"But maybe I can change their future."

The Night Arcobaleno looked down to see determined eyes flashing a vibrant orange as it filled with determined resolve. He knew deep inside that if anyone can change these people it would be Tsuna, he had faith. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to let the boy take care of them- he was still too young and innocent!

**"You would have to feed them."**

"Okay."

**"Make sure they have a few hours out of bars so they can stretch their limbs."**

"Yup."

**"Prevent anyone from murdering well... Everyone."**

"I'll try my best."

**"You have to provide necessary torture and other such actions to keep them in their place."**

"I'll get Gia-san to teach me."

Both looked at each other tensely as neither backed down. When Jäger stopped snickering his ass off he too joined the glaring competition, suddenly there was a very real possibility the three year old would obtain a whole prison level at that was not funny in the slightest. The criminals behind bars all craned their necks and held their breaths watching the exchange and silently cheering the small orange and white Vindice. Tsuna could feel himself losing as both Bermuda and Jäger's intense gaze chipped away his own. Two against one wasn't fair! Internally the brunette pouted. Then he gave a sly grin as he decided to pull his secret weapon. He could already feel their gazes wavering as he looked up with the most adorable diabetes inducing puppy dog eyes as well as combined with a small shy yet dazzling smile. "Pwease?"

* * *

Shit. The child knew very well where their buttons were and he knew how to hit all the right ones. _Hard_. Finally the strongest jailers in the world had to look away at the sheer purity and raw cuteness of it all. Defeated they decided to reach a compromise. **"Fine. You may be granted access to the tenth floor prisoners as well as have the authority to be in charge. However you must be accompanied by at least one of the usual five strongest guards or myself until we believe your old enough to go by yourself."**

Tsuna tried to contain his excitement. It was really hard for him to maintain a business like poker face and his wide expressive eyes betrayed him as they sparkled in happiness. Luckily he maintained a very businesslike tone well as business like as a three year old can muster. "I accept these terms. But I want to be able to feed them my self."

Jäger with an amused minuscule quirk of his lips barely seen for anyone not the two smaller cloaked males promptly agreed much to Bermuda's annoyance. "Deal."

Unable to suppress the childish glee anymore Tsuna squealed in happiness as he hugged the Strongest Vindice Warrior's knee and gestured the Arcobaleno to come down to give a chaste peck on his chubby cheeks in which Bermuda promptly and uncharacteristically exploded in a pink blush. _Ooooh_ Jäger was never going to let his master live that down. He really wished he brought his camera. Actually he needed to get one of the younger guards to teach him how to use it. Maybe Jack or Small Gia.

With a cheery wave the child Vindice finally bid a temporary goodbye to the mafiosos and now new charges who in turn stiffly (and slightly blushingly) waved back.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't wait to tell everyone about his new acquisition! Now it was like he was actually one of the Vindice- duties and all. Though he knew he was and forever be accepted as part of their family the brunette always felt some need, some insecurity inside him that made him feel so useless. Even if this was a little thing Tsuna really felt like he belonged. Not to mention now when all the guards are busy he doesn't have to feel so alone in these empty grey walls if he visits the prison. Plus it's an added bonus that now he can practice his new combination flame on some test subjects (after all he didn't want any horrible side effects due to a lack of real world application), they did say he had to dish out some sort of punishment after all and while Tsuna wasn't one for violence, if it both impresses and helps his family he is willing to do whatever it takes.

* * *

Once the two Vindice bosses were alone Bermuda couldn't help but vent his absolute frustration on a poor wall and a few rather expensive pieces of furniture that had the unfortunate luck of being placed near the Arcobaleno's vicinity. **"Shit! Shitshitshit!"** The smaller male swore as he uncharacteristically lost his temper. He should have refused the child, said no, given a better alternative. It was too _soon_. Too damn _soon_. Yes it appeared the prisoners would not harmed the child. The boy probably charmed them much like he had the Vindice, really those mafiosos held no chance against that smile. But while Tsuna would be a good no a great influence on them, it couldn't be said the same vice versa.

Jäger watched his boss and master destroy everything around him, he wasn't going to stop it for he too felt the same frustrations build up. It really was for the best. He knew that then and he knows it now. The brunette was at a delicate age where he needed constant companionship, something that while it physically pained them to admit they couldn't give. Taking care of something- even those human scum who had broken even the underworld's laws- would ease the pain and damage. Wouldn't it? The strongest Vindice warrior had seen his fair share of damaged people, he knew well enough that the men in those white cages found a savior in the child, however that happened and will probably never intend to harm the child if they could. Yet. It felt _wrong_. The less logical part of their minds, their emotions, their instincts were kicking and snarling. All they could hear in their heads were possessive screams of _**"MINE"**_ ringing ferociously in their heads.

They didn't want to share Tsuna as childish and selfish as that sounded. Tsuna was theirs.

Their little gem, their little light in the darkness.

Their little Sky.

And as much as they know that one day they'll have to let go of their little Sky, they weren't going to let him out in the big wide world just yet.

Not yet.

* * *

The news had spread on what had happened during their beloved child's disappearance. And what came of it. In front of Tsuna they gave small supporting smiles and words of advice to help when 'training' his new imprisoned charges but behind closed doors they too shared the same (though varying in intensity) reaction as their bosses. 'It was for the best.' They repeated again and again in their minds like a broken tape recorder. The boy would have a taste of his inevitable future in a controlled environment. As much as they all hated it they knew that even if they pushed his bloodline aside by simply associating with them Tsuna was destined for the mafia world. And Tsuna was far too kind, too naive to survive in such a dark, cold, bloody world. In order to keep the flame alive in such a place they had to dim it for it to blend in. And it ate at them slowly knowing it was them who had to do such a cruel thing. They didn't have to do it. And that guilt hurt more than any physical pain. But they were human too. Selfish, greedy creatures.

* * *

"Bermuda..?" The soft creaking of the door revealed a fluffy bush of hazel brown hair and sleepy half-lidded caramel brown eyes. The Vindice boss always being a light sleeper immediately woke at the call of the brunette.

"Mn.. Yes Tsuna?" It really did feel strange for him to not use his boss voice, almost vulnerable but it was only he and the child and that alone was enough to relax. Though despite that he still wasn't ready to reveal his true face underneath the bandages. Only Jäger and Alejandro have seen his face since they were both Arcobaleno of the same generation but even now he refused to show anyone. Thank god tonight held no moon so his features were hidden beneath the shadows.

"I-" Honey brown orbs flickered hesitantly but continued nonetheless. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

The question did surprise the holder of Night flames. Ever since the child's birthday they had have sleepovers ('Not sleepovers.' The boss of the most feared powerful group of enforcers known to man corrected. 'Manly shared hibernation bonding nights.' The Vindice boss don't do sleepovers.) which admittedly (not out loud obviously- he did have a reputation after all) he did look forward to and enjoy. However none of the requested times for these manly hiber- oh to hell with it- sleepovers occurred in one in the morning. But Bermuda always had time for Tsuna and so he readily if not groggily welcomed the child to his quarters.

As warm arms encased the tiny cursed figure, the smaller male couldn't help but stroke the soft fluffy hair of his beloved brunette. "Is something wrong child?" The feeling of the larger body stiffening at the question was really all the evidence he needed. "Well… What if I can't take care of the guys properly? I-I don't want to disappoint…"

He couldn't help but let out a throaty deep chuckle much like his original voice. "Child is that all?" Even in the shadows of the darkness could the smaller figure see the other's pout and once again he laughed lightly at the cuteness. Snuggling closer to the child, chubby cheek touching chubby cheek in a sign of awkward affection the Bermuda continued. "You will never disappoint us Tsuna."

"..Really?"

"Really Child."

"So do you think I'm up to the task of taking care of those prisoners?"

The arcobaleno paused. Here he had another chance to tell the boy to wait. To give a little more time, to keep the child innocent a little bit longer, in his protective embrace a little more. But while these selfish, possessive thoughts rolled in his mind the more noble part of him, the part that stood for what was right began to make itself known. Tsuna had to have independence more than ever. He could feel in his flames the time for revenge would be coming close and one day they would have to leave the boy, hurt the boy. At least they could leave him with a network of people who could protect him in their stead, another guardian, another family. This was the perfect opportunity, the tenth floor held heirs of large mafiaso familigias and powerful individuals who at this moment seemed to revere the boy. Tsuna was an enigmatic child, while he isn't aware of it now the brunette had the potential that could make men move mountains with a simple wave of his hand, to make the most stubborn twist under his thumb. And Bermuda knew that.

But still. Still Tsuna was_ theirs_. If it was a perfect world he would keep the little boy locked from the cruelness of the outside, away from the negligence of his family, the hurt, the bloodshed. Big honey brown eyes would never see, never know the pain of suffering and betrayal like they had experienced. He wouldn't have to make painful decisions that could haunt him forever. He wouldn't hav-

"I would stake my Vindice Pride on it Tsuna."

The holder of the Clear Pacifier smiled a soft, faint smile as he saw the faint vibrant orange glow of happiness and resolve in those eyes. Was he still worried, possessively crying internally and wishing for all the things from before? Yes. But if he kept the brunette like that it would be like keeping a doll. Tsuna would have been _alive_ but he wouldn't be _living_.

The Vindice boss could feel the other's breathing slowly even out as comfortable silence settled over the two. Quietly they lay together, snuggled and warm. Without even thinking about it Bermuda began murmuring a song. Maybe it was to soothe himself or maybe it was an announcement of resolve but he meant every word that escaped from his lips.

_There'll be battles_  
_And they may be too big to handle_  
_But while there's still strength in these bones_  
_Youll never fight them alone_

_When your little heart breaks_  
_Know that we feel each and every ache_  
_Before you, I never did know_  
_Just how deep my love could go_

His voice trailed off slowly. Placing a small chaste kiss on the brunette's forehead the Night flame user looked up into the darkness. While he didn't believe in wishes he couldn't help but ask whatever godly entity for just a small thing.

* * *

Let the Night keep the beautiful, accepting Little Sky a secret. Just a little longer.

Or. If if you couldn't do that much. At least let the Night stay by the Little Sky's side.

For as long as it can possibly can.

* * *

**Songs are God help the outcasts from the disney movie Hunchback of Notre Dame and Big Bad World by Guy Sebastian**

**Did you like this? Really hope so~~**


	12. Omake2

**Hey Hey~~ **

**Yes this is another omake but honestly it bothers me that my makes are soooo short and it kinda messes up my whole ratio to chapters and words (yeah i know…) **

**So I have put THREE omakes in one! yaaay~~ Well actually I only planned the first one with the idea from Sah (guest) and made up the other two as I went along (like usual lol)**

**Also OMG 400 followers?! KYAAA I'm sooo happy thank ya all! And I appreciate all your amazing reviews (though it bothers me that I ****can't comment back for the guests hahahaha *_stares at TooLazyToLogin_*)**

**Anyway my aim (apparently people have those?) now is to get double my followers! So like 800 or something ;D -also I love that so many have gone on my poll! I'm so happy some people voted for Bermuda and a little surprised some voted Checkerface (I voted for him cause i thought no one else would haha) Reborn obviously is at the top but I hope to see some unexpected results~~**

**Well anyway I do so hope you enjoy it~**

**Please tell me which omake you like too! XD**

* * *

A Meaning of a Certain Term

* * *

"Gia-san, Gia-san!"  
"What the fu- I mean frigg is it kid?" God did he hated censoring himself but it was better than if someone caught him and forced him back to that God-_awful_ childcare seminar led by _Jack_ of _all_ people- I mean _really?!_ He could not stand for eight hours as one of the world's most verbally violent guard's -really the guy had a vocabulary of swears even _he_ was impressed with- lectured hypocritically on about how swearing wasn't good for Tsuna. _Again._

The boy staggered to the sadistic guard; blood, bruises and faint (not really) burns evident on his soft skin. Small Gia felt a little swell of pride that his tiny inexperienced opponent had come out a little less scathed then before. He remembered the times when the fluffy kid ended up in a bloody broken mess. Maybe next time the brunette may be able to get through the ordeal without bleeding on the floor _so_ much.

The child looked up at the other with a shy curiousity and a question dancing on the edge of his small pink- if not slightly bloody- lips. After the whole question incident the brunette had taken to Gia much like an adoring younger brother looking up to his cool big bro. The short jailer thought it to be hilarious especially whenever any other guard within earshot of such scenes turned away to silently sulk- which they would deny vehemently when teased. Jack was especially jealous since he prided himself to be the closest position to the child's 'freaking cool brother' figure. Not to mention whenever the kid looked up to like that with such big wide eyes that sparkled praises the guard couldn't help but feel a small puff of satisfaction. Honestly it felt great. Right up there in his personal list of great feelings- possibly on the same level or above the feeling of euphoria of the agonized scream's of his enemies. Of course he'll never tell that to anyone, with possibly the exception of his partner Big Pino who no one 'cept him understands anyway.

* * *

As the hesitant silence continued the short spikey haired jailer felt his impatience winning over. "Kid if you don't spit it out we'll have another session right now in which I'll beat it out of ya."

Tsuna paled at the prospect. "_Hieeee!_ A- Ano... Well..."

"Yesss?" He hissed.

"What's a pedophile?"

Small Gia blinked. Then he blinked again. Then-

"Oh _fuck **no**_."

He didn't give two shits about whether anyone heard his language but hell _or_ wherever Checkerface lives would freeze over before he answered _that_ question. He may be a sadistic cold hearted asshole but he wasn't a _complete_ psychopath- no he wasn't- despite what anyone says, he did have some boundaries and moral lines he wouldn't cross. Yes he did. They were fairly new.

With a quick burst of night flames the guard short warped to the next room and then promptly made a strategic retreat out one of the secret tunnels. Tsuna blinked. Very confused at the reaction. Maybe Small Gia got called for something.

The brunette pouted at his lack of answers as well as his sudden loneliness. Wincing at his wounds he began waddling off in search for the answer to his question. And bandages. Actually bandages take priority first.

* * *

After coming out of the infirmary in rather ill fitting bandages wrapped around his wounds Tsuna came across a rather hot headed familiar guard. "Yo Tsun- what the freaking hell are you doing bleeding out like that?! C'mere!"

Jack rather unceremoniously dropped whatever paperwork he held to properly give medical attention to his charge. If he remembered correctly Small Gia was supposed to be taking care of the brunette for the morning. Swearing in his head the undead male quickly wound up the white pieces of cloth against cleaned up skin. It was a good thing they taught the young fluffy boy enough first aid to disinfect his wounds. Seriously the red-headed male was sure the only reason everyone had gotten so good at administering first aid was because of the many,_ many_ various times the little child had gotten injured, via training or otherwise (_*cough*_ falling on thin air _*cough*_). He was sure they didn't even bother with the prisoners injuries- just threw them basic medical crap and let them do as they see fit if they were in the best of moods.

"Jack- what's a pedophile?"

Well that instantly stopped his train of thought.

"W-w-wha-wh-wha-" The faded red head replied intelligently. In which the other tilted his head adorably, eyes wide and expecting. Jack felt a horrible feeling of déjà vu.

"A pedophile. What is it?"

'Okay calm down Jack. You have gone through much worse things than a three year old's questions. You've faced dangerous, powerful opponents. _Hell_ you've once beaten a guy after getting shot four times, had two cracked ribs and a broken ar- oh _shit_ the kid's looking at me with those damn adorable eyes! Why on all six hells were they so big and cute?! Shouldn't this be illegal?!' It was a good thing barely any of the panicked turmoil in his mind was being almost completely masked by the stoic poker face he held. Though the guard had a creeping suspicion Tsuna could see through it by now. But right now was not the time to be proud for the brunette's amazing observation skills.

"Well.."

The undead male had to figure out how to explain the word without raising the further question of, well- sex. 'Kill. Me. Now.' He internally moaned, Jack wasn't even going to dwell on the irony of his statement.

* * *

"Pedophiles are people who... Are very attracted to children. "

The guard felt a little bit of pride that he didn't screw up the explanation like he was so infamous for. In fact he was congratulating himself right until-

"Children like me?"

"Yup."

"So are _you_ a pedophile?"

Well that was a damper on his triumph. Like a rain on his parade. And when he said rain- he meant a freaking cyclone storm.

"Wha-wh-w-wha-" Came once again the intelligent reply. Damn children with their blunt comments and oblivious naivety. "Of course not!"

At the outburst Tsuna looked hurt, his large honeyed eyes full of wounded emotions. Jack understandably was confused. When those eyes began to glitter with unshed tears threatening to fall out the guard knelt down to hastily comfort his beloved charge. "Tsuna. I don't freaking understand- did I do something wrong?" He asked in a soft raspy voices with various undertones of concern only reserved for the brunette.

"B-_*hiccup*_-because Jack doesn't like me!" With that announcement the little child began sniffling trying his very best to hold back his tears. Never had the fluffy boy looked so adorably heart-breaking than in this moment and it did _not_ feel good to know he was the cause of that- misunderstanding or not.

"Why on freaking earth would you think that?!" God that was possibly the closest the guard had been in a few decades of sounding hysterical however could anyone blame him? The cutest little brunette in the world (yes Tsuna was. Anyone who disagreed would have to face the entirety of Vendicare) was near tears because of something he said!

"Well _*sniff*_ you said pedophiles are attracted to kids like me. And *sniffle* attracted means like. So if Jack isn't a pedophile than _*hiccup*_ Jack doesn't like kids like me. _*sniffle*_"

Shit. This could be one of the rare time the guard regretted Tsuna's strange mix of childish innocence and mature deductioning skills. As a skilled fighter the older male could sense when he was backed up into the corner. He couldn't tell him that the reasoning was wrong because technically it was correct. Not to mention if he did there was no way he could get out of the birds and bees talk and honestly that was _not_ happening. And if he wasn't going to do that then he'll have only one option left.

God he hoped he was making the right choice.

He highly doubted it.

Bending down lower so their eyes were at direct level to show his sincerity in his words Jack softly said. "Of course I like you Tsuna. I would go so far as to say I love you and I'll gladly risk my life for you."

"So.. You do like me?"

"I love ya kid."

The boy blushed endearingly at the confession and Jack couldn't help but grin slightly embarrassed at the sight. It had been the first time he said that after all. It was a cute moment. Until-

"So you _are_ a pedophile?"

"... _Yes_..." He forced out of his mouth through gritted teeth, begging to God maybe the boy would now just let the subject go so it could die in a dark deep pit. Of course life was never that convenient.

At the rather begrudging answer Tsuna brightened up like a rising sun in the sky and a small speck of hope could be seen over the horizon. "I'm going to tell Alejandro!" The brunette chirped happily.

And that small speck was promptly squished like a tiny bug under a ten tonne hammer. Before Jack could even let the announcement sink in and protest the child shot out of the medical wing looking for the puppeteer. It was just stunned silence in the room with only two words on the guards mind.

'Fucking. Hell.'

* * *

Later Jack bumped into a certain guard that right now he would rather not meet- for like a good century or two. Then he noticed that the other was wearing the subtle expression of mortification like he too had held for the whole day. Alejandro too seemed to catch this.

"Tsuna freaking got you too huh?"

"... He made it sound so reasonable."

It was probably the closest the fiery undead jailer had ever seen his comrade in revenge whine, he could even go as far as to say sulking. Jack was immediately sympathetic. The two were always at odds but at this moment they came at a silent ceasefire.

"…Maybe someone will tell him the truth?" The red head said a little hopefully.

"Or at least maybe the child will drop the disgusting term." The older guard muttered.

* * *

The term stuck for a good month as each guard fell victim to admitting to it.

Finally Bermuda stepped in and managed to explain what a pedophile was and that the attraction was a 'bad' type and not like the relationship Tsuna and the Vindice shared without gracing on the topics that were not meant for such an innocent ears. Further reaffirming everyone's loyalty in their amazing boss.

Needless to say a certain tenth level floor filled with imprisoned mafioso were in for an unpleasant surprise once Tsuna explained were he got the word from.

* * *

A Pile of Deceiving Brownies

* * *

"Cook-san, Chef-san and Cookie-san I'm ready!"

The three mute individuals turned to look down at the adorable sight which was a Sawada Tsunayoshi dressed in a little chef's outfit, the apron he wore was a nice light orange with a small pocket in the middle which was decorated with a big black heart that had silver lace around it and his rather over-sized chef's hat matched perfectly to it being also a faded light orange detailed with black and silver outlines of hearts at the rim. In his small hands was a custom made miniature cook set that the trio had bought him for his birthday.

Since they couldn't talk and none knew how to sign their names Tsuna eventually just named them by their occupations. Though their was quite the dilemma when he couldn't think of another word for 'cook', eventually he settled for calling the youngest looking chef- a slim woman with a simple grey dress and a short ponytail of dark brown curls- Cookie-san since she liked giving him cookies and other little yummy pastries she baked when she was free. Anyway the brunette was amazingly excited since it was going to be the first time learning how to cook!

He wasn't going to cook an onomonyaki like he promised Jack. Apparently one had to work up to such a level and be a specific age to be so close to a frying pan. But he was going to learn to bake brownies and the brunette couldn't wait! He hadn't had brownies before but Chef-san told him (via sign language of course) that they were like chewy chocolate cake and that sounded amazing. The excitable child just knew the guards would like to taste it- it appeared that despite having decaying bodies the jailers actually could taste food though their sense of taste is slightly dulled. However while Tsuna planned to give a sample to any guard he passed (and save a special piece for Bermuda, Jager, Jack, Alejandro, Gia and Pino) his main target for his tasting was for his new prisoners on the tenth floor.

Cook-san the rather elderly looking woman tapped the tiny shoulder gently, snapping the little boy out of his thoughts. Secretly all three were quite excited at the prospect of teaching the child to bake. Before Tsuna they lead grey, monotonous and lonely lives. No family, no friends, no sound. So right now they were determine to cherish this ray of light in the greys and blacks just as much as the jailers they worked for. Chef-san, the only male of the trio cracked a faint smile at Tsuna as he began signing with worn hands.

_Lets begin now shall we?_

* * *

For the next three hours the kitchen was full of tumbles, crashes, spills and frantic hand signing. At one point there was a definite explosion. While the interior of the room was burn proof, water proof and enforced with various other protections the place apparently was not Tsuna-proof. It only occurred to them that they should have accounted for the child's infamous clumsiness.

Finally when the brownies were baked and cooled a happy if not flour and chocolate covered brunette came out of the kitchen dragging a small trolley with a large bowl filled to the brim with small brownie pieces.

The three mute cooks just sighed as they looked at the mess in their workplace.

'_Goddammit_'

* * *

"Here you go!" The child chirped cutely as he passed a small piece of brownie with chubby hands to a passing guard. Said jailer thanked the other politely as he plopped the delicious treat in his mouth glad that he finished his duties early today.

Tsuna looked back at his big bowl furrowing his forehead endearingly as he tried to estimate how many little chocolate pieces were left. Despite his love for languages, stories and words he was never very good at maths- too be fair he only knew basic multiplications and such but it was a struggle just to do that. Even so it was quite evident that there wasn't enough treats left for his charges no matter how many times he counted. Pouting a little annoyed he kicked a small rock debris lying innocently on the floor.

Suddenly the child was struck with a mischievous idea. Maybe he should stop hanging around Small Gia for a while. Or at least stop playing make believe with him. He only likes to play 'torture dungeon' instead of house like some others. When Tsuna got older he'll look at that time and realize that it was more training and learning than playing actually thinking about it only the female Vindice had stuck to the more normal games of house, saving the princess scenarios and even that had been a little questionable. But it did show an effect as a little flicker of sadism definitely sparked from it. After all Bermuda did say he had to show a sense of dominance to his imprisoned mafiosos.

* * *

"Ohayo everyone~!, Thanks Emilio-san you may leave."

The taller guard wordlessly bowed at the small orange and white guard before steeping back in the portal. Tsuna really needed to learn that spell. Looking at all the men behind bars he gave his cheeriest smile, excitement and cheeriness almost palpable. The child didn't bother to wrap bandages over his eyes and mouth this time figuring they had already seen that part of him already, however he still covered the rest of his body with the white strips of clothe and one strip on his nose for good measure. "I bought treats for everyone!"

The mafiosos had to avert their gaze for fear of being permanently blinded by the raw cuteness and dazzling smile that the little jailer gave. They had spent a number of years under the artificial light of their cell so they were especially vulnerable to the sight. A few who were a little too late had light pink dusted on their usual scary intimidating features.

"What the fu- I mean hell type treats ya talking bout Tsu-sama?" One of the chained up men piped up making sure not to use any seriously offensive obscenities lest the jailers from hell skin his hide, the last incident was enough for that lesson to be thoroughly learned. The more trained observant criminals caught a shadow of a smirk marring cherubic features. Yet it happened for barely a second then it was gone. Anyone who caught sight of it could only blink and think it to be a trick of shadows.

"It's a special treat!" He squealed childishly, then abruptly the young guard gave a small sad pout. "But there's not enough for everyone.." And just as suddenly his face went into a full 180 as he grinned cheerily again. "So I made a game out of it~!" It baffled the grown men how someone could change their emotions so quickly- very different from the stoic ness of the usual guards whose expressions don't change at all- but in a good way. However at the mention of a game they all immediately became wary as they suspiciously eyed the bowl of chocolate goodies. As much as they admittedly liked the little guard it didn't mean they weren't aware of how sadistic and cruel some Vindice may be.

Seeing the suspicion in their eyes Tsuna wasn't the least bit deterred from his prank. After all the looks his mother gave him were far more heart-wrenching. Plus it would be interesting to see how lucky each were or skilled he can't tell the difference really but either way it would be fun to write in his notebook that he was using specially for them. Not to mention funny.

With a disarming innocent smile an angel couldn't even hope to achieve the boy passed the bowl to the nearest prisoner- a certain smiling (though at this point slightly pale) mafioso with slicked back hair with the name of Marcos Rovida. The tall wiry framed man seemed to look at the chocolate then at the angelic smile then pleadingly at his fellow cell mates. Of course him being a rather disliked individual meant he was given nothing. Only the ex-heir of the Dijo Familigia and bastard child of Neuvo whom were the only others not on hostile terms with him shot the mafioso a sympathetic look.

Dark green eyes narrowed suspiciously at the bowl, calculating what he deemed the safest looking piece before quickly snatching a chocolate brownie and popping it into his mouth. With a resounding crunch everyone waited for the mafioso's verdict. After a few chewing motions the male leaned back on the side wall, eyes closed and made a pleasant sigh after swallowing. It was _delicious_. Of course he may had been a little biased considering he hadn't had any sort of flavourful meal for about two years since confined in this cell. Too be honest it wasn't exactly the prettiest dessert he'd ever had (It could have honestly have passed for a rock or a lump of charcoal) nor the most refined yet there was something about the taste that brought back happy memories. Ones he'd pushed to the back of his mind and locked up. Memories of close friends, of times of joy. Of family. And of his beloved.

At the satisfied though slightly tinged with melancholic sigh all eyes quickly looked at the bowl with a hungry shine of a predator. Even the most prideful, the most violent and the most stoic was suddenly craving for the food. That is the power of chocolate. Tsuna gave a big smile.

* * *

The first one to make everyone aware that something wasn't right with the yummy treats was the third man offered the brownies. Already closing his eyes ready for the flavour to delightful invade his senses he paused mid chew as at the core of the chewy goodness was something hard. Really hard.

Suddenly the taste of chocolate was gone and all he could taste on his tongue was the hard solid. A disgustingly metallic-ish yet earthy taste. Spitting it out in his hand the man looked down in shock. A rock. He was about to eat a rock. He had experienced various tortures from Vindice guards and other mafiosos, both psychological and physical but never, _never_ had he been in a situation where he was about to eat a rock. A rather small rock, enough to not die from, but_ still._ By the looks of shock from the others they too felt the same way.

"Uhm… Tsu-sama?"

"Hmmm.. Yes Narado Lenos?" The little jailer hummed like he _didn't_ just feed a _rock_ to his charge. Tsuna felt a little rude saying the others full name with no honorifics whatsoever but he was told to assert dominance and everyone else seemed to address them so anyway. It still felt a little strange to say as it rolled off his tongue but he didn't want to make a fool of himself even more so. Surprisingly the name thing bothered him than the whole rock eating thing.

"There's a ro-" Lenos silenced himself as the small rock once again became a brownie piece. The child turned to him eyes still a honeyed brown however there seemed to hold a faint almost indigo glow in them.

"_Eeeeeh_\- Do you not like the brownie?" The brunette gave the mafioso a sad teary eyed look which made him seem on the edge of tears. All eyes had to blink a few times to get the mental image of an abandoned abused puppy out of their head and even then they still could swore they saw deflated brown dog ears in fluffy hair. "I-I spent a long time trying to bake it a-and it's my first time…" He trailed off into a series of small heart-wrenchingly endearing sniffles.

Narado Lenos suddenly felt a part of him feel the intense need to please his guard and eat the obviously illusioned brownie. Of course the other part- the logical part was screaming that what he was about to be tempted to eat was a _rock_. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he felt the pressure of everyone's gazes and more importantly Tsu-sama's who kept looking increasingly more hurt by the second which the mafioso did not think was possible. He honestly felt that defying the boy would make him the lowest bastard in the world. With a gulp the man did the only thing he could.

"O-of course Tsu-sama. It looks great…" And with that he swallowed the small pebble. The little guard gave a delighted smile which almost made it worth it. Almost. It definitely instilled a sense of fear and dominance in the chubby little jailer which the prisoners now recognised.

Clapping his tiny bandaged hands together the petite figure turned to the rest of the inmates, tilting his head slightly for extra cuteness Tsuna gave a beautiful big smile that seemed to hold an edge of a smirk.

"Ne who's next?"

The hardened criminals of the underworld paled considerably.

* * *

Bermuda gave a small chuckle as he listened to his beloved brunette's story of what he'd done today as they sat side by side amidst large soft cushions in the library.

"So what happened after that child?"

Tsuna gave a small childish giggle as he adorable hugged the corner of his pillow. "Well after I was finished I left but not without giving the men who ate the rocks a small block of chocolate and reprimanded on their carelessness and that it was unfitting for my charges to be unable to see through a simple illusion."

The Night Arcobaleno couldn't help but let out another chuckle at the image of dear sweet Tsunayoshi lecturing grown men, hardened criminals no less. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought about letting the child have his own prisoners the Vindice Boss mused as he chewed the yummy homemade chocolate brownie. Especially if he could make them as whipped as they were now.

* * *

And The Different Scenarios of Make-Believe

* * *

"Oh no not the rusty dagger! Please Small Gia have mercy, I'll tell you anything you want!"

"Gia-san."

"_Kekeke_ too late. I hope you don't miss your stupid face too much."

_"Gia-san."_

"No, pleas- _aaAAGHHHH_"

_"GIA-SAN!"_

The shorter guard looked up from the rather mutilated puppet he was holding in his hands. Red paint everywhere. Just when it was getting good too.

"What is it kid?"

Tsuna pouted.

"This isn't what I meant by let's play house."

The sadistic guard blinked. Then looked down at puppets. Then back at the pouting face of the adorable brunette.

"But brat we are playing house." The older male gave a huge maniacal grin. "_Torture_ house."

* * *

"Oi freaking cop that's my friend there."

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it bastard?"

"Bastard?! Why I oughta-"

Somehow it all devolved from a pig of a cop and a delinquent fighting to a full out gang war. Tsuna just watched it all unfold as Jack and his loyal- if not just as rebelliously fiery -surbodinates like Junk and Scrap were also jointing in the battle against and he quotes 'the dogs of the government who do nothing but wag their tails and bark.'

The little brunette made a gurgle of slight frustration as one of the puppets dressed in a policemen outfit was violently being beaten by other puppets. Was there _no one_ who would play with him normally?!

* * *

**"-The love affairs of kings, queens and royal mistresses – what the French aptly sum up as histoire d'alcôve – have been the stuff of popular historiography for centuries; but a court needs also to be considered as an institution, significant politically, socially and culturally. Politically, it was the centre of decision-making; socially, it attracted all those people looking for advancement for themselves and their relatives by capturing some morsel of royal largesse; culturally, it promoted innovation and excellence, notably in the visual arts, often as a means of projecting the monarch's image to the world at large. A noble in such times must-"**

The brunette made the mistake of asking Bermuda to play with puppets with him. Well actually the true mistake was suggesting to play knights and nobles. How was he supposed to know the Night Arcobaleno would turn this into a lesson of etiquette and royal politics of that time? He had a few suspicions that the bandaged baby, Jager and Alejandro came from a time period where the monarchy was still strong but as he listened to the details of nobility those suspicions could not have been _more_ cemented.

Tsuna groaned as the arcobaleno started on a very long lecture on the art of proper table manners.

* * *

"Jäger will you play with me?"

The Strongest Vindice Warrior barely even thought about it before accepting. After all the only thing waiting for him was paperwork he rather not do. The small child brightened up immediately.

"Great! Let's play family~!" Jager raised an eyebrow at that as he was handed a few puppets each carved in realistic detail, though a lot of them were quite worse for wear. Ignoring that little observation he watched the little boy chatter excitedly about the background of the family. Really children and their imaginations.

"And they have two kids- one will be five and the other five and a half-"  
"Tsuna you do realise children if their not twins have to be a year apart right?"

The brunette tilted his head confused. He hadn't known that. Curiously he asked. "Why?"

"Well pregnancy takes about a year."

"Pregnancy?"

Jager who had no such uncomfortabilities in this sort of talk continued on. Honestly he did feel a few qualms in what he was going to say but as he saw a familiar guard with almost platinum blond wavy hair about to pass by. Making sure to be quite loud and clear he began. "Okay so- When a mama and a papa love each other very mu-"

Before he could even finish his sentence Tsuna was whisked away from earshot. The Strongest Vindice Warrior couldn't help but laugh at the horrified glare the guard had given to him.

* * *

"Alejandro is something wrong?"

"It's nothing Tsuna… Just something me and Jager need to _talk_ about later."

Large honey brown eyes blinked. The puppet master couldn't help but smile slightly at the obliviousness of the child. How endearing. Then he noticed the small bag of mini puppets he'd made for the boy's birthday, his observant eye for detail immediately picked up that many were damaged and a few badly multilated.

"May I see the bag?" Soft pink lips opened to protest but ins tea dsuna looked down in defeat as he hesitantly gave his bag of puppets to the undead male. "Sorry." He murmured quietly.

Looking at the contents inside Alejandro frowned slightly. They were worse than expected. However looking at the guilty face of the cute little figure the male couldn't find the heart to say anything. Plus it was obvious that Tsuna was not the main cause of the damage. Silently he ruffled the amazingly fluffy soft brown hair of the other as a sign of forgiveness.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence where Alejandro began fixing the more broken dolls and with Tsuna just watching entranced at such swift slender fingers almost magically regenerating the deformed wooden figures. Somehow it reminded him of what he was hoping to achieve with his special combination flame.

"You know my sons used to watch me work like this too." A soft spoken voice broke the silence, it was subtle yet crackly at the edge like the sound of stepping on dried leaves on a cold autumn day. While it was said almost nonchalantly their was a sense of sad reminiscence in the tone. The brunette moved a little closer to the undead jailer. It was hard to imagine everyone with such different lives, a life outside of the grey walls of Vendicare, a family other than each other.

"You had sons?"

"Three. They were like you in that they loved the idea of magic." Absentmindedly eroded flesh that remained of long slim fingers trailed down the face of a small puppet. "So much so they used to dress up as magicians and ride brooms pretending to be one." The elder laughed gently at the fond memories. "They also loved watching me work, saying it was a special form of magic. That I was the Greatest Dollmaker in the World, that I could create life in my work."

The child could recognise the grief in the other's eyes, every jailer would always show a spark of it when they talked about their old lives and before Tsuna didn't push them. Something told him it wasn't the right time. However for the doll maker it was.

"What happened to them?"

"A fire." Raw pain and anger flashed on usual calm composed scarred features. "I was foolish then. When I was invited to a meeting of the Strongest Seven a mafia familigia who held a grudge decided it was the best time to strike." A resounding crack was heard as wood split, the brunette winced at the sound but didn't comment. The faded blond didn't even notice. "I was so angered and ashamed at my new accursed form I didn't go home immediately. When I finally did return I was just half an hour too late. I couldn't do anything."

The taller male's body was shacking slightly, he couldn't even cry for his family's death. He remembered spending month obsessively trying to recreate his sons, in some futile hope that life would shine in his loved ones again. But it never happened. So much for the Greatest Dollmaker. Once the man realised his sons were never coming grief was overrun with the need for revenge, using the puppets so identical to his flesh and blood to destroy the familigia that had killed them. A beautifully dark circle carved with blood was created and a reputation was made. He named the series of dolls Sinséir, his family name. Later it was translated to Gingerbread.

Tsuna may be a child but he was mature and held an intelligence beyond his years. He saw the Gingerbread dolls that held such a close similarity to it's maker, there were only three in the series- the same number of sons. He was also aware of their reputation. It didn't take much to put two and two together.

Tiny hands gently touched the others lap. The elder seemed to freeze as if just aware that he had another being watching his vulnerable state. Suddenly he felt a small warm body wordlessly sit on his lap, nuzzling into the cold larger body making himself comfortable. Surprising as it was Alejandro immediately felt the silent comfort being given to him. If it was one thing they all learnt in each other's presence was that they didn't need words to communicate nor comfort. Hesitantly long arms wrapped around the almost delicately soft figure in a awkward but content embrace. Feather soft spiky hair tickled at the other's nose but he paid no mind.

However the blond was startled when as his tainted flesh grazed the cherubic features it felt wet to touch. Cupping soft cubby cheeks he pulled Tsuna's face up to see the boy had been quietly crying. Before he could even open his mouth to ask the child answered in a warbly sad voice. "B-because Alejandro-san can't _*sniffle*_ cry so I'll cry for Alejandro-san." The man stiffened at the announcement, then tightly hugged the child. "I love you Tsuna." He croaked out. The little boy tried to give out a short laugh which came out more as a chocked gurgle. "I already know that _*hiccup*_ silly."

* * *

The rest of the day the two spent playing with the puppets like Tsuna wanted.


	13. A Fight, A Portal And An Alligator!

**Hi Hi~~**

**Wow longest chapter everrr~~ (Like holy freaking crap this is a _lot_ of words)**

**Anyway I am SO sorry for being so late in updating this- I scrapped like 2 different chapters before deciding on this idea, then I ran out of inspiration and when I finally got some, well lets just say there was a series of misfortunate accidents set out to stop my chapter. (glares at the invisible deity sabotaging my stuff)**

**Honestly I'm still not completely happy with this but nonetheless hope you like~**

**At least you can see my new stories like Bloody Sky ;D (cough yes I'm shamelessly asking you guys to read it cough lol cough oh and Colour Me Stupid cough god I suck)**

**Ok I have decided that all omakes will be mainly just random parts of the timeline so events like first Halloween or something shall be omake type stuff- cuz we really need to get a move on in introducing new characters~ (of course that means I'm going to bother you all with makes a lot more now XD)**

**Also I made a new poll! (yaay) I hope you guys to look at it and choose interesting/strange shippings cuz I really want to see that~ XD **

**And (sorry for this being so long you can skip to story if ya want to now) I shall now answer the most common questions I've seen on the reviews. Because repeating my self is such a pain and I'm lazy.**

**-Is Mukuro/Reborn/Gokudera coming soon?**

**NO. I'm sorry but I really want canon to stay as canon as possible in terms of guardians and Reborn. Hibari may or may not be an exception because.. well. _Hibari_.**

**Also I already had an idea on how they meet in canon a~nd I wasn't really aware Mukuro was locked up in Vendicare... (looks down ashamed) however there is various smaller branches of Vendicare so it is still plausible that they would not meet. I dunno. I'll figure it out later lol.**

**-Is there going to be pairings? Is this Ber27?**

**NO. (Dammit how I wish it was) However I _do_ plan to make a spin off in the future where I put ten alternate timeline endings with TEN different semes - and _YES _Bermuda is one of them. (see if you can guess the other nine lol.)**

**Well I think that's all I needed to say. Hopefully.**

**Ah also the song snippets in there is Beautiful Soul -Jesse Mccartney, Titanium- ft Sia, Haven't Met You Yet- Michael Buble, Livin la Vida Loca- Ricky Martin, 1973- James Blunt and All Star- Smash Mouth. (I own nothing but my limited creativity and ideas)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy~~**

* * *

A Fight, A Portal And... An Alligator?!

"Pleaasssee~~~"

**"Tsuna you know I love you."**

"Well that doesn't answer the question."

**"Tsuna..."**

"I am six years old now Bermuda!"

**"And that is still too young."** Bermuda's voice was firm and strict.

The brunette pouted as he put his hands on his hips defiantly looking at the Vindice Boss straight where his eyes should be under those bandages. Honestly he wanted to be more patient, he really did but it has been just about four years since he'd been under the care of the Vindice and _goddammit_ he wanted to know!

"Can't you at_ least_ teach me the basics on creating a warp hole?"

The Night Arcobaleno looked thoughtfully as he contemplated the compromise. He didn't want to fight with his favourite human child anymore, Tsuna was always a very selfless boy who barely asked for anything so fighting was extremely rare. It was even more so when a fight lasted more than an hour or two. All the jailers in the past had experience in negotiation not to mention seduction, manipulation and coercion. However this fight had lasted for _months._ It had started off small and when the arcobaleno first declined the boy let it go for a while. But slowly the little rejections built up until apparently the fluffy brunette no longer could take another _'no'_ as an answer. He didn't want to fight Tsuna as much as the other wanted to fight him but whilst admittedly the child was a genius in flame manipulation- his still delicate child's body would be unable to take the strain of warping.

Hell the Vindice were powerful _undead_ fully grown human beings and the first time they tried the technique they were _exhausted_ to the point of paralysis.

Abruptly a rather sneaky loophole popped into the bandaged baby's mind. He just hoped the child wouldn't get too mad.

**"Fine."**

Immediately the brunette perked up. Honey brown eyes wide and shimmering with unrestrained happiness, lips curved in a victorious yet not smug smile- his gravity defying hair even seemed to fluff up a bit more. A little pang of cold guilt pierced the Vindice Boss's conscious at the sight- and when he meant pierce he meant like a sharp glacier stabbing him. _'It's for his own good.'_ He assured himself.

**"Okay listen well child..."**

* * *

As Bermuda began instructing the boy on the makings of Night flame portals at an alarmingly fast rate making sure to use amazingly difficult complicated technical terms even Tsuna with his extensive vocabulary would have trouble with and varying his voice from loud to soft making it even harder for the other to understand the guards watching the scene all focussed their attention on a twitching brunette. This was probably the closest to the child throwing a tantrum and honestly they weren't that surprised. After all Tsuna despite his maturity emotionally, mentally and even physically, he _was_ still a six year old child. And after months of debates and arguments only to be tricked well- lets just say even the more emotional of the Vindice would have cracked a little in sheer frustration and anger.

Of course while they felt sorry for the boy they too understood where their Boss was coming from. Each had their own tale to tell when they first tried warping. Maybe it was surprising for anyone to hear but they were technically still _human_. And so there are bound to be a few mistakes on their polished silver records- not that they'll ever tell anyone (with possibly the exception of Tsuna of course if he asked with those puppy dog eyes that had the power to crumble their resolve). Some failed completely the first time and created just a circle filled with Night flames. Needless to say their already mangled skin suffered more than a few burns.

Some got transported to a completely unknown location, from the other side of the world to even a parallel dimension (those portals were particularly unstable). Some actually lost a limb or some other part of them due to unable to maintain the flames long enough. Some even lost their memory temporarily.

But in the end after an exact time of three hours every single one of them would all begin to feel incredibly numbing exhaustion settle in underneath their skin like hardening cement poured into their bodies. It was a terrifying and painful experience that each had to go through. But they couldn't bear to let a young child as pure and loved as Tsuna go through it. The risks far outweighed any such benefits. Hopefully the boy would understand later on in his life.

* * *

As Tsuna listened to the incomprehensible words leaving the Night Arcobaleno's mouth he could feel so many emotions bubbling up inside him. He felt so uncontrollably upset.

In Vendicare warping was literally the only way to move between rooms and floors with the exception of the hidden passages and the one staircase to each level. However the passages were so complex and unused the original maps for them were buried God knows where under various other files. He had been lucky the first time he found a passage but he finally understood it's downfalls when one time he almost dropped into a pit of giant spikey metal things.

And while deep inside he knew that every guard loved him the brunette still felt that pang of insecurity. That feeling he didn't belong and could leave without anyone even noticing let alone caring. He wanted to be independent so he didn't have to burden anyone. Tsuna knew that when he had to ask a passing guard to help him go feed his charge's as his daily duty he was interrupting the other's own duties. The brunette didn't want to inconvenience the jailers with his own incompetence, deep down he feared they would tire of him. The child couldn't bear the possibility of losing another family. Especially one as precious as them.

So when Bermuda finally relented in teaching him how to warp he was ecstatic. The brunette had full faith that if it was anyone the boss of Vendicare would understand his feelings, he even shared with the bandaged baby his insecurities and his past with his mother- though he made him pinky swear not to tell even Jäger. When Bermuda began spouting confusing nonsense at a ridiculously fast rate he was confused. The other user of the Night flame was usually so clear to comprehend after all. And when he realized Bermuda was purposely doing this he felt hurt. Angered. Sad. Maybe even a little betrayed.

He didn't understand why, he couldn't. The logical part of his brain was drowned in childish reasoning and emotions. It was so strong, so sudden that Tsuna couldn't even comprehend the words that came out of his mouth. The emotions were just blurring everything and it confused him. It was almost like his feelings were acting on impulse.

"You're doing this on purpose!"

* * *

He shouted clearly cutting off the arcobaleno's confounding explanation. Like a chainsaw against soft plastic. Everyone present were shocked into silence. Tsuna had never made an outburst like that. He was a cute quiet rather timid child that didn't even like communicating through words. One time when the boy was particularly upset at a certain jailer he stalked out the undead guard's schedule then made scathing notes related to their particular argument (as well as a few insults) and posted them everywhere right before the guard would pass by the area. This happened for four days till the jailer broke down and apologized. Since then the particular guard developed an aversion to post-it notes. It was probably the most aggressive the little boy had ever been. But this- _this_ was a whole different level to Tsuna's anger. He must have been really upset. And he wasn't done yet.

"You _twicked_ me! A-and I- How could you be swo mean! Wh- I thought you were better than this!" Tears were filling up in large caramel brown eyes that threatened to fall out at any second. The small form was trembling with emotion. Bermuda wanted so badly to take back his decision but he held firm. He knew this was the correct decision. And the Vindice Boss was painfully aware that the most correct decisions weren't exactly the most painless. But as the boy began unraveling before his eyes worry turned to frustration.

Couldn't Tsuna see it was for his own good?! Why was he so angry at this of all things. Why couldn't he understand? It had been so long since he had gotten close to anyone, to have truly interact with someone hell it had been so long since he'd seen a living human being. Bermuda had forgotten how to handle such social situations. Tsuna being what he and everyone else's image of a perfect adorable child didn't really enlighten them much either. The boy had always held a maturity for his age and to see him just breakdown... The Night flame user just didn't know what to do and it both confused, angered and frustrated him.

* * *

The child didn't understand what was happening to him. It was like he couldn't control himself as he was physically overcome with emotions. He could feel a hot tear run down his cheek but he stubbornly tried to hold the rest in. He could feel the chaotic flickering of all his flames inside him agitating him even more. His throat was sore and raspy from overusing his voice and trying to choke down the sobs but his mouth kept going. Finally it came to the point where he said what he could only regret later on.

"I-I-I **HATE** YOU!"

_*SLAP*_

The sharp sting of pain rendered the child speechless in shock.  
**"Don't ever say that again Tsuna."** The bandaged arcobaleno grounded out sternly with a tone that demanded obedience.

The Vindice boss must have been truly angered and hurt by his words if he raised a hand against the boy.

Tsuna wanted to apologize. He really truly did. He knew he was acting unreasonable. Immature. Like a child. Unsuitable to uphold the Vindice pride. But no words could come out of his trembling mouth. Just like that _incident._ His vision was blurring under his tears. Before he could make a fool of himself again he ran out of the room, trying his hardest to stifle the sobs wracking his throat. It was already too late for his tears.

* * *

The room with the remaining jailers and guards was filled with tension. "O-oi... shouldn't we freaking go after him?" Jack finally asked hesitantly breaking the silence. **"No. Leave the child be."** Bermuda all but ordered before turning to go to his office, Jäger also following behind. **"He just needs to cool his head for a bit."**

When their bosses left the jailers too began slowly moving out, not wanting to remain with the memory still fresh in their minds. Maybe Bermuda was right. Maybe all Tsuna needs is a little time to himself.

But why did all of them feel like something was going to happen?

* * *

It was like a squirming writhing black thing inside him as it felt like he was chocking on nothing but his overflowing chaotic emotions. Tsuna hated the feeling as he sobbed and screamed into his pillow. His whole body, still thin and small was now shaking like a leaf in the winter wind. The brunette had never lost himself like that before. And right now he didn't know how to shut it off. It scared him. No this feeling of helplessness against something so uncontrollable was terrifying.

It took a good hour to calm down a little to think straight. The slight sting on his cheek was still there and his small hands hesitantly touched the spot he'd been slapped. He'd been beaten bloody and cut on numerous occasions but that was different. It was for training. Somehow that slap felt way worse than any of his previous injuries combined. No book had ever told him such things and right now Tsuna cursed his inexperience to understand himself. All he did know was he had to do something.

Absentmindedly he summoned all his flames, each individual one on the tips of his little fingers. His flame manipulation training the past few years had improved greatly, he could now easily utilize all his flames and ability to a generally skilled extent. Though his research and practice with his combination flame or like he named it a while ago- Regeneration Flames, had stopped at a complete standstill. Or at least was frustratingly slow moving. It was either too painful, did nothing at all or worse- did the complete opposite. His charges on the tenth floor now all as one visibly flinched when he did his experiments every Friday afternoon. Some were traumatized to the point of throwing away their pride and begging to spare them. Tsuna always felt really bad for them so usually he cooked treats for them with the chefs beforehand. He had gotten better at cooking at least. Or well made less of a mess.  
Though no matter how many treats he made a few of the more unfortunate souls still burst into tears when in sight of the Regeneration flame. To be fair a few had painfully grew things on their scars which should never grow there under any circumstances. Tsuna had to slice it off quickly before the damage became permanent. It was easy to say that there were no good memories on that day.

Honey brown eyes focused on Night-san, the dark inky black flame. As if the flame noticed the sudden attention it seemed to respond in kind by flickering much more wildly than the others. "I'm sure me and you can create those portals... But Bermuda..." The darkest flame seemed to grow bigger as if feeding from the negativity emanating the brunette. It seemed to consume and amplify those emotions of sadness, indignation and vindictive bitterness. Maybe that's why Tsuna felt the impulsive need to rebel. Or maybe it was just that he was tired of completely restraining himself to fit in. Eyes flickered orange, though slightly darker flames seemed to lick the edges of his irises, in a set stubborn determination as he looked deeply into the inky flame. "Bermuda is wrong this time."

Quickly, though a little shakily the child moved off his bed to quickly take out as many books of flame manipulation he had. If no one would teach him he'll do it himself. It wasn't an unfamiliar thing anyways. After getting the idea of it he'll start the portal construction immediately.

* * *

Despite their boss's orders the jailers couldn't help but worry. Even Small Gia the most uncaring of the lot seemed on edge as he was seen polishing the same set of knives and his favourite gun for what could be the fifth or sixth time today. Of course none wanted to confront Bermuda on his order. Not when they could feel the threat of death suffocate them even at a meter distance of his office where he'd shut himself in. The dark gloomy tense aura was practically palpable.

Finally it came round to lunchtime giving a few guards the excuse to see their beloved charge. Not wasting anytime yet not wanting to look to eager Jack, Alejandro and Small Gia glided with their smooth quick steps across the grey marble flooring with the middleman holding a tray filled with the usual simple food (though if one looked closely you'll see a few hidden treats on the dishes like a thin slice of steak underneath the salted fish or the jellies between the fruits). Once at the door the trio knocked tentatively hoping the boy had cooled off like their boss advised. But there was no answer. They tried again. Louder. Still no response. They were getting worried, all sorts of scenarios flooded their mind. And considering their intense background revolving on violence, torture and tragedy they came up with some very disturbing, very creative conclusions.

Wasting no effort Jack still holding the tray kicked the door in before rushing in followed closely by the other two. They didn't even consider the fact the door was never locked. A true testament to how concerned they were. Or how Jack always seemed to choose the more violent, destructive option when opportunity rises.

The first thing they saw was a large amount of familiar black flames dancing in a circle. Then they saw Tsuna in front of it, eyes focused in determination.

"TSUNA!" They all as one shouted in the closest to a blind panic they had ever been since they were teens.

It however was the wrong thing to do as the brunette in surprise gave out an amazingly strong amount of Night flames activating a portal. Simultaneously the child tried to turn to face the source only to trip and fall into the darkness. Caramel brown eyes widening as the last thing he saw was the bandaged jailers running toward him. Then nothing. Nothing but endless black.

* * *

Bermuda felt a strong surge of flames both like and unlike his own. It immediately snapped him out of self-loathing and regret as something more primal and unfamiliar gripped him. _Fear._

He recognised that flame. He knew that flame. Immediately he slammed his desk with his hands to short warp as fast as he could to the room. But he was all too painfully aware he wouldn't make it.

_'If anything happens to Tsuna I'll never forgive myself.'_

* * *

It was possibly the strangest thing he had experienced.

He'd gone through portals before but he had always been guided by the hand of a guard, eyes lost in all the black. But now that he was alone it was like the space between places had changed.

It was all black yet he could see faint veins of a colour even darker. Maybe not see. Feel? Sense? Each seemed to split to various directions. The feeling was akin to him floating in the darkest depths of the oceans yet he could still breathe freely. Strangely he wasn't scared. Not really. In fact it was actually quite calming at first. Until curiosity overtook his mind and he reached out to touch one of the many veins surrounding him.

Immediately the floating feeling was gone. Replaced by a chilling, plummeting sensation. A sudden loss of air. A silence.

Then a light.

* * *

Big honey brown eyes blinked up trying to get the mess of fuzzy black and white dots hazing his vision away. Tsuna could feel cold hard metal underneath him. The smell of chemicals and oil attacked his senses. Suddenly the boy felt frightened. Scared. Terrified. The tiny body unconsciously curled into a small ball with his fluffy head facing his tucked in knees. He should have listened! He should have thought this through! He should hav-

_"grawrg?"_

The brunette looked up abruptly at the sudden sound, immediately wary. To his surprise he saw a giant green crocodile- no- alligator? It was about his size and it too was looking warily at him. Suddenly the fear that gripped the boy was gone as his short attention span focused onto the reptile in rapt wonderment. He'd never seen an alligator except for pictures, in fact the only animals he'd seen was dogs, cats and the occasional rat or two. Obviously his insatiable curiosity was piqued, pushing away what little self preservation he had the small child move slowly closer to the gator.

* * *

The green reptile unable to sense any ill intent nor danger didn't attack the unknown being but that didn't mean he was comfortable with said human getting closer. No matter how cute the small human was. Though it did feel flattering for the alligator to be seen with such blatant awe and appreciation. Lately his master had been neglecting him in favour of a new project, not that he minded but it did get quite lonely sometimes considering it was only the two of them in this large metal house.

The animal's thoughts were cut short when the feeling of a warm small yet larger than his own master's hand gently petted his snout. Those large eyes were so full of curiosity and completely lacking in any self-preservation of evil intentions.

"Awigator?"

If innocence and purity had a baby the alligator swore that this was literally the voice of that product. If his voice box wasn't limited to only grunts and growls the reptile would have cooed at the sound emitting from the little boy's mouth. Instead he wordlessly nudged into that little hand, encouraging more petting. It felt nice after all and the reptile couldn't sense any ill-intent or malice against him or his master. He felt himself quite liking the tiny human.

At the action the boy immediately brightened up, his smile was at the stage where it was dazzling enough to be compared to a warm sunny sky. With a squeal of what could only be described by the animal as a high pitched squeal of delight the small human practically pounced on the surprised alligator giving him a full body bear hug like one does on giant pillows and the such. The momentum of the hug-tackle pushed both rather of kilter resulting in the strange pair rolling around the floor with the reptile locked in a one-sided embrace. He could feel the soft warm body and fluffy brown hair on his scales and couldn't help but enjoy the change compared to the cold metal beneath his claws. The child was giggling excitably as they rolled around the room though after a while the reptile was beginning to feel rather dizzy.

"What the-"

_Oh._ He recognised that voice. That was master's voice. The green gator tried to crane his head in his rather uncomfortable position to see the rare expression of surprise on his master's face.

* * *

"What the-"

Tsuna looked up from his cuddle-fest with his newfound alligator. There at the doorway holding some very fancy complex looking thingy was a baby just like Bermuda. Though instead of bandages and black cloaks this one had unruly green hair, glasses and a white lab coat. Hanging on his chest was a green pacifier. His expression was one of shock, something told the child that the green haired male didn't usually make such a face.

Not wanting to be impolite the brunette sat up, one hand still clutching tightly to a rather unamused alligator and gave a small shy wave at the other. "Uh.. Hewwo?"

Then to everyone's surprise the mysterious greenette laughed.

* * *

To Verde this was meant to be another day like any other. He would work on his new project, feed his pet Keiman if he had the time and keep on working. His other so called peers of the Arcobaleno calls his life monotonous and boring but he just scoffs at them. It was expected from those imbeciles.

He wasn't aware how much time had passed as it usually was when he becomes engrossed in his research and work but suddenly a small beep on his computer snapped him out of his focus. Quickly he spun to his main computer where he accessed the video camera files, where there seemed to be an unknown intruder on his grounds. Whoever the presence was it had managed to skim through countless security measures even that damned greatest hitman would have trouble with and had the audacity to make itself very, very clear as a high pitched squeal was heard across metal halls. What was worse was his precious pet companion was in the same area as the unknown other. Jumping off his swivel chair and grabbing the closest weapon - a prototype gun that concentrates lightening flames-the scientist ran as fast as he could to the source.

There much to his rare surprise was a rather distraught looking Keiman wriggling around with his stubby arms and legs desperately trying to get out of the grip of a small rather fluffy looking boy no older than six but could be as young as four. The boy was wearing simple brown shorts and a light green T-shirt with an orange smiley face in the middle. Certainly not exactly suitable for an assassin or hit man. Unconsciously he couldn't help but let the words leave his lips.

"What the-"

Immediately both organism's heads looked up toward him, it looked to be an uncomfortable angle since they were on their backs at the time. The brunette seemed to be observing him just as carefully as he was observing him. Interesting. Then the child sat up, pulling a rather befuddled Keiman up with him like some sort of plush toy. He gave a small little wave and a shy smile.

"Uh... Hewwo?"

Maybe it was because of sleep deprivation, maybe it was the uncharacteristically shocked, unamused look on his reptilian companion's face or it could have just been the raw charisma of the child but the edges of the greenette's mouth twitched into a smile as a chuckle escaped. The shocked looks between the two just made his amusement deepen and the chuckle evolved into laughter. How long had he felt this? Too long.

* * *

It was a little throaty and crackly like static but it was a genuine sound. Tsuna was immediately taken to him. He liked how intriguing the male was, how he laughed and smiled that crooked smile which though faint spoke passages compared to the usual people he dealt with. Yes the brunette decided this deceptively young looking green haired baby would be his friend.

* * *

Verde was a genius among geniuses, the smartest of all the Arcobalenos and said to even the coming of the second Da Vinci. He'd written countless papers for the most renowned individuals in the scientific community, created successful theories that could revolutionize the world and had even invented machinery capable of putting those theories to the test. He was beyond his times and he was very aware of that. But he had no idea what was going on at this moment nor how it came to this point.

The child who introduced himself as Sawada Tsunayoshi was sitting on the floor of his main workplace playing with Keiman as he watched comfortable on his swivel chair whilst holding a delicious cup of mint hot chocolate that the little boy made for him as thanks for letting him stay. It wasn't like the Lightening Arcobaleno could reject those damn huge puppy eyes anyway. Honestly the child could sway even the Vindice with them! And Verde wasn't even positive they held hearts to be swayed. It was later on did the arcobaleno realise how spot on to the truth he actually was.

He took a few more sips of the admittedly delicious mint cocoa before he decided to ask the question on the front of his mind. "So... Sawada-"

"Just call me Tsuna Verde-san." The boy chirped happily as he continued massaging a very content Keiman. Apparently the alligator had completely forgiven the tiny human for the suffocating and dizzying hug. The green haired scientist frowned slightly at being interrupted but continued nonetheless. It would be a waste of breath to argue with a child. Children were stubborn on minor things. Unwilling to think logically. That's why he hated children.

"Fine. So Tsuna how did you get here?"

The holder of the Lightening Pacifier was greeted with a thoughtful silence. While the boy was doing a very good job of looking nonchalant and innocent Verde prided himself on his accurate observations and he could easily see the tensed shoulders and slight narrowing of his eyes. Finally the fluffy child sighed resignedly before looking at the scientist. His serious expression much more mature than what should be of one his age.

"A question for a question Verde-san." He replied rather cooly. Verde quirked his brow bemused and intrigued. Never had someone not from the Arcobaleno had the gall to demand for an exchange of information with no look of fear, jealousy or condescension in their eyes. Hell with his reputation and his group being the strongest seven nobody now had the gall to demand from him at all. It should have offended him like everything else. But he wasn't. The child wasn't what he first perceived. Humiliatingly he had judged to quickly and assumed he was just a mere child. Much like how others had judged him on appearance. To be fair he was an adult male in a child's body, not simply a mature child. But no mere child could manage to appear in the heart of his secret lab without a single camera picking him out.

Suddenly the brunette no longer seemed like such an eyesore.

"I am not adverse to... swapping answers as long as the importance of such content is equal." He answered carefully. Verde couldn't be too sure about the boy. He had already underestimated him once. And their were too many unknown variables, too many to take risks. The child didn't seem to perturbed by the cold demeanour he was giving off nor the extensive vocabulary. Possibly from a well off familigia? Though he held no arrogance or selfishness usually acquainted with a high standard of living. And his expressive eyes that betrayed all emotion seemed rather unsuitable if his theory of him being part of a mafioso family were to be correct. However he couldn't possibly be a civilian.

"uhn. That sounds fair." The brunette agreed cheerily, still not even facing the greenette's way and focusing on rubbing the smooth tummy of the reptile. Verde wasn't offended though. Things like human socialisation and behaviours were just tiring meaningless complexities, facts and logics were much better to the scientist. He did not feel lonely nor the need for more human contact than necessary. He had his inventions, his research and Keiman. He had no wish to be with selfish greedy creatures who can't see let alone properly utilise pure genius such as he.

The child then stopped playing with his animal companion to think much to Keiman's dissatisfaction if the soft growl was to be taken into account. "Fine my question then is... _hmmm.._." Admittedly the boy was something many of the general populace would define as _'cute'_, even Verde had to agree with it. That word seemed to define Tsunayoshi. With his pouty pink lips which were being bitten down in deep thought as well as the endearing way he furrowed his brows and his large caramel brown eyes glowing faintly orang- wait what? That's quite the unusual genetic trait to be able to change eye colour. The boy was getting more and more intriguing. "Ah! Do you research magic flames?"

There were many things the scientist had prepared mentally for. That was not one of them. He blinked. Then looked into those large expectant eyes that put puppies to shame. He blinked again. "You mean Dying Will Flames?" The greenette asked very carefully.

"Magic flames." Tsuna corrected stubbornly.

"They are known as Dying Will Flames."

"Magic Flames."

God that child was so insistent. Whoever raised him must have seriously spoilt the boy if he believes those flames are magic. (Somewhere around the world each and every cloaked, bandaged guard sneezed. Strange considering they don't get sick.) Annoyed but releasing he was getting nowhere Verde decided to do something he hadn't done in a long time. Compromise.

"Yes they are _Magic Flames_-" The last two words sounded like they were ground into dust using his teeth alone. "But the correct name is Dying Will Flames or Deathperation Flames."

The young brunette seemed to absorb the information and nodded slowly at the revelation. "Dying Will Flames then." Something about the confident way he said it and that twinkle of happiness one could only get when learning something knew made the scientist feel a buzz of pride rush through his body. He chose to ignore that unfamiliar change and look into it later.

"_*ahem*_ Ehm. Yes. Good work." Tsuna beamed like he'd just given the boy the key to world domination instead of a simple praise. Really how simple. Yet once again that pleasant buzz attacked his body.

"Well to answer your question yes I have made many breakthroughs in the area and can be considered one of leading experts on Dying Will Flames."

"Have you experimented with... combining flames?"

Verde grimaced slightly at the question. Yes he had. It ended up in an embarrassing failure. Many of the flames were completely incompatible with each other with the exception of the Wrath flames which was a combination of Storm and Sky. Even then trying to recreate that particular flame combination was challenging and consuming. The ratio of the flames must be precise and even then the combined flame substance may not produce the result wanted. "I have attempted such a topic with... _unfavourable_ results."

"I see." The child looked almost knowingly at the scientist like he too understood the frustration. But how could he possibly? Once again many questions came to mind on the upbringing of this Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Well I warped here." The green haired scientist blinked at the other's answer.

"Excuse me?"

"Your question. I answered it. My turn again!" Verde groaned as the child giggled cheekily, but unexpectedly he didn't feel the need to wring the boy's neck much like everyone else when they acted too cocky with him. There was no attempt at intimidation or condescension like he was so used to. Just a childish playfulness. An innocence he had barely experienced. Immediately those soft cherubic features hardened in a mock attempt at seriousness which ended up more like a determined pout than anything. A feeling of almost slight amusement made it's presence known at the sight. The child really held some sort of magnetic charm to provoke the underlying emotions he had so carefully sealed.

"Can I see your notes on Dying Will Flames?"

Before the holder of the Lightening Pacifier could even began to voice his many, _many_ objections to that question the words were caught in his mouth as he made the mistake of looking the child in the eyes. Those big, sparkly, caramel coloured, expectant eyes. Verde would have to research the potency of what he for now shall name the 'Tsuna Effect'\- if it could make _him_ of all people to become this emotionally attached to a child in less than an hour who knows how it would work on the average human. Hell who knows who else could be effected?

As disconcerting as it was for someone other than himself to see his very private written notes he felt himself nodding in approval at the way Tsuna had handled them. Like they were important irreplaceable documents that should be treated with the utmost care and respect. Which they were. Though it was rare to come across another with such an outlook. Verde found himself liking the child more and more. At least the boy recognised the importance of knowledge as much as he did. To the greenette's surprise the brunette not only seem to properly digest the information- information that usually takes trained scientists a good few hours to understand- quite quickly but was even able to put some decent input and theories of his own.

Slowly they began conversing about the concept of mixing flames and exchanging many theories and stories they had on the subject. It was a strange connection but welcome nonetheless. There was no judgement that would come from a normal adult yet no stupid illogicality that would come from a normal child. In a way they got along well and found themselves enjoying themselves, immersing themselves in conversing, than talking, than chatting about everything and anything. Sometimes the brunette would ask a question that if anybody else would have made the holder of the Lightening Pacifier groan and shoo away but Verde had found himself answering it with ease. He found himself.. _enjoying_ teaching this child.

Tsuna opened his tiny hand proudly and produced his Regeneration Flame, bright yellow with the flickering edges of blue and indigo dancing it's fiery dance to a silent samba. The child was rather excited to show someone his flame without them you know- screaming in fear and the agony on what's to come. When he told the small greenette that the Arcobaleno nodded understandingly and said something along the of 'people not understanding the sacrifice needed for true genius' and other such things. Verde even offered to help supply more viable test subjects and materials, provided of course that he also was allowed to research the child's unique abilities. He even promised not to permanently damage the boy during the experiments- something he rarely did.

Their bond deepened quickly when they discovered another mutual connection. One that probably cemented their bond forever.

Their utter distaste for _Reborn. _

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Bermuda?"_

**_"Yes Child?"_**

_"Jager told me you are known as the Strongest Arcobaleno in the World! That's so cool!" A four year old fluffy brunette waved his arms in absolute awe and excitement as large caramel brown eyes sparkled so brightly that the Night Arcobaleno cringed ever so slightly even behind bandages. As the boy grew older Tsuna somehow grew even cuter. Bermuda didn't even know that was possible. Chuckling softly tiny bandaged hands ruffled soft feathery hazel hair, it irked the Vindice Boss a bit that the boy was now slightly taller than him now so he had to reach up to pat the child's hair but that adorable expression when he did it was worth it._

_"I used to be. Now I'm the Ex-Strongest." The look Tsuna gave when he told him that was like if the small brunette was the one to lose the title not him. Like a fluffy puppy that was given a bone only for it to be quickly snatched away before it's big honey brown eyes. The urge to apologise bubbled up in Bermuda but there were two reasons which stopped him. One it would damage his Vindice Pride. And two- well he didn't know what he would be apologising for._

_"B-b-but..." Cherubic features scrunched up in confusion. It was if the idea of someone other than Bermuda being the strongest wasn't possible. Like his whole view on the world had been changed. The Vindice Boss didn't know whether to be flattered Tsuna thought so highly of him or sad that he didn't hold title resulting in the child's hurt expression. "...Who then?"_

_Bermuda paused a bit at that. It probably wouldn't do much harm to tell the child. The brunette was going to be a part of the darker side of the world sometime in the future and the only thing he and the rest of the Vindice could do would be to prolong the inevitable and prepare him for everything. It would do good for Tsuna to learn about the current Arcobaleno or at least the strongest of them all._

_The Night Arcobaleno then began informing the boy on who Reborn was, why he was considered so strong and even what the man did after becoming an Arcobaleno. However in all the scenarios the Vindice Boss imagined the boy's reaction to be, he certainly didn't expect the one that actually occurred._

* * *

_Bermuda was a being, an entity who wasn't meant to exist. He was meant to die by the hands of the Man with the Iron Hat. His existence was kept in secrecy for his future plans on revenge and so centuries past for the man without an existence. The only thing left behind was his title of the Strongest Arcobaleno, Bermuda Von Veckenschtein. And even that had been taken from him. A new Arcobaleno had claimed the title of World's Strongest and the Night flame user no longer held a place in the world of light._

_**Reborn**. Tsuna growled inwardly at the sound of the sun arcobaleno's name (though it sounded suspiciously more akin to an unhappy puppy whining). The small more logical part of the child knew that it wasn't the hitman's fault however simple logic did not hold a candle to the strong single-minded emotions of a child. Emotions that were always especially protective when it came to the brunette's family. And if the jailers of Vendicare- Bermuda and the five other strongest jailers especially so- weren't his family he didn't know who was. It only maddened him further when he found that after being cursed the hitman had asked for his memories of his old life to be repressed by none other than Dr. Shamal._

_To Tsuna that was nothing but an act of cowardice, especially since he knew so many who had lived with their regrets and own skeletons in the closets._

_A coward didn't deserve title of the Strongest._

* * *

_With teary eyes glowing a vibrant orange filled with steadfast, unwavering resolve, Tsuna looked to Bermuda and swore to the other Night Flame user- "I-I will make Reborn give back the title he stole from you Bermuda. I swear on my Vindice Pride."_

_Bermuda honestly did not understand nor comprehend how Tsuna got it in his head to feel a need to avenge the Vindice Boss for such a childish reason against one of the current Arcobalenos. And no matter how hard the Vindice Boss tried, he couldn't persuade the child that no the hitman hadn't stolen his title or that the brunette didn't need to avenge him for it. It was times like these that really reminded the ex-Strongest Arcobaleno of the boy's age. That childish stubbornness could out rival even his own. Really it was almost adorable at how the boy would just puff up and pout like a baby bird ruffling up his feathers whenever they mentioned the fedora wearing baby._

_Adorable but a little worrying. Maybe the Vindice's thirst for revenge rubbed off on the innocent child a little too much, however they all couldn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. In fact they always felt a large swell of pride whenever Tsuna asks them for training with such determined, resolute eyes. And why wouldn't they? The young child wanted to fight for their boss's honour essentially and who could turn down that- his heart was in the right place, even if the reasoning was a little foolish and strange._

_Though it did become a little disconcerting when the child began destroying any sort of fedora he saw. Apparently children can be very obsessive- more so than the Vindice, a group individuals literally named based on the word vindictive. It was like a cat in the presence of water. But even then cats didn't react as badly to water than Tsuna to fedora's. The guards sighed as they watched the fifth unfortunate hat get demolished till not even ashes remained while Small Gia just laughed maniacally still seeing the humour in it as he tossed another unfortunate hat to the boy. Hopefully this wouldn't bite them back in the future._

* * *

Verde began ranting at how uncouth and arrogant the hitman was and Tsuna eagerly agreed. He'd heard many stories of the man's sadistic nature and his many exploits as well as listen to Shamal's complaints about the current Sun Arcobaleno. It had only further steeled his resolve to take back what was stolen and give it back to the rightful owner. Bermuda.

Waves of guilt swept the child away as the name popped into his mind. Suddenly the brunette didn't feel so happy. How long has it been since he came here? An hour? Everyone in Vendicare must be sick with worry because of his act of impulsive selfishness in the heat of the moment.

"Tsuna is there something the matter?" Snapping out of his depressed thoughts the child looked to see half lidded green eyes look toward him. To an outsider Verde may have looked colder than ice with his face holding no emotion and his voice reflecting it as well but the boy wasn't any outsider. Whilst it had only been a short while he had gotten attached to the mad scientist. They had similar quirks and had their fair share of prejudice with their over-analytical ways and insatiable curiosities. Tsuna could see the usual smirk on the Lightening Arcobaleno's lips was tense, hear the split second of hesitation before he asked and the shadow of a flicker in those dark emerald orbs. Verde was worried. And unsure of how to handle such a situation.

The brunette merely smiled weakly in an attempt to soothe the other's nerves but of course the greenette with hair as unruly as the child's own wasn't the least bit convinced. 'Children and their rapid changes of emotional state make them hard to read however it is clear the boy is upset. The best solution to this situation should be...' Verde looked past the cheery facade into those wavering brown eyes.

"Tsuna. Do you..." He hesitated. Was he really so close to this child that he would offer something that he would have rather died than do so just hours before? It was almost scary how Tsuna could draw a person as aloof and indifferent as he into a worrying, carrying, emotional mess. But thinking about the brunette's sweet smile, their interesting conversations that he would possibly never tire of and the delicious minty cocoa the child had made when he'd noticed how the scientist recently had neglected his own wellbeing Verde realised he didn't care. He would fight for this boy if it meant making him happy. "Do you wish to try help me check my new inventions?"

Immediately the six-year old perked up at the word 'new' and 'inventions'. His short attention span and curiosity was really his biggest weakness but right now he was more focussed on the exciting new stuff he'll soon be looking at. "Really Verde-san?! Oh thank you! Thank you!" He squealed happily as he jumped up and down in anticipation and elation. The mad scientist couldn't help but quirk his slightly crooked smile at that- he had been smiling more in the last hour than his lifetime- he had met with scientists who while appreciated his work were filled with jealousy and scorn. Tsuna was nothing like them. He was purely filled with joyous excitement and the idea. It was of the many aspects of him that Verde realised made him care for the other so deeply, so fast.

* * *

"WOW! Verde-san what's this one?!"

"That my boy is a Flame Replicator. I've been using it to analyse Flames molecule by molecule in hopes to recreate it and figure out more of it's many secrets." Despite his almost emotionless, haughty voice the greenette was practically brimming with pride at those sparkling wide eyes filled with awe and amazement. It had been twenty minutes like this and the ever repeated scenes and lines seemed to never get old.

"Ne Verde-san?"

"Hmmm..?"

"Could you use the Flame Replicator to manipulate the flames in order to maximise it's full potential?" Emerald eyes blinked as they thought carefully on the question. He wanted to bash his head against a table for not thinking about it beforehand, the idea was simply brilliant if it could be pulled off which in theory should be able to. Muttering various scientific jargon under his breath he began looking over his invention. It took the appearance similar to the classic rounded bubblegum machines however instead of the compartment where the candy pops out the user inputs a flame there. The specific Dying Will Flame is then transferred into the rounded glass where it is promptly analysed and the data collected goes straight into the scientist's main computer. However with the right alterations Verde could be able to input other Flame types into the original Flame given, changing it's composition and effect while his computer can analyse it to see the efficiency and if it's potential has been maximised. It was quite ingenious.

As Verde continued his modifications on the upgrade Tsuna continued to look at the other machinery around him. His eyes rested on what seemed to be a karaoke machine. The brunette giggled at the memories of the object. He remembered it had been New Year's that he was able to convince Bermuda and the other five strongest in Vindice to play karaoke with him. It had been relatively easier considering they had recently came to the surprising revelation that they were able to still enjoy- albeit faintly- the pleasures of alcohol if consumed in large enough amounts.

Before they even began to play however some words were passed and quickly an argument took place. Tsuna wasn't sure what it was on about but he could assure you it was probably tiny and petty. Either way it ended up like this-

* * *

_"Fine let's make this thing actually interesting and fun." Jager smirked as he gulped down another bottle of vodka. Tsuna pouted at that comment, he thought playing karaoke was fun. Actually wasn't Jager the one who gave him the machine?! "We'll turn this into a team battle. The team with the highest total number of points gets to choose the losers dress code for the day."_

_"You're freaking on you smug prick!" A fiery redhead yelled out with a very slight slur at the end of is voice. The four-year old sweat dropped. The Vindice had always been quite competitive though with those strong smelling drinks that they wouldn't let him take (he pouted harder at that), they became less subtle in how they showed well... anything. It had been honestly the loudest everyone had ever been. As well as the most insults they had ever thrown. Let's just say a lot of records had been broken that night. And not the good ones._

_"Bermuda-san.. Shouldn't we stop this?"_

_"*hic* Let those peasants play thy games."_

_Tsuna looked in a twisted horror and curiosity at the Vindice Boss. The Night Arcobaleno only had half a bottle of the clear liquid potion and it's strange magic was already working on the other. Maybe because of his baby body? Either way a carefree careless Bermuda was unnerving for the small child._

_It had been decided that there would be two teams. Team Tsuna in which would contain Tsuna, Jack and Small Gia. And Team Bermuda which would have Bermuda, Alejandro and Jager. It wasn't what the brunette planned but it seemed to promise fun and the jailers actually participating in karaoke so the boy wasn't really complaining._

_Bermuda with his still unnerving lack of inhibition and care was the one to volunteer to go first up. The child swore on his notebooks to amok sure the bandaged baby would never get a single drop of the so called alcohol liquid. At least while he was still in his current form. And also to sneak the potion down to his charges. The Vindice seemed to enjoy it. Maybe it could be a treat for their next time when the brunette practiced with his combination flames._

_A slight furrow of the arcobaleno's bandages appeared when the small figure stepped toward the TV. "So how does *hic* thing work?" The brunette then realised at that moment the reason why almost everything around Vendicare used literally the minimum amount of technology possible. Thinking about it that made sense considering only the most recent generation of Vindice would have been actually properly exposed to the more modern mechanisation with Alejandro being the exception to the rule since his puppets controlled by him are able to roam rather freely to explore the world._

_"Master there is a sensor which detects your movements so you can merely move and manipulate the things on the screen. Just pretend your spinning a big wheel to activate the random song generator and push your hand to accept or select the song, then speak in the metal cylindrical thing known as a 'microphone'." The Strongest Vindice Warrior supplied helpfully. Tsuna couldn't help but frown slightly, that funny feeling in his mind was telling him that something was off. Jager shouldn't have really known how to use the machine to this extent. Unless-_

_Tsuna gasped scandalously. "Jager has been secretly practicing on the karaoke machine!"_

_Jack paled- well as much as he could with his mangled burnt skin. Even Small Gia looked a little uneasy at the revelation. "Kekeke you bastard you planned all of this." The brunette and every other jailer shuddered as they saw what was the biggest, slyest smirk they had ever seen on the Vindice Warrior's face. Suddenly their prospects on winning wasn't look so good anymore._

* * *

_**I don't want another pretty face**_  
_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_  
_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_  
_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**I know that you are something special**_  
_**To you I'd be always faithful**_  
_**I want to be what you always needed**_  
_**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**_

_Surprisingly Bermuda with his deep but still quite childlike voice was quite the singer. While he was far from perfect considering his tipsiness the arcobaleno had a beautiful hypnotic voice that made Tsuna wish to listen to for the rest of his lifetime._

_**I don't want another pretty face**_  
_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_  
_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_  
_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_"As expected of my master." Jager praised confidently. Tsuna nodded, eyes sparkling as Bermuda's image practically glowed in his innocently childish eyes. _

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_  
_**You're the one I wanna hold**_  
_**I won't let another minute go to waste**_  
_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_  
_**Your beautiful soul, yeah**_

* * *

_Current number of points for Team Bermuda: 65,836_

_Current number of points for Team Tsuna: None_

* * *

_To Tsuna's horror unlike Bermuda he'd unluckily got a song with a 4 star difficulty. Actually his feeling told him to stop the randomiser function a few seconds earlier but he tripped and screwed up the timing. Suddenly he felt quite nervous at singing in front of everyone. He wished he could take some of the funny potion everyone was drinking. It seemed to make them more confident. Of course it also produced a strange mix of reactions including random bouts of laughter, crying, anger and other such things. The child wasn't even aware that people could laugh and cry in anger. On the bright side a higher star rating meant it had more points even if it was harder to sing._

_**You shout it out,**_  
_**But I can't hear a word you say**_  
_**You're talking loud, not saying much**_

_Tsuna felt his voice wavering slightly, as well as his confidence but when he heard the cheering of his family the child began to calm himself. They were his pillar of support as much as he was to them after all._

_**You criticize but all your bullets ricochet**_  
_**You shoot me down, but I get up**_

_Closing his eyes he felt himself enjoying the feeling of singing. Gaining more courage the child began to eagerly pore his energy into the song, his inner flames dancing to the tune like always. His voice rang out high and pure like beautiful shards of glass cutting through the mesmerised silence._

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_  
_**Fire away, fire away**_  
_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_  
_**Fire away, fire away**_  
_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
_**I am titanium**_

_Everyone was swept away by the brunette's voice. They had heard him sing a few times though softly due to the child being so shy but hearing it loud and clear sobered everyone up just so they could appreciate the sound. The voice held both beauty and power as it flickered to try to match the rhythm and melody surrounding it. While the boy had trouble with the sudden highs and lows of the song's pitch it didn't fail to mesmerise the audience. Like a flame holding warmth and passion that one couldn't tear their eyes nor ears from._

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
_**I am titanium**_

* * *

_Current number of points for Team Bermuda: 65,836_

_Current number of points for Team Tsuna: 128,497_

* * *

_Jager went up next, his aura literally arrogance and confidence personified. Jack and Gia wasted no hesitation in booing the Vindice jailer when he stood and in turn the other wasted no time in producing a rather rude hand gesture toward the two. Tsuna knew it was rude because he tried doing it once and got the lecture of his little life. Then the unfortunate inmate who taught it to him was never seen again. He wondered where he went. Every guard told him they just transferred the man to a different cell. The brunette had more than just a feeling they were lying._

_With a flick of his hand with fingers so long and elegant it would have put pianists to shame the Vindice guard twirled the microphone in his hands and selected the song. As he saw the name the male smirked brimming with self confidence._

_**I'm not surprised, not everything lasts**_  
_**I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track**_  
_**Talk myself in, I talk myself out**_  
_**I get all worked up then I let myself down**_

_Tsuna had to admit the man had definitely the skill to back up his confidence and more. Jager had always had a very attractive voice and in the past year or so the crackly edge to it due to lack of use had faded. It was like a sensuous mix of melted dark chocolate and honey._

_**I tried so very hard not to lose it**_  
_**I came up with a million excuses**_  
_**I thought, I thought of every possibility**_

_The man was almost dancing as he threw various little gestures while he sang; a simple wave of his hand, a twist of his shoulders, a subtle movement of his hips that seemed to entrance or to emphasise, it was like his whole presence demanded attention. Before he was a Vindice the man was definitely a popular ladies man the child knew it._

_**And I know some day that it'll all turn out**_  
_**You'll make me work so we can work to work it out**_  
_**And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get**_

_At the last line he turned to the little brunette and gave a sly, seductive wink, clearly enjoying himself and reveling in the well- disguised awe of his comrades._

_**I just haven't met you yet**_

* * *

_Current number of points for Team Bermuda: 221,491_

_Current number of points for Team Tsuna: 128,497_

* * *

_To be completely honest nobody really saw this coming. They all watched as the most sadistic guard went up next, eyes glinting mischievously as he selected his song. Whilst the jailer was possibly the most expressive in emotions before the time of Tsuna they had never pegged him as the type that could sing. Oh how they were wrong._

_As the music started and the beat picked up the other gave a startling yell like how many rock stars did before starting their show as he proceeded to sing with his razor sharp voice of his._

_**She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls. **_  
_**I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall. **_  
_**She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light. **_  
_**She's got a new addiction for every day and night. **_

_**She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. **_  
_**She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain **_  
_**like a bullet to your brain. Come On!**_

_There was a slight leer to his voice which in usual circumstances emphasised his rather cruel nature yet in this case somehow fit perfectly to the song. If Jager's voice was like melted dark chocolate, Gia's was a metal whip- fast-paced, sharp and gave shivers to anyone nearby._

_**Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca **_  
_**She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca **_  
_**Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha **_  
_**She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! **_  
_**Livin la vida loca, Come on! **_  
_**She's livin la vida loca. **_

_Tsuna had no idea the Vindice were so talented at this. If the other's looks were any indication they weren't aware of everyone else's as well._

* * *

_Current number of points for Team Bermuda: 221,491_

_Current number of points for Team Tsuna: 279,384_

* * *

_Dignified as always the Sun Flame user moved to elegantly pick up the flung microphone on the other side of the room due to the short guard getting a tad overexcited. With a few movements of the hand he selected his song, readying himself. On the outside he still seemed like the cool headed male that he usually was but the blaze of competitiveness in those eyes betrayed him. Those insults he and Jack threw at each other before must have really fired him up._

_**Simona**_  
_**You're getting older**_  
_**Your journey's been**_  
_**Etched on your skin**_

_**Simona**_  
_**Wish I had known that**_  
_**What seemed so strong**_  
_**Has been and gone**_

_It was soft and raspy like dried leaves falling in the Winter's breeze yet it held emotion that the empty wind could not possibly hold. The man was hitting the notes almost perfectly as he continued singing._

_**I would call you up every Saturday night**_  
_**And we both stayed out 'til the morning light**_  
_**And we sang, "Here we go again"**_

_Despite his cold demeanour when the eldest Vindice sang there was a faint warmth in his words. Like the morning sun on a cold morning's day. While not as hot as the blazing afternoon it held a comforting heat that soothed and energised._

_**And though time goes by**_  
_**I will always be**_  
_**In a club with you**_  
_**In 1973**_

_**Singing "Here we go again"**_

* * *

_Current number of points for Team Bermuda: 408,853_

_Current number of points for Team Tsuna: 279,384_

* * *

_Jack unlike the others did not exude the aura of self-confidence and smug arrogance as his turn came around. His voice was already naturally quite rough and coarse, adding with the cracking hoarseness from underuse did not help him in this situation. Neither were his so called comrades comments._

_"Kekeke you better not fu-frigging blow this for us Jack." Small Gia threatened ominously as he sharpened one of his precious pieces of weaponry. Really when did he smuggle a chainsaw in here?!_

_"Please. If that uncouth slob gets a higher score than me he can choose my outfit." Alejandro scoffed._

_Jager merely looked at him with the closest to a shit-eating grin as a mangled undead human being could look. Bermuda was snuggled in between the crevice of the couch they had bought over to the training room, still tipsy and giggling in a rather disturbing manner. Only Tsuna seemed to look on supportively. Yep that right there was why the child was his favourite person in Vendicare._

_"Yo Tsuna, why don't you select my freaking song huh?" The child perked up immediately thrilled as all children are at the offer of an extra turn to spin a wheel albeit an invisible one. "Really Jack-san? Yay!" The fiery Vindice guard couldn't help but smile at the sheer happiness coming from the boy. It had been obvious that the brunette had been strangely entranced by the song randomiser function on the screen. Really kids get so excited over the strangest things._

_The brunette stuck out his tongue in concentration as he watched the wheel of song names on the screen turn, he didn't want to disappoint Jack and select a bad song especially considering how nervous he was. Suddenly his intuition flared up and immediately he made the gesture to select the song. Tsuna recognised the song. It was his turn to smirk victoriously._

_The fiery jailer hesitantly picked up the microphone, pushing some stray faded red hairs away from his face as he did so. However he felt much better when he caught sight of the brunette smiling supportively and giving him a thumbs up with his little hands whilst none was looking. Taking a deep breath the song began._

_**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me**_  
_**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed**_

_"That's saying something." The usually dignified guard murmured to the spiky haired shorter Vindice who cackled in return. Alcohol makes his coworkers even more of an asshole than usual apparently._

_**She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb**_  
_**In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**_

_As the beat began to pick up Jack began to find himself having some actual fun in this stupid bullshit event (Tsuna for some unknown reason felt like pouting at that moment)._

_**Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming**_  
_**Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running**_  
_**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**_  
_**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**_

_**So much to do, so much to see**_  
_**So what's wrong with taking the back streets?**_  
_**You'll never know if you don't go**_

_**You'll never shine if you don't glow**_

_On the screen was the repeated words of PERFECT much to everyone's surprise including the current holder of the microphone's. Well everyone but Tsuna who merely grinned. After all while Jack's gravelly throaty voice may not be the most flexible it does has it's moments. And this was indeed a shining one._

_**Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play**_  
_**Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**_  
_**And all that glitters is gold**_  
_**Only shooting stars break the mold**_

_At the very end everyone watched mesmerised as the points added up. Finally the score revealed itself and three people whooped in joy and the other three groaned in despair._

* * *

_Current number of points for Team Bermuda: 408,853_

_Current number of points for Team Tsuna: 410,631_

_WINNER: TEAM TSUNA_

* * *

_~~A Day later~~_

* * *

_"No."_

_"Freaking. Yes."_

_"I hate you."_

_"And I freaking love you- in that outfit."_

_Alejandro snarled venomously however the effect was lost through all the frills and rather seizure inducing bright yellow patterns decorated on his usually well maintained uniform. The guard who had prided himself on correct uniform standards wore a modified version of his usual cloak which had frills upon frills of varying clashing patterns, pictures and just graffiti all in different shades of yellow. His top hat a fluorescent yellow with sunflower patterned ribbon and his wavy platinum blond hair tied up in a plait with a mixture of sunflowers and daisies stuck randomly in his hair making quite the sight. _

_Needless to say his usually loyal subordinates unsure of how to take the situation were polite enough to ignore the need to scratch out the image from their eyes with their own fingers and try their best not to stare, not to mention afterwards attempt to drink all memory of that day away. While it was hard for Vindice guards to get wasted from alcohol, hangovers were a guarantee the morning after. Everyone insisted the pain was worth it._

* * *

_"Ta Daaa~~"_

_"Fuck you."_

_"Kekekeke, now now that isn't a nice thing to say to your tailor. Really what would Tsuna say?"_

_Jäger's inverted eyes narrowed in a glare. Clearly he made the fatal mistake of underestimating his opponents and paying for it dearly with his pride. _

_His beautiful if not mangled figure that he not so secretly took pride in even now was adorned with white lacy ribbons where his chains were usually tastefully placed. To add to the degradation further giant bright blue bows were placed wherever the lace __knotted in the middle and his pants was the same shade of blue with pink tinted lace not so subtly used at the edges. His fur lined coat was replaced with a lace lined blue cape with crudely stitched on hearts and other cutesy things. _

_Oh he was going to kill the sadistic guard later. _

_Or now. _

_Actually now seemed good._

_Sounds of cursing and laughter rang across the halls as guards who were unfortunate to pass them in that moment gaped as their superiors chased each other down the hall with murderous intent. Not to __mention the outfit that their Strongest Vindice Warrior was wearing. Needless to say they too had joined Alejandro's subordinates in their little drinking session afterwards as they questioned their sanity._

* * *

_"I'm... Never going to drink alcohol again."_

_Tsuna giggled as he stepped back admiring his work. He didn't do much but he didn't need nor want to and it got the desired image he wanted. There the Vindice Boss stood still covered in his usual bandages however his clear pacifier was decorated with a large violet ribbon and on his top hat the bandages decorating it was replaced by violet ribbons with a cutesy teddy bear design. Adding to that was a pair of fluffy white bear ears and to complete the outfit the brunette had cheekily drew a cutesy teddy bear face on his favourite jailer's bandaged own._

_"But Bermuda-san you look so cute!" The young child smiled a wide flower and rainbow spawning smile as he said so. The Night Arcobaleno had to blink away the raw adorableness from his eyes lest it blinded him. 'You're the one that's cute..' He couldn't help but murmur to himself. Tsuna who pretended not to hear the mumblings blushed slightly at the compliment._

_They spent the day to__gether since there had been no paperwork nor any Vindice guard's that hadn't been visually traumatised enough to create any. The female jailers silently cooed at the scene of the two, their eyes healed ever so slightly from the vision of two certain poorly dressed jailers. The males however needed to punch a wall to feel manly again- especially during mealtime when their beloved child- the epitome of all things cute and fluffy sat happily in a corner feeding a white bear in a Vindice outfit which they realised to be their all powerful feared boss._

* * *

Tsuna giggled softly to himself at the memories that followed after. Karoake night was a huge success after that, it had become a fortnightly event where random jailers were selected to attend and there was always embarrassing punishment games for the losers. Sometimes it was in teams or individual, over time as each Vindice member got used to playing this strange but highly entertaining game they added more obstacles to further complicate and challenge. By the twenty-seventh Karaoke night it was decided that the dance option on the machine was now compulsory and could only have level three and above difficulty.

Needless to say that night had been _hilarious_. And let's just say Tsuna hadn't been the only one tripping on their toes that night. Even Alejandro who barely complained on anything had complained rather sourly that _'limbs shouldn't move in such a stupid way'_. In fact it was so enjoyable they began expanding to other special event nights like Game Nights where the same concept applied.

Monopoly night was a huge disaster however. It lasted thirteen hours and it took a month and a half for some friendships to heal from the experience. Only Gia-san enjoyed that night and that was only because he loved it when and Tsuna quoted 'he watched the light slowly die in his opponents eyes as they handed him his money whilst he could practically feel the bloodlust in the room buzzing on his mangled skin'.

As quickly as his mood lifted Tsuna immediately felt himself feeling depressed again.

He had said some awful, hurtful things to his family, things he could now never take back such is the way of words. The brunette still remembered all too clearly the faint, split second of pain in the Vindice Boss when he had uttered the three most hurtful words there could be. And he knew it well. Tsuna had also been a victim of those words. He knew the heartbreak it caused especially when it came from a person so close to the heart. Could they ever forgive him? Could Bermuda forgive him?

Imagining a life all alone again, with no family or friend by his sides made his huge honey brown eyes swell up with unshed tears. Despite how zoned out Verde tended to be when immersed in his work so much so even a war zone couldn't snap him out of it, somehow the soft almost inaudible, stifled whimpers Tsuna tried to suppress made him look up so fast his glasses almost fell off. Quickly he rushed to the near tears of the brunette and blurted out words of doting worry he didn't even know he had. "Are you okay Tsuna? Do you need something to consume? Should I give you a shot to improve your serotonin, norepinephrine and dopamine levels?"

The child wanted to laugh at the uncharacteristic face of a worried mother hen on the unusually indifferent mad scientist however the sobs stuck in his throat chocked him in the process. Suddenly he felt a rather overwhelming exhaustion settle in his bones. It was scary how fast the energy seeped from him and his legs failed under his small body. "Wha-" Even words were too hard to speak. It was like he was trapped in his own unresponsive body.

It was terrifying.

* * *

Verde could tell something was seriously wrong. Mood swings were common in children. The sudden collapse with the expression of abject confusion and fear was most definitely not. Panic was shoved away in favor for calm yet hurried logic as the Lightening Arcobaleno wracked his brain on how to determine and alleviate such unusual symptoms. From the external traits showing the most likely conclusion was the boy was exhibiting a very extreme form of exhaustion.

But how could that be? There was no signs of fatigue earlier and no activity that could encourage such over exertion. However right now questions of why we're not important, first priority was to attempt to minimize any long term damage. Such immediate symptoms can cause cells to be unprepared and vulnerable making the damage inflicted worse than usual, not to mention the shock to the child's still growing nervous system. If Verde didn't pull this off properly who knows the consequences?

Snapping his fingers Keiman seemed to nod as he grew in a size large enough to easily carry the still conscious brunette. Quickly like a well oiled machine the two split up - the alligator rushed over to one of the infirmary beds and the scientist to the emergency medical equipment. The man trapped in a baby's body didn't even hesitate before grabbing a bunch of strange shady looking devices and running as fast as his tiny legs could to the trembling brunette.

* * *

The Vindice were in panic. No it was something much worse.

They were in hysteria.

Yet not one which could cloud their judgement and haze the line between emotion and logic. They were too old, too experienced for that to happen. Instead they let their raging emotions sharpen their determination and resolve. Their dark feelings only strengthening the flames of the Night that support them. Yet they couldn't shake the unease tightness of their chest. Restricting the air inside them, making it feel unbearable to even breath. Not until they finally see that fluffy gravity-defying hair, those wide bright, shining caramel brown eyes and the all too familiar smile that had caused the glaciers in their hearts to melt so easily under.

Bermuda probably was the worst affected out of all of them. His orders held not an ounce of hesitation, despite standing tall and firm in the face of the situation the black flames in their cores could be felt flickering frantically. Like the fire was trying to desperately claw it's way out of the bodies of it's user. Despite how well externally their boss could hide it, the Night Arcobaleno couldn't lie from his flames which in turn was their flames. And his flames were telling the Vindice Bermuda was terrified for Tsuna.

The three hour limit has almost been exceeded and the need to find the child tripled every second lost. Worries filled and threatened to consume the minds of everyone. What if living children have a smaller time limit? What if the exhaustion was so sudden the shock killed the small fragile boy? What if the last thing they'll ever see of the child was him in tears and rage?

"Boss we've pinpointed a location with Tsuna's unique flame signature!"

**"Then what are thy waiting for?! Jager you, Alejandro and Ario will go search and find him. _NOW_."** Bermuda gritted his teeth so hard that it could grind a diamond to dust. Waves of guilt, anger, helplessness and anxiety clashed together internally like a chaotic storm.

_'Tsuna. Please. You have to be safe. I haven't even apologised to you yet.'_

* * *

"... Cells have almost been re-stabilized. Breathing rate is still above normal but slowing gradually. Temperature high however due to his own numerous, high density Deathperation Flames that could be considered the norm. Injected 30 cc of Sun Flames. Intended effect now begin showing after exactly five minutes and twenty-one seconds. Chances of recovery: 72%." Verde sighed. He would have preferred at least a 92% or higher but it was the best he could do on such unusual circumstances. At least the brunette seemed to be in the clear right now.

'Yet.' The scientist frowned as he scratched the back of his head uneasily. 'Why do I feel something bad is going to happen?'

The moment those thoughts entered his mind a chilling made itself known. Turning sharply emerald eyes watched with slight horror as a black portal began forming in his room. He could practically hear the dramatic foreboding music as three bandaged figures slowly stepped out, their black cloaks billowing in some non-existent wind. The tallest most intimidating one loomed intimidatingly above him as he spoke in a deep, hoarse eerily hollow voice.

**"We have come to retrieve the boy."**

Unable to restrain his action the Lightening Arcobaleno's eyes narrowed defiantly. It didn't matter how illogical he was being nor of the nonexistent percentage of winning against a Vindice let alone three, the moment they mentioned taking Tsuna away to whatever hellhole they crawled out from all reasoning flew out the metaphorical window leaving unexplainable an instinct. An instinct to protect.

"I refuse."

Unfortunately the guards held the same instinct. Of course having lived with and loved the fluffy child for over three years their desire to protect was on immeasurable levels. They were also more than well aware of Verde's reputation though they were slightly surprised this was the location of his newest base. Unlike public opinion the Vindice wasn't omniscient and their intel had been having having quite the time pinpointing the current Lightening Arcobaleno's location. However now knowing that Tsuna had been in the presence of a mad scientist who held little to no qualms in order to finish his research both chilled and infuriated them.

**"There is no room for arguments Arcobaleno. Give us the child. Now."**

It didn't take a genius for the greenette to be aware how dire this situation was. He couldn't use his usual escape tactics since they never accounted for the concern of others meaning if he leaves Verde would have a 15% chance successful escape however Tsuna would be 100% vulnerable to the most feared underground enforcers in the world. He didn't even have time to question why such powerful individuals even wanted the child.

The situation being unfavourable was a disgusting understatement. The chances to survive the ordeal with Tsuna intact was less than 0.00001%. Verde had been unfortunate to personally face the jailers beforehand when he had gotten too curious in the strength and the unknown flames of the Vindice. They made their warning to him perfectly clear when they destroyed his whole base of operation down to the last wire and screw. The black Dying Will flames they used were on another level in terms of power. Verde with his weak physical ability didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell.

However fighting had never been in his nature. Instead he pulled out his own weapon. Logic. Wow even in his own rather proud mind that sounded lame.

"Tsuna is in critical condition at this moment." A lie. "Moving him will cause unexpected effects and a high possibility of long term damage." That was actually quite true. However if they transported him with minimal fuss like in just an above average quality van the boy would still be fine. They didn't need to know that though. "I don't know for what motive you want the child but I am betting you rather him not permanently damaged no?"

No one speaks against the Vindice. The plan of bluffing and bullshitting had a 89% chance of going down a very bloody end but it was unfortunately one of the better chances of it succeeding. But it solely depended on how much of a heart they had. If they planned to kill or imprison the boy it would make little to no difference if he was damaged or otherwise. Yet to Verde's surprise the trio turned into a huddle and began whispering to each other in a hushed discussion. If the scientist didn't know better he would have thought they were... _worried_ for Tsuna.

**"How long would it take for him to wake up and be stable enough to transport?"** The tallest one exuding the most power finally said or more like demanded. **"And do not dare say any other time above four hours."** The scientist couldn't help but sweat drop slightly at the rather unreasonable demand. Fortunately or unfortunately Tsuna should wake up very soon meaning the green haired arcobaleno had to think something up and quickly. There was no way he would allow such monsters to take away this pure innocent being. With the excuse of checking the status in the other room Verde quickly set off to work. He didn't have long before a guard might catch on to what he would be doing but for now he must focus.

* * *

"Mnn... Urgh.." Tsuna groaned as his eyelids fluttered open and were hit by the rather unforgiving lights. Everything ached and felt like he was chained by those chains all the guards liked to use. Only the chains were like thin wires compared to this. It was hard even to keep his eyes open at this moment, the brunette was tempted to go back to sleep but that feeling inside him was urging him to stay awake.

Of course the sight of his new green haired friend aiming a scary looking gun that could easily be triple the arcobaleno's size and his alligator (who had grown _huge_ he had to add ) baring sharp teeth at three familiar Vindice guards did make him question whether he was really awake or not. After blinking and using a disturbing amount of energy to pinch his cheek it hit him that no, this wasn't a dream. Just a really weird scene of reality.

As he watched the bandaged jailers pull out their chains, auras dark and menacing not to mention Verde narrowing his emerald eyes defensively as small fingers tightened on the trigger he held Tsuna knew he had to do something. "Sto- _*cough*_-p! _*cough*_" It wasn't the dramatic shout with hands flailing like in those drama shows but the intended effect was definitely there as instantly all occupants of the room dropped their weapons to appear by his side. The holder of the Lightening Pacifier was muttering various medical terms and jargon as he carefully checked the young boy's vitals while Jager, Alejandro and Ario hovered a small distance away seemingly indifferent on the whole situation though the brunette can tell through their subtle movements they were worried sick at his current predicament.

Trying to reassure them as the waves of guilt merciless churned inside him Tsuna tried to give a big smile though it ended up being a little crooked. It was his selfishness and desire that caused this mess, to cause them all to worry and suffer. He had felt terrible. He had to- no- he needed to apologise. Especially to Bermuda. "You guys.. I'm sorry." He managed to murmur out before once again the darkness kidnapped his consciousness.

* * *

The second time Tsuna woke up he felt a little better. Not much. But better.

However the sight that greeted him was as equally ridiculous as before. The first thing he noticed was that the number of guards in the room had doubled a hundred fold. It reminded him of when he first activated his magi- Dying Will Flames or when he had gotten really sick (he had never gotten sick after that but Shamal still visited him once a month for a check up). Some may find an ocean a dark cloaked intimidatingly bandaged men (and women though you wouldn't have been able to tell really) absolutely spine-chillingly oh-_god_-kill-me-now terrifying but Tsuna simply find it heart-warmingly comforting.

Of course the image was slightly ruined as his eyes were drawn to the two small green figures trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey in a corner with almost amusingly identical expressions of fear, disbelief and confusion.

"Eh..?"

The swishing of black cloaks halted for a second before practically creating a wall of their bodies surrounding the fluffy brunette. Soft, raspy murmurs of worried questions buzzed in the air. The still tired child tried answering as many questions as possible. A familiar strong presence then made itself known, hidden by his subordinates the Vindice Boss appeared next to his beloved brunette.

**"Tsuna... Are you okay?"**

He didn't understand how just one question managed to cause such a reaction in him but the moment the words left the night arcobaleno's lips it was like every little emotion came crashing down with ferocious fervor. With a wail he wrapped his numb arms around the smaller figure and sobbed out all the apologies he had bottled up and more so. Bermuda took it quietly as his small bandaged hands gently rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back in his own awkward way of expressing apology.  
"I'm _*sob*_ sho _*sniffle*_ shorry!"

**"Ssshh... Shh.. Child. It is alright. Sshh... I too am also sorry for my actions. I was acting like a child and- I forgot you were one."** Despite the kind words Tsuna still couldn't stop the cries in his throat nor the wracked feeling of guilt in his stomach. If anything it made him cry harder.

"B-but I _*hiccup*_ said such _*sob*_ mean things!_ *sob*_" The Vindice Boss pushed the child away from him so he could look the other straight into his teary caramel brown eyes.

**"But did you really mean that?"**

The crying boy shook his head vehemently. Bermuda couldn't help but soften at the sight as he pulled the brunette back into his embrace. "Then your apology is accepted."  
Tsuna sobbed even harder but now for a completely different reason. The guards surrounding the two felt a little awkward as they intruded on this touching moment. However they were needed to block off the sight of their boss to a certain green haired scientist.

* * *

Verde had no idea what was currently happening in his own secret lab. He was completely and utterly confused. And he hated being confused. And while he would never admit it - he was scared- and who wouldn't be? His previous on the research indicated that the Vindice had only ever moved in groups of three yet here was easily over a hundred before his eyes swarming like demons in hell towards the cherubic angel of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Absentmindedly he cursed himself for thinking of such uselessly stupid metaphors.

Then came the crying. It took no less than three seconds before the unfamiliar rise of protective anger and fury filled his entire being. How dare they make the boy cry! He didn't care if they were the most feared, the most powerful, the most ruthless group in the underworld but to make Tsuna who smiled the brightest most accepting smile cry so heart-wrenchingly sad cries was unforgivable. Keiman must have shared his same thoughts as he too bared his teeth showing true animosity.

Unfortunately neither being was capable of anything of physical value. And while Verde hated to admit it, among the Arcobaleno physically he would barely beat Viper in second last place. So as frustrating as it was, it was also no big surprise that they couldn't break out of the chains that bonded them. He couldn't even remove the gag on his mouth.

Finally the wails turned into muffled sobs and then in turn into murmured whimpers and soft cries. Then the most surprising sound rang out. One that if he wasn't present to observe he would have never believed to hear in the presence of the Vindice of all people. Laughter. Soft yet tinkling laughter. Without a doubt it came from Tsuna but why? Maybe the child really was insane. Figures the one person who could completely destroy his bored indifference was a madman.

Unable to suppress the dry thought the Lightening Arcobaleno groaned causing a few guard to glance his way. The murmuring discussion between the jailers sounded akin to hollow rusty nails scraping together, it was hard to understand what they were discussing due to each conversing in various different languages however it was disturbingly clear to the greenette it was about him. And that was never a good sign.

* * *

**"I say we freaking kill 'im."**

**"Don't be such a vulgar, uncouth fool."** Alejandro snapped shortly yet maintaining his neutral 'work' voice. **"We cannot kill one of the Arcobaleno. It would disrupt the balance not to mention ruin our plans."**

**"Didn't have too be such a freaking prick about it.. geez."** The fiery guard muttered.

**"Puppipupi pupipippii."**

**"Kekeke I agree. We should just torture him. That'll keep him quiet."**

**"That does sound good."**

**"Hear, hear."**

**"I am not against such an option."**

Tsuna unable to stand by and watch the now rather graphic brainstorm on ways to torture his new friend continue tugged at the nearest jailer's cloak effectively silencing them all. The brunette decided to pull all the big guns out, he knew very well how hard it was for the rather bloodthirsty and sadistic guards to be convinced otherwise of the chance of torturing someone. Head tilted slightly so his fluffy hair framed his adorable features he gave a small blushing pout, large still watery honeyed eyes looking up at them all. "Ano Verde-san is my new friend now. S-so pwease don't hurt Verde-san everyone."

A few of the bandaged jailers actually hissed as they felt the full impact of their beloved child's pureness practically eroding their core. Curse the female guards for teaching the boy 'seduction' techniques. Surprisingly enough Jager was the first to break. Usually it was Jack or Alejandro or even Bermuda occasionally. "Of course Tsuna. We wouldn't wish to damage your new _friend_."

Verde who was listening intently at the conversation flinched indigently as the word friend that came from the tall intimidating jailer's mouth sounded suspiciously like implied undertones of the word _toy_.

"In fact..." The man purred dangerously. The current lightening arcobaleno shuddered. All the other Vindice felt a sense of foreboding. Even Bermuda sweat dropped at his right hand man. Really he didn't remember Jager being_ that_ bad when they were alive. "I think we should have a little _celebration_ for you making your first friend all by yourself."

Only the innocent naive Tsuna brightened up at the offer. Everyone else blanched.

And that was the story of how Verde met the enigma of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Whether it was a good thing or not he wasn't sure. But he knew things were going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

**Omake- Not really but I couldn't find anywhere to add this.**

* * *

Verde blinked. Was he dreaming? Had he finally cracked under his own sheer genius? There was no other explanation.

Because there was no way in this universe nor in any alternate one was he in the situation of being forced to sing freaking_ karaoke_ with the_ Vindice_.

Yes he must have finally gone insane.

"Come on Verde-san it's your turn now!" Half lidded emerald eyes looked to see the blinding smile of the brunette who caused it all. Apparently his previous theory of Tsuna being a prisoner or criminal of Vendicare was wrong. As hard as it was to believe the facts and numbers were all there. This boy was the Vindice's... child. _This._ This right there was the reason one should research people they meet beforehand. Or not meet people at all. Because apparently you end up going mad and hallucinating singing Vindice jailers.

"Verde-san?"

"Lightening Arcobaleno Verde I suggest you do what Tsuna says." The tall intimidating one- Jager if he recalled correctly all but ordered sinisterly. He couldn't help but gulp. This particular guard seemed to be the boss of Vendicare shown through the obvious power he exuded. Looking warily at the microphone handed to him a shorter guard actually laughed. Could Vindice laugh? If it's as sadistic and mocking as that guard's then possibly.

"_Kekeke_ we ain't gonna kill ya idi~ot. We wouldn't upset Tsuna. Plus now if you tell anyone no one would ever believe you~"

Verde frowned at being called an idiot but it was true. It was unbelievable enough he hadn't come out permanently damaged from meeting the feared enforcers of the underworld, it was downright madness to say he was allowed into Vendicare as a guest and compete insanity to say he watched them compete in singing and dancing matches in which they were surprisingly quite skilled in. Not to mention if the camera's some were holding were any indication he was going to be filmed singing _karaoke_ (oh the humiliation) and blackmailed as a countermeasure.

The genius scientist knew a checkmate when he saw one. Reluctantly he took the damned microphone and took a deep breath. This was definitely going to be the strangest day of his life.

* * *

"Keiman I would advise you to stop looking at me like that."

Verde was in a foul mood. How did everyone fail to mention that there was a 'punishment' for the one who accumulated the lowest score? Remembering the night before when the announcements of the results were given he had practically felt the smug, sadistic smirks and sighs of relief when his own score was deemed the lowest. Once he had transitioned from complete denial and confusion to a resigned acceptance -not to mention constantly reassured that he wouldn't die- Verde found himself relaxing and felt almost akin to enjoyment at the activity. The more intellectual jailers got on unexpectedly well with him and Tsuna was always a pleasure to talk to.

He had definitely let his guard down. Of course there was a catch. There was always a catch. Though never did he think it was this.

The smartest Arcobaleno stared at his reflection forlornly as he was shining his new machine. In his green spiky hair various gaudy flowers were decorating it like some sort of mutated rose bush gone horribly wrong. On his face in green permanent marker was a lightening bolt on his forehead and the words MAD SCIENTIST scrawled messily on his right arm. His usually pristine white lab coat had various childish iron on and sew on designs from love hearts to smiley faces to motivational quotes. Someone (he had a strong suspicion it was the short guard) had even pinned on butterfly wings to the back of it.

To make matters worse he was required to wear it for the whole day. Yes he could take it off now considering there was no jailers in the vicinity but his paranoid nature refuses to do so. After all one couldn't be too careful. Even if one is dressed in a disturbingly distasteful fashion.

The only silver lining was that at least his only audience was with Keiman. But that would not stop the green haired scientist from getting revenge for this humiliation. He swore that the poor construction of the microphone and sensors on for picking up body movements were too inefficient causing his lack of points among other things. He chuckled darkly as yet swift fingers set to work on his new task.

And it wouldn't hurt to add some bonus points in the programming for the child-sized individuals either.


	14. An Experiment,A Bullet & Defining Family

**Hi hi~~**

**Wow this was quite quick compared to last chapter. Of course this one is much, much shorter lol.**

**I'll try to keep most of my stuff to at least this long but University is hectic as _hell._ Guys people lied when they said uni was a freaking cakewalk compared to high school. Of course I'm doing a bio major so that may be a reason for my timetable but still!**

**Anyway I just want to add that since it's a HUGE pain to write all the main Vindice guy's names and they are pretty much known as the strongest in the Vindice I have decided to refer to them as the Vindice Warriors. (Since Jager is the Strongest Vindice warrior etc) Yeah lame I know but meh.**

**Also I am so happy so many people enjoy this fic and I thank all of you for supporting me and my other works! (Btw I have just started writing _another_ fic called The Sky Shall Always be Eternal so this is 50% gratitude, 50% advertising lol) but seriously- read it- no - I mean enjoy~~**

* * *

A Successful Experiment , A Bullet And The Definition of Family

* * *

"Tsuna try adding 3.3% more Sun flames, 8.0% more Rain and 6.9% less Mist."

The brunette nodded determinedly focusing on his flame again and trying to reconstruct it to meet Verde's precise specifications. A yellow flame bloomed in his hand soon intwining with indigo and faint specks of blue flickered at the edges in a dance of fire. Faint orange incased it all giving it a slightly darker hue but no less mesmerising.

"Kazumasa-san are you ready?"

The muscular scarred ex-heir of the Dijo Family nodded in his usual quiet manner. It had taken a lot of trouble and to the brunette's immense displeasure his own pile of paperwork for him to finally move one of his charge's to Verde's secret lab to continue his experiments. He was getting close and he didn't want the Vindice to know of it.

Tsuna moved toward the man's outstretched arm where a particularly nasty scarred wound was present. Gently he pressed the flame onto the ugly scar and the older male hissed at the prickling burning sensation. However from the previous attempts it felt different. He couldn't explain in words how it was but it was different. The tingling turned to a scorching burn and the man had to quickly pull his hand back. To his amazement, Verde's pride and Tsuna's delight the scar was gone. In astounded silence large fingers traced where the wound was. Instead of the twisted rough feeling of poorly healed skin it was smooth though a little dry to touch. Like the scar never even happened.

The awestruck silence was broken by high pitched whoops and cheers of joy as the child practically tackled both scientist and criminal alike in a fit of childish glee and laughter. "It works! It works!" The brunette squealed in a pitch so high the two adults swore that even dolphins would get a headache from the sound. Nonetheless they couldn't help but feel proud for their favourite child.

'This boy is truly a prodigy in Flame manipulation.' Verde acknowledged. He felt honoured to refine this rough gem, watching the child go through trial after trial with a determination most men couldn't find in their lifetimes in order to succeed in his goal gave the usually uncaring scientist a burning sense of delight and anticipation to what's to come. For it was no secret that this boy would do great things.

But the smartest arcobaleno also knew more than anyone genius came at a heavy price.

So what on Earth did Tsuna _lose?_

And is his debt truly _repaid?_

* * *

"Hi Ieyasu!"

"Tsuna-kun you're back!"

The reunited twins smiled at each other in awkward silence. Having only met once every month -and sometimes not even that since their mother would arrange various 'plans' for her eldest resulting in barely missing each other- their relationship had understandably strained and weakened over time. Yet unlike many bonds theirs was still there.

Ieyasu had become a cheery kid with a love for sports and video games, he in short was a normal albeit quite popular child yet despite his many friends and his warm home life he never forgot about his twin. The blonde could never remember why Tsuna and he had separated all those years ago nor where he goes when he leaves. He didn't like how different each twin was treated by their own mother and felt deeply uncomfortable at his inability to speak up against the woman. Instead of fighting back Ieyasu merely showed sympathy to his brother. He was a coward he knew, to try and ignore his own flesh and blood's suffering just because of being isolated and judged by his peers but he did all that he could to make it bearable for his brother, to quench his guilt.

If he knew beforehand that Tsuna was coming and he had already plans coincidentally set at the same time he would try to write a note for him and when he came back another note was in it's place for which he would keep carefully hidden in a box in the back of his closet. He would secretly give the brunette extra food during mealtimes in an attempt for the boy not to completely starve and he would try make excuses to ditch his friends in order to find time for at least one conversation with his twin. Yet despite all these desperate attempts to reconcile the seemingly unbreakable bond between them was frayed.

While Tsuna knew everything about him, Ieyasu couldn't proclaim the same. He knew his favorite colours were orange, black and silver. He knew his favorite number is 27. He even knew that despite being quite shy and quiet Tsuna could be bubbly and cheerful and bright as the sky. But that was it. He didn't know where he lived. What people he was around. _Heck_\- he didn't even know what's his favourite food since Tsuna just accepted the scraps of any edible substance when he came over. It made him feel like the worst excuse for an older brother, a twin and a human being ever.

"Ah, well I guess I should head up to the guest room now." The words stung. _'Your room. Not guest room it's Tsuna's room.'_ The blonde so wanted to correct. But instead he kept on smiling.

Nana had made it clear even to the rather thick headed Ieyasu that it was to be called a guest room. Every little personal possession, every little memory, every little trace of ownership of the previous tenant had been removed. After Tsuna leaves from his three day visit without fail the room had been practically sterilized so no trace of anyone being there. He didn't understand why his mum was being like this.

She had gotten worse over time too.

The less she saw of her youngest the easier it was for her to detach emotionally from him, to exaggerate any memories to fit her own image. She called him a monster. Demon. Inhuman. Ieyasu couldn't understand why. What could have caused this rift? His mother became scary, delusional when Tsuna was involved. It scared him. So he wouldn't fight back. He would too feign ignorance. Pretend the the brunette wasn't his twin. A guest. He could be nothing more but at least he would be nothing less.

"Uhn. Let me carry your luggage up at least."

The blonde offered politely. However he already knew the answer. It was like a bad drama they could not stop repeating. Like clockwork the flash of hesitation in those caramel brown was seen by sky blue. That faint shadow of longing, yearning. Then as quickly as it came it was gone. Ieyasu noted each time they met the time for those feelings to submerge had shortened. Slowly but surely Tsuna was healing. And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"No, no it's okay Ieyasu. I- wouldn't wish to impose."

Before the older would always protest. Insist he do it, that it was the least he could do for him. Any way to get the grime and guilt of his soul. But right now the woman of the household was inside. And there was always consequences to such actions. Tsuna always somehow knew, his brother had always been smart like that. It was pretty cool yet... _'He's a monster. That child always knows. Sees through people's souls. Demon.'_ Yet it was a little scary.

* * *

"I'm back." Tsuna softly called out.

Of course no 'Welcome home' answered back. The child knew it sounded horrible but he disliked his three day monthly visit to the Sawada Household. It was merely a shell of a home to him. And when he was here he was just a shell of a son. Just here enough to prove his existence but not long enough to be recognized for it. "Ah Tsunayoshi so you are." The boy couldn't help but wince at the bite to those words. But it was barely shown, he had much practice in hiding his emotions, to numb the pain that forever seemed to retain the fierce sting of rejection. He had grown stronger now. He had his Vindice Pride to uphold. And weakness to the enemy was looked down. "Go up and unpack then come down. We need to talk."

Those four words struck every fear and every hope in his being. Even now his traitorous emotions still yearned for his mother's love. The childish part of him is whispering sweet yet empty promises of things that his intuition tells will probably never happen in his lifetime. Either way he hurriedly unpacked his rather sad amount of belongings knowing better than bringing more than he deserved in the household.

Once ready he walked down the stair in a graceful fluidity much like Alejandro and Bermuda drilled into him recently. Apparently if one off sidedly comments how they wonder if they could ever look like they were floating on the ground like the Vindice does then one unknowingly pushes oneself into another bout of noble etiquette hell. Of coarse near the bottom his signature clumsiness resurfaced as he missed a step and landed face first into the unforgiving floor. "Ite, ite... How embarrassing." The child gave a little chuckle at his own clumsy mistake, picked himself up and dusted himself off.

Feeling a little better he walked to the kitchen where his mother was usually. To his surprise Ieyasu was also there, shifting uncomfortably on a wooden dining chair as Nana sat perfectly poised, a warm smile on her face which would have lulled anyone in a false sense of security yet only fed the brunette's paranoia. There was no one to fool. So what was that woman planning?

_"Tsu-kun..."_

She never called him that. Not since the_ incident_. His twin also seemed to sense the strange behavior and he could feel blue eyes constantly flicker at him in concern. Ieyasu while admittedly cowardly held a kind heart and while Tsuna sometimes felt a grudge, a hot burning anger and searing jealousy on the blonde for his cowardice, his weakness the child also understood and reluctantly accepted all of him. It was a terrible feeling to be rejected by your mother, _he knew_. And while it hurt that his own twin couldn't even defend nor protect him he had moved on. Tsuna realized _he_ was the protector, not Ieyasu. If _he_ was the one to take the heat so his meek yet kind brother safely lives a happy normal life than the heat it shall be. If it meant experiencing again and _again_ that pain of betrayal and rejection so his other half will live oblivious to such treatment than without hesitation he would do so a hundred times over.

"...I want you to come home."

His breath hitched sharply, like he'd just been stabbed by an arrow of ice. All his steeled resolve faltered. _"What?"_  
The woman put her hand on the side of her face as she tilted her head slightly with a closed eyed sigh of exasperation. Like it was such a hassle to even explain this life changing offer given to him. "Well see the neighborhood has been talking and asking questions about my _other_ son." 'It's a wonder why they never asked sooner.' The child thought sardonically. "Even darling Papa is asking for you. And it has gotten so much harder to make excuses for you since Iey-kun went to grade-school. Therefore I need you to enroll at Namimori Elementary in a months time at most."

Tsuna bristled in pure indignation. _Who_ did she think she is? _No._ What did she think _he_ was? A waiting dog ready to serve her whenever she beckoned? No, even a dog wouldn't recognize her as his master if he got treated the same way he did. And _excuses?!_ Like _he_ was the one in the wrong for leaving.

"Come on _Tsu-kun_." She spat out impatiently, her homely demeanor rapidly untying. Then she smirked triumphantly. "We're _family_ aren't we? Do it for _family_."

It felt like he had been physically slapped. How dare she used that word on him! The emotions he suppressed were threatening to rage over. And Ieyasu was not helping by looking so hopeful. All the bitter rage, jealousy and pain swirled inside uncomfortably as they screamed to be let out. But he wouldn't give the woman the satisfaction.

He had grown stronger. But wasn't what his strength was for? His family?

* * *

The brunette remembered his resolve for strength and powers to protect his family he chanted it like a mantra, but as the years went on his image of family slowly changed. A family wasn't just the people who shared his blood, his flesh, his DNA. It was the people who raised him, who fed him, who grew as he grew. It was the people who laughed when he laughed, hugged him when he was sad, it was the people who encouraged him when he lost hope and the people he fought with only to make up soon after. People he shared memories and secrets. People who loved and accepted him as much as he did to them. So was the two before him his family? His real family?

_No_, he realized. Suddenly that weight in him seemed to lighten significantly. He could feel fresh air in his lungs, it was the first time in a long time he could breathe so freely in this place. Looking with an unwavering cool gaze to his birth mother he could see the flinch in her demeanour, the fear, the disgust. Yet it no longer had that sting to it, the blade had dulled.

"I would need you to discuss this with my guardians and get their consent first." His voice was firm and mature. Nothing like the quiet, meek persona he subconsciously had put on before. "It would be unfair to agree to such… permanent conditions without the people who had taken care of me so long's awareness."

Suddenly the spiteful one-sided conversation had turned into a business agreement with reasonable logic and equal powered parties. No longer was Tsuna going to watch her attack him and separate him from family. Not again. Never again.

He could see the woman's jaw clench as she grit her teeth.

"Fine."

* * *

"…So that's why I need you to get shot."

"WOAH WOAH _WOAH_ TSUNA!" The fluffy brunette tilted his head in the most adorable manner, the gun in his hand doing nothing to hinder the cuteness. A lot of the Vindice wondered if there was something wrong with them for wanting to coo at their child who at this moment was ready to blow their comrade's head off. A few were even snapping pictures on their cameras and phones. Jack looked pleadingly at anyone for help however even Bermuda was too busy struggling to click the camera button on his flip phone.

"Eh? Is something wrong Jack?"

"OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING FREAKING WRONG HERE! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY _'so that's why I need to shoot ya'_ THEN WHIP OUT A GUN AND AIM IT AT MY FREAKING FOREHEAD WITH NO EXPLANATION!"

Large caramel brown eyes blinked a few times. "Ah."

_"Ah."_ The other mimicked dryly. Really Tsuna had gotten more and more outrageous in the strangest of ways. Was it their fault? … Nah it couldn't possibly be.

"Well… Just trust me ne?" The undead fiery guard was about to splutter another protest but that flicker of orange determined resolve in those eyes stopped him. He felt himself calm despite the situation. It was something only someone who wholly trusted their very life to the other could do. With a crooked grin that showed his rotting teeth Jack replied.

"I trust you Tsuna. I stake my title as the Strongest Delinquent, my name of the Crimson Storm Jack, I stake what's left of my body and the same with my soul. That's how much I trust you."

Tsuna smiled a beautiful smile. And for a moment Jack felt satisfied. If the last thing he saw was this boy's warm, accepting smile then so be it.

Then the child pulled the trigger.

_*BAM!*_

At first nothing. Then all of a sudden an uncomfortable buzz of heat crawled all over his skin like various tiny bugs crawling on him. The sensations around him seemed to heighten as well. The concrete beneath him felt colder, the air smelt staler and it almost seemed like he could taste the inside of his mouth. At felt like hours yet at the same time seconds and as abruptly as it started the feeling stopped.

* * *

He opened his eyes. When did he close them? Looking around it was startlingly concerning how expressively shocked everyone was.

"Eh? What are you all freaking staring at?" He asked. Strange. His voice was still husky and rough but it lacked that hollow, hoarse croak to it.

Confused he absentmindedly brushed a few bright red stray hairs from his face.

Wait.

_What?_

"HOLY FUCK!" Jack yelled, jumping to his feet in shocked amazement as all of him, all of him was there. His hands no longer rotting and ridden with holes. Just slightly rough, chapped beautiful skin.

Trembling slightly he shrugged off his signature black leather jacket he held onto dearly as part of his past life and undid the bandages revealing a toned muscled torso. He traced each visible scar, the battles he could easily recount in his head.

"N-no freaking way. I'm... _alive_."

Whispers broke out. An array of emotions buzzed in the air. So many complex feelings ran through each of them. Confusion. Shock. _Hope._

The now alive guard turned to look at Tsuna. The question on the tip of everyone's tongues. "H-how..?"

The brunette smiled as he began excitedly explaining to everyone. Proud of the reaction and success after those long years filled with tedious trials and errors. Honestly he wanted to reveal his gift in a more flashy way- maybe with a song or something but he didn't have much time to organize it. Because his time together with everyone was probably coming to an end.

"Well for the past few years I wanted to show my gratitude for everything you all have done for me. Only recently after meeting Verde did we finally create this!"

Tsuna grinned triumphantly as he took out an orange bullet. On it was a cartoon flame of a yellow and indigo flame outlined in blue.

"This is the Regeneration Bullet!" He exclaimed much akin to how a salesman would advertise a new product. "A mix of Sun, Mist and Rain Flames condensed into bullet form! Stimulating hyper cell growth it can completely regenerate what couldn't be achieved through normal means! Perfect for any whole body scars or seemingly irreversible wounds! However effects last a limited amount of time of around three to six hours. _Thisproducthasbeennotproperlytestedsosideeffectsmayvary.._"

A few sweat dropped at the explanation, they needed to stop letting Tsuna watch late night TV. Or at least the shopping channel.

But mainly they were all astounded. Never in their lives did they believe they would be able to see their real bodies again. Yet here this boy was, giving them a chance-even a short, temporary one- to feel alive again. Tsuna may not understand how much of a miracle he'd given them but _they_ did.

**"Tsuna. Vindice Warriors. Come to my office."** Bermuda ordered immediately. **"We have many things to discuss."**

* * *

**"So-"** The Vindice Boss began slowly, breaking the contemplative silence after Tsuna explained everything. **"-I think we need to work out a plan for Tsuna don't you all agree?"**

"_Kekekeke_ of course. That bitch doesn't deserve to get in the way."

"Pipippupi pupip pii!"

"Freaking yeah! There's no freaking way we are letting our kid go."

"Crude language aside I too also agree. She can't call herself a mother if that is how she _dare_ treat her son." Alejandro whilst coolly collected on the outside was absolutely fuming internally. As someone who was once a parent it infuriated him that there were people that would do such things to children- especially to someone as sweet and innocent as this one.

Tsuna looked at everyone curiously. "You all mean.. I'm not going to leave?"

They all turned to the brunette with raised eyebrows and subtle looks of disbelief. It was Jäger who spoke with a snort of incredulity. "Obviously Tsuna. There's no way we are going to let you go. Even if you mother wasn't a piece of scum like you and Bermuda said, even if she was the incarnate of Mother Theresa herself we have grown too fond to let you out of our lives."

All the Vindice gathered nodded in agreement. **"Child he is right."** The Vindice boss said with honest words. **"None of us would be willing to give you up. Not for all the gold in the world, the power and lives. We are a family now. And what type of family would we be if we left our littlest one behind?"**

Tsuna couldn't help it. Those kind words. The honest emotion. The affection. Caramel brown eyes teared up as he ran to hug every single one fiercely. Yes. That was a definition of a family. And this was his.

* * *

"I know I saw it by my own eyes but this... It's _amazing_." Alejandro commented as he flexed his hands, long and smooth fingers moving perfectly to his wishes. The Vindice were rarely taken in by anything- whether it to be melee, Flame or illusion- yet it felt so real.

"Blood! I have blood!" Gia cackled hysterical as he waved his arm around, undeniable red liquid pouring down his arm. Tsuna smiled softly at the excitement as he picked some discarded bandages to wrap around the sadistic male's self-inflicted wound. "_Mou_ Gia! I didn't go through all this effort for you to do that with your body!" He complained half-heartedly. "Keke sorry Tsuna." The child giggled at that. Sometimes the brunette felt he was the adult with these guys here. And it never failed to make him chuckle at the thought.

"Jäger it's my turn to use the freaking mirror damnit! You haven't left its side the moment I brung it over!" Jack complained as he brushed his fingers through his fiery red hair which matched his equally fiery personality.

Jäger merely smirked in reply, eyes glued at his admittedly tanned Adonis like body and a face which the God's must have made with the idea of pure sex in mind as his wavy raven locks framed it in a way that would make woman swoon and men look back twice. While all the guards in the room were very handsome in their own right Jäger looked like he could have been a Greek God and he knew it.

But truthfully those golden cat like eyes weren't narcissistically leering at his own body (well for the first ten minutes they were but that wasn't the point) but instead was staring beyond that.

It had been so long since these feelings bubbled up inside him and seeing the guard, once again in his true form brought out his past emotions and more. Before it had been just a physical attraction, a lust for someone he could never have, then the curse happened and the Strongest Vindice Warrior began to feel more, enjoy the other's presence, to adore the other as a person. He would imagine the day the curse was over and he could begin courting the older male with all his skills as a Casanova. However all thoughts of romance was pushed away once Checkerface betrayed them all and left them for dead. Feelings of love and affection pushed away. Locked away to the far crevices of his mind. But they didn't disappear. They would possibly never disappear.

Now looking at the attractive lithe figure of the puppeteer all those restrained emotions broke free. Those sea blue eyes, the platinum blond waves cascading to slim pale white shoulders, he suddenly felt hotter than anything he felt in a while. Jäger sighed inwardly. Things had suddenly gotten so much more _complicated_ now.

* * *

Bermuda had mixed feelings as he watched his subordinates gain their original bodies. He felt ecstatic for them, he really did but... He looked at his own cursed form. But he felt- _jealous_ of them. As if sensing his turmoil he felt warm small arms hug him from behind. The Vindice boss knew exactly who it was without even turning.

"One day I'll see your true form too right Bermuda?" A soft murmur only he and the brunette could hear.

It wasn't a question. It was a promise. The Night Arcobaleno chuckled a raspy soft laugh feeling the weight he didn't know he had lifted off his shoulders.

Tsuna always knew what to say to lighten his mood.

"Yeah. One day you will Tsuna."

Bermuda's resolve hardened. Yes. One day they'll get their revenge against Checkerface and on that day he hoped the boy will fight by his side. But for that Tsuna needed to get stronger- no- he needed to be stronger.

**'I swear on my Vindice Pride.'**

* * *

"Oh my! You all must be Tsu-kun's guardians! Aren't you all handsome men, come in, come in!"

If it were anyone other than the Vindice their anger toward Sawada Nana would have wavered at the homely, naive aura she gave off. Everything about her screamed kind mother. But this was the Vindice and for them it was easy to see past the facade and plastic persona she was giving off. They have handled their share of professional liars and scam artists in their lifetimes and a housewife of all people was certainly not going to dupe them.

Alejandro and Jäger entered first. They were the most civil and admittedly mature out of all of them so they held the task of negotiating and conversation. Jack, Small Gia and Big Pino weren't exactly important in this mission however they could be used for threats, blackmail and general fear as a last resort if needed.

Tsuna squeezed Bermuda nervously as they entered last. The Vindice boss had insisted on coming one way or another and with a lot of debate and discussion it was decided he pretend to be a doll they had gave to the brunette before. Right now the child was grateful for the decision, the arcobaleno's presence always calmed him down.

"I want to thank you for taking your valuable time to raise my dear Tsu-kun ah- I'm sorry your names were?"

"I am Alejandro and this is my coworker Jäger." The oldest Vindice guard introduced. "Over there is Jack, Gia and Pino. They also help take care of Tsuna when we are busy with work." The woman was oddly silent at the introduction, her sickly sweet sugary smile twitching slightly as she poured them all tea. The action did not go unnoticed.

"Ara so many people taking care my adorable Tsu-kun~" Nana cooed sweetly. Then in a softer harsher less audible whisper she muttered. _"Figures it takes so many people to take care of the monster bastard of a child."_

Tsuna flinched and gripped Bermuda tighter. He may no longer see the woman as his real mother but the words still stung. The Vindice boss held the boy's hand just as tightly, trying to restrain all his killing intent and blowing his cover.

Jack and Gia was about to stand up to violently protest but Alejandro raised a hand in signal to desist such actions. But he too had tensed in anger at those words. Jäger smiled politely as he too pretended to ignore Nana's last statement though if one was observant enough his teeth were clenched in an attempt to bite back any offending outbursts that may slip through his mouth. Acting out will only make them lose persuasive power.

"Mrs Sawada. I would like to move the topic to Tsuna's schooling?"

The woman of the household hummed thoughtfully. "Ara? Oh yes I think Tsu-kun would do well to live here, after all I care for the boy and I wouldn't wish to deprive him of his education."

_'Bull-freaking-shit.'_ The red-head scowled in his head. 'That woman is all lies. There's definitely no freaking way we are leaving Tsuna with this witch. Not even once did she freaking call him her son.'

It seemed Alejandro was thinking the same thing. Though of course the guy was always cool and collected. It was times like these Jack could almost admire how calm and dignified the man could always be no matter the situation. Even if it was annoying as hell the rest of the time.

"And where are you sending Tsuna for his education?" The puppeteer asked.

"Kokuyo Elementary of course."

Alejandro raised a blond shapely eyebrow. He had gotten Small Gia to quickly research on the wondrous thing called a Google on nearby schools and Kokuyo Elementary was not only quite a distance away in a rather shady area, it was also a place of poor education and quality. For someone who wished not to deprive the brunette of an education she sure wasn't acting on it.

"Is your other son- Ieyasu was it?- currently enrolled at Kokuyo as well?"

Nana hesitated. Everyone could see clearly. Tsuna who already knew the answer clutched Bermuda harder. Not because of the fear of being hurt but to hold him back.

"Ah no Iey-kun is going to Namimori Elementary currently."

The anger in the room was palpable. Namimori Elementary. A high quality, caring school environment nearby the Sawada residence. It was obvious who was favored more. Aggravatingly obvious.

"And why.." Alejandro was beginning to have trouble maintaining his composure, his voice held the faintest tremble of indignation. "Why not Tsuna also join with his brother?"

The brunette woman sighed almost tragically, eyes flitting down like she was actually regretful. Really they had to applaud her acting at the very least. "You see my husband is a simple miner and we couldn't possibly afford to send two of our children to such an expensive institution. It's heartbreaking but it's the only way."

This time a simple hand raised did nothing to make Jack hold himself back, scraping his chair back he abruptly stood and slammed his hands loudly on the table startling the birth mother of Tsuna. "Then what about if we freaking pay?" He growled out, low and filled with the promise of pain, regardless of gender, if she so much as refused. Alejandro sighed but inwardly he was pleased at the outburst. If the hot tempered delinquent didn't do it he sure would have.

"What he means is that we shall then see to Tsuna's expenses as well as provide accommodation for him to go to school."

Nana bit her lip, furrowing her brow slightly at that. Obviously this wasn't part of her plan. Then Jäger stood up and reached for the woman's hand with a smile that could persuade a homeless person to hand over his money willingly.

"The child here has grown to be very important to us all Mrs Sawada and we would like at least Saturday to Tuesday for him to stay with us if you don't mind."

Tsuna will never underestimate the Vindice Warrior's persuasive power ever once he saw the tinge of pink on his mother's cheeks. "Ah _uhm_.. Sure." Was all she could murmur.

All the guards and Tsuna smiled the biggest smile they had.

Mission Successful.

* * *

"Well now that's all over- we still have an hour and a half left- what do you guys want to freaking do?"

"Can we go to the zoo Bermuda?! Please! _Please!_"

They had never seen Tsuna so excited in his life. Not even when Verde upgraded their karaoke set so it could catch every single tremor of one's voice, identify when you were even a cm off the movement and most importantly- considered each individual's body structure to the finest detail.

"I've never been to the zoo before!"

A small stab of guilt hit each and everyone of them. Of course. It was hard to remember but Tsuna had lived most of his life in Vendicare. Underground. The Vindice could never before privilege the boy with outings like a normal child, no trips to the zoo, the amusement park or the beach. But now-

Bermuda nodded and reached to ruffle the fluffy brown locks. **"Of course we can go to the zoo Tsuna."**

The child looked at Bermuda, then up at every one else's faces. They too held faint smiles or huge grins, Jack gave a thumbs up when he caught the guard's eye. Even Gia was smiling fondly. As heartwarming as that was it was slightly unnerving. "Keke you think we are going to ditch the chance to show off our new bodies chibi?"

"Yeah! Let's go to the freaking zoo!"

Hearing all this Tsuna's caramel brown eyes widened and sparkled. Smiling bright enough to rival the sun the brunette chirped "I love all you guys!"

And with that, Bermuda with a wave of his hand summoned a portal which they all jumped in. They had one month before Tsuna had fully enrolled into school. And they weren't going to waste a second of it.

* * *

"Bermuda... Not being rude but..." Jack hesitated again. He glanced at Gia and Pino for reassurance but of course they were no help. Why out of all his generation of Arcobaleno did the two sadists survive?! "Well... Do you know what a zoo is?"

The Vindice boss huffed indignantly. **"Of course I do. It is an enclosure with many animals residing in it."**

"That's what I assume too master." Jäger nodded in agreement.

"We are in freaking Africa." Jack deadpanned.

"Obviously." Alejandro snorted in obvious contempt at the red head.

"You guys do know that zoos nowadays are where people visit to look and watch animals from a safe distance. And we are in what seems to be in hunting grounds."

"..."

Silence came from the three guards of the 1st Generation of Vindice.

"..."

"Pupipu pi?"

Small Gia blinked lazily with his bright green eyes. "Big Pino's right. Has anyone seen the chibi?"

"..."

"Guys! Guys! Look! Big kitty cat!"

_*GROWL*_

"TSUUNNNAA!"


	15. Omake3

**Hi hi~~**

**Yup an omake! This week has legit been hell for me so I haven't really worked on anything else soz _**

**Anyway omg over 50 reviews for the last chapter! I'm sooo happy~~~**

**Ah also guys that lion was NOT NATSU. I just thought it would be funny. hahaha is this what you call trolling? nah don't think so.**

**And I'm not sure you noticed (it wasn't that apparent)but I for some reason have begun loving the idea of JagerXAlejandro. So yeah. Expect hints of that in the future. ;P**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter~~**

**Please don't judge the last part. I really hope the reference you guys get. Please don't judge. It had been haunting my mind since the second one was released. You'll understand. Again. No judging. Just remember I love you all. Especially when you give big reviews (_*whispers*_ you guys are my favs- even the ones TOOLAZYTOLOGIN _*glares at a certain amazing reviewer*_)**

_***cough***_

**So enjoy, review and maybe even check out my other stuff! (another new fic called Jailhouse Rock- thats more of a _meh_ thing though but it has Bermuda in it)**

**;D**

* * *

A Suggestion

* * *

"Fuck everyone's doing so well."

"_Kekeke_ How boring."

"Maybe we should make this a little more... _Entertaining?_"

The most fiery and the most sadistic guards turned with curious raised eyebrows at a smirking . Recently the karaoke nights had gotten a little repetitive and while it was always fun to watch the losers experience a humiliating punishment it was usually around the same people. Even the ever enthusiastic Tsuna had pointed that out.

"_Well-_" the strongest Vindice Warrior purred which was never a good sign. "I do think that I had mentioned there was a _dance function?_"

Jack paled. Small Gia stopped laughing. "Wai-"

But it was too late. A certain fluffy child had overheard the perfect timed question. Almost immediately the boy was by their sides so fast they wondered if the boy warped there. Eyes that sparkled a thousand rainbows coloured with hopeful expectations looked up at the guards. And that was all it took. _Really._ Oh how the mighty Vindice have fallen.

That night no one really won.

Except for Jäger.

He really did have the 'Moves like Jagger'.

* * *

A Game of Capture the Tunafish

* * *

"Let's play a game everyone!" Tsuna chirped happily into the main speakers as a mix of bandaged and mangled faces looked up from whatever they were doing. Bermuda who was currently contemplating burning his paperwork sweatdropped. Since when did the child gain access to the newly installed surveillance room? _God_ one day he had to find the original map of Vendice and child proof all the secret tunnels. Actually maybe just cementing it all together. _Yes_. That is what he will do.

"Ok so you all have ten minutes to gather in divisions of any number as long as there is three main divisions. Bermuda and Small Gia will be team leaders of one. Then Jäger and Alejandro. Then Jack and Big Pino."

Said jailers tried their best not to look confused (and a few horrified) at the pairings. What on earth possessed their usually so insightful child to decide this? "Your division's aim is to capture a certain target and prevent other divisions from kidnapping the target! You cannot let the target touch the floor and the last person to touch said target before it touches the ground is disqualified. Whatever division the person holding the target at exactly sunset wins!"

Despite everything all the Vindice felt their competitive spirit burning. Indeed it sounded fun. Not to mention they had nothing else better to do anyways. Plus it would be interesting to go against people of their level and skill. It gets so boring overpowering opponents so easily, it was always much more exciting to have a challenge. And since it was Tsuna who created the impromptu sudden arrangements you would be in trouble if you _didn't_ drop whatever you were doing and participate.

"_Ah_ I forgot to mention the target is me! I'll be hiding somewhere in the library once the ten minutes are up. Good luck❤️~"

If their competitive spirit wasn't burning before it was blazing hot enough to burn frozen mountains now. They never missed a chance to look good in front of Tsuna. As well as consequently making others look bad.

* * *

"Alejandro-sama we shall follow your orders!" A chorus of gravelly voices resounded in unison as a somewhat large group of guards bowed slightly in front of the Strongest Puppeteer. Whilst he held his usual cold expression on his features internally the man couldn't help but blush slightly at all the attention and unwarranted awe. He did not realize he had garnered so much respect in his subordinates. While he would not admit it, he was a little touched. Of course his embarrassment was only shown through a slight shift of his jet black eyes. Jäger watching all this, catching every little movement of the other couldn't help but smirk amusedly. _'How cute.'_ The Strongest Vindice warrior thought before quickly brushing the notion away. It wouldn't do to get into such emotions.

"Jäger-san we too wish to follow you in this game." A handful of guards that the jailer remembered giving some tips on warping and other such things when ditching paperwork too came up to him. Eyes both normal and inverted narrowed as he looked them up and down, evaluating the men in front of him. One of the guards- Francis his name was- gave a confident smirk and a slight sadistic gleam. "I _assure_ you Jäger-san we will not disappoint."  
Jäger couldn't help but mirror the smirk. "You better not."

* * *

**Team Jagandro complete.**  
**Number of guards: 218**

* * *

"_Kekeke_ you fuckers are joining me and the Boss righ~t?"  
"_Eh?_ Well I was going to aid Jac-"

_*click*_

"_Oh?_ Should I think of this as blatant disrespect and disregard of your dear boss? _Kekeke_, you know what we do with traitors _right?_"  
If the group of Vindice still had blood pumping in their bodies all of it would have ran straight out of their faces at the multiple guns aimed at them.

"W-we will be honoured to fight alongside our boss!"

Bermuda sighed at his most sadistic warrior. At least they had numbers by their side.

* * *

**Team Giamuda complete.**  
**Number of guards: 371**

* * *

"That _son of a bitch_ Small Gia is taking _all_ of my fucking men!" The fiery red-head swore colorfully, painting an obscenely colorful rainbow with his words. As he watched once again his subordinates being threatened to join the other team.

"Pupippupi pii."

"And I don't even freaking know what you are saying! Go_dDAM**MIT**_ Tsuna! Is this because I stole your pudding before and ate it?! Because if it is I'm freaking sorry!"

* * *

**Team Jano complete.**  
**Number of guards: 49**

* * *

As they all began discussing strategy for the remainder of the time Tsuna giggled as he quickly dashed between bookshelves in the vast library. He had planned his hiding place before hand and he had to say he was quite proud of it. Pushing a few giant books on the third shelf to make room the small child snuggled himself perfectly between the encyclopedias and other such books. With his back turned and fluffy brown hair hidden from view his plain orange shirt was the only thing in view. It can easily be overlooked as just another book. _Perfect._

Once satisfied with his position the brunette gave a grin of childish excitement as he pulled out a little red button. The Vindice had been complaining about how boring and weak criminals were these days and what better way to cheer them up than letting them go against worthy opponents? And who could fight against them better than each other? Plus it would be interesting to watch. Especially with the team leaders he chose. _Oh_ Tsuna could just imagine Jack's reaction. Serves him right for taking his dessert yesterday.

At that last thought the child laughed softly again as he pressed the button.

_'Let the game begin.'_

* * *

All discussion between the groups ceased as a sudden loud blaring of an alarm rang through the speakers.

They had a split second glance at each other before bandaged, mangled bodies made a mad dash to the library. The more cunning ones waited a few seconds before warping to said location.

It was time to capture their Tuna fish.

* * *

"Boss he isn't in the astrology section."

"Alejandro-san the history section from 1500-1900s are clear."

"Shit! Jack-san he definitely ain't in the Arts section."

Everyone was searching the library as thoroughly as forensics at a crime scene. Tsuna had gotten much better at hide and seek over the years, especially learning from the cunning Jäger and the creative Alejandro. They still had yet to determine if this was a thing to be proud of or to pull their hair out in frustration. Mainly it was a bit of both. Right now it was edging toward the latter.

"Got him!" Ario finally declared victoriously, a smiling fluffy child hanging by the scruff of his neck in his hands. However before Alejandro even had time to warn the proud guard a certain red-head warped sneakily behind the jailer. "_Haha_ like freaking way I'm letting that stick in the mud win!"

Before the fiery guard could jump back into his portal with his adorable prize another jailer tackled him. Unused to experiencing a strength that rivaled his own Jack let go of Tsuna in surprise- only for the child to be quickly snatched in the air by a cackling sadist. "_Kekeke_ too cocky idiot."

The short undead male only got a few feet to the exit of the library before realizing that the brunette was a very cleverly created illusion. Of course at this moment he wasn't so much as impressed that someone's illusion was strong enough to trick but pissed that someone's illusion was strong enough to trick him.

But it was too late for curses, they had a fish to catch.

* * *

Jäger snickered at the howl of anger coming from the library and the shouting orders. It was always so rewarding when he managed to successfully make a fool of the short sadist. Small Gia was as tricky as they come and it was rare that anyone could cover the wool over his eyes. "Jäger desist your laughter, it may attract unwanted attention." The soft cool rasp of the puppeteer admonished as he too was running through the halls by his side. Tsuna was comfortably strapped to his back in a cocoon made of his strong wires. However strangely enough the child didn't seem to be making any sort of sound nor movement... Alejandro suddenly halted with the other following suite.  
"What's wrong?"  
The usually dignified jailer didn't answer, focusing on pulling off his makeshift backpack and checking the contents. "Hello Alejandro." One Vindice boss greeted cooly but if they listened close enough, the voice held a clear undertone of smugness. Before the two guards could even realize what happened Bermuda short warped away.

"Damn."

* * *

"_Pssh_. If my subordinates think for even half a second they could beat their boss they have another thing coming right Tsuna?" The child holding onto the bandaged baby just smiled happily in response. "Ne, I feel like those princesses in those books!" Tsuna absentmindedly said, Bermuda however underneath his bandages flushed red as he realized their position where the Night Arcobaleno carried his beloved human bridal style to their destination at an inhuman speed. This comment made the older male falter slightly as he tried his best to regain his lost composure. Too bad a scouting guard quickly took advantage of the situation, stealing the brunette from tiny arms and warping to the opposite direction.

Bermuda internally swore at his mistake before chasing after the guard. Boss or no Boss, Gia was going to never let this go.

* * *

Ten minutes before sunset Vendicare was a war zone.

There was betrayal, gunshots and war cries. If they could bleed in their states crimson blood would have decorated grey walls. A hundred or so guards had already been disqualified and such have become bystanders filming the chaos. A third of the jailers had fallen into a spider web trap cleverly weaved by the Greatest Dollmaker in the world. And the rest have completely thrown away any such terms of strategy, practically snatching and stealing the child in a ferocity that made lions cower.

"Freaking hell someone grab that sadistic bastard!" Jack yelled over the other shouts and confusion.

"Which sadistic bastard?!"

"The freaking tall one dumbass!"

"I would prefer the term sneaky devil but that works too." Said sadistic bastard crooned, large hands gripping the small child protectively, his body shifting in wariness despite the confident demeanor.

A loud ear shattering beep echoed from the speakers, everyone instinctively knew what it meant.

The last ten seconds.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

_Nine..._

* * *

Big Pino unexpectedly tackled the Strongest Vindice Warrior who reflexively dodged.

* * *

_Eight..._

* * *

However what he didn't expect was another guard to go for his legs at the same time, in the split second of confusion Jack grabbed the brunette back into his clutches.

* * *

_Seven..._

* * *

The moment the red head held the child he realized something was off. The boy was covered in.. Wire?

* * *

_Six..._

* * *

Before his eyes Tsuna was whisked from his arms by a strong tug of the invisible string coating him. All eyes turned upwards where Alejandro was smirking, his cute prize in his arms and hanging on the wall by his threads.

* * *

_Five..._

* * *

Not wasting any hesitation Jack and Big Pino needed no words as they leaped toward the puppeteer.

* * *

_Four..._

* * *

Jäger met them head on. His inverted eyes narrowed. He would not make such a mistake again.

* * *

_Three..._

* * *

The other guards could only watch and try to keep up with the near invisible movement. While the Vindice on the whole were one of the strongest groups in the world Bermuda's selected Warriors were on a whole other level.

* * *

_Two..._

* * *

Small Gia who had uncharacteristically not joined headfirst into battle frowned. Team Jagandro had barely any chinks in their armor after all. He could probably cut the wires infused with sun flames with his own lightening infused flames but...  
His frown turned a complete 180 as he grinned so hard his sharp canines showed.

..But he didn't_ have to._

* * *

_One..._

* * *

The jailers who saw the shorter guard at this moment realized something was very, very wrong.

* * *

_Zero._

* * *

All fighting desisted the moment time ran out. The four competitors looked at each other tiredly with a tinge of newfound respect at each other's strengths and tactics.

"_Keh_ I guess you guys freaking won. I have to admit you did pretty well." Jack gave his hand out to shake like a good sport. Big Pino did the same. It had been a fun day at least.

Even the ever haughty Alejandro and smug, arrogant Jäger returned the handshakes. Even if they were the older of the four they had to fight pretty hard and it had been entertaining to say the least. "You did pretty well yourself." The platinum blonde admitted. "Better luck next time."

The touching moment was broken by the harsh taunting cackle.

"_Kekeke_ I should really be saying the same to you guys." Small Gia grinned at the other's confusion.

"What are yo-" The taller blonde started before he inhaled sharply. The child in his hands no longer there but instead a crudely carved piece of wood covered in wires was revealed.

"_Oh Bo~ssu~_" The short sadistic called in a sickly sweet sing song voice.

A small portal opened where two small very familiar figures walked out.

Now everyone was completely struck by confused silence. Jack was the first one to break it.

"_W-w_ha, h-_h_ow, _Wa-_wh-_when_ did yo-" he spluttered almost incoherently. It just made the ex-Lightening Arcobaleno grin even wider. It could not be any clearer that the undead man was deeply enjoying himself.

"Since. the. very. beginning."

If the seen of stunned faces wasn't already comical enough- even Jäger's mouth was slightly agape- this revelation brought out a huge new state of shock.

"I'm sure you guys know our dear Ivan- one of the few Mist-users we have in Vendicare."

Everyone turned to the only other guard who wasn't completely stumped at the sudden plot twist-an Ivan Goviadinov- who too mirrored a snarky smile. And why _wouldn't_ he hold such a grin? It was _his_ illusions that fooled them after all. And he did _so_ much _love_ making fools of his comrades. It was probably why Small Gia scouted him for the deed in the first place.

"Da." The mist user confirmed. His two closest friends by his side looked at him scandalously. But the man wasn't perturbed in the slightest, in fact he was spurred on. "I vas der first to find our liddle Tsuna." He explained cooly though if you could read people as well as the Vindice they noted a hint of upbeat smugness. "It vas easy among da chaos to inform my leaders. Small Gia quickly constructed a fake Tsuna that gave an extra layer of realism. Then it vas just the task of maintaining my illusion and hiding da boy till da time ran out."

There was just silence as they listened to the Russian illusionist's explanation. Their minds practically in overdrive replaying the last few hours events in this new perspective. The great, the powerful, the feared Vindice had spent the day fighting for a _doll_\- _no_\- a piece of _wood_.

It started with a chuckle. Then a laugh joined in. And soon the whole hall was roaring and holding their stomachs. It was hilarious just how abnormal the whole situation was. Even Bermuda was laughing easily, Tsuna of coarse had joined in too. It had been too long since they had all laughed this hard and today they were going to laugh a centuries worth.

* * *

**WINNER: Team Giamunda.**

* * *

And... _(my personal favourite)_

...The Five Nights at Vendicare

* * *

"Tsu-sama we don't mean to sound ungrateful but... What the _hell?_"

Tsuna giggled eerily making the chained inmates shudder as they trudged through grey halls. It was just before midnight and Vendicare was completely silent. What was even more unnerving was the emptiness of it all. While they had never had much opportunity our of their cell the rare times they did the prison was bustling with guards. But now...

"We are _here~_" Their small guard chirped in a sing-song voice. Every inmate no matter how hardened, how stoic, gulped audibly. Tsu while had his sadistic moments always told him things beforehand and was always the kindest individual in this godforsaken place. But right now the child looking jailer was scaring the _shit_ out of them.

The boy had lead them to an open door which when they peered to look in to their surprise they found it to be a surveillance room where there was one large screen and a few smaller screens around it. In the corner of the room there was a cage of some sort. Once every prisoner under Tsuna's supervision entered the room the child gestured rather grandly at the interior of the room. "Welcome!" He all but squealed in his excitement. "To Vendicare! The inescapable prison full of nightmares!"

Everyone turned to each other confused. Did their dear jailer have a stroke? Of _course_ they knew where they were. They've been stuck here for years. But the fluffy guard wasn't done yet.  
"You're job as the _security guard-_"

_'Wait what?'_

"-is to survey the area for escaped prisoners and such. However..."

The fluffy guard paused dramatically. His next words were much lower in tone, making everything more creepy than it already was.

"There is a story-_ completely baseless of course_\- about a criminal a long time ago breaking out and brutally maiming and killing a number of guards, putting their dead bodies in a sick twisted display no less. Recently though a few rumors have began spreading around about... _Ah_ what am I saying? I don't want to scare you on your first day after all."

_"Eeeehh?!"_ They all exclaimed, unconsciously leaning forward entranced by the story not to mention practically bursting with nervous anxiety.

"_Anyway_ you can stop anything from getting to you by closing the doors on each side of the room or just one door but that causes your rather limited battery to run low. Switching cameras and on-ing lights does that too but to a lesser extent." Everyone shivered despite the lighthearted, assuring tone of the child.

"Only one person plays security guard while everyone else may watch in the cage. If anything ... _happens._. to the security guard then someone else replaces them and they restart the timer."

Oh they did _not_ like the sound of that _one bit_.

"Anyway who wants to take first shot?"  
Understandably none volunteered. Tsuna pouted at that. That's _no fun!_ After pouting and staring disappointedly at the group, it was only a matter of time before someone cracked. "_Urk-_ Fine! This is only one of Tsu's games anyway, he would never harm us." Everyone inwardly cheered and mentally shouted their sympathies at the unfortunate soul.

Darcy Payson, ex-Lightening guardian of the Rosette Familigia hesitantly sat in what he would later claim as the chair that bears the nightmares of eternal paranoia.

He could feel the many eyes watching his back and the clanking and clicking of the closed cell his fellow prisoners were locked into. Once seated he turned to look for the small guard only to see an empty spot where he'd been before. Oak brown eyes looked questioningly at his inmates yet they too mirrored his confused, unnerved expression.

Suddenly the black screens of the computers all simultaneously flashed on, causing the attention of everyone in the room to move toward it. On the main screen in the right side top corner was the digital number 150 and on the left was 100%. The current screen while statically flickered time to time showed a blank grey wall with a various ropes dropping down and nails embedded in the concrete surface. Like any trained mafioso Darcy began checking each screen by clicking on a arrow buttons on the keyboard given as well as the efficiency of the doors and lights by four special square buttons located on the corners of the custom keyboard. Tension and anxiety levels were slowly dropping as there was nothing but boring walls, cells and hallways until-

_"AaaAAaAgGHH HOLY **FUCK!**"_

When he flicked back to Screen 1 this time three mangled looking humans were there. One was hanging by the limbs on the ropes like a disturbingly twisted puppet, head lolled to the side in a way that seemed his neck had been cracked in two and pure white eyes looked directly into the camera. The other two had been nailed on the wall, limbs placed in a way no human should be ever able to do, blood dripping from where rusted nail met mangled flesh. Clearly written in blood were the words **ITS EXECUTION TIME.**

It was easy to say everyone's faces had lost all blood as they stared horrified at the screen. _"God help us all."_ Someone whispered hoarsely. Darcy gulped and continued switching screens with shaky hands. Other than that screen nothing seemed to have change much to his relief. He looked up at the numbers and swore. The 150 number he had realised meant the number of minutes before the nightmare was over and to his dismay only ten minutes had passed. But that wasn't why he swore. "90 percent already?! I lost _10 fucking percent_ in _ten minutes_?!"

His curses halted as an ominous sound resounded faintly in the speakers. Footsteps. Urged by the other mafioso's shouts he began frantically checking the screen. The three bodies on screen one were all staring at the screen this time. Another screen that used to show an empty hallway now showed claw marks across the now bloody walls. Like something was being dragged. Or _someone_ was dragging itself somewhere. He shuddered visibly.

Hesitantly he checked the next room and he was _not_ afraid to say he shrieked like a little girl.

A mangled face filled the screen, every burn, every bloody scar visible. There was no irises, just blank white eyes as tears of blood flowed down from. A long pink almost snake like tongue stuck out of his mouth, expression contorted in a mix of anger and fear. On reflex he switched rooms and to everyone's horror the room that held three guards hanging terrifyingly now only showed two.

"Fuck, _fuck, **fuck!**_" By now the Darcy Payson was sweating furiously as he tried to locate the missing guard. However when he found him-

"He's one room away!" Someone yelled behind him.

_"No fucking shit!_" The unfortunate player screamed back.

"Wait Payson the guy from the halls is gone!"  
"Wha- _crap!_ I can't find him where-"

**_"Kekeke..."_**

All chaotic yelling stopped as a cold chill filled the room.

With trembling fingers the mafioso pressed the light button to the left door. In the flickering poor light they all could see a mangled figure, that all too familiar long tongue licking the bloody end of a knife, white eyes staring into their soul.

**_"Kekek-"_**

Never had the man ever pressed a button so hard in his life.

_*slam*_

The criminal leaned into his chair as he exhaled the air he'd been holding in all this time. His heart was still pumping so hard he swore he'd enough blood to support a village.  
However his moment of calm was short lived as he caught sight of the battery number. When did he get to 69% already?! It had only been half an hour for _god's fucking sake_!

Hesitatingly he opened the closed door, to his relief and his audience's there was no undead guard there. Flipping through the screens and constantly trying to keep track of each of the four guards tensions were at an all time high. His comrades weren't helping either.

"The red headed one is there! He's coming closer!"  
"Oh _god_ you did _not_ just close the _door_! There's no one fucking there moron!"  
"Where's the one with the tongue?! Holy_ shit_ find him you _suicidal idiot_!"  
"_Crap_ there's another one! He's fucking huge!"  
"Shit you are _so_ dead!"

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Turning his chair he glared at the caged prisoners. "_Shu**t UP!**_ Oh _my **god**_ you _fuckers_ if you don't be quiet for one minute I _swear_ I'll-"

"_Uh,_ Darcy?"

_**"WHAT?!"**_

No words. Just a finger pointing at the right door. Suddenly the mafioso regretted leaving his eyes away from the computer. _Hell_ he was regreting every single decision he had made that led him to this moment.

Like a nightmare a mangled body jerkily moved from the darkness into the dimly lit room everyone was residing. This one was holding a creepy doll that looked too similar to Payson for his tastes.

There was just silence. Like the room itself was holding it's breath. Then the deformed monster opened its mouth revealing his teeth and an eerie childish giggle came out of it. The unfortunate criminal didn't even have a chance to scream before the nightmarish undead being pounced.

* * *

The last thing Darcy remembered was his nails clawing at the floor and the horrified faces of all the others as he was dragged away into the shadows.

A few minutes of terrifyingly hollow silence and then a loud mechanical beep echoed making every living individual jump.

Then the door to the cage swung slowly open by itself, gesturing mockingly for another poor unfortunate soul into the seat.

Each hardened criminal gulped as one. A few had salty liquid running down their cheeks from the fear alone. One mafioso muttered the thing that was all on their minds.

_"Holy **fucking shit.**"_

* * *

"See aren't you glad you helped?"

"Well I did get some interesting results for my research."

The brunette giggled as he rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "Admit it Verde. You're enjoying yourself."  
The green haired scientists smirked, bored looking eyes were betrayed by the mischievous and amused glint in his emerald orbs.

"Fine. I admit this has been an... _Entertaining_ use of the new upgraded surveillance room I created for Vendicare."  
Tsuna giggled again hugging what seemed to be a mini Vindice plushy. The current Lightening Arcobaleno didn't question it. Not after the glares of some of the other guards when he raised his brow at it. Well stranger things had happened recently so he decided for once not to look too close at the disturbingly realistic Arcobaleno-sized doll. And he wasn't _jealous_ that it wasn't him on the child's lap. It just irritated him somehow every time he looked at it. Like the thing was actually smirking underneath those bandages. But that wasn't possible after all.

_"Shhhh!"_ A Vindice guard admonished as it grabbed some buttery popcorn and shoved it in it's bandages where it's mouth should be. "It's almost been ten minutes since the second one started- Jäger is making his move this time."

Immediately all eyes moved toward the giant screen, awaiting the game's new competitor.

* * *

Jäger grinned impishly as the watch hidden under a loose bandaged beeped softly.

He was the wild card in this game. The unpredictable one you had to watch out constantly for. Yet the one that gets more excited and _'playful'_ the longer it's seen. A red light switches on to indicate when the camera is being used on the main screen to help them. The Strongest Vindice Warrior could not wait to kidnap a _'security guard'_. After all the most guards kidnapped wins but they did unfortunately have to abide by very specific, very strict rules to make it fair for the prisoners.

Each participant had their own set of rules. But the main ones were; don't move when the camera's light is on, you have to stay in a room for a given amount of time- the watch gives a random time frame and would light up if it would allow you to move again and last but but not least- be as horrifyingly_ terrifying_ as possible.

With a gesture a portal opened as he stepped in, already picturing his grotesque pose and the scared shitless prisoners by the cameras. This may be the best game idea Tsuna had ever thought of.

Once again he looked back at all the memories he had since the boy came into their lives. For the first time in a long time they were having_ fun._ And the Vindice will forever be grateful for the little brunette for bringing them joy they certainly didn't deserve. But for now he would push away those sappy thoughts in favor of scaring some criminals.

_Oh_ he could not wait to _see_ the tape.

* * *

**No criminals were injured in the duration of this story.**

**Well not physically anyway.**

**_*wink*_**


	16. A First Day, A Talk And A 'Moment'

**Hi hi~~**

**Yeah so its been like a month since I last updated this. Sorry. On the brighter side I have updated most of my other fics (except Little Tunafish... Omg I dont understand why.) weirdly most have been song chapters. So is this one btw. and frankly by now I'm a little sick of song chapters.. So that part may be a little half hearted... again. sorry.**

**It's been pretty busy. Also I forgot to put a certain chapter thing in here but I'll put it in a future omake just saying. And check my poll too~~**

**OH ALSO OVER 800 FOLLOWS AND LIKES! HOLY SHIT THE GOAL HAS BEEN REACHED! *sound of party poppers and such***

**NEW GOAL- 800 REVIEWS AND 1600 FOLLOWS! WOO!**

**Anything else? Hmmm... nup not particularly ah wait- the song is Superluv by Shane Dawson (yes I'm taking youtubers stuff now I know, terrible but I'm going to remind you all- I DONT OWN ANYTHING DAMMIT ;D) as I said before I got really sick of writing song chapters after writing like 5 non-stop ones so I actually cut a small part of the song out, if I didn't I swear I would have never finished this. And that's something we both don't want.**

**Ok in summary- Check my poll (I really like making polls now lol so I'll change it every few weeks- seriously check it out)**

**-The song part is shortened (yes, yes I can hear your sighs of relief)**

**-I love you all and after my upcoming exams (first ones ever in Uni.. great *sobs*) I'll really work on a few more of these**

**and most importantly...**

**enjoy~~**

* * *

A First Day, A Talk And A 'Moment' (despite how much Small Gia denies it)

* * *

"You have the packed lunch?"  
"Hai!"  
"That good luck doll I made for you?"  
"Hai!"  
"Did you practice your puppy dog eyes in case someone tries to bully you?"  
"Hai!"  
"Kekeke do you have that gun I gave you?"

Everyone stopped smothering the child to turn and glare at a certain short sadistic guard. Reluctantly Small Gia took back the shiny new custom made orange revolver cleverly hidden in the child's bright orange backpack, muttering profanities as he did. But not before whispering into the brunette's ear- "Still got the knife?"  
Tsuna nodded with a giggle making the sadistic jailer grin, a real honest to god grin of pride. "_Kekeke_ that's my boy!"

Waving goodbye to everyone who had dropped everything to watch their child grow up Tsuna turned to step in the portal that lead to Namimori. While he was sad about spending less time with all the guards he was excited about this place called school. Ieyasu had told him so many fun things that happened there! Maybe he too will make some friends and learn amazing new things.

_Ah_ his tummy was buzzing with nervous excitement!

* * *

Tsuna had definitely learnt something by his first class.

Other kids were...

So...

_Loud._

He didn't like it. Not at all. Everyone in Vindice was rowdy when they could be but it was like the sound of the storm hitting a window. Or the sound of a thousand autumn leaves flying in the wind. Despite all the chaos it was in it's own special way.. Soft. Subdued. And calming. _This_, this was like the screeching monkeys on those pills that Jack confiscated from his new prisoner. What was it called? Crack.

Either way it seemed Ieyasu lied. School was a terrible, _terrible_ place. He wanted to go home. He missed everyone already.

* * *

The moment he stepped into class everyone stopped and stared in a way that made him severely uncomfortable. He never was good with new people. But there was something in their gaze his intuition seem to dislike.

"Ah Sawada Tsunayoshi, good to see you decided to actually show up to school." The teacher said dryly. The brunette confused looked up at the woman.

"Eh? I-I don't understand Miss."

The teacher ignored the boy in favor of continuing her tangent. "Do you know-" Eyes hardened with judgement and disappointment. "How worried your mother has been when you skipped the first month of school?!"

_'What?'_

"Honestly I didn't believe any child could be so cruel to their own family. And to such a _sweet_ woman like Nana as well!"

The urge to strangle the lady in front of him just to stop the lies coming from her mouth was strong. The urge to do the same to his so called mother was stronger.

So_ that's_ why she gave him a month to go back to school. It was to convince everyone even more that he was the bad child whilst once again she was the victim. While an illogical, childish part of him wished the woman would suddenly realise how much she loved him and do a complete 180, the part was small and his eyes no longer as rose-tinted toward her. And now, clearer than ever he could see his mother- her delusions, her slowly growing madness and most of all; her fear. He saw and in a way he could almost, _almost_ understand and maybe one day accept that. But right now it still hurt. Hurt bad.

Big caramel brown eyes looked at his twin for help. Ieyasu was popular in this place, he must have _some_ persuasion in the class. Yet the sky blue that looked at him quickly looked away, again averting his eyes from the trouble before him. Disappointment and resentment filled the brunette at his brother, the fact that this scene to Tsuna felt so expected somehow hurt the most.

But right now, the brunette couldn't cry over his resentment toward his twin, he had to focus on the teacher. Alejandro always told him to be polite in these situations. Polite, honest and logical. "Miss I am very sorry but I don't understand what you are talking about."

The woman scoffed. "Your mother also warned me about your liar tendencies kid. Don't even bother trying that with me!" The child winced but other than that he stood strong. "She even warned me of the bad crowd you chose to be with. They are probably nothing but despicable scum to corrupt such a young child!" Wide caramel eyes narrowed slightly at that, giving a cold look as he held a maturity one his age shouldn't have. They could make rumors of him all they want but when it came to his family... It was _unacceptable_. Actually Alejandro also told him that if they threw their words as weapons it was only fair to throw back with equal poisoned fervor.

"Well_ I_ also have been warned of gullible, stupid people who always judge a person on baseless rumors so I guess we are even then."

The whole class_ 'oohed'_ and watched eagerly as the new kid went to sit in an empty desk in the corner leaving their teacher spluttering incoherently. However those sounds quickly devolved into cruel mocking laughter as someone stuck out their leg to trip the brunette. It was at that moment, his palms of his hands and his knees stinging from the impact, the shrill loud laughter ringing in his ears and the condescending judgmental eyes on his fallen figure, yes, it was that moment when Tsuna decided he didn't like school one bit.

* * *

Back to the present, a bell rang out and everyone began taking out their food and chatting with their fellow classmates. The level of noise before was nothing compared to this. Tsuna had not gotten a headache this bad since when he first listened to techno heavy metal music at full blast. It had become a very effective interrogation technique to use actually. Though Small Gia complained the bloody screaming sounds of anguish were blocking out his victims cries.

Well on the brighter side at least there was no more judgmental teachers that kept looking at him disapprovingly just for so much as breathing wrong. It seemed his mother's influence was deep in Namimori, he would be quite impressed at that if not said power wasn't being abused for the sole purpose of making him miserable.

With a sigh the child decided that at least he would enjoy his food, the brunette asked the cooks to make him a little extra so he could share with his brother. After all it would be nice to really have some time spent with his twin. But... Tsuna looked to his blonde counterpart who was busy chatting cheerfully with his friends.

His stomach clenched at the sight, so many feelings weaved together that he couldn't possibly explain what he was feeling right now.  
Finally he picked up some courage and hesitantly grabbed his lunch to head to his twin. As he got close enough all chatter in the small group surrounding his brother ceased, curious to see what would happen. The sudden attention made the brunette feel even shyer. He never really did overcome his timidness and fear of crowds and strangers.

"_Ah_\- Ieyasu? I-I was wondering maybe.. I _mean_, I have extra food and I just-"

"_Hee~eh?_ The new kid seems like such a girl!" One of the boys sneered.  
"Isn't that your brother? _Eew!_" Another girl giggled making Tsuna blush.

"N-no! It's not l-like that!" He protested. But he knew it would fall on deaf ears. The brunette wanted just to warp back to Vendicare and never leave the quiet darkness.

"Besides-" A slightly taller boy with black hair slung his arm protectively around his twin. "- Ieyasu is hanging out with us. I bet he doesn't even want to spend anymore time with his No Good brother."  
Laughter came from the rest of the group. Taunts about the new kid's Dame-ness and being No Good peppered and salted the wound in Tsuna's heart. He didn't understand why he had been labeled like that, though the intelligent boy had a pretty good idea who was behind it. But even though he knew it was all fabricated lies. Even if the logical part of him knew it to be completely baseless nonsense and that it shouldn't bother him. It did. It stung.

"-so Ieyasu let's leave this _loser._"

Tsuna turned to his brother. His blue eyes flickering from his friend to his twin. Finally something flashed in those sky blue orbs, a decision, a choice. And that funny feeling inside the brunette held sunk deep into his stomach.

"I-Ieyasu?"

The blonde looked almost apologetic to the other as he turned to leave with his posse. Somehow it hurt even more than any beating. More humiliating than any insult. Tsuna felt like he was going to be sick. Gripping his lunchbox till he made dents in the weak metal container, the child went to his seat and ate his food.

Alone.

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't much better. The brunette didn't know how to interact with the other kids, they did not share the same games or background. Tsuna had never played any such video game with the exception of those street racing games -but with actual custom made cars obviously- nor had he watched any of the newer movies or played with the latest toys. He was quiet and timid and preferred reading over to the gossiping and whatever screaming nonsense the others did. They didn't give him a chance either, the rumors from the neighborhood were enough to cement their opinions.

Instead they mocked the brunette for every flaw he had, every mistake he made and every trip he fell.

Tsuna had never prayed so hard for a deity to just let the day end. The only saving grace was the knowledge that he was going back to Vendicare after the final bell rings. He was probably the only human being who had ever thought that. But the child honestly could not _stand_ this place.

* * *

When the day finally ended Tsuna trudged to the gates of Namimori, a little bruised and weary but otherwise he thought he had covered himself well. The brunette didn't want the Vindice to worry about him after all. Despite everything he said about hating school the child didn't want to back out either. That would show weakness. And the Vindice do _not_ show weakness.

The plan was for Tsuna to follow his twin home and then wait for whichever guard to arrive and pick him up. He wanted to warp back himself and quickly end the horrible day already but the last time he tried warping any distance more than a room or two he'd find himself on a very crowded tram in Germany. And that was _not_ a pleasant adventure at _all_. Though it was still frustrating that because of it all he had been banned from warping anywhere.

However despite repeating the day's plan like a mantra it all went happily straight out the window once he caught sight of familiar spiky electric yellow hair at the school gates.

_"Gia-san!"_

"_Kekeke_ in the fucking flesh chibi!" The short guard proudly showed off his living body, his dark forest green eyes twinkled, bright yellow electric hair styled to stand up intimidatingly and pale skin practically glowing in an almost vampiric nature. In a way the man held a sort of bizarrely striking beauty, features sharp like a knife yet it dangerously draws you in all the same. He was wearing a black leather jacket with three quarter length sleeves, ripped, dark denim jeans and a casual green shirt that had a printed column graph on it that suspiciously formed a certain rude hand gesture with the subtle title of SCREW YOU boldly stated. Honestly the sadistic guard didn't expect to get away with his choice of clothes but the others had been too busy sulking since they lost the fight for the last Regeneration Bullet to care.

Ooh was it fucking good to be him right now.

His narcissistic thoughts had to however be halted as he took a double take of his charge. Dark emerald green narrowed as he scanned the little child up and down. The brunette had faint bruises peppering his small form that couldn't possibly from just mere clumsiness alone and raw pained emotion practically bleeding out of those caramel brown orbs despite the other's best attempt to hide it. Wordlessly the short guard frowned slightly as long fingers grabbed the small boy's arm, dragging him roughly to an unknown direction.

"Gia-san?"

"Shut it kid."

* * *

Tsuna flinched slightly at the harsh, curt, angry tone. He had barely ever heard much less was the victim of that tone of his. Small Gia for once didn't hold his usual confident smirk or wide sadistic grin or even those special lopsided crooked smiles he saved just for Tsuna. The man was really, seriously angry. And the child didn't understand why.

There was just tense silence between the two until finally the guard had found a place that satisfied him. Silently he went in, paid the rather unnerved woman for a room and ungraciously pushed the confused rather scared brunette through the hall into a numbered room. Looking at his surroundings Tsuna realised this was a karaoke bar. Now he was just plain confused.

"Gia-san I don-"

"Kid I want you to tell the truth." The jailer knelt down so they were at eye level. His voice was low and slightly gravelly but the strange thing was there was no trace of the man's usual mirth or amusement. There was no mischievous sadistic glint in those dark green eyes nor that wide toothy grin. It was all so uncharacteristically serious that the brunette just wordlessly nodded much to the other's satisfaction.

"Good. Now- are you being.. bullied?"

Tsuna's small figure froze for a second. He didn't want to tell the truth. It was like admitting how weak, how pathetic he was. Unable to fight back against measly words and simple harassment. It didn't uphold to the Vindice pride.

It was simply humiliating.

What if everyone else thought he was pathetic because of this? That maybe he really was No Good? Just the thought made his eyes prickle and he bit his lip to stop the tears that threatened to escape.

Seeing this, the usually sadistic guard sighed and softened his gaze. His hands hovered hesitantly over the boy's shoulders before rather gently resting on them, giving a slight squeeze as he did so. "Tsuna... Just... _Fuck_!- I won't think of you any damn less so..."

But the brunette wouldn't speak. _Couldn't._ It was like the words had knotted together and gotten stuck at the back of his throat. Any attempt to say it felt like there were little hands scraping his brain in an attempt to stop him. Fear of rejection had overridden everything.

Small Gia made some sort gurgling strangled sound that seemed to be a mix of a sigh and a groan of frustration. Gushy, heartfelt crap was not exactly his _forte_. Give him a fucking flower, some lace and maybe a few glittery stickers and he could come up with at least a hundred ways to torture someone, two hundred if the flower was a white rose. But faced with anything even three feet close to emotional was a little more challenging for the short Vindice.

And when he said challenging he meant that he rather fox trot across the fiery pits of hell with Checkerface in a revealing strapless dress. But he couldn't help the kid if the kid didn't admit the problem. Unlike the others who in his opinion were fucking spoon feeding the boy foie gras with diamond utensils, Small Gia refused to give the same treatment to him. Either Tsuna tells him and he fucking helps or don't tell at all.

Though looking at those quivering honey brown orbs even the sadistic jailer found it hard to keep up his particularly tough love. And yes he admit it was his form of love. It didn't stop it from still being a stupid word though.

Suddenly he was struck with an idea. It would be embarrassing and highly uncomfortable on his part and it may not work either way but... no it was time Tsuna knew anyway. There was nothing he would hide from the boy. And while he was probably the last besides Bermuda and Jager to completely break down all his barriers, he knew that Tsuna would accept him all the same.

"Tsuna.. I'm going to tell you something that no one -no one but Big Pino and I know anyway- about, something that I have never ever told anyone. And if I do.. will you just fucking let me help you?"

The brunette snapped out of his fear induced trance to look directly at the serious deep forest green eyes of his. There was not one obscenity, not an expletive nor a single swear word. In fact there was even an ever so faint quiver in the usually so confident tone, something only Tsuna caught, a crack the other knowingly or unknowingly showed in his usual blood stained armor. A plead. Shyly one fluffy head nodded and the other gave a crooked, nervous but genuinely relieved smile.

"Good kid. _Kekeke_." The undead male cackled softly as he ruffled gravity defying soft brown locks. Tsuna couldn't help but let his smile widened at the rare gesture of softness from the normally hard jailer. He had learnt to appreciate such moments since unlike the others Small Gia was in his own way the most distant of the Vindice. No one knew his life before an arcobaleno and the man was always evasive, changing the subject without people realising till hours later.

When the hand retracted from fluffy chestnut brown hair, the brunette looked up toward the other who had turned his back toward him. "I'm sure you already know chibi, I ain't exactly part of the top Vindice warriors for my strength." Tsuna hesitated but made a soft affirmative noise.

He _had_ noticed. The short guard was already disadvantaged by his short stature and a thin figure, not exactly a body built for combat. His speed and endurance barely scrapped below average when compared to the other Vindice too. Yes the child with his sharp observation skills had noticed, he was sure most of the guards weren't even aware of it because of how well Gia bluffed but _he_ noticed. He noticed but never asked.

"Unlike the Boss I didn't have the aura of a king. Unlike Jager I didn't hold a charm that could swoon fucking rocks. Unlike Jack I didn't have a natural battle instinct or like Alejandro a talent that could wow even the coldest of critics. Even Pino holds an inhuman strength that I could never fucking hope to achieve." It was said all so nonchalantly but the child could hear the faint low undertones of bitterness and jealousy. It made the brunette want to reach up and stop the other from saying such hurtful things. But he didn't, Tsuna knew the guard was finally letting him in, into his past, his scars, his insercurites and interrupting him right now would break this moment. Still..

Small Gia scratched his electric blond, spiked up hair almost nervously if the boy didn't know better. "Despite my rather unusual… _looks_; my short stature and fucking lack of physical abilities got me singled out. A lot actually." Tsuna stifled a sharp intake of breath. He knew what the guard was implying but it was quite hard to believe. "People were... mean to you too?"

Small Gia wanted to scoff and shoot a sarcastic comment but remembered who he was talking to and held himself back. Talking about his past made him more uncomfortable than he'd like to admit. It wasn't a particular interesting nor dramatic history like the others nor was it particularly tragic. Again it was almost... mundane. Embarrassing even. Not exactly a story made for the textbooks.

The guard scratched the back of his neck, he was facing the boy again but his eyes refused to meet the other's. It was hard enough to speak his fucking past and feelings and shit, if he looked at those innocent wide eyes Gia knew he would literally kill himself from the sheer awkwardness of it all. Revenge be fucking damned. "_Uh_... Yeah, sure people were... _mean_ to me."

"Th-They called you names?"

"Yeah."

"They made fun of your mistakes?"

"Yeah." The guard gritted his teeth, not because of embarrassment but to hold back the boiling anger for his charge. His days of such childish harassment was long over and merely blurry memories but he could still remember the general anger, the helplessness and the shame of it all. He'll be damned if Tsuna experiences the same things he did.

"A-and they tried to take off your clothes too?"

"Y- _wait_, hold the _fuck. up. **What?!**_"

Tsuna blushed nervously, his large eyes still glittering but no longer threatening to overflow with tears. That fact however did not soothe the sadistic jailer's protective fury at the moment. "They.. _ah_.. said they.. didn't believe I was a boy..." The brunette murmured timidly.

Inwardly Gia swore all the obscenities he knew toward the fucking pint-sized pervs for even trying to think of stripping his boy. Child or not they were going to get the Vindice punishment one way or another. He forced himself to unclench his hands by his side because with anymore force in them he'll end up breaking his own fingers.

"Tsuna. Did they... succeed?" He managed to hiss out.

The brunette tilted his head to the side, eyebrow raised. "Why is that important?"

_'Because it fucking tells me whether I drown the little shits first or burn them half dead and feed them to the dogs that's why!'_ "Because kid... Just because."

The child tilted his head to the other side in thought before nodding and letting it go. "Nope! I kicked them away and waved around the knife you got me just like you told me too! You should have seen their faces!" The boy smiled proudly and the guard too mirrored the expression. Well that made him feel a bit better. At least enough to decide not to end those little fucker's short lives anyway.

"Good kid. _Kekeke._"

* * *

After a few seconds of grinning, Small Gia realised what was going on and coughed awkwardly so the moment was broken. He did not do _'moments'_. He may be growing up to the point he could share sappy revelations on his life with the kid but he will be damned if he goes around having fucking _'moments'_ as well.

"Anyway, in short yeah I was pushed around as a kid. I was never strong. I was never fast. I was never blessed with any physical attributes. Nor was my family situation much to be fucking desired. Hell I wasn't even that smart either. It took me a while but I realized there were something's you couldn't overcome and I had learnt to accept that. But you know what Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at him questioningly, the sight made something warm in his chest.

"I was never fucking _weak_ either."

The brunette stared at him confused but the guard kept going. "Yeah sure I said I wasn't strong but I never said I was weak. Because do you know the difference kid?"

Tsuna shook his head endearingly and Small Gia couldn't help but crack one of the softest smiled he had. Kneeling down he looked into wide caramel brown eyes before pointing at the tiny chest, gaze following where he pointed at. "_Here_, kid."

"My heart?" The guard snorted at that.

"No, your top left rib- of course your fucking heart!" The brunette giggled at the fake exasperation dripping from the older male who dramatically sighed, shaking his head as he did so. "Jeez, here I am gushing a heartfelt speech and now the atmosphere is gone. _Kekeke._ Never was good at it anyway."

"Nup!" Tsuna chirped cheekily, any trace of hesitation and depression gone. It made the short Vindice grin and tackle the kid to the ground, intent to completely mess up the boy's already messy hair. "Why _you-_" for a minute the room only held the sounds of high pitched squeals and giggling as well as the occasional cackle.

After a while the two ceased their childish tickle fighting, both slightly out of breath but large grins plastered on their faces.

"Shit now where was I?"

"You were never good at-" the sadistic guard flicked the boy's forehead "-_ite, ite_ that hurt.."

"Cocky brat." The undead Arcobaleno muttered as he stood up, brushing down his creased clothes absentmindedly as he tried to suppress a bemused smile.

"No but seriously I'm going to fucking continue chibi- and you better be touched or whatever. Maybe cry a bit. Tell everyone that it was the most beautiful thing you ever heard, maybe while your at it add that I am your favori- don't fucking look at me like that! Fine, fine I'll start-"

Small Gia chuckled under his breath before taking some breaths, trying to remember what he had wanted to say.

"Right. So. As I was saying the difference between the weak and the strong is here." The short Vindice thumped his chest where his heart is. "Your heart. Your will. Do you think I just stood there and took whatever shit those fuckers gave me? You bet your ass I didn't chibi. I trained like hell with one goal in mind- to fucking show them all."

Gia grinned at that. Yes he remembered the memory vividly. When he was eleven, it was a cold day that threatened to rain and storm. The damn kids did their usual routine of beating him black and blue till he was drifting between the lines of unconsciousness. And lying there, on the pavement with just people walking past like he was just like the trash on the gravel was then did he truly realise. No one was going to save him. No one was going to help him up, dust him off and ask he was ok. No one but his own fucking self.

"It wasn't fucking easy, I admit there were many times I almost gave up- hell- there were moments when I actually did give up. I pushed my body to it's limits and if even then when it still wasn't enough I used weapons to compensate for it. And even then I began resorting to less than clean tactics when even that wasn't enough." The short guard absentmindedly touched a hidden revolver he always kept in his pocket as he talked. Truthfully when he first took up his weapons he hated it. That extra weight on his hands, the cold burning sensation of metal on his skin and how... impersonal it all was.

At that time it felt like he was admitting to the world that you have a weakness, a flaw, that you had to depend on some goddamn tool. Now obviously he sees differently, weapons were merely a part of his fighting style, it emphasized his skill and intellect as well as dedication. Back then Howe it went against who he was, what he stood for, his belief and resolve that hard work could beat the naturally talented. When he began using them guilt and doubt were unwelcome but frequent emotions that consumed every single part of him. Yet at the same time, when looking at his victims helpless, terrified eyes, the same eyes that had looked down on him, down on so many others with condescension and arrogance- he had felt a spike of pleasure. And in the beginning that undeniable rush of euphoria was the scariest feeling of all.

"It was a slow uphill battle to get to where I was. There were many times I fucked up bad and found myself at the bottom of that hill again and again with barely an inch of my life covered in mud, blood and sweat. Slowly I refined my tactics, underhanded as they were. Kekeke, they called it cowardly but I call it creativity. After all I used whatever I could to the best of my abilities. Information for blackmail, weapons as strength, lies for power. I clawed my way up to the fucking top depending on nothing and everything. I stood on the same level as people considered monsters. I was considered Hell's Tactician before I teamed up with Pino and became half of the Deranged Demons."

At the last parts of his speech Tsuna could see a distinct shine in those deep forest green eyes of the older undead male. Pride. Yes it was obvious there were things that had haunted the guard before, a weight of insecurities the size of a small city but the man had against all odds pushed through it all. He'd shrugged off the teasing, the mocking, the bullies. He ignored the limitations of his birth and had probably worked harder than any other Vindice, in his own way fought harder than any other Vindice for a place as World's Strongest. Because unlike the others Small Gia was the most normal, the most average of them all. And that's what made his place even more amazing.

That's what made him more amazing.

"I'm not going to fucking sugarcoat it for ya kid- life's a fucking stone-cold bitch and her sister reality is a harsh cold-blooded mistress. They aren't going to hesitate to throw things at ya that you wouldn't like or can't avoid. But it's up to you whether you stop at the first thing thrown at you or you throw it back at those self-condescending bastards and move the fuck on. Do you see what am I saying?"

Both looked at each other, dark forest green and caramel brown staring into each other intently. Then those brown eyes flashed a beautiful vibrant fiery orange and Tsuna smiled brightly like a flame. Despite the darkening bruises peppered on his skin and the ugly scrapes decorating him at that moment to Small Gia, the boy was glowing.

"Thanks Gia-san. I love you."

The usually sadistic guard smiled his crooked smile back, his smile so wide his sharp canines showed. Yet it wasn't scary, it wasn't dark, it was comforting and warm and full of emotion.

"I love ya too. Chibi."

* * *

"Well since I already paid for this fucking place let's goddamn use it kid! Kekeke.." The guard cackled as he flopped onto one of the couches, picking up the remote and flicking through song after song. Tsuna giggled at the jailer's attempt to brush off his embarrassment but didn't comment, just jumped onto the couch as well, snuggling close to the other.

It was a comfortable silence. The only sounds were the click, click, clicking of the remote and the only warmth was each other. The brunette couldn't help but feel content, he wouldn't mind going through today again if it meant the day ending as nicely as it did now.

After a few minutes though- "Kekeke ok I got one."

Pressing the button to select his song, the short Vindice grabbed the nearby mic with a flourish and a sharp spin so he was facing the brunette, really the man had a thing for flashiness. The words would show up on a screen behind the couches so it looked like the singer would be singing for the audience instead of facing away from them though Gia had opted to stand with more his side facing the brunette. Tsuna noted to ask Bermuda if they could construct their karaoke nights like that before focusing his attention on the other.

As the music started it began surprisingly slow and mellow, a part of the child wondered if the undead jailer chose the wrong song.

_I'm... running out of time._

_I hope that I can save you some how._  
_If I,_

Gia's sharp face looked down at the kid with the same subdued seriousness as before then quickly looked at his hands with an almost regretful, longing gaze, it made the man look less terrifying sadist and more... real if that made sense. More vulnerable, powerless. More.. human.

_If I had super powers._  
_I'd save the world and you would be mine,_

His empty hand clenched and the jailer's gaze hardened.

_Mine._

Dark green eyes previously dulled then glittered mischievously as the tempo increased. Suddenly the energy in the room practically buzzed like static as he swivelled to completely face his cute audience. Faint crackles of Lightening Flames could be seen faintly surrounding the thin figure and power exuded from him that made the electronics around him shake ever so slightly as he grinned confidently. All trace of that person before gone.

_Have no fear your hero is here,_  
_My super sense is telling me that danger is near._

Tsuna had to shiver at the intensity of the man's voice now. It wasn't beautiful or smooth yet it sent shivers down his spine. There was an almost metallic edge to it, sharp, dangerous and demanded everyone's sole attention.

But the boy also had to smile and giggle at the man's very showy moves, overemphasising each word with his dramatic actions. In the boy's large naive eyes the Vindice really looked like a superhero to him.

_I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back._  
_A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack._

_Ooh!_

At the last line the figure so energetic and wild before half crumpled to the ground before getting back up on his feet. As sudden and fast paced as it was before, the energy instantly dropped.

_But, I'm not a super hero._  
_I'm not that kind of guy,_

The older man's eyes, previously downcast looked at the other. They were cold this time, indifferent, uncaring. The eyes of a killer, a murderer and someone who has watched countless die before him. But Tsuna wasn't afraid and he showed it. He may be naive but he understood that when people die they never come back and while that scares him the child also knew that some people deserve that.

Even though killing is wrong Tsuna had learnt very early it happens everyday. And sometimes it just couldn't be helped. Gia right now was part of the Vindice, as feared as they were they had only sought to destroy those who broke the rules meaning bad people. And the brunette knew the short guard while quite sadistic had clear standards when it came to his victims. It may be a very simple way of thinking about such a complex controversy but as a child it was logical.

Small Gia seeing the resolved acceptance in his sweet charge's face made him soften ever so slightly and grin toothily in return, resolve also bubbling inside him as he sang.

_But, I can save you baby,_  
_Give me a try._

Again the beat picked up it's pace, the rhythm and tempo not hesitating to match it. The song felt unpredictable, bi-polar in its unexpected ups and downs yet in a way that just added to it all. And somehow these sudden drops and fast paced beats suited the short guard's personality as well. It showed both his wild flashy side and the flip side to it, the side he would always try to hide, his vulnerable insecure shadow._'Cause I'm running out of time._

_Cause I'm running out of time_

_I know what I came to do,_  
_And I didn't come to lose._  
_So, I'll fight until you're mine._

The faint crackles of Lightening Flames were practically dancing with the guard around him, the undead male himself wasn't exactly dancing but gave little twists and swerves in a way that entertained and awed. His upper body however in contrast threw various dramatic gestures and poses that loosely mimicked the heroes on television making the boy giggle delightedly.

_And if trouble comes around,_  
_I wont be backing down tonight._

The tempo and energy in the room hit a whole new high at the end of the line. The guard's smile widened and the flames around him looked like a beautiful yet dangerous lightening storm.

_OoOoh, if you're in danger._  
_OoOoh, I'm here to save ya._  
_OoOoh, that's what I'm made of_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,oh_

_Give you my Superluv_

Tsuna was having a hard time restraining himself from joining in the song, instead he enthusiastically bobbed his head adorably to the beat and clapped his hands when the song called for it. In a way Small Gia and Jager were the same in the aspect that they both loved the spotlight.

_I'm fighting for your love._  
_For all this time._  
_What I gotta do,_  
_To make you mine._

Though while Jager's charisma was overpoweringly dominant, demanding to be followed, Tsuna had found Gia's though very unusual charisma whilst unpredictable and rather frightening at times did not hold the same intensity. It drew people in, not as followers but as equals. Maybe because of who he was but Small Gia has never underestimated anyone or their worth.

_Got no super speed,_  
_But I'm running this town._

The Vindice started literally from the ground up to get to where he was. No, being born below average he probably started from very shaky ground to boot. Yet here he was, one of the strongest of his generation and member of the feared all powerful group of enforcers.

Said undead guard was getting really into the song despite his best not to completely show it. His performance style was wild to say the least, both intimidating and dramatic, just like a strike of lightening.

_If you get in my way,_  
_I'm a take you down._

And suddenly much like lightening the flash of bright, nearly blinding spark was gone. Leaving the dark rainy sky. But it wasn't like before when all the energy dissipated from the room, no, more like darkening clouds gathering as electricity buzzed lowly, hiding, waiting for the time to strike.

_But, I'm not a super hero._  
_I'm not that kinda guy._  
_But, I can save you baby,_  
_Give me a try._

_'Cause I'm running out of time._  
_I know what I came to do,_  
_And I didn't come to lose._

Tsuna liked that he had that serious talk with the guard as unexpected as it was, he no longer felt so embarrassed about his problems like he admittedly might have felt if anyone else tried to talk to him. Small Gia made him feel like an equal. He was never coddling nor looking down on him. Yet never distant enough to make him feel alone. And he appreciated that. So, I'll fight until you're mine.

_And if trouble comes around,_  
_I wont be backing down tonight._

This time forest green eyes caught excited caramel brown and winked cheekily, playfully gesturing the other to join in the fun. Tsuna didn't even hesitate to jump from the couch with a lighthearted laugh. Both now dancing but mainly had devolved from stylish moves to just jumping around, fists pumping the air and letting themselves relax.

_OoOoh, if you're in danger._  
_OoOoh, I'm here to save ya._  
_OoOoh, that's what I'm made of_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Gia pushed the mic down closer to his child, a silent invitation to really join in. It wasn't much really, the kid was already shouting the lyrics over the loud music but for someone who enjoyed hogging the limelight as much as the narcissistic Strongest Vindice Warrior and hated sharing in general, it was enough of a gesture to show his affection. The guard was rewarded with a dazzling smile which unconsciously he mirrored.

_Give you my superluv._

_Can't you see,_  
_We're meant to be._

Tsuna giggled as the guard twirled him, singing in an overdramatic way and sounding like in one of those weird dramas the female Vindice (and occasionally Jack) liked to watch from time to time when they had access to the outside world. Though the effect was more than a little ruined at the face the sadistic jailer pulled as he sang it, showing very clearly how he felt about such shows.

_So, come with me,_  
_And say you're mine._

After that came the usual upbeat energetic chorus which of course both began dancing like at a rave party, laughing and cackling at each other's silly moves but overall thoroughly enjoying themselves. Tsuna knew the other would vehemently deny it later or threaten him with extra training but the brunette could see easily the childish twinkle of pure enjoyment in the undead Lightening Arcobaleno.

Then as the tempo slowed and the volume slowly dimmed, Small Gia knelt down to the brunette, microphone now completely in his grasp as he sang softly, hoarsely, emotionally.

_And all you really need,_  
_Has been right in front of you this whole time._

Long thin fingers that at first glance one would never believe held anything heavier than a glass of champagne but on closer inspection had well hidden callouses and many, many faded scars courtesy of years upon years of struggle and hard work, poked softly at the small boy's chest. His sharp, glittering dark green eyes the softest Tsuna had ever seen.

_And I,_  
_I didn't need no super powers._  
_I've saved the world,_  
_And now you are mine._

Small Gia said the last part as if in a trance, his hands now softly ruffling the fluffy chestnut locks, eyes still soft and if he dare say- warm for someone like him. Yes, he had gone through a lot, a part of him still hated his past but telling it all to the boy and seeing such open acceptance of _him_ of _all_ people. A small part of him that stubbornly refused to trust, to be close to anyone melted easily. Tsuna was the one who melted it, melted him into a soft sappy mess by his standards. Not that he really minded anymore.

And he would do anything for the kid. Tsuna wasn't like the others he had come across in his life. He had become something so much goddamn more. Before the child came here the only thing Small Gia cared about was himself. Yeah he cared for Big Pino as well, they had gone through a lot of shit together but if push came to shove the smaller male would admittedly have shamelessly ditched him in an attempt to survive another day. It was only logical back then but now... Now Tsuna was here and logic no longer seemed to apply to anything.

Tsuna was his sky. He was every Vindice's sky but more importantly he was_ his_. And Small Gia will be fucking damned if he failed to protect his sky. For once he'll act like a true lightening guardian. One who must not only take the Lightning, but also the damage of the Family, his Sky like a lightning rod. A defender that will sacrifice all he has for the ones he wants to protect. For the ones that he holds close.

For the ones who are worth more than his own life.

_Now you're mine._

* * *

After the song it was already time to leave the place and the two went to go get some ice-cream before they finally warped back to Vendicare. By then Tsuna being the young child he was, was finally feeling the weight of the whole day settle in his small bones and turned into bed early. Sure a small part of him was still scared of going back to school and re-experiencing the day again but he was confident to say he felt much better after this afternoon. With a cute yawn the boy snuggled into his pillow content to push his coherent thoughts away for the moment.

Small Gia just chuckled and tucked him in, the bullets effects already starting to wear off though they had noticed trace residue that seemed to be creating a permanent change in their bodies. Hair that retained a shade more colour than before, skin possibly a little less warped and sometimes they could feel something.. more. A soft pang of hunger, a whisper of a chill in their nerves, the little things that showed you were... _alive_.

"_mmn._. love yu.." The brunette murmured before completely drifting off, the short guard just cackled softly.

"Yeah. Night chibi."

Small Gia after sparing one last glance at his cherubic charge sleeping silently shut the door.

Once closed he let his gaze harden and marched straight to the conference room where he knew Bermuda and everyone else was. Oh did he have a story to fucking tell for _them._

* * *

Mochida Kensuke, best friend of Sawada Ieyasu leader of the class was in the midst of falling asleep, rather blissfully he might've added when he heard a quiet yet audible creak. Being of a still rather impressionable yet arrogant age he assumed it was his annoying kid sister coming to try spook him as revenge for the last prank he'd pulled on her. As he felt the presence move closer to his bed the raven haired male sat up with an annoyed, condescending expression ready to reprimand and mock his dumb sister.

"Chiemi! Jeez, you are such a-" What ever juvenile insult he had forming on his lips promptly died as what he came face to face with wasn't his tiny sister but a mangled corpse of a monster. All that came out instead was a strangled "-_meep_."

Then -and he would never forget it for the rest of his life- the disfigured demon grinned predatorily, sharp canines flashing in the dim light. When the young boy looked around for help his face lost all colour as more and more mangled figures appeared or more like _crawled_ from the shadows of his room. His attention quickly moved back to the closer one who had now, harshly gripped his cheeks with one hand. Mochida could feel the burnt flesh on his skin.

"Listen brat" The demon monster thing hissed lowly, voice crackly and hoarse like it had been shredded by a thousand rusty knives. "Make our Tsunayoshi's life miserable and we'll make sure your godforsaken life is fucking _hell_. _Doyouunderstandme?!_"

Now sobbing the kid nodded his head frantically. Satisfied the shadow corpse released his grip. Suddenly the lights flicked on in his room and Mochida had never been so grateful to see his mother at that moment.

"Kensuke? I heard crying and-"

The raven haired bully tried to explain what he'd just saw but to his horror he saw absolutely no trace of the monsters, his mother gave an incredulous look at his story despite his insistence, it couldn't have possible have been a dream after all, it felt too... _real_.

Mochida Kensuke was fifteen when he could finally sleep with the lights off again.

Coincidentally the same thing happened for many others in his class (though all were too embarrassed to tell anyone). All who had an active hand in bullying a certain fluffy brunette anyway.

Yes. Coincidence _indeed._


	17. A Lost Shoe, Some Jealousy & A Petty Win

**Hi hi~~**

**FINALLY this chapter is done. I scrapped it like twice and honestly a part of me is like wtf. Also I'm recovering from my surgery (wisdom teeth extraction- not fun) so there was that XP**

**Anyway thanks for sticking around and all (1060+ followers?! WOW) I love you all and thanks for the support~**

**Which brings me to this IMPORTANT bit.**

**Someone (thanks StagnantLaziness**) **had thankfully made me aware that someone on Wattpad had completely PLAGIARISED my work and I am SHOCKED and honestly a little DISGUSTED by this. I HATE people who take credit for other people's works and was appalled when this Adawas person did that to not one but TWO of my works, plus some other authors. I've already got them to take my stuff down but still, Adawas, if you're reading this I'm going to say- stop. I get if you use an idea or two- hell even a paragraph but that is just not on. Like, in the politest way possible, screw you man.**

**On a nicer topic~~**

**I do hope all of you will enjoy this chapter, these next few I think will focus on new characters being introduced! Or maybe another omake. Actually that'll be nice ;P**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

**Ah also here's a SHOUTOUT RECOMMENDATION for a fic I seriously think EVERYONE should read! It's called_ Eat Me Drink Me by vialactea._ It's soooo good, like the feels will kill you and, and urgh just try it out~~ It is seriously underrated and needs more attention- my guarantee.**

* * *

A Missing Shoe, A Whole lot of Jealousy And the Vindice's Most Petty. Victory. Ever.

* * *

*ding*_ *ding*_

Tsuna sighed gratefully as the lunch bell rang and he quickly shoved whatever textbook he had into his backpack. It was the first Wednesday that he will be sleeping over at his so-called house, away from the Vindice. It wasn't exactly the first time but somehow with the integration of school in his life the concept of leaving his beloved guardians was daunting and the brunette was not excited. Not in the least.

As the raucous classmates around him separated to their own little groups the brunette took out his bento and quietly sneaked out of the room. Luckily no one today had actively tried to single him out like the past few days, they seemed to be avoiding him though. The fluffy child wondered why.

It didn't matter right now though. All he wanted right now was to find a nice quiet spot to sit and eat his meal. Tsuna was a little ashamed that it hadn't occurred sooner to him that he could enjoy his food outside the classroom. Though despite all the Vindice's encouragement, he still found it a little daunting to go around the school that was filled to the brim with loud strangers. It didn't help the only people he immediately recognized were the kids who had bullied him before.

Tsuna timidly looked around in the crowded hallways from his classroom. When no one seemed to be paying attention to him he silently smiled to himself. Who needs these mean people as friends anyway? It wasn't like he was constantly surrounded by his family all the time since they were always so busy. The child knew how to entertain himself, he didn't need others to prove he wasn't alone.

With sneaky steps in the crowded hall, the brunette childishly decided that he was going to have fun in this dumb place. That will show everyone. Not only will every guard stop worrying about him, which, as much as he appreciates the sentiment, didn't like the idea that he looked so weak and dependable during the first few days of school to incur such overprotectiveness. Plus it will also make his birth mother's attempts at misery futile. Not to mention he'd gone through many things in his life; the scorn of his mother, practically living on the streets, the harsh training under the Vindice. Tsuna refused to let himself lose to this damning place.

Anyway there were many things on the top of his fluffy head that the boy could think of to do alone. He had always found make believe really helped pass the time and the brunette did have fun playing it. Even by himself.

Yes, he'll pretend to be a secret agent, on a super secret mission to blend in with this strange enemy base in order to find.. The brunette scrunched up his face cutely in thought. To find.. the perfect eating spot! Tsuna nodded approvingly at his brilliant idea. That will do quite nicely for his first infiltration. Somewhere quiet, where you could see the sky but could give you a nice view to observe the people.

It was entertaining, hiding from line of sight, moving in people's blind spots and hugging the wall close but not close enough to look suspicious. Blending into the shadows, making himself even more invisible than he already was. Jack would be proud at his stealth, ironic that he was the Vindice assigned to teach him that considering him being one of the loudest guard of them all. His smile wavered slightly as his ever observant eyes caught sight of a passing group of kids his age, laughing and talking. There was a ugly squeamish feeling in his chest which Tsuna quickly squished down.

No he didn't feel lonely at all. Not one_ bit._

* * *

"_Oishii!~_" Tsuna smiled happily as he ate his meal. It seemed the trio of cooks had in their own little way showed their concerns about him going to school. For the past three days they had packed some of his favourite foods instead of his usual simple meals and the thought and effort in them definitely didn't go to waste. The brunette only worried that he'll become spoilt rotten if this keeps up. Not that he was complaining.

Yeah. He has a loving family, people willing to play along with his strange games and feed him yummy food. He didn't need friends. No. Friends were like, like... _jello_! It's nice and all but Tsuna could probably live without it. Especially the apple flavored one. Ick.

Contrary to his thoughts however the brunette felt himself grow less and less hungry. Soon his desire to eat completely vanished, leaving only a half-finished bento box in his hands. Well at least he'll have something to eat when Nana conveniently 'forgets' to feed him enough.

With a sigh he began packing up his uneaten meal. It would be alright. Tsuna just wasn't used to school yet that's all. It'll be okay. It's not like the child hadn't had experience being alone after all. It wasn't like he had _no_ people that loved him. No. He could deal with having no friends. He didn't need them. He didn't-

_*hiccup*_

"E-eh? Why is m-my eyes _*sniffle*_ so wet? _*choke*_ I-I-" Then the sobbing started. It was heavy and heaving like the weight of the world was scrunched into one lump and stuck right at the back of the small child's throat. The loneliness he had tried to ignore and suppress each time he made a single step inside this school gnawed painfully inside of him.

He knew he had family that loved him. He _did._ He didn't want to be ungrateful. Not to the people Tsuna considered like brothers and sisters, like fathers and mothers. Even really cool uncles like Shamal or Verde who showed him a lot of cool things. Or those nice aunties with the pink hair that occasionally visited and gave him candy. But... friends seemed different somehow. The boy didn't know how but they were_ different_. And he wished so, so desperately to know what made that difference. It just w-

"Herbivores aren't allowed on the rooftops."

Tear filled wide eyes shot up to see a raven haired boy possibly a few years older than him glaring with steel grey eyes. "Uh-"

"I'll bite you to death."

Before his mind could even comprehend the words the older child pounced.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya expected the usual when he spotted a new herbivore on his roof. Screaming, crying maybe even begging like that cowardly herbivore and his ever-crowding group. However Hibari didn't expect this very fluffy herbivore to actually dodge his strike. And so successfully too. Steel grey orbs sparkled childishly in excitement.

Finally. Someone worth fighting in this herbivorous place.

* * *

Tsuna didn't understand. Was this a new way of bullying? Did this older boy wish to beat him up? Another way to show how _'Dame'_ he was?

Either way there was _no way_ he was going to _stand_ for this! Name-calling, purposely ignoring and isolating him- those were things the brunette didn't know how to defend himself from. But this, this he could. This time he won't run.

After all, if there was one thing he had learnt from his family- it was to uphold his Vindice Pride.

Dropping his packed bento Tsuna expertly dodged the attack of... wooden tonfas? He didn't have time to ponder on this stranger's choice of weapon because as quickly as he'd dodged, another strike was thrown.

The brunette was getting a little excited about this unexpected fight, despite his previous mood. He'd trained with the Vindice sure but he'd never had an opportunity to try and test his strength against anyone that wasn't a guard, not even one of his prisoners, let alone someone from the Outside around his age.

It was something _new_. And in a good way too. This wasn't a situation where Tsuna found himself completely lost and out of his element but at the same time it wasn't anything he'd done before. This was both nerve-wrecking and exhilarating all at the same time, scrunched up with electric adrenaline.

Experience and instinct coupled with intuition and the child's trained body made a force to be reckoned with. Tsuna could hear the voices of the Vindice occasionally popping up with advice and lessons that had been practically ingrained into his mind.

_Jump. Flip. A step to the right. Duck. Sharp spin to the left. Use evasive moves, always observe the enemy. Watch your opponent. Moves, patterns, weakness. Soak it up. Find an opening._

Caramel brown flashed a brilliant fiery orange.

_Then strike._

Barely missing the wooden weapon by a hair the smaller child with a scarily cheery smile bent low and with a speed that a rocket could be jealous of, sprung forward toward the older with a swift roundhouse kick to the other's back. The momentum was enough for the raven haired boy to hit the concrete roof floor with a soft yet sickening crunch. It was quick. _Too quick_ Tsuna thought suspiciously. There was no way the fight could be over so fast. Tsuna was just warming up after all.

With wary steps the small brunette moved closer to the unmoving body. His intuition wasn't really giving off any funny feeling so that meant... "A-ano? Are y-you alright?"

Nothing but silence answered back confirming the child's fears.

"_Hieee?!_ B-b-but I didn't even go full strength! H-how come- no, no first sick bay." Hands a little shaken tried to gently pry the unconscious older child from the hard floor. His little heart was beating a mile a minute. Tsuna had never come across a situation like this before and admittedly he was at a complete loss.

Usually he was the one on the floor unconscious, not the other way round.

A part of him _wished_ he was the one on the floor, because the stranger was kinda heavy. Tsuna, despite all training never really focused on strength. Techniques?_ Yes._ Agility? _Yes._ Flame manipulation? _Definitely._

But strength?

Not really.

So by the time he got to the last few meters to the medical centre his muscles were screaming protests and objections at the strain the boy was putting himself through. Tsuna gathered that he must have really knocked the other out good because there was _possibly_ more than one time that he had dropped, tripped on and/or stepped on the unmoving body throughout the journey. _Possibly._

The brunette really hoped the boy wasn't dead. He honestly did not know how to even begin that conversation when asked by Bermuda and the others why he was expelled from elementary school. At least Gia-san might be proud of him.

But it was weird how quickly the other had fallen. The child frowned slightly at that. He would have to change his perception of strength if he assumed the unconscious boy was of a 'normal' caliber. Tsuna was aware that the people he lived with were very powerful and strong but even when they went easy on him he had always lost miserably. Though he had been getting a few more hits into their defense recently, it somehow didn't feel like he'd gotten stronger compared to his family. Or maybe the older kid was just extremely weak?

"_Ah-_ excuse me! Miss!"

"Yes, how may I help- oh _my._" The young nurse stared at the two children, eyes focused on the fallen raven haired one mostly.

"I saw him collapsed on the rooftops." Tsuna casually lied.

He didn't want to get in trouble about fighting on school grounds after all. Especially if the boy was actually dead or comatose. The brunette wished he paid more attention to Alejandro's lectures on how to get away with murder. But Gia's talk on how to flaunt your murders to the public was soo much more interesting.

He couldn't possibly tell the puppeteer that though, he'll be sulking for weeks.

As the nurse lady was busy checking up on the older child Tsuna decided to take a tactical retreat for now. He wanted to hold no part of this incident. The sooner he left the better.

Of course he must have turned too quickly or something because almost immediately the brunette tripped on his own two feet. It caused an awfully loud noise which made Tsuna wince in embarrassment. Apparently even the Vindice could not completely nor successfully restrain his natural clumsiness.

There however was no time for self loathing at his lack of balance as the child could hear the raven haired boy start to stir and the nurse was beginning to focus his attention on him. Hastily the brunette pulled himself up, however one of his shoe's laces were tangled with the lower hinges of the door. Inwardly Tsuna was in a state of near panic as he began weighing his options.

Of course composed calculated thinking was promptly thrown out the window as Tsuna's ears picked up the undeniable sound of bed springs creaking from a shift in the weight on top of it. The fluffy child's little heart beat faster. He could practically see what would happen if he was recognized and caught- the boy would report him unfairly for beating him up, even more rumors would be spread about how No-Good he was, Nana would get just what she'll want and living in Namimori would be even more miserable than before. Not to mention how much trouble he'll be when Bermuda finds out he beat someone up _and_ failed to hide the evidence.

And Bermuda will find out.

He always finds out.

And with that conclusion in mind the boy wasted no hesitation in slipping off his stuck shoe and running full speed out of there. He was sorely tempted to try warping again but if anyone caught him doing so, they'll be more than just a scolding lecture ahead of him.

_'It will be alright._' Tsuna chanted repeatedly in assurance in his head as he dashed agilely between students in the crowded halls as he absentmindedly cursed the fact his skills had seem to only fail him when he truly needed them. But while still in a frantic state of mind, the boy had already formulated a brief outline of a plan. It was shaky at best and relied on many unknown factors and assumptions but it was something Tsuna could focus on for now.

He had two more days till he went back home to Vendicare, that meant two days to get his shoe back and avoid any questions. The nurse hadn't paid much attention to him so she would be a poor eyewitness at best and the victim would hopefully be too prideful to tell anyone he'd lost to a small fluffy child such as he. All he had to do now was to recover his shoe which should be relatively simple considering that there was apparently a place in the school where 'lost' items were placed. He'll fetch it back tomorrow. No one will be the wiser. And then everything will be alright.

* * *

Everything was _not_ alright.

Tsuna gave a small growl of annoyance as he threw another shoe back on the lost and found pile. To an outsider the sight was absolutely adorable- this small pouting child emitting cute whining noises as he threw small shoes around the room, to Tsuna however it was mind numbingly irritating.

After fifteen more minutes of fruitless searching the brunette was near close to tears and was biting them back with sheer will power. He didn't even think about the possibility there were so many kids stupid enough to actually lose their shoes! This was incredibly frustrating. All he had to do was find his shoe and everything would be okay yet somehow he couldn't even accomplish that!

There was no way the shoe was still just lying in the hall stuck to the door, he had checked around the area either ways to be thorough and it wasn't there. Tsuna wasn't familiar enough to know any other place to logically search for his missing article of clothing and while a part of him still strongly believed in magic the brunette knew that his shoe would not have just run off. Time was limited now, if he couldn't find it now at lunchtime he would only have tomorrow's to locate the missing item. This was not good. Lunch was ending in-

_*ding ding diinnng*_

-as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang the child had to use all his strength not to scream.

**Where was it?!**

* * *

Hibari Kyouya woke up in the infirmary with a throbbing headache and a scowl that made the infirmary nurse cower in fear. Surprisingly though the boy was not feeling his usual furious irritation. He didn't even feel angry. Instead he felt something he hadn't felt before.

That fight with that scrawny herbivore had been completely overwhelming in more ways he could count on his fingers. It had been the first time a herbivore had ever exceeded his expectations and more. The only time the skylark had ever lost till now was to his father who taught him how to fight in the first place. That had been humiliating. This battle however... This battle had been _exhilarating._

The raven haired child could still feel that rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins and all the hairs on his body stand as every fiber of his being was completely on the offense. He had felt this all the time when he fought, he thrived on this release of tension but this time it was practically _euphoric._ Never had Hibari had a more satisfying fight.

He_ had_ to find that mysterious boy.

Steel grey eyes narrowed a little in deep thought. But how? Though he had already shown everyone what a true carnivore he was, Hibari was aware that at this moment he still didn't have enough strength not power to gain access to other students' information. That will definitely change the moment he enters Namimori Middle, he will stake his title as Carnivore on it.

But right now he needed to figure out the identity of that herbivore. Herbivore? No, that didn't sound right. But neither did carnivore… Something in between. Oh he'll figure it out later, right now he needed to find that small animal again. But how?

"Nurse-herbivore," The boy heard the woman _'eep'_ softly at the name. "Who was the other… person who brought me here?"

When the woman couldn't answer Hibari shot her a menacing glare. "You don't know?" The way the small skylark asked was like a whole bag full of death threats stuffed into one question. The poor inexperienced young nurse looked like she wanted to cry.

"I-I-I-" She stammered out through her trembling. Inwardly she wondered why she even chose this job, it certainly did not pay enough to be worth all this. The woman flinched as the young, frightening child, that was single handedly the sole reason for near 96% of all her patients, begin to move out of bed toward her. She had heard a lot about Hibari Kyouya. None of which was good. A demon child. There had been talk that even at his young age of seven he had been seen brutally 'discipling' high schoolers and small time criminals.

Desperately she edged toward the doorway where at the edge of her sight she caught a small shard of hope in the form of a shoe. "_Wait!_ I may not know the boy's name but.." The woman quickly snatched the abandoned item with a mixture of relief and triumph. Still slightly shaking but now more confident in her stride the nurse handed the shoe to the prefect much like handling meet to a wild dog. "That kid, h-he left_ this_."

...

Hibari scowled as he slammed the classroom door behind him leaving a whole class of trembling students behind. Kusakabe trailed behind him, holding a small sneaker in his hands. "Kyouya-san I don't understand, we are searching for the owner of this shoe so you can, _uh_, fight him again?"

The small skylark just glared in response to the question. The truth was, he didn't actually know what he would do once he found this not-a-herbivore. There was no feeling of the usual hostility and disgust that usually came when meeting a person but neither was there any particular spark of pleasure like in the story books.

For once Hibari who could always so easily determine everyone's place in his little hierarchy was completely lost as this one tiny creature managed to in less than a handful of minutes, shake his entire view on how he perceives the world. It was almost as if everything had shifted, leaving a small gap, a small minor anomaly in a space that he had originally thought as perfect before.

And now he needed to find that boy to figure out how to get his world back to perfection.

"We are going to find the herbiv- small animal." Was all Hibari stubbornly replied, the older boy had to hold in an exasperated sigh as he forced himself to accept the fact his lunchtime today and in the future will now be spent searching for this mysterious 'small animal'. And that was not something he was looking forward to. Not to mention Kusakabe just knew Hibari was going to be in a mood if they didn't find the kid soon.

**Where was he?**

* * *

The throne room in Vendicare was filled with silent anxiety.

**"…I should go check on the child."** Bermuda suddenly declared, his tiny hands busy absentmindedly playing with the fur and tassels draped on his throne. The other Vindice silently groaned. This was the fifth time in the past two hours.

"Boss you know we shouldn't."

**"But it's his first night completely away from us."** The feared, almighty, all-powerful Vindice Boss whined.** "What if he gets homesick? What if he doesn't eat enough? What if he forgot to pack his toothbrush?"**

Jack was the next to crack. "Oh freaking god! Did he pack his toothbrush?! I don't remember! What happens when people don't brush their teeth again?!"

"Jack-san…" One of his subordinates muttered, "you helped pack and repack Tsuna's bag _eight_ times at_ least._"

And somehow that was the line that broke the cool, composed Alejandro. "But what if eight times wasn't enough?" The blonde fretted quietly but still somehow loud enough for all the cloaked jailers to hear, now pacing nervously. "What if we missed something? He'll be gone Wednesday to Friday. That's three whole days. _Three_."

Ario, Emilio and Fredrico groaned softly, as did most of the other guards. "Forgive me Alejandro-sir, but young Tsunayoshi has done this before for almost every month since he's been living with us. We too are worried yes but it hardly calls for such... c_rippling_ anxiety."

Surprisingly or unsurprisingly if you think about it Jäger was next to crack as he couldn't help but protest. "It is not anxiety. It is merely just concern for our charge. We have barely spent any time with him because of his schooling and now we must sacrifice even more time because of some stupid whor-"

"Language Jäger." The puppeteer corrected absentmindedly. "As much as I loathe that woman we have to consider ourselves lucky we even managed to prevent her from taking legal action."

"Blondie's right." Everyone turned to the shortest guard who was leaning on a nearby wall whittling a piece of wood till it was just a sad stick of wood. "The Vindice holds all the power in the underworld, but outside? Outside we are fucking nobodies."

All the guards were silenced at the harsh truth. It was true. They hated facing it but it was true. Despite being enforcers feared throughout all the mafia they were at their core, dead people. They held no identity anymore, no life, they've lost almost everything thanks to that damned Arcobaleno curse and the last few lingering remnants of their past lives they'd abandoned for the sake of revenge. If Tsuna's taken from them and his biological mother threatens them with court they wouldn't be able to fight back. Not legally at least.

Right now if they wanted to keep Tsuna and maintain their secrecy they had no choice but find themselves in a position that they despised. In the hands of an unsuspecting other. Helpless. The best thing they could do was to wait it all out till either the opportunity finally came to break the boy out of that toxic household completely or when Tsuna becomes finally old enough to leave by himself. There was also the option of underhanded tactics such as murder and corrupting the justice system but it went against the general morals of Mafia law enforcement.

Plus, and probably more importantly, Tsuna would disapprove. And to them that was worse than any rule broken.

"So now what?"

**"Now,"** the Vindice boss sighed, tugging the fur draped on his throne. **"Now we wait for our child and welcome him home with a smile."**

* * *

Tsuna felt completely defeated on Friday. There was no sign of his shoe he had lost. He was going to have to explain why he had lost a shoe which in turn will go into the other kid he may or may not have beaten up till unconscious. Everyone was going to be so disappointed, more so on the whole 'stuffing up with the evidence' than anything else.

Maybe he could lie? Tsuna snorted inwardly. And get away with it? Yeah _right_. He was aware he was cute, but not _that_ cute.

Immersed in self pity the boy began nibbling on some stale bread and meat he had managed to swipe in the kitchen, a part of his mind still busy desperately clawing at straws on what he might've missed, what clues he failed to notice. Tsuna pouted when his brain's results proved futile. It seemed so much easier in the detective novels!

Suddenly the classroom filled with chatter and squeals of other students was silenced by the resounding bang of the door. Tsuna looked up from his meal to see an older looking boy with a really weird hairstyle. However it wasn't the strange hair that caught his attention (of course that _was_ an eye opener), the brunette's eyes instead were drawn to what the other was holding-

"My shoe!" Tsuna couldn't help but exclaim in a sudden burst of relieved happiness. Not even bothering to wonder why just one person, a kid their age no less, was able to bring forth such a reaction in his classmates, the brunette practically bounded toward the older boy and grabbed his shoe. "Thank you so,_ so_ much nii-san!"

The older boy with his shoe raised an incredulous brow. "This is yours?" The question held a note of surprise. Tsuna didn't notice, he was far too relieved. The smaller child nodded happily, hugging the previously missing item like a long lost toy.

"_Uhn_. Thank you again nii-san."

Tsuna smiled one of his most dazzling smiles. The one which makes his most rebellious prison charges swoon and the most stoic guard blush faintly. Of course the nice upperclassman was no exception to this rule, the older boy turned a rather interesting shade of red much to Tsuna's delight.

"W-what is your name kid?" He stammered, the brunette, eager to make a friend or at least an acquaintance that apparently wasn't aware of those awful rumours, cheerfully answered.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, nii-san!" The boy chirped as cutely as he could. Then added quickly, "But call me Tsuna."

The older boy coughed awkwardly before rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to bite back his disbelief. This admittedly very adorable but small delicate kid was the person Kyouya-san was looking for?

"I'm Kusakabe Tetsuya." Kusakabe gulped feeling slightly guilty at what he was about to ask, "Can you, _uh_, follow me?"

The look of pure elation and oblivious delight in response did not help at all with the guilt. Did this kid not know what was about to happen? Because from the looks of horror and nausea from his fellow classmates they apparently did.

* * *

Inside Tsuna was jumping for joy. This was the first step to this elusive path known as friendship right? Being invited somewhere was a good sign? According to all the stories he read friendship always comes inevitably if you maintain constant proximity to the other person. Oh, he was getting butterflies just thinking about it!

Nervous but curious the brunette followed his potential new friend. As he walked past the class he caught the worried blue eyes of his brother. Ieyasu looked like he wanted to protest or say something which confused Tsuna. Wouldn't his brother _want_ him to make friends? But of course his brother didn't dare speak up, probably to scared to, for whatever reason. Flashing a small reassuring smile Tsuna left the class. He had to let his gentle, kind yet cowardly brother know he'll be okay after all.

After a few minutes of quietly following the older boy, the younger quickly caught on to where they were heading. Suddenly he felt a lot more nervous than before.

"_Uhm_. Excuse me but... why are we going to the rooftops?"

The taller male's steps slowed, brown to the point of black eyes looked curiously at the smaller boy trailing behind him. "You really don't know?" The brunette shook his head innocently, big honeyed hazel eyes looking up at the other honestly. "Nope. It's my first week in school. Is there something I should know about?"

The raven haired male raised an eyebrow, it was true he didn't recognize the boy nor his name but it was still quite unusual for someone to actually come to school for the first time in the second grade of elementary, especially since it was obvious he was related to Sawada Ieyasu- a boy whose been attending since Namimori daycare. _Of course it wasn't like there were stranger things in the world._ Kusakabe thought as he opened the doors to the rooftops. _The person waiting out there was definitely one of them._

* * *

"Kusakabe you're late."

Tsuna gasped softly as the familiar boy from before turned to face the pair. Raven hair flowing in the wind as steel grey eyes calmly glinted as the older boy stared at them. It was a very nice picturesque sight. Well, if that glare of the boy didn't completely ruin the whole image. The brunette could feel the taller male beside him shudder underneath the intensity of the gaze. Inwardly Tsuna shrugged it off. He'd seen worse.

"Apologies Kyouya-san."

The fluffy child, not wanting the first kid to properly speak and be nice to him to be punished, decided to quietly speak up. "A-ano it was my fault that Kusakabe nii-san was late, so I don't think.." His nervous voice trailed off as he felt the sharp steel gaze move onto him. Despite his experience with intimidation Tsuna couldn't help but gulp. The raven haired boy could be rather scary when he wanted to be.

"You. Not-a-herbivore."

The brunette tilted his head questioningly as he pointed to himself.

"Me? I am not a.. _herbivore_?"

The boy with steel grey eyes grunted in what he could only interpret as the affirmative. A little intrigued at such a strange quirk the ever curious child decided to prompt the other a little bit further.

"Then... I am a carnivore?"

The strange older boy scowled, brows furrowed as he contemplated the question. Then after a second the boy grunted again but this time in a lower tone to indicate the answer to be negative.

"So am I a herbivore or a carnivore?"

"You are neither."

Now it was Tsuna's turn to look puzzled. Both children stared each other down, each one trying hard to mentally solve the puzzle before them. Finally something seemed to click in the brunette's head and the fluffy child smiled almost triumphantly.

"If I am not a carnivore nor a herbivore then I am an omnivore." Tsuna declared smugly, happy he cracked this strange code. The older boy grunted again, the brunette wasn't aware of what this sound particularly meant but the approving glint in those grey orbs bodes well.

It seemed like the most logical and probably correct conclusion to this conversation but that didn't mean it was a conclusion to figuring out this new character. That excited him. Tsuna adored unraveling interesting characters. There was so many questions to answer. What was with the weird way of addressing others? Does he perceive himself as a particular type of being? Did he only refer to others by the contents of their meals? If so that was quite a curious way to discriminate people.

Tsuna shivered, and not in fear. _No_. The boy was admittedly intimidating but any fear the brunette held for him was merely skin deep and could be easily dismissed. After all- he had technically already beaten this so called fear down, it would be a waste of effort to be cower under it.

Not to mention Gia would make him go through a rigorous trauma inducing reintroduction class the sadist called Handling intimidation, danger and confrontation for Beginners. And the one time experiencing that course was one time too many in his opinion. It still made the brunette want to cry.

Honestly a small part of him wished he'll never reach ten just so he didn't have to go through the promised intermediate level. Tsuna there was ever a downside to living with and being taught by the Vindice this was it.

"Fight me.. Omnivore."

It was a good thing his little body could react faster than his mind in times like these as before the brunette's mouth could utter a response to the surprising declaration of violence, he had already jumped out of his way to narrowly dodge the oncoming attack. Needless to say it didn't take long for Tsuna to find himself sitting on his struggling attacker's back, pinning him down by his arm.

Kusakabe was staring and gaping at him like he just wrangled a crocodile. Tsuna knows, he's seen Verde use that same expression when the brunette wrestled Keiman for fun.

The brunette giggled as he felt the struggling figure underneath him growl in a irritation and well hidden eager satisfaction.

And that was the day Sawada Tsunayoshi officially met Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

The rest of the day Tsuna found himself liking these new acquaintances more and more. Kusakabe Tetsuya was more of a subordinate than a friend to the other boy from what the brunette could tell. A very trusted, well-liked subordinate but a subordinate all the same. The older boy soon left after he was sure the no one was going to be sent to the medical bay.

Hibari Kyouya was certainly one of the most fascinating and rather enjoyable people Tsuna had the pleasure to meet in Namimori. They both disliked crowding and overly loud classmates and they both enjoyed the rooftop immensely where they could sit and watch the sky. The skylark didn't talk much. Which was okay for the brunette since he wasn't exactly a talker either. Well, unless the topic was on theories on Deathperation Flames but he highly doubt his new friend-like person would get it.

By the end of the day Tsuna waved goodbye to the raven haired ever scowling boy who, to his delight, actually waved back. Tsuna almost didn't want to leave school just to spend a bit more time with Hibari-san. But of course he wanted just as much to get back to Vendicare. Either way the boy finally felt that he could actually start looking forward to the weekdays now. Maybe school wasn't going to be as terrible as he thought it would be after all.

* * *

… o …

* * *

"I hate that stupid._ fucking. **brat.**_" Small Gia growled murderously as he threw Lightening flame infused knives at the innocent wall.

"I hate that little piece of _shit_ too." Jack grumbled as he annihilated a poor punching bag with his fists alone.

"You guys are so immature." Alejandro chastised. Though the puppeteer too was showing signs of irritation as seen through his rather mangled looking puppet he had been carving.

Jäger who were merely watching it all at the doorway sighed condescendingly. His face was bandaged up having come back from a mission but they could feel the bemusement practically exude from him.

"Honestly, we are the Vindice. Show some pride for god's sakes."

The three guards glared at the Strongest Vindice Warrior.

"That's easy for you to say," The fiery guard snarled, "You've been in Alaska for two weeks! You don't freaking understand what we've gone through!"

Jager raised a brow. "And what, if pray tell may I ask, did you all go through that was so horrible?"

"_Hibari-san is so amazing, I want hamburger because Hibari-san likes hamburger, that's not what Hibari-san told me._" Small Gia mimicked in a mocking high pitched tone that dripped with sarcastic irritation. Then he crushed the knife he was holding in his hand. Jack scowled. Alejandro didn't say anything but the doll that just got beheaded really spoke volumes for him.

Jager's eyebrow raised even higher, the edge of his lips were quirking upwards in complete amusement. The Vindice Warrior was having a really hard time to not laugh. "You guys aren't actually… _jealous_ of Tsuna's new playmate are you?"

The looks they gave him was enough for the undead co-founder of Vendicare to drop to his knees in repressed laughter. He didn't even care that his comrades began throwing sand bags, knives and sharp pieces of wood at his head. He was dead, why on earth would that rain his parade?

…

**_*BAM*_**

"I'm going to _kill_ that little pint sized monster."

The three guards turned to look at the dented wall and the Vindice guard who caused it. "_Excuse me?_" The platinum blonde asked.

"Tsuna said…" The strongest Vindice warrior drew in a shuddering deep breath like the next thing he would say would physically hurt him, "Tsuna said… this Hibari-san was the coolest person ever. And… he wanted to be just like _him_." The last word was practically strangled out of the usually suave man's throat.

**_*BAM*_**

The trio winced as this time the floor took the heavy blow of a distressed Jager. "Fucking_ hell_, **_I_** am the coolest person ever-"

"_Uh_, freaking _what?_"

"-Tsuna used to look up to _me_!"

"_Kekeke_, don't tell me… the great Jager-sama is- _oh what did you so aptly say yesterday?_ Oh. _Right_\- _jealous_ of Tsuna's new playmate are you?"

The sadistic short guard cackled at the death glare he received. Oh if looks were physical manifestations Gia would have combusted by now. Actually if that was true Gia would have keeled over dead a long, long time ago.

* * *

"Bermuda?"

The Vindice boss stopped writing mid-way through and looked up from his massive stacks of paperwork to see his favourite living being sitting idly on top of a particular large pile of documents. **"Yes child?"**

"You like Hibari-san right?"

**"I've never met the boy Tsuna."** The Night Arcrobaleno carefully evaded. He was aware that Tsuna was incredibly excited in meeting his first ever friend his age and Bermuda was glad that the brunette was so happy, really he was. But that didn't mean he didn't feel just a smidgen jealous at this new hold the smug little pric*cough* this new child had on Tsuna. It didn't help that as a whole the Vindice were terribly selfish, possessive and obsessive people. **"You know I dislike giving judgement on others if I've never met them."**

Tsuna tilted his head thoughtfully, not noticing how uncomfortable the cursed infant was at the conversation.

"But you think he is a good person at least, right?"

Bermuda looked at him warily, it was an innocent enough question but something told him that this was leading somewhere that was not. **"I think he is not a.. bad person from what I can gather if that is what you mean."**

It was true. He and the rest of the guards had searched thoroughly through the records. Unfortunately seven year olds don't usually hold any outstanding criminal records and the only cases of violence the child had committed was very similar to the reasons why the Vindice punish people. Simply because they broke the rules. Albeit the value of the rules were very different, essentially as much as Bermuda loathed to admit it, this Hibari Kyouya was very similar to them.

It was almost ironic that if they met on completely different grounds the two parties would probably have got along relatively well. Bermuda could see this boy as a future enforcer, stoic, aloof, strong. Hell it was a little like him when he was younger. Of course he'd never felt as jealous at his younger self than this boy. Not that he was jealous. Much.

"So is it alright if I marry him?"

The pen snapped in a certain Vindice Boss' tiny hand.

_**"WHAT?!"**_

The brunette tilted his head to the other side completely oblivious to the implications of his words.

"Hibari-san told me he liked having me around and asked me at school yesterday if I wanted to be together with him forever. That is what is called a marriage yes?" The child asked naively, big honey brown eyes looking at Bermuda with all the purity in the world.

…

**"That tiny perverse child needs to be eliminated."**

Everyone stared at the sudden announcement of their boss who had called them all here for a meeting. There was silence in the throne room until-

"Freaking _yeah!_ That'll show the brat whose Tsuna's real awesome big brother figure is!"

Many of the guards began murmuring their approval at the idea, throwing in various vindictive schemes that they had been secretly fantasising once they realised that their spot in their beloved child's 'favourite people' list was being threatened by this newcomer. The battle to fight for the boy's time and love between each other was hard enough as it was, they were not pleased at the idea an outsider would now snatch it all away.

"But wouldn't Tsuna get mad when he finds out?" A guard spoke up nervously.

"If he finds out." Another guard reassured. "We are the Vindice after all, what sort of ex-Arcrobaleno would we be if we couldn't cover up a simple murder?"

"Tsuna's hyper intuition is growing at an exponential rate though. Not to mention that while we are skilled at lying, we always seem to falter when it comes to our child." A third guard protested.

Bermuda nodded. Those were valid points. Not to mention killing children was not their thing. It would leave terrible tastes in their mouths afterwords, even if said child was a damn brat who unwittingly tried to make a move on their sweet Tsunayoshi. Also, and probably more importantly, on the off chance Tsuna did find out well- "Okay, then we will not kill the child."

There were a few groans in the crowd.

"_Kekeke_ what about-"

**"No maiming either."**

The groans were much louder this time.

"Ok then, what about.." Jager began slyly. Everyone perked up at that, Small Gia may be the most sadistic guard but Jager came a close second. Plus his ideas usually involved less physical and more mental trauma. "we don't _kill_ him OR _maim_ him," More groans of disappointment, "but we merely…_ intimidate_ him a little? After all our enemy is just a child, it can't be helped if he gets a little… _scared._ You know, let him know his _place_ in the world."

Everyone stared at the smirking guard. Then they too couldn't help but grin viciously too.

"What do you propose Jager-sama?"

* * *

"Ah, Hibari-san, Hibari-san!" The raven haired boy looked at the brunette that just appeared on the rooftops.

"What is it omnivore?" He snapped, only mildly annoyed his nap had been disturbed.

Tsuna smiled cheerily, his fine observation skills and intuition supplying the information that the skylark as much as he tries to hide it, was also quite pleased with this newfound friendship and source of companionship.

"I'm leaving now but some of my family want to meet you."

Hibari snorted. "Omnivore I've already met your herbivorous brother and mother."

The skylark still sometimes questioned why he'd never known about the existence of a second son in the Sawada household but those queries were always put on hold after seeing the expression the brunette always made when the topic of the two were ever brought up. This friendship while surprising how quickly they clicked, was still quite fragile. They were still wary of the boundaries and personal walls that had been built even unconsciously. They were both quite tentative in exploring this new, unfamiliar relationship of friends and both boys equally didn't want to do anything to ruin it. As much as the skylark loathed to admit it, Hibari may like his space but at the same time he didn't enjoy as much the loneliness that came with it at times.

The fluffy child smiled even wider and laughed like the skylark had told some sort of joke. "No, no Hibari-san my _true_ family!"

Hibari raised an intrigued yet confused brow. How is his birth mother and brother not one's _'true'_ family? Curious the older boy agreed.

…

"..Omnivore _that's_ your family?"

Tsuna nodded energetically, practically brimming with excitement as the two walked toward the school gates.

"Uh-huh, well part of it. There's a lot more people in my family but they like traveling in threes. The one with red hair is Jack-san. He can be a bit rough but he's very nice and tells me amazing bed time stories."

The brunette pointed at a scowling male with hair an unruly, fiery red that seemed to match with his temper. He had a black leather jacket covered in metallic studs draped on his shoulders like a cape and a blood red T-shirt that had the words **'WASSUP FUCKERS'** decorated crudely on it. The boy who had bit his fare share of delinquents and small time yakuza could tell already this guy was not nice.

"The one with pretty blonde wavy hair is Alejandro-san. Every calls him a mother hen since he always dotes on me. Sometimes he tends to be a bit strict though."

Next to the delinquent looking man was a taller male looking disdainfully at the redhead. This adult was even taller than the one before but more slender and dignified. However even from this distance Hibari could sense the oppressive aura of the male, everything about him was cold. His perfect posture, the way his arms were folded across his chest, how some of those wavy lock were pulled back slightly to give a professional air and that pristine suit… it all screamed _'Elite figure, peasants leave'_. To call him a bit strict seemed a major understatement.

"Gia-san is the last of the trio!" Tsuna giggled fondly, "He can be a little crazy or scary sometimes but he's actually quite the pushover when it comes to convincing him to play with you. Despite his strange treatment he has a great if not slightly weird sense of humour."

Honestly Hibari thought out of all three this particular person looked most likely to have trapped, tortured and killed people in his basement. He wore a long black trench coat covered in rips, piercings, studs and chains that covered most of his body. His hands were twirling a dangerous evil looking knife. This one was the shortest of the three but he looked like a demonic elf like in the stories; slightly pointed ears covered with many dangerous looking piercings, long fingers ending with pointed nails, sharp canines and an even sharper smile- it was like this fiendish person_ lived_ off the fear he created.

Not that Hibari was be afraid. No. He was a carnivore, carnivores_ don't_ back down from an enemy. Even ones as intimidating as these three seemed to be. Though even he had to admit there overwhelming presence was making him.. antsy.

"Hey guys!" The fluffy brunette called out, waving the trio's attention to him. Though if the little skylark had to guess he would have thought they held their attention on them for quite a while now.

"Yo Tsuna." "Tsuna." "Kekeke, sup chibi."

With a wide happy smile Tsuna bounded toward them at a startlingly speed considered for a six year old. The skylark trailed behind warily. Something about these men screamed power and dominance beyond anything his childhood had ever seen, and he had seen many criminals thanks to his parents work but none were quite on this level.

"This is Hibari-san everyone." The brunette announced happily, Hibari grunted in greeting. As strange as these people were they did take care of the omnivore so he should at least be somewhat respectful he thought. Apparently however the feelings were not mutual. The delinquent liking red head tilted his head back and to the side, shoulders hunched forward, eyes narrowed, and upper lip curled into a sneer as he shoved his hands in his pockets. The suited blonde merely nodded coldly and uncaringly in acknowledgement. And the spiky haired elfish man outright ignored him, choosing instead to file his claw-like nails with his dagger looking bored.

The small skylark could already feel his short fuse get even shorter. Hibari may not understand basic social cues but he knew when two carnivores find themselves in the same territory there is a need to assert their dominance. These men were clearly trying to scare him into submission and give back his friend.

Not to be outdone Hibari glared at the three men before him. He did not like submitting to anyone, even if they were carnivores. Because submitting meant letting his new friend go. True carnivores never let their prey go. Under. Any. _Circumstances._

The men glared back. One with the heat and intensity of a raging wildfire. One that was colder than a frozen Winter. And one so malicious and sadistic it sent lightening down one's spine in fear.

Tsuna was completely oblivious to the sparking flames of rivalry between the two parties. To busy babbling about his day and how he found a really cool rock or flower or something equally innocent.

A small part of the guard's actually couldn't help but appreciate the guts of the little boy. Not many could withstand not one but three of their semi-most intimidating death glares without bursting into tears like a baby. Another minor more logical and neutral bit of them were quite proud that Tsuna had chosen what they would considered a suitable choice of friend, in fact they grudgingly admitted that this boy was better than some other options they saw whilst waiting at the gates. The bigger more jealous parts of them however were just plain irritated that the plan was not working.

Tsuna was stubborn. Hibari was apparently just as stubborn. And the Vindice had very, very limited options to take without upsetting Tsuna. It was getting annoyingly yet increasingly obvious that this grey eyed little eyesore was going to be sticking around for a _long_ time. But that will not stop the Vindice from trying.

* * *

Years later they would look back on these days and practically curl up in embarrassment at how childish and petty they were being when faced with Tsuna's Cloud Guardian. It didn't help sometimes that said Cloud Guardian would occasionally just smirk as he nonchalantly brought the topic up just to watch them flinch ever so slightly.

* * *

Death threats were given which the surprisingly resilient boy shrugged off or burned, attempts at blackmail which ended pretty fruitless on the sheer grounds there was nothing to actually blackmail, even letting out minor criminals or delinquents from juvie just to busy the boy away from their precious Tsuna. It was known as the Great Skylark Hunt among the guards as they tried everything to drive Hibari away bar warping the boy to an undisclosed location. It could also be interpreted as the most petty the Vindice had ever stooped to.

Much to their frustrations nothing seemed to be working. In fact they were pretty sure the two were getting closer.

Finally the guards of Vendicare, the most fearsome all powerful Vindice, conceded defeat. They had lost the battle. It took five weeks, two days, around four point eight million yen and ninety eight traumatised delinquents slash yakuza. But it was finally over. They could not help but finally admit not only was he a good friend to Tsuna but they rather liked this stubborn Cloud themselves. He wasn't too loud, he held himself with alot of pride and maturity for his age plus he wasn't completely weak nor stupid. It was official, to this day forth the Vindice will grudgingly accept this friendship between one Hibari Kyouya and their Sawada Tsunayo-

"Wait."

All the Vindice looked resignedly at their boss. Bermuda stared at each and every guard beneath his bandages.

**"We may have lost the war…"**

The Vindice boss slowly smiled.

**"...But we can still win the last battle."**

* * *

Hibari Kyouya was in the worst of moods this morning. He barely even grunted to his parents at breakfast. But that was okay. Hibari Yunque and Hibari Kai were too shocked at their son's appearance to even say anything about his manners being poorer than usual.

The skylark stormed out of the house, his expression radiating all of the anger and humiliation a seven year could offer. He barely even looked at Kusakabe who was waiting outside the house for him. He did however threaten to bite the older boy to death if he did not forget the image for the rest of his life. Hibari found himself repeating that threat all throughout the day. He found much more satisfaction carrying out the threat than actually warning about it though.

He could not believe he had gotten coaxed into such an obvious trap. However at the same time he could totally see how he couldn't get out of the trap. It had been a lethal combination of Tsuna's hope filled puppy dog eyes and his family's aggravating jeers and taunts.

It wasn't so bad if he had been honest. A little strange that he had to be blindfolded to enter Tsuna's other home for something as simple (and stupid) as a karaoke night and surprising to see so many people in one place (he was aware after many many many visits from various 'family members' that there was a huge amount of individuals in this mysterious group but looking at the room there was easily over fifty) and even more surprising to see them all on the level of carnivores.

Despite Tsuna's shared dislike of crowding the brunette seemed to be at peace with such a large gathering of people, though Kyoya had to admit that even he didn't feel the rising irritation to bite them all to death. They were generally quiet and seemed all to enjoy their space much like him. Some even warmed up to him and talked about their past fighting exploits which he enjoyed immensely (though he refused to show it).

_But then came the karaoke._

The Hibari's were a through and through Japanese family. His grandfather's brother apparently married someone of Chinese descent but other than that his family line was pretty much thoroughbred Japanese and in custom to that they were quite traditional to the culture. So while the skylark could admit to having a decent voice the fact that he could not speak much less sing in english nor any other language apart from Japanese proved fatal and in the end he'd gotten the lowest scores.

Kyouya grit his teeth in frustration. He'd even lost to the green haired infant! Out of all the people there this herbivorous baby had bested him. It did not help that he had felt quite smug and assured that he would at_ least_ be better than him, then failed in proving so. The smug little baby even smirked victoriously before leaving. It also did not help that there was a punishment game he didn't know about.

The raven haired boy blushed a deep crimson on his pale skin as he heard girls and parents coo quietly by the sidewalk as he passed by. He looked nothing like his usual self who wore simple white shirts and black pants with his fringe giving him a menacing look. Instead his hair had been tied up a bit so his whole baby face was shown, big rimmed rectangular glasses framed his face to make his eyes look bigger and wider. He wore a plaid blue shirt with a grey sweater vest and light brown khaki pants that perfectly matched. In short Hibari looked absolutely adorable in a nerdy sort of way. And he was mortified.

If that wasn't any worse his tonfas now were covered in bright blue woollen cosies with purple stitching which wrote LOVE on one and PEACE on the other.

And this penalty game was meant to last the whole day. Tsuna would make sure of it and his pride (or the tatters of it) refused to back down as well. However, steel grey glinted with an angry fire, he will get his revenge.

"Kusakabe."

"_Huh-oh-uh-uhm_, yes Kyouya-san?"

"Get me all the english translation study books you can."


	18. Omake4

**Hi hi~~**

**Oh my god. To be honest I've completed 2/3 of the omake like a month ago. But the third part- I've redone it 3 times and scrapped whole ideas and everything. *sigh* Sorry. (And shoutout to Destiny aitsuji for helping me decide this. If not for her ya'll be waiting a little bit longer.) But hey at least I managed to get a chapter out before my birthday ~~**

**BTW the references for the last omake were:**

**Mighty Fall by fall out boy **

**Moves like Jagger**

**Five Nights at Freddy (obviously-so glad you guys liked it- I will be doing a sequel kinda, eventually)**

**The sadistic Ivan was a reference for Ivan Braginsky- Who is the human name of Russia from Hetalia (my fav Hetalia character ever~, btw my other favs is Germany and America like kyaa~~)**

**And last but not least (I know this is the only reference you guys probs didn't get but) the message IT'S EXECUTION TIME is a reference to Bermuda's catchphrase he used when in canon he showed his true form. And I don't know bout you guys but knowing this made the omake for me SO much funnier lol.**

**Also interesting side note Small Gia's personality is based off Hiruma Yoichi's from Eyeshield 21 (because I LOVE him and if you haven't heard of this anime go watch it now *glares*)**

**+Last one inspired by ****333 and More Ways to Get Kicked Out of HQ by iTorchic**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

A Peek into Ten Years Later (1)

* * *

Tsuna adjusted his tie for the sixth time.

"Tenth, are you okay?"

The brunette smiled at his right hand man looking as reassured as he could however he couldn't stop the nervousness in his eyes.

"Ah, yeah I guess. It's just going to be a little weird acting all business with them."

"Omnivore don't be ridiculous." His Cloud snorted. It was probably the closest he would get to a 'don't worry it'll be okay' from the aloof skylark.

His Storm glared. "Oi don't be rude bastard." Steel grey narrowed and the older male began reaching for his weapons.

Tsuna giggled softly at that however not wanting a fight, especially at this important meeting he waved a hand in dismissal at the two.

"No he's right Hayato. I've got nothing to worry about. Especially when I have all my guardians not to mention the Greatest Hitman in the world behind me."

Gokudera looked like he wanted to say something however he shut his mouth and gave a crooked smile. Hibari merely snorted but his hands were no longer near his tonfas.

"Maa maa you can count on us Tsuna."

"Yeah! To the EXTREME!"

"Kufufufu of course."

"Yare yare, it can't be helped if it's for Tsuna-nii after all."

"Hmph, Don't underestimate us Dame-Tsuna."

With a grin the brunette opened the giant doors before them, striding in confidently to the meeting.

"Sorry to make you wait good sirs. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo."

A tall pale man looked back at him with a stern emotionless face but was betrayed by his almond shaped eyes with pupils of the darkest night twinkling with amusement. He had shoulder length straight midnight black hair and behind him were two familiar figures dressed in bandages and black cloaks and top hats.

"A pleasure. Bermuda Von Veckenschtein. Founder of Vendicare, Arcobaleno of the Night and leader of the Vindice."

* * *

The first official meeting between Vongola and Vindice alliances was going well. It was hard for both party leaders to keep their professional, 'Boss' composures around the other but they were managing.

Alejandro couldn't help but nod ever so slightly but proudly each time Tsuna once again proved himself in terms of negotiation etiquette. Actually he was finding it hard not to softly coo or try and correct anything his dear sweet child did. However underneath his bandages the blonde kept glancing at Jager who had been suspiciously silent for a long time. Something didn't feel right to the puppeteer but he couldn't put his mind on what.

That is until midway through the meeting.

"I expect full support if the Vindice agrees to join Vongola in any war against enemy familigia."

"We will do so only if Vongola is attacked first." The Vindice boss countered. The Decimo nodded.

"Agreed. And also if we gain any evidence of human trafficking and such in-"

_**TSU-KUN IS A WION! **_

Everyone froze. Caramel brown eyes widened at stared at the trio in front of him. Bermuda and Alejandro looked as shocked as they were. Only Jager- Jager had his hand covering his mouth as his shoulders were barely suppressing his laughter.

_**WIONS GO WOOAAR!**_

Pale creamy skin quickly flushed a steaming as red as it dawned on the Vongola Decimo on what the Strongest Vindice Warrior had done. That vindictive bastard.

This was probably because he may or may not have 'decorated' the man's room a week ago and he may or may not (never could be proven) have also tampered with his closet. But this was a little much right?

Jager was smirking under his bandages as he blatantly took out his vibrating phone.

Apparently not.

**_PWAY WITH ME~ PWEAASE? EVERYONE'S BUSY AND I'M LONELY_**

Tsuna practically dived across the table, snatching the Vindice Warrior's phone with the fastest reflexes he'd ever done. He could hear a few suppressed snickers coming from his side of the room and practically feel the amusement radiating off certain individuals. So much for support. We'll they won't be laughing soon after he gives them so much paperwork they'll be covered in a thousand paper cuts. Or maybe a nice overnight visit to Vendicare was in order? Oh, yes, that would be simply _delightful_.

_**WHEN I GWOW UP I WANNA BE A JAWLER JUS LIKE YOU GUYS! **_

He swore a rainbow of explicatives whilst his face burned bright red as he frantically tried to unlock the phone. Hands fumbling from the sheer embarrassment alone. Oh _god_ what was the passcode?!

_**AND THEN I'LL MARRY MY FAVOUWITE PERSON IN THE WORLD! BERM-**_

Nope didn't matter. At this point he didn't care whether he got the password or not. The damage was done. But like hell he wasn't going to take this sitting down. Tsuna grinned with as much vindictive triumph he could muster at Jager, cheeks still red from before and his hands holding a flaming pile of scrap metal where the undead male's iPhone once was.

"Don't think this is going to end with just a broken phone Jager." Tsuna mock whispered threateningly.

Before the man could retort back, Alejandro punched him at his head. Unable to help himself the blonde chided, "Don't bully Tsuna."

"Carnivore I'll bite you to death for embarrassing the Omnivore."

Both guards looked at the skylark with raised eyebrows. Jager smirked again. "You can try little bird but I highly doubt you could. Even with the help of your pineapple friend."

"Kufufufu," The Mist Guardian of Vongola clearly irritated at the jab at him, summoned his trident. "Both of your eyesights must be decaying like the rest of your bodies if you think me and the skylark are _friends_."

Now it was Alenjandro who was annoyed. "Oh? You're confident enough to bring me into this petty fight and survive? Fools, all of you."

Soon all his guardians had joined in the fight with the two guards. It was a mess. Reborn after adding fuel to the flames had left to refill his cup of coffee. The two bosses sweat dropped at the whole scene.

Tsuna suddenly found himself unable to stop himself from chuckling. Bermuda soon joined in. It was such a familiar scene, so nostalgic yet it wasn't. As much as he was enjoying himself at Vongola he did miss his days living with the Vindice. He visited as much as he could but being a new boss of a mafia familigia was busy work. The guards understood but the brunette always felt guilty each time he left, each time he cancelled a plan or had to leave early.

It was still difficult to adjust to this new chapter while trying to cling onto as much as the beginning of the book as he could. But seeing both his families together like… this- it felt like everything fit.

Finally the chaos settled and they continued the meeting. Though the atmosphere was now a little warmer than before. It still held a professional air but it just felt easier. The brunette no longer felt like all his emotions were knotted up in the pit of his stomach and his heart split into two. In a way he was thankful for Jager since he was the one to break the tension, the unease and that subtle trace of possessive hostility. Now his family was bigger than ever.

Tsuna was still going to get payback though.

* * *

A Twisted Game

* * *

The rather peaceful day in Vendicare was ruined when an ear-splitting screeching sound echoed across the halls as the rarely used speakers crackled to life. The guards were grateful at that moment they were dead or they swore blood would be dripping from their ears at the simply cringe worthy sound.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing- paperwork, lunch, patrol- rather surprised, Even Bermuda and Jager were puzzled as they gazed quizzically at the ceiling where their particular speaker was hidden. Usually this meant a bout of one of their adorably fluffy child's games but never had the boy ever chose to startle them with such… noise.

Then a harsh cackling laughter rang out. And if they had blood pumping in their veins, it would have all rushed from their faces. This wasn't Tsuna's laugh, but they certainly recognised whose it was.

"_Oh_ freaking _no_." Jack breathed in horror.

Alejandro's subordinate had dropped a bunch of neatly stacked paperwork. The puppeteer didn't care. He was too slack jawed to reprimand the shaken guard anyway.

**"_KEKEKEKEKEKE_ OH FUCKING YES!"**

More laughter as everyone, even the founders of Vindice, shuddered. This did not bode well for their afternoon. But it should be okay, as long as-

**"I'm here too everyone!"**

-_Shit_. Trust that sadistic strategist to pull the big guns on them. There was certainly no way to say no, especially after hearing how happy their favourite child was over the speakerphones.

**"Well, me and Gia-san want to play a little game."**

The fiery red head couldn't take it anymore. Like hell he was going to do this. Not after the last time Small Gia took control of the speakers. "Oi! Why is Gia freaking co-hosting this!? That ain't fair!"

At the outburst many of his followers and guards nearby took confidence and also began verbalising their protest.

"That's right!"

"Wasn't he banned from the control room?!"

"Tsuna why?!"

However those protests were silenced quickly by the man in question himself.

**"Kekekeke- I'm sure ya'll wondering why I ain't participating in this particular game."** Gia drawled. **"Well it's because of you fuckers all complaining bout me cheating the last time. Actually, several times."**

More protests rose.

"But you WERE cheating!"

"You RIGGED the freaking dice!"

"You tackled me down during a CARD game!"

"I don't know how but you brainwashed the mice so they came to you every SINGLE time!"

**"It isn't cheating you fucking losers,"** Gia howled between fits of laughter. It was clear he was enjoying the nostalgia of his past mischief immensely. Even Tsuna's muffled laughter could be heard faintly in the background. **"It's merely- _keke_\- twisting the rules a bit. Like how you twist a person's arm to make interrogation easier. Ain't that right chibi?"**

**"Right!"**

Alejandro wanted to point out that when Gia interrogated, he didn't just twist the poor criminal's arms, he broke them. Painfully. _Real_ painfully.

"Anyway," Tsuna chirped, taking over the microphone. "The game is kind of like capture the flag but with a twist!" The brunette giggled, "You'll be split into one of two groups. The first group is Team Cloudy Sun lead by Bermuda and Alejandro. The second is Team Rain Storm lead by Jager and Jack. Big Pino is also a neutral and is currently helping set up the grounds."

The undead guards began murmuring excitedly. Now they were getting quite into the mood, it had been a while since they all played a game of this size and team ones were always delightfully challenging. Already they were planning to chose where their alliances lay and the strategic choices that best suited them.

**"Kekeke now it's my turn to explain to you the rules."** It was quite amazing how the short guard could manage to even make that innocent sentence sound vaguely ominous. Many victims of Gia's so-called 'pranks' felt almost sick with anxiety. _What had Tsuna been thinking?!_

**"Each team will have a box. They are located on opposite ends of the ground floor. The aim is for you to take the other team's box to your end of the floor and construct what ever is inside whilst trying to protect your own box. Fucking simple right?"**

**"Also,"** Tsuna chirpped, **"You aren't allowed to actually tamper with the insides of the box. The first floor and basement one you are also allowed access to but it's the ground floor where the insides of the box must be assembled. You may warp to and from floors but as it will be unfair if you warp directly to your base you aren't allowed to use the portal to achieve distance, only vertical movement. However the leaders are restricted to the ground floor only."**

**"We'll graciously give you fifteen minutes to choose a side and strategise. If you haven't finished by then- boo freaking hoo."**

**"If you've finished assembling whatever is in your boxes then please alert either me or Gia so we can judge the final product and officially announce the winner."**

**"Now git. Time starts now."**

* * *

Bermuda and Alejandro look at their following once they reached the end of their side of the hall. It looked like they had almost exactly half the Vindice on their side, give or take a few. Then they focused on the box.

It was large. Probably not heavy enough to require two Vindice to carry it however but at the same time the size was enough to require a pair to transport the thing with minimum hassle, especially with the way Vendicare holds so many sharp turns and twisting paths.

Other than that there was no other clue to what this box contained. The trio had apparently thought ahead and had covered the thing with bright metallic shiny orange wrapping. A fluorescent green ribbon hung condescendingly on top. It didn't take a genius to figure out who did that.

But right now there was no time for that. They had to strategise and make plans. Games like these needed to be taken seriously. Well, if they wanted to win of course. They needed to divide into groups, there was far too many unknowns and variables. All that they could assume right now was that their own target should be of similar size and at similar placed location. Probably decorated in a garishly bright colour as well. If this was a real mission it would be the equivalent to being called in at the last second, with near no information on either victim nor enemy and armed with nothing but a toothpick. Not even the Greatest Hitman would accept such an outrageous job.

But that's what made it so fun.

The Vindice Boss smirked, already tasting his victory. In the corner of his eyes he could see Alejandro also held that determined spark in his own eyes. As one they looked back at their little group who in turn looked back at them expectedly.

**"Ok men,"** He began, his voice inspiring confidence and awe in his subordinates. **"Let us begin."**

* * *

Jager and Jack stared at the rather ugly wrapping of their box.

"It's like a highlighter freaking puked on it."

The co-founder of Vindice agreed. The bright green paper covering it would definitely stand out against the monotonous grey walls of Vendicare at least. That didn't stop the thing from being a literal eyesore. The cutesy orange flower on top of it didn't help either.

"It is rather… big." Emilio tried to appease. A rather strategic move considering the unpredictable sadist could be listening in during any moment. The short guard was already a headache when he was in a good mood, it was downright torture when he was anything less.

"Ok. Then we should presume the other team must have a similar sized box." Jager mused out loud. His inversely coloured eyes flickering to the crowd that made up his group. "I want the most flexible, swiftest and quiet people in charge of attaining the box. The strongest will be divided to either defend or help attack and distract."

Jack was already picking out the men described. He may not be the best suited to thinking things through and planning but while the older Warrior had to stay behind in Vendicare, he was the one outside working closely among everyone. He knew his comrades and what they could do.

As much as it loathed him to admit, Jack knew the same could be said of a certain blonde doll maker. Hell, Alejandro probably had a better grasp at everyone's strengths and weaknesses considering how long he's been around. No matter, as skilled as the opponents were he and Jager weren't exactly push overs either.

The two glanced at each other and as if thinking the same thing they smirked.

"Well then," Jager purred.

"Let's get this thing freaking started!" Jack finished.

* * *

The 'game' took three and a half long hours.

There was betrayal, there was rage, there was friendships that cracked.

And at the same time there was triumph, there was laughter and bonds formed in the unlikeliest of comrades.

Three and a half long hours of blood, sweat and tears. And paint. A LOT of paint.

Somewhere in the middle of the chaos the three 'supervisors' had decided to unleash a barrage of high tech weaponry inspired by classic paintball guns which they had persuaded (coughcoughblackmailedcoughthreatenedcoughbegged) a certain green haired genius to make for them. When an individual has been given a finishing blow shown via paint marks they were considered out and was forced to retire the game. Needless to say it made everything much more interesting not to mention complicated and messy as hell. Three whole floors of Vendicare would be covered with bright splotches of colour for weeks on end.

By the end of the three and a half hours however it finally came down to this:

* * *

"WHAT FREAKING INSTRUCTIONS DOESN'T HAVE FREAKING WORDS?!" Jack shouted in absolute frustration as he threw the offending sheets of paper at the paint splattered wall. Jäger glared venomously at the red haired. His usual impeccable dark hair was matted in bright blue and yellow paint and messed beyond recognition due to the numerous action of tugging his hair in sheer annoyance.

"Yeah throw it at the wall Jack. That will help." The co-founder of Vindice sniped sarcastically. The fiery guard's eyes narrowed. Luckily before he could retort a weary, tired guard holding some metal nails and a piece of wood quickly spoke up.

"Can someone please just get the manual and tell me where this.. thing goes?" The rest of the remaining guards murmured in agreement.

The two leaders shot one last glare at each other before they resumed their roles. They had to finish this before the other team did. Hopefully the other side of the floor was having as much success as they have.

* * *

Bermuda groaned in irritation, his small bandaged hand absentmindedly wiping away a small smudge of paint on his cheek that a lucky guard had managed to graze whilst he went out once as a distraction. Even Alejandro's composed stoic features had crumpled under the stress as he stared down at the piece of paper they had thrown at the floor in a fit of anger.

"Who ever this IKEA person is needs to die." The blonde muttered darkly.

"Or teach Small Gia some pointers in the finer arts of cruel and unusual punishment." The Vindice boss added, chuckling sardonically at the thought.

"Boss! The planks don't align with each other like it said!" A Vindice whined.

"The screw doesn't fit." Someone else complained as well, the strain evident in their voice.

"I'm pretty sure we did step 6 upside down. We have to redo everything from there." Another voice spoke up reluctantly. This roused many groans and various other complaints in the group, more than a few sounded suspiciously close to actual tears.

Bermuda and Alejandro sighed.

* * *

"I-I can't DO this Jack, Jager, everyone- I'm sorry."

"Fico don't do this." Jager cooly tried to reassure, from a safe distance, the sobbing guard who had put the gun to his head. "We can work this out, come on."

"NO!" Fico shouted, his finger clenching the trigger harder and making the Vindice Warrior flinch slightly. "I've gone through war, torture, _DYING_ for god's sake but this… _THIS_ is TOO MUCH!"

"O-oi." Jack slowly moved closer to the guard, hands raised to show he was unarmed. "I know this is hard. We all do. But I'm sure together-" The broken Vindice gave a short bitter bark of laughter, "Together?! We've been working on that monstrosity for hours together! And nothing! We don't even know where the hell the last screw goes!"

Jäger feeling the pressure was this close to breaking down himself. But he held strong. "I'm sure we just need a deep breath and simply deconstruct the thing so we can figure it out." Moans and cries of despair came from the remaining Vindice who had been watching the scene enfold behind their two leaders. Fico shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely. Jack tried to stop him but it was too late.

_*BANG*_

Bright green paint hit the guard's face, directly on the temple. An instant kill.

For a few seconds there was only silence. Then Jäger sighed defeatedly. "Go Fico. You have done well." Fico sobbed in relief and gratitude as he warped away. Jack couldn't help but notice a dangerous number of their guards were now looking at the crying guard with envy and longing. He too sighed.

Damn you Small Gia.

* * *

"We still have hope Ario!" Alejandro all but begged.

"In what?!" He screamed. "In this devil's work?! We are somehow missing pieces sirs- there is no hope!"

**"If we just take it apart-"** Bermuda tried to calmly assure but there was strain and hesitation evident in his voice as well.

"NO!" Emilio yelled near hysterically. Now he was holding his own gun with a shaking hand. "We did not just spend, what could only be described as the worst fucking four hours of our lives, building this bloody piece of frigging furniture only to teAR IT DOWN!"

A few guards quietly murmured their agreement in the resistance as well. Bermuda was shocked. Centuries being the boss of Vendicare with unwavering loyalty and respect yet four hours and a do-it-yourself IKEA queen sized bed with three attached drawers had fractured all of that, reducing his subordinates to mutiny and 'suicide'. Four hours and the proud Vindice pride was straining under the nerves and frustration and anxiety.

IKEA was truly a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

"_Kekeke_, Tsuna I swear to god this is the best birthday present anyone has ever got for me!" Small Gia crowed, the fluffy child beamed. Tsuna did feel slightly guilty about his fellow family's suffering but the short guard had been so listless recently and to be honest, he also felt a strange sort of sadistic pleasure in watching everyone despair and squirm.

As the sadistic guard doubled over in laughter, eyes practically lighting up in almost childish glee at the video feed from the surveillance room Tsuna chuckled a little too.

In the end it lasted for another two more hours before both teams simultaneously gave up and burnt their unfinished pieces of furniture up with a maniacal glee.

Small Gia was now completely banned from the surveillence room. Under any circumstances.

* * *

And the 27 Ways to Get Kicked out of Vendicare

* * *

**1\. Run through the halls singing I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES**

After a long,_ long_ sing a long someone announced the fact that Bermuda's office was soundproofed.

This led to around thirty brave jailers singing, being conducted by a sadistic short guard in their boss's doorway. The steel door that had been the barrier between doorway and a poor, severely annoyed Vindice Boss's ears had mysteriously disappeared.

**2\. Go up to anybody that passes by, jailer or otherwise with a paper bag and yell TRICK OR TREAT. If they don't have anything do the sad puppy dog face.**

No one could handle the sad puppy dog face. _No. One._ By the end of the day Tsuna was carrying things from candy to handcuffs to a desperate prisoner's gold tooth. He had to be stopped at the teeth part.

**3\. Teach Tsuna how to drive.**

"Never. Freaking. Again."

"Mou~ _Jack~_ Everyone dived out of the way at the last minute... and I'm sure the Museum of Fine Arts didn't lose anything _that_ important during the explosion!" Tsuna whined.

"Never. Freaking. Again. _Ever_."

**4\. Set the alarms to go off in thirty minute intervals throughout the day.**

Alejandro finally snapped by the twelfth time. Jack stopped snickering after being threatened by a second death via paperwork.

**5\. Spike your boss's coffee with sugar and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol.**

The guards ran screaming from Bermuda's office exactly four minutes after the first sip.

"WHOSE FREAKING IDEA _WAS_ THAT?!"

"THE WORLD IS A LIE!"

"I'M NEVER GOING TO SLEEP AGAIN!"

"SOMEONE FUCKING HOLD ME!"

**6\. Attempt to find Narnia through the secret passageways.**

"It must be this closet I tell you!"

"Tsuna, you idiot, that's where we hide the dead fucking bodies. Maybe you should try the wardrobe down the fucking hall?"

"Ok Gi- wait _what?_"

**7\. Release four giant mutant spiders into Vendicare each labeled 1, 2, 4 and 5.**

Verde is still upset that he had to give up his precious experiments.

Tsuna wanted to keep them all much to everyone's dismay.

The prisoners have never been so traumatised.

Gia-san will never take credit for this particular prank considering it had been announced by Bermuda that the person responsible would be promptly executed by him personally.

They are _still_ looking for spider number 3.

**8\. Pretend to go on vacation.**

It didn't last long when Jager sent Bermuda a picture of his tripled paperwork.

**9\. Create a real petting zoo to entertain the prisoners.**

_*ROAR* _

Roared the lions.

"Yay big kitties!"

Squealed the child.

"Aa_aAHGHH**HHH**_"

Shrieked the prisoners.

"TSUNAA_AAAA!_"

Screamed the guards.

**10\. Have a rap battle.**

Surprisingly after a long war of wars, Alejandro prevailed over an intense three-way battle with Small Gia and Jack. The noble, cool man had received the envious title of BAMF as his prize. Needless to say the two runner ups were mortified at their loss.

**11\. Act like you're in a soap opera.**

"Sir! How will we ever achieve revenge if you keep wooing all the female guards?!"

"We will get revenge Emilio- I swear, even if it takes every breath in my body to do so. And I never intended to woo anyone! In fact… I'm dating one of the Cervello."

_*GASPS*_

"Jack-sama you cannot do that! You-"

"I can do what I freaking wish Ario! Alyssia and I are in love!"

"_Kekeke_, that's not what she said last night."

_*More shocked gasps*_

"N-no.. Tell me this isn't true you bastard!"

_"Kekeke"_

"Y-you freaking bastard! I thought you were my friend!"

"But I wanted so much more than that.."

"Y-you don't mean-"

"Kekeke you finally fucking got it huh? The truth is. I. lov-"

_*Alejandro walks in*_

The puppeteer took one look at the scene before backing off, _very_ slowly.

The one season of _Vendicare: Chains of Passion_ was a big hit among both guard, chef and prisoner. A second season is currently pending.

**12\. Carry around a boom box and blast dance music.**

It ended up as a huge dance off in the middle of the halls which Big Pino won with some pretty amazing breakdancing moves.

**13\. Compliment someone you usually don't get along with.**

Alejandro said Jack was admittedly pretty intelligent _despite_ coming from a subspecies of uncultured swines.

Jack mentioned to Alejandro that the stick up his ass was doing _wonders_ for his posture. Especially considering his amazingly old age.

Bermuda had to separate the two before they did more than just_ 'compliments'_.

**14\. Hold a talk show.**

It became more of a _'Let's watch Small-Gia reveal embarrassing secrets of the other jailers in front of them for twisted entertainment'_ show. Never was the short guard allowed to host again. Nor was he allowed anywhere near the surveillance rooms, the computer or anything that could record anyone without a supervisor.

**15\. Loudly discuss your shippings of the Vendice guards.**

"Kekeke I say Ivan would do well with Ario."

"Are you freaking kidding?! I saw the man staring at Matthew yesterday- plus they are both one of the few Mist users, it would be perfect!"

Ivan who was walking by stumbled slightly as he overheard the conversation. Backing away out of his fellow Vindice's view he silently eavesdropped.

"Well that really is too fucking bad for Alfred then. A little birdy told me that their love hate relationship has a little less hate and a little more love if _you know what I mean?_"

The mist user shuddered. Really? _Alfred?!_ But Small Gia's information networks are always highly accurate. He still vividly remembered that damned talkshow of his.

"Alfred? But isn't he brothers with Matthew? Well ain't that freaking interesting.. You know I also heard the two even share their underw-"

Ivan couldn't listen to anymore or his brain would melt, quickly he turned around and warped to his room to reconsider well… _everything_.

Gia and Jack high fived quietly with large cheeky grins.

Needless to say by the end of the day no guard was not avoiding their fellow comrades' eye contact. The awkwardness lasted a week and a half and no work had been accomplished throughout. Alejandro and Bermuda were not happy. Neither was Jager but that was only because no one invited him to join the verbal harassment of his fellow peers.

**16\. Play Mario Kart.**

By the end of the day there was six severe casualties and only half the karts were still usable.

"Who knew Tsuna would actually freaking win?" Jack murmured as he looked at his completely demolished Jack-mobile, courtesy of three bombs and a blue shell (don't ask how), then to the happy if not ash and grease covered child holding a golden trophy twice his size with the engraving of EXTREME MARIO KART WINNER.

"I told you I can drive better!" He chirped.

**17\. Be punny.**

"Hey Alejandro want to hear the definition of a cannibal?"

The puppeteer raised an eyebrow.

"_Uh_ sure Jager… I suppose.. What's the definition of a cannibal?"

Jager smiled proudly.

"Someone who is _fed up_ with people."

The puppeteer just stared. Then shook his head sadly and left. Stupidity must be getting contagious. The blonde made a mental note to stay away from a certain red head.

**18\. Create a clone**

Verde was a little confused at why this Vindice guard (he had trouble distinguishing them under all those bandages) wanted him to create a clone of the man in the picture given. But of course he rather be confused and alive than being stone-cold dead so he did what he was told.

…~0~...

"What the freakin-?!"

"It's you."

"I can see it's me! Alejandro what are yo-"

The puppeteer merely grinned slyly, a dark vindictive twinkle in his eyes.

"Now _you_ can go do the fucking of yourself."

_**"%#$&amp;*^? !"**_

Alejandro still swears that was the most satisfying moment of his life.

**19\. Accidentally give the wrong medication.**

Tsuna was extremely cheery the whole day after his vaccination shots with Dr. Shamal. The Vindice didn't mind until the doctor realised the reason behind it.

"_Ne, ne_ Shamal-san do you know snails tell the funniest jokes?" The brunette chirped dreamily.

"Uh.. That's wonderful Tsuna- can you quietly come back to the sick bay? I don't want the other guards to find out I accidentally drugged you up…"

"Do you think when we pull leaves off a plants they're actually silently _*giggle*_ screaming in pain cuz it's like we are tearing off their limbs? Can you imagine if plants did that to _*giggle*_ us?"

"…"

"Shamal-san, Shamal-san."

"Yes Tsuna?"

The brunette giggled then whispered conspiratorially, _"I see dead people."_

"..Note to self: No more medication for Tsunayoshi."

**20\. Put on a firework display**

Jager should not have tried to practice inside.

However Bermuda through his reprimanding couldn't stop a grin form beneath his bandages. Especially since all his paperwork in his office got burned in the process.

**21\. Go fishing.**

A few stray guards walking down Vendicare halls stopped as they saw the unmistakable gravity defy brown hair peeking out behind a wall, immediately changing from their original destination the jailers began migrating towards the fluffy brunette. However when they got closer the fluffy brown head slipped away, a small giggle could be heard.

Thinking Tsuna was playing with them the guards happily played along, mock chasing the child around twisting corners, only being able to catch a glimpse of the small boy. This went on for five minutes until-

"Got yo- wait what?"

A grinning short sadistic guard grinned maniacally as he held his crudely hand carved Tsuna doll now with realistic hair in one hand. In the other was a fishing rod. Standing intimidatingly behind him was a stack of paperwork as tall as him.

"_Kekeke_. Well look what I manage to catch." Small Gia drawled, revealing in the expressions of the guards as they dawned onto a horrified realisation.

"Now… Who wants to help me with my paperwork?"

**22\. Form a superhero team**

After long debate, argument and discussion Jack ended up getting Red Ranger, Tsuna settled for White Ranger (since there was no orange), Small Gia got Green Ranger, Big Pino got Yellow Ranger, Bermuda got Black Ranger,

and Jager almost died when he suggested to Alejandro that he could be Pink Ranger.

**23\. Bringing Tsuna to an interrogation and say it was because it was _'Take your charge to work day'._**

"You are going to help us. Or you are going to die." Alejandro growled in a raspy harsh voice as the chained criminal shivered violently.

"Slowly too." Jack snarled. "And very, _very_ painfully." He added as he cracked his knuckles.

Tsuna, completely out of place in the interrogation cell with his bright orange lion jumper and overall cute features, pouted. "_Mou~_ you guys can't _both_ be bad cops. That's not how it works!" He informed as he kicked the bound man in the groin mercilessly.

The sound that came out of him made the brunette giggle. Looking up from the now crying, blubbering mess of a man he saw the two guards staring at him with raised brows.

"What?! _I_ didn't want to be good cop either!"

"Small Gia is going to be _so_ freaking proud when he hears this." Jack muttered, Alejandro nodded.

But the two couldn't completely extinguish the glimmer of their own pride in their eyes.

**24\. Go to the dentist**

"Thank _god_ I will never be Tsuna's dentist." Alejandro muttered under his breath as he paid the terrified secretary who about an forty-five minutes earlier was swooning over the adorable brunette and wisely ignoring the boy's two bandaged, suspiciously cloaked guardians.

"I know. _Kekeke_\- it was still fucking hilarious when the kid kicked the dentist's groin and the man sounded like a dolphin giving birth though."

Even the puppeteer had to smirk at that. "What about when Tsuna swore in sixteen languages during the checkup and sounded like he was possessed, causing the very christian nurse to completely lose it?"

"I can't believe she had a vial of fucking holy water."

"I can't believe the second nurse accidentally stabbed the dentist with that hook thing."

"I know. Did you see the amount of blood that spurted out of him- _kekeke_ even I was surprised!"

"_Ne, ne_! Can we get ice cream now? You promised I got ice-cream if I was good!" A fluffy innocent looking child chirped up at them, tugging adorably on the ends of their cloaks.

**25\. Pick up someone.**

"Hey Alejandro."

"…_Yes_ Jager?" The blonde asked warily. Jager either didn't notice that or was unperturbed as he still gave that confident smirk of his.

"If I told you you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

Alejandro raised a brow. "Um.. No I guess I am flattered you think so?"

The Vindice Warrior frowned slightly but pushed on.

"I was wondering if you had an extra heart? Because mine seems to have been stolen."

The puppeteer's face instantly took on one of worry. "What? Has Ivan been taking hearts again to freak people out? No wait… he only is able to take out his own.. Do you need to go to the medical bay? Should I tell Bermuda?"

"_Er_… No I was.." For once the womaniser was quite stumped. However not one to sulk he tried one last desperate pick up line he had learnt from a certain doctor.

"You know you are like my big toe- eventually I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in this room!"

Alejandro; cool, composed and _very, very_ patient Alejandro couldn't help himself.

He sucker-punched the man in the face.

It may have been the blood in his eyes or just a temporary lull in sanity but Jager was sure the puppeteer's face was covered in a rather fetching blush before he warped off.

**26\. Start getting into sports.**

Tsuna almost dropped a hot cup of hot chocolate he had been holding as the sounds of bullets and screams filled the air.

_*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*_

_"_AAA_AAGG**GHHHHHHH!"**_

_"KEKEKEKE!_ YOU CALL THAT A KICK YOU _FUCKING AMATEURS?!_"

Wide caramel brown eyes watched a bunch of balls bouncing past followed by a team of prisoners practically tearing down the grey halls of Vendicare with a sadistic trigger happy gunner in their wake.

"_Mou_… I almost spilt my drink… And you all know what that would have meant ne?"

The fluffy five year old looked down at the sweating inmate doing push ups he was currently sitting on as well as the others surrounding him with a deceptively sweet smile as they all nodded frantically. Satisfied the brunette took another sip of his hot chocolate. Yes. There was no way he wasn't going to win this year's Vendicare Winter Cup Games.

**27\. Make a list of ways to get kicked out of Vendicare and neglect ALL paperwork**

"What the _fuck_ were we on?"

"How the frick frack should I know?"

"_Kekeke_ we could totally have come up with 27 _more,_ better ways to get kicked out of this place!"


	19. A Dress Up, A invite & A ParTAY

**Hi hi~~**

**Now I know I say sorry a lot on this fic. ALOT. This one especially so. Fuck. This was a Halloween thing meant in October but then it got too long and tedious and I lost interest and SORRY**

**Well its here now. Kinda.**

**Enjoy~~ (please don't kill me)**

* * *

A Time to Dress Up, An Interesting Invitation And a ParT_AY_\- Vindice Style

A Halloween special

* * *

Getting their human forms, even temporarily, was a cause of great celebration among the Vindice.

Who could blamed them? For centuries they had resigned themselves to their horribly deformed appearances. Centuries they could barely even look themselves in the mirror. Bandaging themselves head to toe, wearing form covering cloaks and coats whenever they stepped foot outside. Ashamed and sick every single time they looked at any sort of reflective surface, because no matter how many times they tell themselves, they could never truly feel any real pride at their mangled features. This appearance didn't reminded them of their survival, it just made them remember the bitter, charred pain and betrayal and humiliating losses they had been wronged by. And they hated it.

So when they watched in awe as, by a simple pull of a trigger, they could be, for just a few hours, be what they had been promised all those years ago by that liar Checkerface. To have the appearance that they have so long craved to see again, to gain back the face they recognized so dearly- it was no wonder they would want to show it off a bit.

But the dilemma was _how_? They couldn't exactly do so during work and it was a little obsolete to walk around in that appearance around Vendicare, not to mention rather wasteful. Whenever they went out to pick their adorable Tsuna up from school, those lucky guards admittedly relished and preened shamelessly under the admiring looks of the locals, the hushed compliments and blushes, milking it all that it was worth.

It had been so long since they had been considered beautiful, handsome or even attractive and it felt _amazing_. Thrilling in a way that hadn't been felt since they were very very young and the idea of being appealing to the general public was still a new and unbelievable concept to them.

But as fun as it was to stroll around in broad daylight, with the sun kissing their bare skin and the wind caressing their hair, they wanted a real, official celebration. Something to commemorate the day.

And with the great holiday of Halloween approaching round the corner they had realized the timing could not have been better.

...

Also they had just eliminated a familigia and happened, _by complete chance_ (if purposely targeting a Mafia family with a well known winery could be considered chance), to find themselves in possession of a very substantial amount of liquor.

* * *

Tsuna was pretty psyched at the idea of a party when informed. The Vindice smirked as they watched the boy vibrating in excitement. Another major reason in itself to hold it.

"Can I plan it? Oh, please, please, pleeeaa_ssseee?"_ He asked with those infamous puppy dog eyes and that sad but pityingly hopeful expression that made the whole question redundant to even answer. Bermuda of course allowed it, his excuse this time was that since the party was for the guards themselves it would make sense to appoint someone else to plan it. The excuse obviously was seen completely through though, everyone knew it was just because their boss was such a pushover whenever their fluffy favourite little boy was involved.

Not that they complained. After all what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

"You want us to _what_?"

The brunette giggled cheekily, eyes glinting with mischief.

"I gave you all a day to figure out what costume you wish to wear for the masquerade Halloween party and now you've written it down on a piece of paper I want you to fold it up and put it in the box so you'll get someone else's costume!" Tsuna explained between giggles. The guards stared in disbelief and some with a mild feeling of admiration. That sneaky, sneaky little _brat._

The Vindice found themselves quite taken to the masquerade mix-up-dress-up idea very quickly however. They rather liked the whole scheme where their costumes will be a secret twice over to the others. Not much could surprise the undead guards and they delighted in the rare feeling. Truly they had taught their boy well.

Each one began dropping their folded papers into the box, a few muttering some half-hearted grumbles, though teasingly, as they did so. Despite the change of plans they were if not flexible. Plus it seemed much more _interesting_ this way. If they kept with their chosen costumes usually there was always something that hinted to their identity, now there was an added layer of complexity and mystery that wasn't there before.

As a female guard walked up Tsuna covered the box up and took out a different, smaller box. This one had a flower sticker on it. The woman raised a charred brow. "And what is this Tsuna?"

The child grinned. "Well Tabitha-san, I thought that all the girls should have their own box!" He chirped. "Jack doesn't exactly look great in a short skirt or lipstick after all." The boy couldn't help but add mischievously.

The fiery guard who had been in earshot spluttered, clearly appalled at the imagery. Everyone else snickered. Tabitha tried to give a look of disdain but the attempt was ruined by the amused smile twitching at the edge of her lips. "Fair enough then." She said as she dropped her note in the box.

Finally when all the pieces of paper was collected Tsuna shook them all up and invited everyone to grab a random slip. The room was brimming with childish anticipation as the unfolded their pieces of paper. It was _fun_. There were boyish grins as ideas came to play, raised eyebrows at some of the more incredulous costumes written on the slips, light laughter at their choices and teasing mercilessly as they attempted to guess what their comrade's had gotten thanks to the ever fickle Lady Luck.

Even Bermuda had joined in the fun, though considering how he was still going to cover at least half his face with bandages the brunette worried if the Night Arcobaleno could actually go through with a random costume. The Vindice boss assured him though that he had picked one that worked with his limitations.

Tsuna then proceeded to ask how the infant had manage to do that with awe glittering like stars in his eyes. Bermuda merely smiled mysteriously and told the child it was just a Boss thing. In which by then the brunette swore that one day, he too was going to be a mafia boss and be as amazing as Bermuda was. The Night Arcobaleno laughed softly and ruffled the adorable boy's hair, assuring him that he would definitely be an outstanding mafia boss one day, much to the fluffy boy's pleasure and happiness.

Bermuda didn't have the heart to tell him he cheated.

* * *

Vendicare was buzzing in energy, the guards were eager to finish their daily duties quickly so they could return to help with the party, Tsuna was having fun planning everything and Bermuda even allowed some of his tenth floor prisoners out to help the boy with manual labor in exchange for attending the party itself. Of course the prisoners had to be adequately chained, one could never be too careful after all.

Now with preparations smoothly on the way the brunette realised it was time to invite some guests. He had to discuss it with Bermuda obviously, there were many factors and risks involved when outsiders were concerned, those risks tripled if they show them the Vindice's past appearances and skyrocketed if they ever recognized them.

There is no doubt of the matter that the green haired scientist would definitely see the correlation between the heavy production of Regeneration bullets and this sudden unveiling of the Vindice's appearance under those bandages. To think otherwise or to hope he would dismiss such an interesting observation would be madness.

To be fair however even a genius like Verde couldn't possibly put the two dots together and figure out the Vindice were ex-arcobaleno like him. That too would be of equal madness.

If they hid their stone pacifiers somewhere unnoticeable, coupled with the masquerade theme and use of lighting there was not much to connect the individual to an identity. Plus if anything only Jack, Small Gia and Big Pino really needed to be cautious since they were a part of the previous Arcobaleno group that had only 'disappeared' fifty or so years ago. Their legacy compared to others still lingered rather strongly. But even then they had been forced to be seen as infants for just as long, therefore the only people still alive who'd could have recognized them would only know the child, not the adult they were.

However despite the amount of odds in their favor, the true identity of the guards of Vendicare was their greatest secret that must not be ever told. Everyone understood that. If they were to invite outsiders they had to be people they could trust, people who will not tell- either because of loyalty or blackmail it didn't really matter- or people they could easily silence.

But... And this was their confidence and sense of love of the dangerous talking- their was a thrill in the idea of inviting a complete outsider, maybe not a civilian but someone from the mafia that had barely any contact with the Vindice. Someone who wouldn't know, who couldn't ever connect anything until it had to be spelled directly in front of them with pictures.

Of course with expectations like these that fit the limitations there wasn't many who fit the bill.

"The Cervello are out." Bermuda quickly shot down much to many complaints from his subordinates. Honestly they were like children sometimes. Overpowered, undead, vain children.

As neutral as the Cervello claimed to be and despite their adoration to Tsuna (who may have tagged along to meet them a few times), inviting a whole familigia was too risky and stupid. It had been in the end (after three hours of harsh passionate debating by the majority of the male guards) resolved that maybe a handful of them wouldn't be so bad... Jäger and a few other very eager guards immediately had took it upon themselves to discuss and inform directly with the Cervello on the upcoming celebration and limited guest list. The Vindice boss could only hope by the end of that meeting the Vindice will still be allies with the pink haired familigia.

Verde being an Arcobaleno was safe. He may be a genius but on the ever so slight possibility he caught on it honestly would't matter. Because eventually he was going to be part of the conspiracy too. Or die depending. On a lighter note they did have the karaoke blackmail to keep him silent and if using his pride against him didn't work then using Tsuna certainly will.

Shamal was a little more… 'unpredictable'. He wasn't the strongest in the mafia but definitely on the upper levels in terms of his unusual skill set and medical knowledge. There was also the whole patient confidentiality thing that he swore upon to think of. Still, the possibility he would talk was too high for Bermuda's liking. However, as Tsuna pointed out, the man's fear of them seemed to be working so far considering he hadn't revealed the whole Vendicare's child situation to anyone yet and finding out they were ex-arcobaleno would not exactly diminish that fear.

Though maybe they'll sway him with a little 'persuasion'. Just to make sure.

After an hour more of discussing and debating and arguing the Vindice boss and his favorite child had made their decisions. Now all that was left was to send the invitations.

Vindice style.

* * *

_*SLAP*_

Shamal groaned and rubbed his now reddened check, still warm from the vicious slap of one particularly fiery (and no less beautiful) flower. A flower that packed a surprising amount of power from such a small frame.

"Honestly Shamal you are just embarrassing." A high pitched voice drawled condescendingly.

The doctor glared at the suited baby. Reborn as usual was surrounded by half the woman at the bar, never mind the fact he was still an infant in appearance. It wasn't fair! There was just no justice in the name of love and hot chicks!

Suddenly the constant buzzing of the busy bar was silenced, Shamal and Reborn, who both had been too busy staring each other down hadn't noticed the new presence that had walked into the bar. The hushed whispers and audible sounds of jaws dropping however, brought their attention to follow what everyone else was so interested in. And when they finally saw, both doctor and hitman just stared.

Three of the most gorgeous specimens of female humanity had just walked into the bar. They were dressed in form-fitting black dresses of various style, decorated with different silver accessories that accentuated their individual bodies and practically demanded attention yet still in an almost subtle, simple way. It was easy to say these mysteriously alluring women practically stole the breath of the room away, the only sounds that cut through the faint murmurs were the clacking of expensive black heels.

Heels that were directly and determinedly walking towards one completely stunned Shamal.

At first the mafia doctor thought they would go straight to Reborn, the fairer sex always seemed to flock to the man he reluctantly admitted, but these ladies barely even gave him a glance. Instead the trio were all staring straight at him.

The tallest woman, a raven haired goddess with high raising cheekbones and a hauntingly intimidating beauty with pale skin and lips as red as blood, was the first to reach him. The two blondes, one a thin figure, with straight hair the colour of wheat and a slight endearing droop to her lemon green eyes and the other more buxom blonde with wavy golden hair that went to the small of her back and a sexy low cut dress that showed off her generous assets, were not too far behind. It was unsurprisingly the darker haired lady who spoke first, the obvious leader of the enchanting group.

"Trident Shamal." The woman greeted in a soft yet hoarse voice that, if the doctor wasn't currently mimicking a very impressive imitation of a dying fish, would realize was oddly familiar. "We've had our eye on you for a while, congratulations."

The last word sounded less like a congratulatory remark and rather something unpleasant the haughty powerful woman had the unfortunate luck to step on with her designer shoes. Not that really mattered, Shamal was still absorbing the words spoken. These Angels had their eye on him? On _him?!_

"And, have we met Mademoiselles?" He asked rather weakly, not even trying to mask the disbelief and wariness in his voice, "I'm sure I would have remembered beauties as... _Eye-catching_ as you three."

The green eyed blonde giggle softly, her sequined form fitting dress shimmering at the slightest tremble. The other blonde snorted rather inelegantly but still somehow maintained her delicate air surrounding her. Even the raven haired woman smirked, obviously darkly amused. Shamal felt very out of the loop.

"You have.. brushed past us on a couple of occasions."

Before the man could open his mouth to protest soft lips connected with his own in an aggressive move that successfully killed any form of intelligence in his mind. It tasted of burnt cherry and dark chocolate; a bitter sweet flavor that Shamal found himself actively trying to taste much to the other's surprised approval. A part of him, the one that was surprisingly still functioning during what he could only describe as one of the most intensely amazing kisses in his life, noted the feeling of something being slipped into his slackened hand.

"We'll be waiting... _Doctor._" The raven haired woman purred as she pulled away from Shamal. Her immaculately pinned up hair was slightly tousled at the sudden heated act but other than that she still managed to compose an air of regal dignity despite having just kissed a near stranger senseless in a bar. As she strutted out of the room confidently like a smug, satisfied lioness with the other two chuckling softly behind her, only then did the dazed mafia doctor look down at the crumpled paper in his hand.

"What is it Shamal?" The squeaky voice of the Sun Arcobaleno asked in obviously faked nonchalance. Okay no, admittedly Reborn made the question sound like he would have to be paid in diamonds to even pretend to be interested in the answer but the doctor could see the curious glimmer in those obsidian black eyes. A large, very petty part of him wanted to not tell Reborn what was in the envelope. He wanted to relish and taunt the infant sized assassin about him getting interest, not to mention smooched, by some of the hottest females he had ever laid eyes on. The other, mature part of his mind reluctantly was insisting to share whatever the note contained. What if it was dangerous? A trap? What if the paper was poisoned and his was the one lead for the other when it comes time to be avenged for his rather anti-climatic death? What if-

Shamal was ashamed to say he let the petty part of him win out.

Because, hey, if he was going to die, at least he died by the delicate hands of three beautiful flowers of the night.

A hiss of surprise signaled the doctor to carefully open the envelope. Shamal only let himself glance for a split second at the surprised and affronted hitman and smirk, internally congratulating his Trident mosquito, Annie, for her successful little task. "Sorry Reborn but a ladies secret is a secret I will guard with my life."

Reborn glared. His tiny form practically vibrating from his displeasure at this situation. Oh, Shamal was so going to be in a world of pain once that mild temporary petrifying pox passed. But something told the doctor this will be so worth it.

Opening the envelope carefully (things from women should always be treated like heavens gifts after all) the mafioso's usually lazy eyes widened. As an influential and very well known individual in the underworld Shamal had been invited to many things. Very fancy things, very elegant things and some very, very weird things. But never had he received such an invitation, and it was obviously an invite because there was no way this was an obscenely flamboyant coupon, that seemed to be actually made of pure gold threads.

The 'paper' in his hands shimmered brightly even under the cheap, dim lighting, a delicate golden glow that literally screamed to all those who beheld it royalty and power and riches. In large elegant handwriting made from ink as dark as the night sky the letter said;

**_Nikolai Shamal,_**

**_You are hereby formally invited to an all Hallows eve Ball hosted by Sawada Tsunayoshi and held in none other but the great halls of Vendicare._**

**_When you burn this letter it will transform into your true invitation, wear it before we summon you at the third hour before midnight. It is not required but highly recommended you come in costume._**

**_You may bring one guest that you both trust and think with absolute certainty we approve to allow in our quarters. Failure to meet our approval however is an event you should want to avoid no matter what._**

**_Until the night rises and the demons come out to play,_**

**_The Vindice._**

"Well I'll fucking be." Shamal breathed, a smile on his lips as he found himself completely relaxed and amused at these unexpected turn of events. The man scratched the slight stubble on his chin and chuckled at the infantile hitman straining to read the words on the paper of gold.

"I need to go get a costume."

* * *

"-and the final thing on our agenda-"

**"Lightening Arcobaleno Verde."**

The room suddenly shifted from semi-comfortable to the down right frigid temperatures of the Arctic in the middle of a blizzard, 9000 feet deep in the ice. Eight Arcobaleno turned slowly like rusty clockwork to stare at three cloaked and bandaged figures with vary degrees of shock and horror. The green haired scientist was unsurprisingly the least horrified but his eyebrows were raised comically in surprise. The Vindice who arrived restrained themselves from huffing in smugness and displeasure, it wasn't like the new generation's secret hideout for their meetings was that hard to find. They had been aware of the location for years, honestly to think otherwise was more than a little offending.

Though the drama of it all that came from the waiting was definitely something immensely satisfying in their undead eyes. Yes, the ladies may have planned their way of invitation well but the male guards of Vendicare have their own little flares of dramatics of their own.

Verde felt his eyebrows shoot upward toward the ceiling. Which was a ridiculous and physically impossible thought. Nonetheless it indeed felt like that, what with his immense surprise at the trio of guard's appearance. How did they know about their meeting place? It should be impossible, only the other fellow Arcobaleno and no one else, knew. Equally important- why are they calling for him? Verde knew that he was in the Vindice's good books, well, if the Vindice even had any such things he was sure he would be the closest thing (other than a certain bushy haired brunette boy obviously) in it. And he certainly had been careful enough to not cross any Mafia rules... _Well_... Except maybe one or two but they were _minor!_ In a sense.. Either way the scientist had assumed that his strange friendship with the child of the Vindice would let him gain some flexibility or leeway at the very least with his experiments, not to mention the tentative working relationship he had managed to score with a few of the guards.

**"Lightening Arcobaleno Verde."** The hollow deep voice rasped intimidatingly. Verde could not stop the shudder that instinctively went through his small body at the sound. He didn't know how Tsuna could live with hearing those voices without continuously shivering. They sounded so hollow, so empty and so terrifyingly…_ dead_. But the green haired genius did have to concede that around the boy they did not sound like that, it was still spine-chilling, but around the boy their voices actually held _something._

It was faint, like the first spring breeze that tentatively blows over the deadened winter morning but over time Verde had come to realise that it was there. Emotion. A strange concept to connect with these heartless guards but Verde was a genius who valued his facts and observations over everything so he found himself quickly shifting his views in accordance with the newfound information.

Still. The scientist had to concede that the idea was - as certain uncouth imbecilic blondes would most probably say- _'Bloody fucking weird kora.'_

Not wanting to prolong any sentence nor punishment he might've incurred from the feared Vindice yet not wishing to test if his vocal chords might have betrayed him and have cracked revealing his unshakeably annoying, not to mention rather uncalled for, but still innate fear of the cloaked guards, Verde just nodded his acknowledgement. Honestly, while he was getting used to being around the Vindice around Tsuna, the Vindice during their 'working' hours were a whole new form of fear in it's entirety he had found.

The tallest one in the middle, he immediately had recognised as the leader of the Vindice- Jager since the man was the only guard that revealed any of his face and therefore one of the most recognisable of the guards, second only to the one called Small Gia who, while completely covered was identified by his short stature and… dagger sharp tongue. The two behind Jager the scientist didn't know without actually talking to them but the scientist could fairly guess that it was the rather fiery guard that never won at cards and the cold but polite guard who was surprisingly skilled in artistic indulgences. It really was strange to be able to characterise one of the Vindice in such a humanising way but Verde found himself curiously okay with that.

With a start the green haired arcobaleno snapped out of his musings by the startled and shocked gasps of his fellow arcobaleno (he refused to call these uneducated morons his equals after all) who were currently looking as stupefied as he had always expected them to be. He had to admit though he too was feeling rather stumped as he stared through his glasses at three individuals from one of the most powerful and feared group of demonic enforcers of the underworld knelt before him. _Knelt._ Before _him._

Verde knew that testing the hallucinogenic properties of his stupid Mist Deathperation gas of his yesterday was a terrible idea.

**"Lightening Arcobaleno Verde, we would be honored to invite a spirit such as your esteemed self to a gala on Hallows eve."** Jäger rumbled, voice hoarse but there was obvious reverence in the Vindice's tone. The guard then shifted, pulling out a midnight colored envelope and holding it out to the scientist like a precious crown to a king.

Realising that this was indeed not some warped twisted illusion- his mind could not ever fathom such an impossible preposterous scenario after all- the little genius warily took the envelope. The possibility of this all being a very sick, twisted joke for these guards (he had been present during the, as they called it, One Night at Vendicare Game, and as much as that too amused him Verde would not be confident to say he himself won't eventually become a target for these… _antics_) had not been ruled out in his mind.

That cackle of a certain shorter than average guard could not help but ring unnervingly at the back of his mind.

When Verde took out the letter- he noted absentmindedly that the parchment was made from real silver threads- the Lightening Arcobaleno stifled a breath of relief when he saw familiar child like scrawl written on the paper.

**_Hello Verde,_**

**_So the Vindice and I have decided to cordially invite you to our first ever Halloween party!_**

**_Isn't that amazing?! I'm delegating everything too!_**

**_The Vindice themselves however wanted to choose how to invite the guests. Shamal apparently had his letter brought by three of the female guards. Something about showing off and making a scene that can only be done by the fairer sex._**

**_I don't really get it but if it annoyed Reborn then I wholeheartedly will allow it. _**

**_Anyway Small Gia says hi, he's the one who had the idea for me to write this letter. Again I don't see the point why but Gia is very smart (not intelligent like you but he's smart smart). Of course you know that since he actually beat you at chess that one time. And no. The game was not rigged. But Small Gia did agree to a rematch- said you were not stupid and he likes that. And he doesn't like anything! Well other than torture. And making people look stupid. Or mind games. And I guess me as well but still! _**

**_I know I'm rambling but they insisted the letter must be long so it looks important or something. Honestly their boring old traditions ingrained in them always come out at the worst times. Don't their noble manners of Ye Olde expand to not waking up their charge at 2am and bribing him with chocolate chip pancakes to write this? My hand hurts. Also, I think they just want me to practice my handwriting. Which looks nothing like what a frantic six legged chicken would do thanks very much. _**

Verde snorted. He felt all eyes- even the ones burning through their bandages- on him but he couldn't find himself to care. Amusement and an unnervingly ticklish warmth bubbled up in his small chest as he continued reading.

**_Anyway... Right! The party! Oh it's going to be great Verde, I researched various Halloween parties on the specially upgraded computer you gave me- the one that is able to use wi fi even in Vendicare. Not the one that automatically gets me through any government restricted places, unless do you think the American has some super secret party notes? Don't think so. _**

**_You got to dress up though- that is very compulsory. I don't know how to emphasize it harder than I did Verde but you MUST dress up._**

**_And no, I don't mean you go as Einstein or a mad scientist because that is not dressing up. No it isn't. I know you will try to find some sort of loophole or twist semantics but I assure you- if you don't dress up THEY will do it for you, and that really isn't a prospect that any would want to even comprehend. _**

**_Oh, oh! Alejandro just reminded me too, you can bring a guest! Isn't that great! Everyone argued about the people invited (we have Shamal coming and a possible guest of his own- there's a betting pool currently on whether he brings one or not-, twenty Cervello have accepted the terms for their involvement, my wards who are being rewarded for good behavior and obviously all of the Vendice will be there) and in the end we figured we would be more comfortable if your guest was an Arcobaleno too._**

**_Also you are to chose now. Be as dramatic as possible ; P_**

**_Yours cutely,_**

**_Sawada Tsunayoshi_**

**_666 Vendicare, somewhere off the north west side of hell and damnation_**

Verde raised a brow as he finished reading the address (hopefully a joke because the existence of hell was _SO_ not something even he wished to comprehend as real) and then internally snicker as he let the last few words sink quickly into his mind. So that's what it was. The Vindice weren't screwing with _him._

They were screwing with the rest of the Arcobaleno.

And Verde can definitely go along with _that._

Folding the letter carefully, drawing the action out much longer as it strained both silence and his comrade's patience, the green haired infant kept his face as blank as possible. Then, he looked at the still kneeling guards who in turn were staring back expectedly. And sneered.

"About time. I was tired of waiting."

The Vindice apparently had expected the reaction as they knelt even lower as an obvious sign of submission.

**"We apologize Lightening Arcobaleno. We do not mean to offend you in any way possible. The Vindice shall try to do better for your esteemed self next time."** The leader of the group, Jäger, was surprisingly very good at groveling. So were the other two as they looked like they were trembling as they muttered their own string of flowery apologies. Though it was more likely of laughter rather than fear or subservience.

Not wanting to break character, Verde crossed his arms and looked even more contemptuous than when faced with those stupid interns the International Science Board had insisted on sending him every Summer.

"See that you don't." He sniffed self importantly. "You know what happens if I find your service…_ lacking_."

The Lightening Arcobaleno had the strangest urge to giggle like a child as he practically felt the incredulous stares and jaws dropping. The guards were practically shaking with barely restrained mirth and if the stoic Vindice were barely hanging onto their composure by a thread, the infant sized genius was barely doing much better.

Emerald green eyes flickered to the table unable to stop his curious eyes from observing the reactions his unexpected improvised ploy has caused.

Colonello and Lal Mirch had their mouths so wide a beehive could fit in there, the fact that they seemed to be actually incapable of making any sort of noise come out of them was much more fascinating than the opening capacity of their jaws. Mammon's expression was hidden under his cloak but Verde was sure it was priceless, most likely recalculating his previous assessment of the green haired arcobaleno's momentary worth. Fon had gone an interesting shade of grey while Skull had surprisingly, gone a vivid shade of blue that Verde had really only seen on corpses drained of blood and then dumped in ice. And Reborn…

Slowly, ever so slowly, Verde turned his head toward his least favourite organism on the planet.

Reborn's expression was completely blank. Like, even an empty piece of paper was nothing in comparison. And really, that silence both in expression and sound spoke more than the scientist ever dreamed of. Seeing that stunned look of complete and utter disbelief and incomprehension on his fedora wearing rival's face was something Verde was almost willing to kiss the kneeling Vindice on the lips for._ Almost._ Very close though.

**"And have you chosen your_ sacrifice_ Lightening Arcobaleno?"** The deep hollow rasp coupled with the words made the green haired man almost falter before catching himself. Covering up his confusion with a raised brow of arrogance, emerald green analysed any clues on the bandaged men's covered features for a clue on what he was referring to. Luckily he was a genius and joined the dots very quickly. And did those dots make a very pretty picture indeed. Verde let himself smile widely, it was not a pleasant smile.

"I'm contemplating my choice now."

Verde spun to face the table of gobsmacked cursed infants, sure his face was currently the embodiment of vindictive pleasure as glittering green eyes gleefully surveyed the individuals like a crocodile ready to choose the juiciest prey to snap it's teeth into. Coupled with the simultaneous rise of the Vindice so they stood powerfully and menacingly behind him made even the most prideful of his fellow peers pale just a shade whiter.

As the scientific genius appreciated the moment of power over his so-called equals, internally he was trying to pick the most suitable individual in the room to invite to this party. And more importantly a person suitable enough to meet Tsuna.

Hie eyes flickered to Reborn before immediately rejecting the idea. No. _Definitely not._ Even if Tsuna didn't hate the hit man's arrogant existence, Verde most definitely did. And the idea alone of Reborn being kept out of the dark for something as big as this (and yes, Verde knew that the boy's power alone was enough to shake the mafia world) was more than incredible satisfying to the scientist. He suppressed another chuckle as he noticed said hitman was frowning slightly, obviously recognising the blatant dismissal and feeling a well deserved sting to his ego.

Yes, Verde knew now who to bring as the 'sacrifice'. His intelligent mind has gone through and cross-analysed the potentials and has with equal speed managed to narrow it down to one. Mammon? Definitely not, too untrustworthy. Lal Mirch? _Out_, Verde couldn't see the woman as doing well at a party scene which, if anything like the karaoke sessions would be definitely loud and needlessly lavish. Fon? In terms of childcare he would be the most suitable and would definitely keep a secret but… The martial artist was the least annoying of everyone in the room, and yes, that may be seen as a plus but Verde didn't want the peacemaker of the group. He wanted to piss everyone off as petty and childish as it sounded, with his decision. Especially Reborn. So Fon was scratched off the list.

So now that leaves two. _Colonello? _Or_ Skull?_ Both choices were acceptable as they were people who would actually enjoy the party and have a better chance at earning the Vindice's favour than most of the others. The stuntman, the green haired genius grudgingly admitted would probably suit the environment better (not to mention his rather extreme reactions were always fascinating to observe) but on the other hand the sniper was indefinitely easier to coax loyalty from. Both were equally as incompetent when handling children, loudmouthed and likely to make fools of themselves in front of the enforcers. So choosing either arcobaleno would be fine on those aspects really. But the person who would practically infuriate the others when picked for a secret would be…

"I have decided."

Green eyes behind his glasses glinted as his gaze finally laid onto his final decision, who gulped audibly.

**"Are you sure?"** The icy, haughty voice that reminded him of cold knives clattering against each other in a chaotic blizzard asked soft but clearly. While to most people it would have sounded completely emotionless or even a little disapproving, Verde who had managed to pick up a few inflections and their meanings from the past two years of closely interacting with the guards knew there was a spiderweb's thread of warm amusement underlined under those sheets of ice. It was odd how surprisingly comforting that was.

Now that was a joke- the most indifferent, uncaring of the Arcobaleno getting reassured by the demonic enforces of the night. And their charge.

But it was _their_ joke, and they would forever chuckle under their breathes or in the backs of their minds at how so very grateful they found themselves to be.

"Yes." Verde replied with renewed confidence. "I pick Cloud Arcobaleno Skull as my sacrifice."

The black cloaked trio of the night nodded their acknowledgement, completely ignoring the strangled horrified noise in the background. **"Very well. Keep the letter, we will come collect you and the sacrifice on Hallows eve, before the third hour of midnight. Burn the paper before then to signal when you are ready."**

The Vindice then turned to leave, the menacing black portal of flames the colour of a starless night appearing at their silent call. Only before the last of the Vindice stepped into the black abyss of flames did one look back and gave a short, sharp nod before the portal closed without so much as a sound. Verde didn't nod back, didn't have time to nor need to. He had received the wordless threat, the soundless placement of trust in that one subtle action and he knew that he would not disappoint them. Verde would make sure Skull would come, that the stuntman would not ruin the festivities and most importantly, will never breathe out the secrets that will be revealed to his eyes. Yes, Verde swore by his genius, his name and his loyalty to Tsuna who had accepted him and given back warmth for just warmth in turn.

'And if he is unworthy of Tsuna's time and the Vindice's trust then I will end him myself.'

* * *

"Oh my _god._" The leather clad, purple haired devil repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Shut it Skull." A infant sized Sherlock Holmes growled in annoyance as he glared at the silver letter in his hand. He was currently busy both in trying to break down the components and general workings of the invitation that will make it capable of summoning three guards (presumably from the depths of hell) as well as mentally trying to will time to move even a second faster to escape his companion's whinging. He was starting to regret not choosing Colonello as his guest. Though he had a sinking suspicion that he'll still be receiving an equal amount of annoying either way.

"I can't believe we are going to a Halloween party."

"I'm sure there has been some scenario in your sad pathetic excuse of a life that has allowed you to be present at a party on October 30th." Verde muttered, if it was possible the silver sheet would have combusted under the intensity of his gaze alone.

"Not with the Vindice! I didn't even know they _did_ parties!" Skull shrieked at an increasingly alarming pitch. Then he suddenly turned to the green haired scientist beside him and pointed a shaky incredulous finger. "And you were specially invited?! _YOU?_ You out of _all_ the unsociable psychopaths in the galaxy?!"

Verde sighed, massaging his forehead with his free hand and reluctantly giving up on the whole _move-the-powers-of-time-with-my-amazing-mind_ idea which was a shame, because his mind _was_ pretty amazing. "I'm not a psychopath, a more accurate term is a highly functioning sociopath if you must lower yourself to name calling."

"I don't care if your a play doh princess pony Verde-sempai, that's_ not_ the point!" Skull shrieked to the point his plastic horns on his head vibrated with the rising volume. Verde knew that he should've brought his new genetically enhanced (though not fully tested) painkillers, whatever consequences mixed with alcohol and infantile bodies he would've been nothing compared to the headache that was threatening to invade him.

"And _what…_" He gritted out, "Is the point Skull, you incompetent moron? I already told you that we are going to a Halloween Party at Vendicare and I am going to introduce you to one of their most precious secrets. What else do you want?"

"Are you _serious?!_" Verde wondered when he was ever not serious to the other. Not out of respect obviously, but the scientist would never joke at the Cloud Arcobaleno simply because that lump of indestructible human meat would never even dream of comprehending his dry wit. So obviously he would be serious, it was out of kindness really. "You don't expect me to actually just be okay with that! How do you know the Vindice? What precious secret?! Why on earth is there a party in the first place? Why are you invited? Who else is? If the Vindice were really hell bent on being the secret demons they are why are there outside guests? And why would they let said guests bring a plus one? Also seriously the secret? Please tell me they didn't pick up some mutated dog of yours and started raising it just because y-"

"SKULL. _SHUT. **UP.**_"

Skull shut up.

The green haired Sherlock glared at the other before closing his eyes and mentally recounting all the questions that had been asked in rapid fire concession. It really was a good thing he had an eidetic memory because Verde would've been damned if he had to re-listen through the whole thing again. "Okay, first off, I know the Vindice as everyone knows the Vindice but I'm sure you meant know the Vindice enough to be specifically on close acquaintance terms. If that is so then it was because of a chance meeting with the secret who will be introduced later. Yes they do have a secret as stated before, surprisingly though, it is not some magic puppy you _stupid child_. And no I have no idea why they decided on a party, let alone invite me nor people they barely know, I'm sure they have a very limited guest list or their intelligence I have severely overestimated. From what I have gathere- Skull are you still comprehending what I am saying?"

"Uhmm.. No?"

"Idiot."

"Oi! I can't keep up with the sudden info Verde-sempai! That isn't fair!"

"I merely reciprocated answers in the same manner you did, how is that anything but fair?"

"…"

"Idiot."

Skull's response consisted of a string of strangled indignant noises instead of proper words. _Charming_. Thankfully the greenette could ignore the sounds in favour of checking his watch. It was almost 9. Deciding that being early never hurt anyone Verde summoned some of his flames through his hands and begun 'burning' the invitation of silver in his hands. Well, burned wasn't exactly the right word, as the flames were absorbed by the silver paper and merely glowed in a faint reflection of the Arcobaleno's own flame before dimming back to it's original state. All in all, it wasn't the flashiest thing in the world but it did manage to pique the scientist's curiosity. Verde wondered what material could so casually absorb Deathperation flames so easily and what resulting action was triggered by the effect, it was meant to be some sort of signal but how?

Dozens of, admittedly weak, hypothesis came to mind but were soon dismissed to the back burner as the familiar abrupt temperature drop enveloped the two infants and a black warp hole slowly emerged from the nothingness in front of them. The strangled noises beside him had turned into soft anxious whimpering which Verde responded by kindly rolling his eyes while the other's attention was on the incoming three Vindice guards who, disappointingly were still in their usual intimidating uniform.

The one in front glanced at the small pair, their letter and then silently gave a subtle nod of confirmation to the two guards behind before sharply turning back into the portal. Then, to the surprise and slight embarrassment of the Arcobaleno, the following Vindice knelt down to them and gestured the cursed infants to be carried in their arms. Both Skull and Verde looked at each other in a rare moment of equal sympathy, horror, awkwardness and resignation (because you couldn't exactly say no in this context) before accepting the act.

* * *

They arrived in a grey wide corridor, a few feet in front of them was a large black metal door with intricate silver carvings but other than that there was nothing really noticeable about the current location. Skull, who was unused to portal based travel had previously been dry-heaving as waves of nausea passed him whilst Verde watched on indifferently, if not feeling slightly reassured that he'd reacted much better the first few times round at warping than the man whose body apparently defied death.

"S-should we go in?" Skull whispered hesitantly after he had finally felt steady enough to speak, his eyes flickering distrustfully at the door like it was going to grow arms and legs and attack them. Verde too was feeling rather uneasy in this grey silence, the guards while foreboding, were a silent strong presence yet they had left immediately the same way they came.

"I think it would be wise to wait." He murmured back. "I don't know what would happen if we go through unaccompanied." The violet coloured devil shuddered at the implications and nodded frantically in agreement. And so proceeded the most awkward three minutes of silent staring at the door, each other and the most banal attempts of small talk in their entire lives.

Finally the pair felt the temperature drop and a black flaming portal open up behind them. Verde could hear Skull's sigh of absolute relief at the presence and the scientist had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from snickering. This was most definitely the first time ever the Cloud Arcobaleno ever felt genuinely grateful for the appearance of the Vindice. Verde would've sacrificed his whole lab in Germany just to see the stuntman's face when he too looks back on this memory and realises this.

Coming out of the portal, the three guards stopped to give a double-take at the infant sized devil and Sherlock Holmes. **"Shouldn't you two be gone by now?"** One of the three asked in a gravelly but rather amused voice as he looked pointedly at the arcobaleno, then to the door in front of them. Verde, not willing to be treated like an idiot lying down, crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow haughtily.

"Shouldn't you have escorted us, like proper hosts?"

Verde tried to ignore the renewed strangling sounds from his paling fellow arcobaleno. It was harder than he thought. He wondered vaguely if the stuntman was that interesting shade of white like last time.

However much to the violet colored man's obvious relief the reaction of the terrifying trio was only faint but visible amusement instead of the immediate skewering-to-death-by-chains like Skull had probably been expecting. **"We do apologize for our poor behavior Arcobaleno Verde but we had to 'pick up' our other guests."** It was only then did the two arcobaleno take notice of the new figures stumbling less than gracefully toward them.

Shamal, decked out in full Roman gladiator armor, looked down at Verde with a nervous grimace as he probably was experiencing the nausea to a much lesser effect. The male however, recovered quickly as opposed to his own guest who was currently mimicking Skull's previous action of bending over in attempt to recover from the unpleasant sensation that unavoidably came from going through intra-space travel.

"Doctor Shamal." Verde greeted formally, still feeling that underlying smugness that came from the knowledge that he was more naturally more resistant to the Vindice's portals than he realised.

"Verde." The mafia doctor greeted in turn. "And.." He then raised a brow as he noticed the second figure beside the Lightening Arcobaleno. "..Skull?" He looked at the scientist with complete befuddlement and a touch of disappointment. "Really Verde? Your plus one is the _Cloud_ Arcobaleno?"

It really was a testament to the amount of crazy things the doctor has so far come across in the past few years thanks to the meeting of one Sawada Tsunayoshi that instead of shock in his voice their was only resigned exasperation. Not that Verde could blame him. Witnessing and judging an 'Epic Rap Battle of the Histories' with the Vindice really desensitised a person. They were surprisingly very knowledgeable about certain time periods.

"Like your choice of companion was any less wise." The Lightening Arcobaleno sneered with condescending playfulness that only one who squinted real hard could really see. It was interesting, now that the other had finally straightened his back from his disorientation and faced everyone, the scientist recognised who exactly the doctor had brought. And Verde would rather like to hear the reason for such an... unexpected choice.

"Hello Cavallone Decimo." He acknowledged to the other as politely as he could for someone who had just passively insulted said person.

Golden blonde hair and nervous brown eyes just gave a weak smile. Apparently the teenager was more distracted by recent turn of events than the subtle jab at his being. Reborn may have said the future mafia boss was a clumsy idiot but at least the blonde at least had a decent set of priorities-

"OI I'M THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SKULL-SAMA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN REALLY? WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?"

-unlike _some_ people Verde knew.

"So a policeman?" The scientist asked, the young mafia heir chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully as he glanced for a moment at his blue all-american copper costume, complete with authentic badge and all.

"Yeah, I thought it would be ironic." Verde quirked an eyebrow which was possibly the closest thing to an admittance of admitting to finding the costume both ironic and humorous to a mere acquaintance. "Indeed." The green haired infant drawled._ 'At least, the blonde Cavallone does not seem to be a complete waste of oxygen in terms of personality.'_ the scientist decided generously.

* * *

"Holy shit." Skull breathed out as he and the other three invitees stared at the brightly lit hall that was revealed behind the black door. The walls were cream with lined golden runic markings tastefully decorating the space, a deep crimson to the point of black colored carpet lay under their feet and small golden chandeliers made from various bones hung from the ceiling. All in all, it practically screamed we-are-rich-and-powerful-so-feel-blessed-to-witness-our-incredible-interior-decorating. It certainly was an unexpected contrast to the drab soul-sucking grey concrete just mere steps behind the group. "Holy _shit._"

But that wasn't the main reason for the admission by the stuntman dressed as a purple devil. It was _a_ reason. But not the main one. No, the main reason was the people scattered in the ridiculously refined and glamorous hall, people who were equally as ridiculously refined and glamorous.

Faes, vampires, knights and many other creatures, all easily living up to the stories and their legendary lore, talking and laughing quietly whilst holding crystal glasses filled with wine the colour of blood. It was more than a little hard to believe these ethereal looking people were 'real' and not just from some scene straight out of a painting- but they couldn't be. No painter could ever successfully capture such refinement, visualise the strength of their presence, portray the charisma each one seems to hold with such noble ease.

The accompanying guards had taken leave from their guests to change from their uniform, leaving the four to explore the halls and rooms connected. Apparently the Vindice had taken to converting most of the floor to suit the many differing ideas everyone had on what constituted to being 'absolutely necessary' in a party (Skull was sickly curious to find out what the Vindice actually define as a 'party').

After loitering a bit around the long hall rather awkwardly and out of place with the admittedly intimidatingly attractive partiers, Shamal, being the most familiar with the area decided to be the assertive one and lead the impromptu exploration adventure. Of course the doctor was obviously not feeling that confident in this new setting as he chose to enter the closest room possible.

Skull had imagined some sort of torture dungeon in the first room they entered. Or maybe an armory filled with cursed bloody weapons. Or even a really really posh lounge room where everything was made completely from gold, velvet and the bones of their enemies. What he found was-

_"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea,_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis"_

Flashing multicoloured lights, the loud beat of music, shadows moving energetically with the rhythm.

_"But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes,"_

Characters from folklore and stories were clapping and dancing to the music as a man with fiery red hair clad in, frankly, an obscene amount of leather, sang with an admittedly admirable amount of enthusiasm in the middle of small stage at the back of the room. Small decorative explosions suddenly went off around the stage as the red headed male gave a sharp spin and posed with a hand on his hips and the other pointing to the audience, microphone in the latter's hand.

_"Cause I'm Mr Bri~ghtside"_

What. The. **Fuck.**

"Oh. I guess we found the karaoke room then." Skull whipped his head to just gape at the sheer nonchalance of his fellow Arcobaleno.

"Huh, I would've thought they would have used a larger room." The Cloud Arcobaleno actually heard his neck crack at the sudden movement of his neck this time but ignored it in favour of gaping at the other intellectual of the group. Well, Skull was seriously reconsidering their intellectual prowess currently if all the two scientists could question in this honestly _ridiculous_ situation was the Vindice's bloody poor architectural planning.

"Is that- how- why- ARE YOU GUYS SERIOU_SLY ACCEPTING THIS?!_" the future boss of the Cavallone family screeched the way only one bordering hysteria could muster. Skull silently nodded in agreement, at least there was still one sane individual on the land where Hell has apparently frozen over.

"Yes." Was the deadpanned answer of one Sherlockian scientist and one Roman gladiator doctor. It was official. Hell has not only frozen over but they have opened their gates to homeless orphans and puppies for free ice skating lessons.

The blonde policeman's outburst drew the attention of the singer on the stage if the male's sudden waving at their ragtag group was any good suggestion.

"Yo if it isn't freaking Verde, Shamal and their little posse!" The red headed man singer exclaimed, grinning wildly as he jumped haphazardly off the stage, flippantly throwing his microphone somewhere into the crowd. A few choice swears seconds later indicated the microphone found its landing. The red head just flipped the crowd behind him off absentmindedly as he made his way toward the group.

"Good to see you could come to the party-" He greeted loudly, his voice was gravelly but held a warmth that could not possibly come from one of the spine-chillingly hollow voices that was practically signature among the demonic guards of Vendicare. Dino stared in half bewilderment half wonder as this healthy looking, smiling, _could-not-possibly-be-a-Vindice_ Vindice slung a playful (_playful!_) arm around the Mafia doctor's shoulder as he fake whispered, "-not like we would've let you skip out on us anyway."

Shamal and the leather-clad guard both burst out in laughter, even Verde was chuckling. And Dino had only seen the green haired scientist do the closest thing to laughter once- at some poor sap's grave. Granted it could've been some inside joke or something but the blonde Mafia heir still thought it was insanely creepy. Skull, the other tag along other than himself joined in the ominous sounding joke with his stilted awkward laughter- more for the sake of fitting in than anything. Not wanting to be left either Dino also pitched in with his own little strained giggle, way too high pitched for his liking.

Finally the laughter died down and the man gave a name to his cheerful, _seriously-this-man-could-not-be-a-Vindice_ face.

"The name's Jack, fresh meats." Jack introduced himself with a feral grin that was more teeth than smile. Skull and Dino gulped audibly in surprising sync. Maybe they could see him as a guard of Vendicare after all.

"So that's what you look like.." Verde muttered as he tried leaning upward, analysing the red-head like a new, never before seen specimen. Which technically wasn't that far off considering no one (except a certain Tsuna fish but that hardly counts) had ever seen the men (and woman) behind the bandages.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm freaking beautiful." Jack waved off in a dismissive gesture much to the scientist's chagrin. Shamal openly snorted- in front of a Vindice!- at the casual arrogance. "Now let me give you a little tour to some of the other freaking rooms huh?"

* * *

"You Vindice really aren't familiar with the concept of normal parties are you?" Shamal drawled as he warily eyed the room they stepped into.

"Please," Jack smirked, "we are the _Vindice_ \- wouldn't want you guys to get the wrong impression now would I?"

"Oh no, because seeing you all as human beings with feelings is just terrible." Verde muttered under his breath, slowly maneuvering past the bloody machinations and other 'instruments' around the dirty grey room. "This can not be hygienic." He sniffed when the green haired infant nearly stepped in an unidentifiable sickly green viscous fluid on the ground.

"Oi!" The Vindice guard called, looking back with poorly restrained bemusement at the two pale faces standing at the doorway, "You guys ain't freaking scared of playing with a little blood are ya?"

Both Dino and Skull looked at each other, then to the slaughterhouse poorly disguised as a high school science lab, then back at each other before staring at their impromptu tour guide with equally sickened expressions.

"Yes."

* * *

"I like this room way better." The Cloud Arcobaleno piped up as he flopped onto a couch that was literally marshmallow soft.

"We _all_ like this room way better." Verde agreed as he began mentally calculating how it was possible for cotton candy to keep its structural integrity as a pillow whilst upholding any sort of weight.

"Well I don't." Shamal made a face, just seeing the amount of sugar here made his stomach churn. "You know when you said the room of guilty pleasures I thought you meant something _else_ right?"

The redheaded guide was too busy stuffing his face with chocolate cutlery alongside Dino to answer.

* * *

"An underground fighting arena?" Dino squeaked.

"Yeah, freaking awesome huh?" Was the only cheerful reply the Cavallone heir got as all attention was focused on the two participants walking into a large arena. Dino just gripped his, admittedly very nice, seat as he watched the proceedings with a mix of horror and sickened curiosity as what seemed to be a vampire and a terrifyingly scary, short priest with electric yellow hair readied for battle.

He'd never wanted to hold any part of the mafia, no matter what his old man insisted and his demonic tutor threatened, so why on earth was he here- in the most feared and secured prison globally, watching an underground fight take place of all things?! It was literally the most Mafia-ish thing Dino could think of sans maybe doing whatever hellish activity Reborn does whenever he's _'away'_.

The only reason the blonde even accepted Shamal's unusual invite was one- because he sincerely thought it was a joke and two- if it wasn't a joke he could use this event as an excuse to back out of being a Mafia boss on an account of being traumatized by the Vindice. The fact that his tutor had been not invited to this exclusive party whilst he had was just an added, vindictive bonus. But mainly the first two reasons.

And honestly, thirty minutes into the party, he still had the feeling someone was _seriously_ pulling his leg.

Dino had met the Vindice twice before. Both times were equally terrifying and nightmare-inducing. So to try and mentally connect the intimidating, dark enforcers of the Mafia with the brightly costumed, smiling party-goers was a bit of a stretch even to his rather wild imagination.

It was weird. Beyond weird.

However despite his disbelief, Dino looked at the cheering crowd as drinks were poured and betting money was exchanged, the blonde decided that this was definitely one of the best, most interesting Halloween's ever.

"Kekeke, I, Father Gia, use Holy Water!"

"AaaAGgHH_HHhH!_ SON OF A _BITCH_ THAT'S ACID! FOUL, FOUL!"

"It's super effective! Now let's see how my rosary bomb- I mean beads work against a vampire.."

"What? NO! UNCLE DAMMIT UNCLE!"

_"KEKEKEKE!"_

Dino sweat dropped at the now screaming vampire being chased by the psychotic priest throwing small red bombs, completely uncaring of the very real crowd beyond the ring. Maybe interesting is the wrong word to describe today.

* * *

"Yo, freaking catch." Jack called as he threw down the firearm cartridges from the tree he was up on.

"Woah okay this is kind of awesome." Skull admitted as he reloaded his gun, whilst checking behind his cover for the sight of any enemies.

"Shut up guys." Dino's voice crackled in their ears, he and Verde had taken to defending their base and limited security feed they'd managed access to. "Someone's coming your way, I think it's the tooth fairy." The two scouters groaned.

"Shit that bitch never lets up. She is such a freaking tank."

"Hey, at least we managed to take out the healer of the group."

"Yeah, weird that Legolas was the healer and the sniper was Madam Pomphrey of things. It's like they wanted to screw with us."

"Speaking about healers, where the hell is Shamal?"

There was the sound of soft giggling and the two gun wielding men twisted from their hiding spots just enough to see a familiar gladiator blatantly flirting with a winged scantily dressed beauty.

_*BANG*_

"HEY!"

_*BANG*_

"SONOFA-"

"SORRY!" Jack yelled, sounding truly as far from sorry as one could get, "HATE TO INTERRUPT THE BAD 'ROMANS' HERE BUT THE 'TOOTH' IS THAT YOU GUYS LOSE AND WE WIN!"

"I WAS PART OF YOUR TEAM!"

"WELL I GUESS THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR 'ROME'ING AROUND!" Skull called back. Jack, who had already joined him behind the boulder, grinned wildly as they fist-bumped.

* * *

"What is this?!" The stuntman shrieked. The red-headed man with grass green eyes blinked at the Cloud Arcobaleno. Weren't Clouds usually quiet and aloof and less... _Shrill?_ In his time his Cloud was a complete bastard, but a silent unmoveable bastard. Times really have changed between generations.

"That's the Vindice Petting Zoo Corner." Jack answered, it was hard not to laugh outright at the incredulous looks on the mafia doctor, the future Cavollone Decimo and the two Arcobaleno's faces but the guard found the strength to restrain the urge.

"That's the _Vindice petting zoo corner_." The genius scientist repeated slowly, testing out the words on his lips like a dubious flavour of food never been tasted before. From his expression it seemed that Verde definitely found said flavor more than slightly unpleasant on his tongue. "And it apparently contains a cassowary."

"There's a giant snake." Shamal rather obviously pointed out, eyes warily not leaving the approaching reptile. "There's a giant snake in your so-called petting zoo."

"Technically it's Tsuna's freaking petting zoo not ours."

"You let Tsuna keep giant snakes in his own personal petting zoo."

"It's only one giant snake." The red head muttered. "And I wasn't the one to give it to him. I picked out a cool spider."

"Cool spid- it's a disgusting giant monstrosity!" Dino blurted out. His face paling to an unhealthy degree. "I've seen dogs smaller than that-"

"Is that Project-421? Did you steal my only successful spider mutation strain specimen to fill up a petting zoo?!"

"O-_kay_! Moving on!" Jack suddenly yelled as he enthusiastically ignored the simmering glare of a very unhappy green-haired Sherlock. "Let's finally head to where the actual freaking party is!"

* * *

The banquet hall was amazing. It made everything they had seen previously look like something hashed together last minute by second rate con-artists. The giant room was decadent, filled with elegantly designed furniture with various types of seating placed around an array of long banquet tables with the most mouthwatering edible artwork that had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"Verde! Shamal! You guys came!" A sweet high pitched squealing blur of orange rushed over to the group, immediately hugging a faintly embarrassed Lightening Arcobaleno.

As the two began conversing, the blur, now revealed to be a rather adorable small child costumed as a fluffy orange stuffed lion (with a golden crown because he was the kind of the beasts of course), doing most of the talking as the green haired Sherlock nodded indulgently, two guest gaped in a way only dying fish could gape. Jack and Shamal just watched the whole scene amusedly.

"There's a _kid_ here." Dino stated dazed. "Why is there a kid here?"

"Oh god is it one of the Vindice's?" Moaned Skull, his mind now frantically trying to delete the mental image of two bandaged guards amidst the activity of creating a child. "Holy crap the Vindice have a kid. It's a Vindice kid. No wait, _please_ tell me they didn't just pick him up from the streets like some sort of pupp-"

"It doesn't even_ look_ like a Vindice kid!" The blonde exclaimed, arms waving toward the miniature lion chattering happily. Apparently the would be mafia boss has moved from disbelief straight to hysteria.

"And what did you freaking think a '_Vindice kid_' look like?" Jack drawled vastly entertained by the reactions as their bodies jerked at his sudden input into the conversation.

"I don't know… horns? Faceless? Wearing a top hat and cloak?"

"You mean like a mini demon king mixed with a bit of a fancy masked burglar," Skull interrupted, Dino pointed at the smaller male and nodded enthusiastically._ "Exactly!"_

"Oh my _god_." The redheaded guard breathed, laughter unable to be fully stifled in his eyes, "All we ask you two is to bring one competent freaking human being _each_ to our gathering and you give us the Idiot Duo." Shamal scoffed mock offended but was unable to retort against the statement.

* * *

"And this is Dino, Tsuna."

Large bright honey brown eyes gazed shyly at the policeman dressed mafioso, before averting them in favour of the floor as tiny paws clutched the Roman gladiator's leg. The older man chuckled and scratched his unshaven chin awkwardly. "Come on Tsuna, kid, you know it ain't polite not to greet my plus one."

With a bit more gentle nudging the young boy managed to look back up and gave a timid wave which Dino returned enthusiastically with a large sunny grin. "Hey Tsuna-kun. I like your costume." He said soothingly, the child really was the cutest thing and he'd always liked seeing himself as someone's big brother figure.

The Cavallone heir grinned even wider when Tsuna shot him a bashful smile and slowly walked over to him. "Thank you Dino-san." The small child said in soft politeness that made the older of the two wish to just pick the boy up and squeeze him till he pops. Which of course he wouldn't dare. Dino knew he was probably going crazy but he still valued his life thank you very much.

That train of thought halted screechingly however when then the fluffy little lion said, with as much seriousness as young children could muster, "You are very pretty miss."

Dino let his jaw drop, Shamal stiffened in shock and horror, Verde and Skull who already did their introductions had already gone off somewhere to search for the rumoured life-sized pigs in a blanket, and Jack, well he just came back accompanied by what was the sexiest looking male clown in ever, and both were leaning on something solid to prevent themselves doubling over in laughter.

"Oh, oh, bloody hell Jack and here I thought this was going to be something tedious." The clown, who really shouldn't even be considered that as his appearance more rightly would fit into the category of exclusive male model with a slight penchant for make up and unfortunately coloured pinstripe suits. Tall, well built and broad shoulders accentuated through the strikingly bright jacket lined with dark purple lines, long legs dressed in shimmering gold pants that showed large bowling ball type shoes. His wavy hair slicked back enough to highlight the white paint on his tanned olive skin, a spot of red on the tip of his nose with various little star shaped markings near the corners of his stunning golden shade of eyes. Really, if there was ever an example of genetic favouritism, this man was it. "Jesus I forgot how much I loved parties."

"Tsuna.." The doctor trailed off uncertainly, still feeling a little sick at the implications of such a misunderstanding. "Do you.. Don't you see a_ tiny_ problem with what you just said?"

The brunette tilted his head questioningly, the naive confusion in his eyes clearly stating no. No he clearly did not. Which would have been perfectly fine if the boy didn't see it fit to explain his thoughts. "Well, you told me you only bring 'hot dates' to your parties plus you hate most guys so obviously since you brought Dino here.." Tsuna folded his arms defensively at the dumbstruck expression on the older mafioso's face, raising a delicate brow as he did so.

"and you told me, that she would definitely get into your bed if I complimented her," It was at this point Shamal felt the uncanny sensation of being silently _gouged_ out with the intensity of the murderous stares aimed at him alone. The mafia doctor did faintly recall saying that, he was a bit tipsy at the time though he hardly thought the Vindice would accept that excuse. "and you also said-" The child's voice was muffled under the other's large hand covering his mouth, owner of said hand was frantically alternating between shushing his favourite kid and laughing awkwardly as he blabbered excuse to two murderous Vindice guards and one embarrassed mafia heir. It was times like this Shamal actually considered going sober.

* * *

Tsuna lead the group past the almost Arabian Nights-eque platters of food, the assortment of chairs and tables they passed without a second glance, till finally reaching one at the end center of the room. It was a strange combination of furniture which if pressed, would be said to be a hybrid of the Round Table from medieval Camelot and Alice in Wonderland's Mad Hatter Tea Party. Stern bronze and silvers and gold cutting through the mismatch of bright leering colors and cheerful patterns, clashing and fighting yet in the end actually seemed oddly fitting in this strange room with its unique flavor of insanity and family.

Most of the seats were already filled up and it didn't take a genius like Verde to figure out these were the highest tier Vendicare had to offer sitting in front of them. Dino shivered as he caught sight of that sadistic priest placed directly opposite him, as if able to taste his fear the short terrifying Father lecherously licked the edge of his steak knife eyeing the blonde policeman like a particularly fun toy to abuse. By the priest's side was a very large man in what appeared as stereotypical wizarding robes with hat and wand and all who seemed content not to use his mouth for anything but eating. And on the other side of the giant male was a thin, rather intimidating aristocratic cowboy that was looking at them in such a way that made the Cavallone heir feel strangely unworthy.

"_Kekeke_, come, come sit with us!" The blonde cackling guard welcomed in a way that sounded completely ominous and foreboding. "Let the losers sit in their place whilst you.. well, you all are a temporary exception we were kind enough to fucking let in cuz of the brat here really."

"Gee." The Lightening Arcobaleno drawled, as he jumped up on the empty seat next to the Vindice sadist, "Thanks for that."

"Um, why is there a curtain covering the seat over there?" Dino timidly asked, pushing everyone's attention to the flowery draping around the chair, blocking the individual using it from sight.

"Don't mind the man behind the curtain." The handsome clown dismissed with a flick of his hand. "Seriously, open the curtain and I'll let Gia, the mockery of a Holy man over there, open your face."

The blonde _'eep'_ed and Skull, who had been creeping closer to the drapery paled and took a significant step away from it as if it would explode. Considering what he's seen it was not outside the realm of possibilities. Honestly, if the thing behind the barely see through fabric was a velvet bunny stuffed with daises, Skull could see himself not even batting an eye at this point. The small sips of alcohol he'd been sneaking in between rooms also helped. Because he'd be damned if he got through this night without a little liquid courage.

The little boy, who Skull still thought could not _possibly be real,_ giggled playfully, grabbing the Cloud Arcobaleno and Dino as he lead them to some empty seats between the clown, Jager he had introduced himself as if he could recall, and the curtained seat that he world rather not think about right now. Thankfully the child chose to sit next to the possibly explosive drapery leaving the duo to comfortably (well as comfortable as one can be amidst the most feared, ruthless and powerful people in Vendicare) sit in the last two spaces. The clown was busy in what seemed to be a very innuendo heavy- on his part at least- conversation with the haughty cowboy, and the drapery was busy being.. well.. drapery, which meant the two guests had the young cheerful lion all too themselves much to their delight.

Tsuna was very kind, actually looking genuinely interested in Skull's amazing stories about himself, being incredibly supportive as well as sympathetic about their bemoaning tragedies involving one fedora-wearing hitman, and telling them his own stories of his time with the Vindice- stories that will never be written on paper or remembered after the end of a single generation, stories of love and joy and things that no one would ever see behind the bandaged masks of Vendicare. It didn't take long for the two to be completely and utterly charmed by this child with a messy mane of hair, sweet honey eyes and smiles that seem to hold a ray of sunshine because how could anything else possibly explain the inexplicable curl of warmth they felt at the sight of it.

* * *

"Ne,_ ne_, Skull-sun, Dino-san," Tsuna chirped sleepily, as he dragged the two (and when they say dragged they meant the boy blinked his wide shining eyes and they volunteered) to accompany him on the journey to his bedroom.

Skull chuckled, as did the blonde with fond indulgent looks at the child rubbing his eyes in an attempt to stay awake. "Yes kid?"

"Will you.." Pools of honey looked upwards toward the two, pleading and hopeful. It was alight that should be painted and placed on trial just so it could be officially banned in 29 countries due to it's dangerously high cute levels. "Will you guys come play with me when your free? Please?"

The older males glanced at each other, they've never been much interaction between the Arcobaleno and Cavellone heir but after tonight, the madness, the Vindice, the absolute sheer disbelief of it all, there was an odd sort of bond that had been forged. But was it something they were willing to embrace, to allow this secret, this huge insurmountable secret of insanity, to be part of their lives? All for a child who in a few scant hours had managed to touch their hearts in a way nothing in the underworld had ever done before. When you put it like that, even for cowards like them the answer was easy.

"Of_ course._"


End file.
